


【苏中】东方欲晓

by SovietBall



Series: 中苏（俄）关系史计划 [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 党派拟人, 国家拟人
Genre: M/M, 党史, 抗日战争, 第二次世界大战, 解放战争
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 188,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBall/pseuds/SovietBall
Summary: 1949年夏天，王耀给伊利亚打了个电报，将中共的建国方略详细说了一遍后，中国人得意而哀伤地告诉他的“哥哥”：我们即将用最伟大的成果报答所有活着和死去的共产党人：中共革命达到了它最初的目标。1937-1949.
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia), China/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), 苏中 - Relationship
Series: 中苏（俄）关系史计划 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498793
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	1. 第1章 如晦

**Author's Note:**

> warning：异体；国设；苏中only

西安事变后，在苏联的敦促下，国共之间的战争在明面上结束了，但很显然，哪一方都没有就此放下戒备：不管是国民党要求“编共而不容共”、“彻底消灭其所谓红军、根本停止其赤化宣传”，还是共产党内部宣传说“今天联合资产阶级，是为了明天反对资产阶级”，都毫不掩饰地体现了两党对“第二次国共合作”脆弱如纸的信心。

因着双方强烈的防范心理，红军改编等问题的谈判进展艰难，即使1937年春日本国内已经开始鼓吹“对华一击”，日军亦屡次增兵华北，国民党也依然坚持对共产党“招安”而非“合作”。而作为中共最大的靠山，苏联为尽快结成国共抗日统一战线、缓解自己东部边境的压力，选择对国民党的行径予以默认。  
南京愈发得意，开出的条件也越来越苛刻。延安节节败退，眼看只能被迫准备接受“由国民党指派边区政府主席、中共军队直接归蒋介石指挥、不设军部[1]”等条件，日军却忽然发动了七七事变，随后大举南下。7月底，平津沦陷；8月，日军开始进攻上海，“淞沪会战”拉开了帷幕。  
中共趁机提高了要价，坚持红军必须设立独立军部，迫于形势，蒋介石终于做出了让步，从而在事实上承认了共产党的存在。9月22日，历经九个月的讨价还价，国共终于达成协议，“抗日民族统一战线”宣告形成。  
中共握紧了陕甘宁边区——也就是之前的“中华苏维埃人民共和国”。随后，中国红军改编为国民革命军第八路军（后改称国民革命军第十八集团军）和国民革命军陆军新编第四军。

国共实现合作后，苏联兑现了自己的承诺，与南京签订了《中苏互不侵犯条约》，开始向中国提供物资援助。  
当时，中苏海上运输线已被切断，唯一能保持交通联系的只有经兰州、新疆到苏联的陆空交通线路。为保障援华工作的顺利进行，10月，苏联在兰州设立了代表处。空中航线建立后，苏联援华空军志愿队陆续抵达中国、参加抗日战争。  
11月7日，国民党甘肃省政府举行庆祝“十月革命节”的招待会，欢迎苏联援华人员。

王耀是在招待会中途悄然走进宴会厅的。因着心里依然有气，尽管红军已经完成改编、改佩青天白日章，他还是刻意地戴了一顶挂着红五角星徽章的军帽。他可以肯定，自己踏入厅门的那刻，周围的空气忽然凝固了几秒。  
片刻后，国民党人迅速重拾了聊天的热情，他们开始大声地、详细地议论起了苏联的援助，从刚拟定的信贷协议一直说到即将抵达兰州的战斗机。尽管谁都没有看向门口，但王耀自然明白，这一切都是演给自己看的。  
王耀在心里冷笑了一声，望了望墙上的列宁像，抬手敬了个礼，然后径直朝着伊利亚走去——苏联人正站在一个角落，端着酒杯，也没有挥手致意，只眼神幽深地望着他。

“我还以为所有人都会围着你呢，结果，”王耀走到伊利亚身前，凝视着他的眼睛，“一个人？”  
伊利亚抿了口酒：“我让他们都离远点。”他伸手想抚摸王耀的脸颊，后者却果断侧身闪开了，“耀，你看上去……很不好。”  
“我刚从上海回来。”  
伊利亚嘴唇动了动，还是没把“上海战况如何”问出口——其实看王耀的表情就能知道大概了：“辛苦了。”  
这更激发了王耀的怒火，他很想拎着伊利亚的衣领、把中共这几个月受的委屈统统吼一遍，但才撩起袖子，就听见苏联人温声道：“耀。”  
王耀连“嗯”一声都没有心情，于是伊利亚顿了几秒后，直接说了下去：“我喝得有点多了，能扶我回房间吗？”  
见王耀满脸“你喝得哪里多了压根不需要人扶”，伊利亚便又眨了眨眼睛：“这里人太多了。”  
王耀左右环顾了一会，终于纠结地同意：这里确实不是说话的好地方。

伊利亚把王耀带回了苏联援华志愿队的住所，介绍说附近的几栋楼都已被划拨给苏联人使用，用来培训、指导中国飞行员尽快熟悉苏联飞机的驾驶和维护，还要建一个苏联作战飞机和军事物资转运站。  
“我们查过了，没有窃听器。”伊利亚合上房门，看似随意地提了一句。  
王耀眼角一跳，忍不住开始琢磨这话有没有弦外之音、自己该不该就势翻脸，而伊利亚看起来并没有多想，他低头泡起了茶：“我以为你在生气。”  
“我就是在生气。”王耀压着声音，气冲冲地道，“你知道中共差一点就——”  
伊利亚抬起头，将冒着热气的茶杯递过去：“我让你打一顿？”  
“……”  
伊利亚的神情居然还挺严肃：“如果你真的‘那么’生气的话。”  
王耀没有接过茶杯，他捏紧了拳头，真切地觉得自己应该往伊利亚脸上招呼一下——但最终没有。

伊利亚保持着递杯子的姿势，不急不缓地道：“开场时没见到你，我还以为你不来了。”  
王耀咬着牙反问：“你给我发了通知，我就一定得来吗？”  
伊利亚摇了摇头：“我当时想，我该就带着航空志愿队，去上海找你。”由于苏联并未对日宣战，于是名义上援华飞行队都是“志愿队”。  
这话让王耀猛地咬住了唇，眼泪几乎夺眶而出：“……不用了。”  
伊利亚怔了怔，然后听见王耀哽咽道：“上海守不住了。我走的时候，日寇已经……登陆了杭州湾，最迟明晚，守军就会开始撤退。”  
“……”  
“军事会议上……大部分人都说，南京背水、无险可守，只能主动弃防，但是……但是那里是孙先生的陵寝所在，不能……”  
伊利亚低声道：“那我们就去南京。”  
“什么？”  
“战斗机大队最迟三天后到兰州，应该还来得及。”伊利亚用了相当乐观的语气，想尽量给王耀鼓鼓劲，“第一战是保卫中国的首都，非常有意义，不是么。”  
王耀想起在军事会议上信誓旦旦地说“死守南京”、“起码能固守一两个月”的唐生智，心中翻涌着浓烈的悲哀，他明白，南京也极有可能守不住：“你……伊廖沙，那里不安全。”他顿了顿，主动帮苏联人找了个借口，“大部分国家的大使馆都已经撤走了。”  
“我们不打算撤，毕竟战场上没有地方是安全的，耀。何况，你不是才去了上海。”  
王耀犹豫了一下，伸手接过了茶杯，随后说出了实情：“我去见了陈独秀。他刚刚出狱[2]。”

伊利亚一愣，脸上神色变幻，一时竟不知道说什么。王耀无声地叹了口气，还是决定说下去：“独秀身体一直不太好，这几年在监狱里又吃了不少苦，静脉炎和心肌炎都加重了，现下寄住在傅斯年家养病……不过上海这情况，也待不了多久了。”  
伊利亚冷然道：“他家怕是宾客盈门吧？”  
伊利亚猜对了。陈独秀出狱后，已有周佛海等邀请他参加“低调俱乐部[3]”、美国图书公司邀请他去写自传、胡适等邀请他参加国防参政会、蒋介石邀请他“组织一个新共党”。就在王耀去拜访的当天，托派还邀请陈独秀去整顿组织，据陈独秀说，他对此断然拒绝。  
王耀道：“是的，不过他都拒绝了。想知道更详细的吗？蒋介石说，可以让他去当劳动部长。”  
这个例子是王耀特意摘出来的，他甚至可以说有些恶意地等待着伊利亚的回应，可惜后者只是叹了口气：“你想说的不是这个，耀。”  
“……”  
“我猜错了？”  
“……没有。”王耀磨了磨牙，抛出了第二个陷阱，“独秀问我，他能不能去延安。伊廖沙，你觉得呢？”

气氛已经堪称“肃杀”了，可伊利亚却在这时微微笑了起来：“这是在出考题吗？耀，你到底是希望我答对、还是答错？”  
王耀咬紧了下唇，言不由衷地道：“你答什么，标准答案就是什么，伊廖沙。从来如此。”他刻意地将最后一句话咬了重音。  
伊利亚笑道：“真的么？”  
“……假的。”王耀将视线移动到了门口，心血来潮地思考起了伊利亚到底有没有锁门，“不过，总得做给国民党看吧，啧。”  
伊利亚追问道：“这句是真的么？”  
王耀不准备直接给出答案了：“做人要自力更生啊，布拉金斯基同志。”   
“东方同志的想法总是很难猜的。”伊利亚的声音里有着恰到好处的不满与宽容。  
“我一直尽量把题出得简单些，但你也该费点儿心思。”  
“给个提示？”  
王耀扬起了眉毛，用挑衅的语气道：“我说的不全是真的。”  
伊利亚佯作思考了几秒，忽然伸出手，按在了王耀的左胸处：“耀，你的心跳得好快。”  
“……”  
“刚才，我问你能不能扶我回房间的时候，我以为你会拒绝的。”  
“……”王耀忿忿地道，“下次不会了！”  
伊利亚笃定地道：“你下次还是会的，耀。”  
“……”

王耀接不了话了——他在心底承认伊利亚是对的。苏联人抽回了手，用公事公办的语气道：“陈已经转为托派，决不能再次入党。”  
王耀的眼角跳了跳，迅速说出了早已想好的台词：“他和我保证，已经脱离了托派组织。伊廖沙，为什么中共必须与国民党合作，却不能允许陈独秀重新入党？凭什么？”他边说边站得更直了些，想尽量显得理直气壮、义正词严。  
伊利亚没有正面回答，他笑了笑，仿佛王耀是在无理取闹：“那么你的意思是？”  
“我对独秀说，他最好能去武汉。”王耀盯着伊利亚的脸，试图从他的表情中窥探思想，“我会建议董必武去拜访他。”  
伊利亚轻叹道：“耀，你是希望我鼓个掌吗？”  
“你会愿意吗？”  
伊利亚诚实地摇了摇头：“我记得，当年是陈独秀自己拒绝认错。耀，我可以给他一个机会，可是，他肯认错道歉吗？”  
陈独秀自然绝不可能认错。王耀咬紧了牙关，还想再说什么，却被伊利亚的直球打蒙了：  
“耀，你只是在生我的气罢了。”

王耀张了张嘴，什么都说不出来，而伊利亚也不再纠结陈独秀，他温和地道：“我们决定，让王明、康生都回国，还有在新疆的陈云，让他们都回延安去。共产国际……”伊利亚顿了顿，似乎临时换了个词，“希望中共能够……采取措施，根除自己行动中种种托洛茨基主义的表现[4]。”  
王耀漠然道：“国际想要我们做什么？”  
伊利亚避重就轻：“你该挑一个新的中共驻共产国际代表了，耀。”   
“只是这样？”  
“你们还得在兰州设立一个八路军的办事处，约瑟夫同志说，共产国际在10月的会议上给中共批了50万美元的经费，可以通过阿拉木图-乌鲁木齐-兰州航空线送过来。”   
伊利亚并不指望能得到积极回应，毕竟在上一年，共产国际给中共的经费是200万美元，而这依然补不上延安的财政缺口[5]。果然，王耀听完后的反应冷笑一声：“你给国民党的，只怕得加两个零。”  
伊利亚沉默了。由于《中苏互不侵犯条约》里苏联承诺不援助“第三方势力”，即使共产国际想给中共拨经费，也只能暗地里、小额度地进行，至于武器等实物，更是想都别想。中共对此十分不满，但终究也只能无可奈何地选择接受。  
王耀自然知道苏联那么做的道理，也明白共产国际做出决策的立场，但还是忍不住嘲讽道：“你拿了那么多军火给蒋介石，为什么不能稍稍分我们一点呢？”  
“我们……好不容易拉住了国民党。而且，”伊利亚犹豫了一下——王耀不确定这是不是装出来的，“我个人……耀，你能回延安去吗？”  
“什么意思？”  
伊利亚轻声道：“我希望你呆在延安。”  
“我还希望你直接援助中共呢。” 王耀的语气里已经饱含嘲讽了。

伊利亚露出了无奈的笑容，又换了个话题：“我该夸奖你一句，平型关打得漂亮。”说完这话，他张开双臂，温柔地拥抱了王耀一下，几秒钟后就松了手——抢在王耀反抗之前。  
王耀在伊利亚松开手之前后退了一步，语气里并没有喜悦的色彩：“你喜欢这些的话，只怕得失望了，中央已经决定，以‘独立自主的、分散的山地游击战争’为主，阵地战不会太多的。”  
七七事变爆发之初，中共中央一度准备出动主力、集中作战[6]，可蒋介石再三催促红军出兵前线、国民党军却纷纷后撤，这让延安不得不怀疑南京有借刀杀人之心。平津失陷后，毛泽东、张闻天立刻改变前议，称对外宣传和实际行动应有所区别，行军“宜缓不宜急”[7]。8月下旬的洛川会议上，中共通过决议，应当“加强阶级的独立性和警觉性”，并定下了“分散发动群众、集中消灭敌人、打的赢就打、打不赢就跑”的作战原则[8]。  
伊利亚大方地表示斯大林也是那么想的——王耀对此十分怀疑——又叮嘱说一定要注意安保工作，便准备送客了：“你晚上住哪，需要我送你过去吗？”  
王耀很是诧异，他把自己的心情毫不掩饰地表现在了脸上，引得伊利亚笑了起来：“别这样，耀，你又不想见到我。”他表情很真诚，仿佛说的就是心里话。  
王耀抿着唇道：“我想，斯大林应该还说了一些别的什么，比如‘一切服从抗日统一战线’？”  
“没有，约瑟夫只说过，纳粹德国是如此的危险，以至于同昔日和明天的敌人联合起来反对更大的威胁变得合乎情理了——即使对最忠诚的革命者来说，打败法西斯主义也是生死攸关的问题。这话对你也适用，耀。但你不想听这个。”  
王耀道：“你知道我想听什么的。”  
伊利亚显然不准备说王耀期待的那些话，他走上前，温柔地吻了吻中国人的额头：“我希望你回延安，耀。当然如果你不愿意……那我也没什么办法。”  
“你呢？”  
“我在这里等战斗机大队，告诉他们，马上出发，去保护南京。”

王耀和伊利亚对视着，有那么三五分钟，屋内只有两人的呼吸声。  
“你就觉得我一定吃这套？”王耀说得一字一顿，以尽量掩饰自己语气里的颤音，“你这样想？”  
伊利亚缓缓摇了摇头：“明年，苏联就进行第三个五年计划了。”他说得很难过，毫无十年前第一次说起五年计划时的自信与雄心。  
王耀听得不明所以，伊利亚凝视着他的脸，声音更温和了些：“它是个……全速发展军事的计划。希望一切都还来得及。我该在莫斯科的，耀，但我想来见你一面。”  
王耀不自觉地颤抖了起来，伊利亚伸出手，安抚地揉了揉他的脑袋——王耀忍不住想，他为什么没把自己搂进怀里呢：“我明天就得回去了，第二批志愿队大概会在明年1月抵达中国，我能做的只有那么多，不论你……是否满意。”

片刻沉默后，王耀低声道：“西班牙共和国怎么样了？”  
“不太好。”伊利亚显得沮丧而无奈，“夏天的时候，西班牙国民军又重新占领了北方的工业区，人民阵线深受打击……现在也还没恢复过来。  
“国际上呢？”  
出乎王耀的意料，伊利亚没有谈及纳粹，而是说起了远东的局势：“日本的暴行没有引起英美足够的重视，他们并不打算推翻《华盛顿条约》，也不准备和东京翻脸。”  
“所以——”  
“耀。”伊利亚决定打断他，“你再不走，我就要猜测你压根不想走了。”  
“……”

王耀移开视线，望向已经不再冒热气的茶杯，用古怪的声调说：“你很想我走？”  
“东方同志的想法总是很难猜的。”伊利亚把自己说过的话重复了一遍。  
“有那么难吗？”  
“……其实不。”伊利亚勾了勾唇角，语气里也带了些笑意，“介意我猜猜吗？”  
王耀纠结了一会——或者“假装”纠结了一会：“不介意。”  
“我猜，你刚才一定想过，我有没有锁好门。”  
“……”  
“其实，你也没有那么生我的气，你是——更多地，你在生自己的、生中国的，尤其是国民党的气。”  
“……”  
“耀，”伊利亚伸出手，摩挲起了王耀的颧骨，这次中国人没有闪躲，“你假装自己是来找我发火的，但其实，你只是想来见我。”他又笑了笑，补充道，“我很满意。”  
王耀终于决定投降：“希望你把门锁好了。”

七七事变之前，国民政府已选定西南作为后方基地。淞沪会战后期，战况转危，国民政府决定迁往重庆。11月20日，国民政府正式发表移驻重庆宣言。  
王耀终究决定（暂时性地）服从伊利亚，他没有前往重庆，而是回了延安，几日后，载有王明、康生、陈云等人的飞机抵达，王耀目睹了毛泽东对王明的热烈欢迎，还致辞说：“欢迎从昆仑山下来的神仙，欢迎我们敬爱的国际朋友，欢迎从苏联回来的同志们。你们回延安来是一件大喜事。这叫做喜从天降。”  
延安诸人的笑容十分灿烂，但王耀心里明白，这一切都只是表面文章。王明将共产国际“抗日高于一切”的指示带回了中国、并要求中共中央对前此统一战线工作进行检讨，这与毛泽东等主张的“党和阶级的根本利益高于一切”背道而驰，仅此一点，不喜欢他的人就占了多数。

日军占领上海后，侵华战争进一步升级，其于11月底逼近南京，南京保卫战就此打响。苏联首批志愿飞行员于11月南京保卫战中飞抵南京机场，12月1日起与日军展开空战。  
12月13日，南京沦陷，之后日军开始了惨无人道的南京大屠杀，暴行一直延续到1938年2月初。12月14日，日军在北平扶植建立了以王克敏为首的傀儡政权“中华民国临时政府”。  
南京沦陷后，中日主战场转向武汉。

注：  
[1] 《中共中央关于周恩来同蒋介石第二次谈判情况给共产国际执行委员会书记处的报告》，1937年6月17日。  
[2] 在共赴国难的形势下，原政治犯开始大批被释放。陈独秀于1934年以“危害民国”罪入狱，1937年8月21日，提前获释。  
[3] 1937年全面抗战后，顾祝同、梅思平、陶希圣、胡适、陈布雷、陈立夫等人，常去周佛海家躲避空袭，并在那讨论时局。他们对中日战争前景均持“战必大败”的悲观情绪，于是胡适为这个非正式的组织起名“低调俱乐部”，以表示其成员们对当时盛行的“歇斯底里的风气”（指当时国民党主战派及民众的抗战热情）的不满，认为中共、桂系军阀等均是为“倒蒋”而大唱“抗日”高调。  
[4] 1937年11月11日，斯大林、季米特洛夫召见了即将回国的王明、康生，向他们下达了对中共的指示，这是其中之一。  
[5] 张泽宇《全面抗战时期苏联和共产国际对中共的援助研究》。  
[6] 《朱、毛、彭关于拥蒋抗日问题致叶剑英电》，1937年7月14日。  
[7] 《洛、毛关于红军作战原则给周、博、林的指示》，1937年8月1日。  
[8] 《毛泽东关于军事和外交问题的报告》，1937年8月22日；《张闻天在中央政治局会议上的补充报告》，1937年8月24日。


	2. 第2章 鏖战

南京失陷后，国民党指挥抗战的中枢暂驻武汉，于是各派政治势力的代表人物纷纷云集于鄂，那里霎时间便成了全国政治、军事、文化、经济的中心；另一方面，国力重心从东南向后方转移，此过程亦以武汉为枢纽。近代史上，这一时期通常称为“武汉抗战时期”。  
武汉抗战时期，日本对华战争的规模进一步扩大，中日战场从华北、华中扩展至华南，从长江下游延伸至长江中游。

1938年2月18日，伊利亚带着刚签订的《中苏军事航空协定》副本降落在了武汉，和他同日抵达的，还有包括战斗机在内的一批苏联军援。  
“耀，”伊利亚跳下飞机，给了等在机场的王耀一个拥抱，挨在他的耳边轻声问道，“怎么不待在延安？”他也不松开王耀，搂着他草草和等在国民党诸人挥了挥手。  
王耀吻了吻伊利亚的喉结：“你又不敢去，只能我来了。”  
这是在抱怨。  
伊利亚假装没有听出来，轻快地道：“延安可没法加油——对了，你现在住在哪，介意我蹭一下吗？”  
“国民革命军第八路军武汉办事处。”王耀刻意说了全称，还把“国民革命军”几个词咬了重音，随后笑着问道，“介意吗？”  
“……我突然觉得，红军也该开个武汉办事处。”  
“嘁。”  
伊利亚笑了起来，他侧身和苏联飞行员们说了几句话，让他们英勇作战、抗击日寇，然后问王耀：“开过战斗机吗？”他指了指身后的伊-15。  
“没有。”王耀有些不明所以。  
“那就好——跟我来。”伊利亚转身快步向伊-15走去。  
“……唉？”  
伊利亚打开舱门，转过头，对王耀眨眨眼睛：“快，趁他们还没过来。”  
王耀犹豫了一下，想提醒说日本空军随时可能来轰炸武汉，但他瞥了眼尚未反应过来的国民党诸人后，又忽然改变了主意，拉住了伊利亚伸出的手。

直到机场上的国民党人都变成了看不清的黑点，王耀终于在发动机的轰鸣声中开了口：“中央决定，委派任弼时当新的中共驻共产国际代表团团长。”因着环境噪声太大，这些话他甚至是吼出来的。  
“什么时候到莫斯科？”  
“下个月。”  
伊利亚点点头：“你最近怎么样？”横竖国民党不可能监听到天上，他也就直接发问了。  
“……不太好，”王耀终究还是不愿意直接诉苦，只反问道，“你呢？”  
“你也知道，意大利法西斯政府还是加入了《反共产国际协定》。”  
王耀点点头，对此并不意外。事实上，自去年葛兰西[1]牺牲后，大部分共产党人都觉得：意大利加入德日拟定的《反共产国际协定》已经不可避免。  
伊利亚接着道：“中央正在积极备战，前几天约瑟夫还问我，能不能将工人的工作时间延长，好保障工业生产的速度。”  
“欧洲现在什么情况？”  
“我们已经说服了捷克斯洛伐克，现在正在联络法国，希望三国能团结起来、一起对付纳粹德国。争取到法国后，只要德国不想两线作战，就不敢轻举妄动了。唉，耀，我真希望……”伊利亚顿住了。  
王耀明白伊利亚想说什么，无非是“希望战争别发生”——这实在不适合对自己说。他凝视着伊利亚的侧脸，心中翻涌着无比复杂的情绪，终于还是决定换个话题：“我到武汉的时候，刚巧赶上元宵，虽然……一点过节的气氛都没有。”  
伊利亚道：“这是我第一次来武汉，真遗憾，在这种时候认识它。”  
“……是啊，本来应该我带你转转的。”王耀的视线穿过玻璃，投向在广袤汉江平原上交汇的长江和汉水，心情更低落了。

伊利亚似乎想让王耀高兴些，问道：“想往哪儿飞？”  
王耀没有回答，他怔了怔，然后毫无征兆地靠在座位上笑出了声。  
“怎么了？”伊利亚不明所以。  
“你这语气让我想起了——”王耀顿了顿，脸色骤然阴郁了些，“张学良。”  
“……他？”  
“还是你讲给我听的。”王耀便把两年前伊利亚当笑话讲给自己听的事儿复述了一遍，说张学良游历欧洲的时候，勾搭上了墨索里尼的大女儿，艾达•墨索里尼。这位小姐的丈夫齐亚诺是意大利驻华公使，她跟丈夫一起常驻北平，而张学良经常带他们夫妇到处玩乐，绯闻传得沸沸扬扬；张学良甚至还亲自驾驶飞机，带墨索里尼小姐鸟瞰北平全貌，令社会各界议论纷纷，谴责张学良为讨女人欢心滥用权力，所谓“搞破鞋搞到天上去了”。  
故事还是那个故事，但王耀却没有当年听完后哈哈大笑的心境了，毕竟张学良、杨虎城至今为仍为蒋介石所囚，即使在国民党高举“抗日民族统一战线”之后也未被释放。

伊利亚沉默了片刻，生硬地转移起了话题：“孙（指孙科）还在莫斯科呢，协议估计下月才能签。”1938年1月，国民政府任命孙科为特使，派他率团前往苏联，与苏联进行贷款协议谈判。  
王耀叹息道：“孙科……他啊，一点儿也不像他父亲。”  
“我也不太喜欢他。”  
王耀便说起胡汉民对孙科的评价：“他是孙中山的儿子，因此有革命脾气；他在国外长大，因此有洋人脾气；他是独子，因此有大少爷脾气。他有时候发一种脾气，有时候发两种脾气，有时候三种脾气一起发。唉，如果他不是孙先生的儿子，根本不可能在政坛混下去。”  
伊利亚不置可否，却心血来潮地问道：“那么，耀，你有几种脾气？”  
王耀扬起了眉毛：“我有脾气吗？”  
“你……喜欢假装自己没有。”伊利亚语气笃定。

王耀纠结了会，最终还是决定直说：“我是和王明一起来武汉的。”  
“他怎么了吗？”  
“王明从苏联回来后，一直要求中共贯彻‘抗日民族统一战线’，说这是共产国际的意思。他说：‘共产党力量弱小，不该刺激国民党，也别提出谁领导谁的问题，应当像法共那样，一切服从统一战线，不要过分强调独立自主。’”  
伊利亚点头道：“这是他离开莫斯科之前，季米特洛夫叮嘱的。”  
“但是伊廖沙，这真的太难了……延安听了王明的话，退了一步，不再争夺抗日战争的领导权，但国民党得寸进尺。前些日子，就在武汉，蒋介石都开始鼓吹‘一个政党、一个领袖、一个主义、一个军队’了，说一些党派在阻碍中国的统一，希望延安接受收编。”  
伊利亚愣了愣：“他们不读外国报纸么？这和希特勒的口号太像了，‘一个民族，一个政党，一个帝国，一个元首’。”话一出口，他也反应过来了，王耀这是在告国民党的状。  
王耀凉凉地道：“你觉得呢？”  
伊利亚：“……”

王耀也不指望伊利亚能做出自己想要的回应，直接说起了另一件事：“王明在延安不太如意，来武汉后就不想回去了，他组建了一个新的组织，中共中央长江局，自己当书记，让恩来当副书记。”  
“这有问题吗？”  
“现在武汉是抗日的中心，大部分中央委员都在武汉而不是延安，王明又经常代中央行事，只在事后通知延安一声，这已经影响到中央的权威了。”王耀打量着伊利亚的神色，见他面无表情，便干脆将结论直接说了出来，“不少人怀疑，王明是国际派来，和毛泽东、张闻天争权的。”  
伊利亚皱紧了眉头：“王回去之前，季米特洛夫告诫过他，他并不代表国际，又长期脱离中国，回去以后要谦逊、要尊重党的领导同志，中国党的领袖是毛泽东，不是他，让他不要自封领袖[2]。怎么，他没有说过么？”  
王耀得承认，伊利亚的反应出乎自己的意料，但他又有些怀疑这话的真实性：“没有，他从没有说过。他只说，季米特洛夫建议，中共应该开始筹备第七次代表大会了。”  
伊利亚点点头：“对，共产国际建议，让毛当准备委员会的主席。”  
“王明确实那么做了，但他又另外给自己设了个‘书记’的头衔。”  
“完全是他自作主张。”

尽管心有疑虑，但王耀没有选择质疑：“还有一件事。”  
“什么？”  
“陈独秀来武汉了，我去见了他。”  
伊利亚神情古怪，王耀忍不住嗤笑了一声：“我得承认，伊廖沙，我是希望他回来的，我告诉独秀，只要他写一个书面检查，延安就欢迎他回党工作。”  
“然后呢？”  
“莫斯科应该庆幸——独秀拒绝认错。”  
伊利亚嘴唇微动，但在王耀听清他说了什么之前，忽然间看到了几缕火光，然后就是接连不断炮火声。  
“96式？——日军！还是两架！耀，坐稳！”  
伊利亚猛地把飞机拉升了一个高度，王耀跌坐在了座位上，扶着仪表盘勉强维持着平衡，在伊利亚调整完方向之前，他用自己最大的音量问道：“机枪能用吗？”  
伊利亚犹豫了一下：“……能，甚至还有火箭弹。”他伸出手，把伊-15机枪控制器的位置指给了王耀，又重新调转了飞行方向，“打完我们就回去。”  
王耀咬着牙点了点头：“谢谢。”

伊利亚驾驶技术不错，伊-15性能亦不输日军的96式，他干脆操纵着战机，与两架敌机展开了“近身格斗”，同时掐准时间指挥王耀：“开火！”  
王耀立刻按下了控制器，又马上把另一只手也覆了上去，似乎这样就能让机枪的火力更猛些似的。他按得太久了，直到一架敌机被击落之后仍不松开，伊利亚见状喊道：“耀！松手！”  
王耀本能地照做了，旋即脑袋就因为战斗机的一个侧翻而撞上了舱壁。因处于战争状态，王耀本就十分虚弱，此刻只觉得眼前一黑，全身都开始发软，他用仅剩的力气对伊利亚吼道：“别放过他！”  
中国人的声音凶狠而绝望。  
伊利亚瞥了眼油量，叹了口气，打消了“立刻返航”的主意：“当然。你坐稳。”

直到伊利亚找到机会、准备开火时，王耀才发现自己闯了祸：他刚才几乎把子弹打完了，伊利亚按下控制器后，机枪只响了几秒，便哑火了。  
伊利亚只得操纵着战机开始躲闪，而王耀完全被内疚淹没了，他正要开口道歉，却因为一个爬升动作失去平衡，直接撞在了伊利亚身上。  
“对不起！”王耀已经快哭出来了。  
伊利亚没有出声，他专注地操作着，用了点儿时间才暂时甩开了敌机，恢复平稳飞行后，喊道：“伞包，耀，在座位底下。”  
这不是什么好兆头。  
王耀顺从地附身摸索了起来，随后心中的恐惧越来越浓重：伞包只有一个。  
“别找了，只有一个。背好，站去舱门那里，待会我喊你跳——”  
“那你呢！？”  
伊利亚扬扬眉毛：“我能把它撞下去。”他柔声安慰起了王耀，“我在西班牙做过好几次了，相信我。”  
“……”  
伊利亚大声道：“快点，油可不多了。”  
王耀在五秒钟内做了决定，他把伞包塞回了原处，仰头认真地道：“我当然相信你，伊廖沙——不过，我想亲眼看看。”  
“……”  
王耀干脆坐直了，坚定地道：“快点，油可不多了。”

伊利亚的操作其实没有他夸口的那么高超，尽管他成功瞅准时机，用转动的螺旋桨砍中了敌机的机翼。在一声巨大的金属撞击声后，日机一边机翼飞了出去，机身也立刻侧翻、栽向地面，但伊-15的螺旋桨也已经严重变形，整架飞机都开始无规律地、剧烈地抖动。  
王耀鼓起了掌：“漂亮！”要不是怕影响苏联人，他真愿意立刻给他一个吻。  
伊利亚并没有王耀那么高兴：“我不保证能飞回去，耀，你还是……”  
“你当然能。”  
“……”伊利亚无奈地看了他一眼，“好吧，我当然能。”

尽管螺旋桨已经弯了，但万幸飞机并没有完全失控，最终还是被伊利亚摇摇晃晃地开回了汉口机场[3]。降落到地面的那一刻，伊利亚终于松了口气，然后在机场地勤人员赶到前，安静地和王耀接了个吻。  
“我想我拖了你的后腿。”王耀轻轻舔舐着伊利亚的嘴唇，语气混合着懊恼和喜悦，“对不起。”  
“并没有，因为耀在，这是我发挥最好的一次。”伊利亚听起来十分诚恳。  
王耀抿紧了唇，犹豫了片刻后还是坦白道：“……还是对不起，我刚刚说了一个谎。”  
伊利亚不解道：“什么？”  
“我没去见独秀。那些话，是恩来告诉我的。”  
“……”伊利亚实在是很不喜欢这个话题，他犹豫着道，“你真的那么在乎陈？”  
王耀摇了摇头：“我保证，永远不见他了。”  
“……”  
王耀的目光转向了窗外，那里停着一排战斗机：“以后，等打赢了日本——还有德国。”  
“嗯？”  
“你教我开飞机吧，哥哥。”  
伊利亚笑了起来：“我还可以教你修飞机，还有造飞机。”

注：  
[1] 安东尼奥•葛兰西，意大利共产党创始人，曾任共产国际执委会书记处书记，墨索里尼上台后，1926年被捕入狱，1937年于狱中牺牲。  
[2] 师哲《在历史巨人的身边》。  
[3] 这个故事改编自苏联航空志愿队员安东•古边科的经历。


	3. 第3章 无间

1938年2月18日，武汉“二•一八”空战爆发，中苏两国飞行员联手对敌，共击落日机13架，其余日机狼狈逃窜，未能进入武汉市区投弹，日本空袭编队指挥官也在这次空战中被击落身亡。  
这是南京沦陷后，中国空军取得的首次空中大捷。

伊利亚还是不同意去八路军驻鄂办事处，王耀也没心思和他计较这个，在苏联人转移话题、提出“你带我逛逛武汉吧”的要求后，拉着他拐去了黄鹤楼。  
走到黄鹤楼边上才发现田汉也在那，他带着几名油漆工，正热火朝天地刷着墙。许是干得太专注了，直到王耀拍了拍他的肩膀，田汉才猛地转过了头，然后赶忙擦起了手。  
王耀问道：“忙什么呢？”  
“当监工，第三厅准备弄两幅壁画，鼓励抗战，这不是正在准备。”  
田汉口中的“第三厅”全称是国民党军委会政治部第三厅，厅长是刚从日本回来的郭沫若，田汉是其下设第六处的处长[1]。  
伊利亚听不懂中文，待两人寒暄完后，便问王耀他是谁，王耀回答说是《义勇军进行曲》的词作者，可伊利亚显然对这首歌没有什么印象；王耀又说是《抗战日报》的创始人，苏联人还是一脸茫然；最后王耀说田汉是“左翼作家联盟”的发起者之一、李大钊在日本时的同志[2]，伊利亚这才恍然，热情地和田汉握了握手。

直到与田汉告别、走进楼里，伊利亚才问道：“他们是在画画？”  
“对，大壁画，主题是‘保卫大武汉’。”  
“怎么选在这里？”伊利亚左右环顾，“这看上去……是个古楼？”  
“黄鹤楼，武汉的象征之一。”王耀指了指山下不远处的铁路，又遥遥指了指远方：“京汉铁路，还有粤汉铁路，武汉是它们的交汇处。”  
伊利亚用手指比划了一下铁路的走向，然后指着长江挑剔道：“应该造一座大桥，把这两条铁路连起来。[3]”现在火车过江，靠的是轮渡。  
王耀笑了笑，说自己很喜欢这个建议：“等战争结束了——”他顿住了。  
周围顿时陷入了静默。  
不过，在伊利亚开口安慰之前，中国人重新开了口：“所以我得带你来看看，伊廖沙，毕竟这里……你之前都没来过武汉，太可惜了，这里以前……是中国的革命中心啊。”他的声音越来越轻，“等打完仗，这些可能都不在了。”  
伊利亚没有接话，楼下恰好一辆火车驶过，洪亮的、源自工业革命的蒸汽轰鸣，轻而易举地盖住了长江那近乎永恒的涛声。

王耀转头凝视着窗外，说起了武汉的历史，说在北伐军改设武汉三镇前，这里叫做武昌，是辛亥革命的发源地，革命后第二天，就在“大清湖北省咨议局”的大楼里，革命党人成立了第一个共和制政府，“中华民国军政府鄂军都督府”；说完这些，他又说这里也是北伐折戟的地方，说起“七•一五”反革命事变，说当时武汉戒严，共产党人只能满城狼狈逃窜。  
伊利亚眼神游移，似乎在琢磨着要不要打断王耀——不管怎么说，在“第二次国共合作”的时候谈这些，着实有些不识时务。所幸王耀不准备纠结这点，他又介绍起了长江，然后谈到江对岸的汉口，说那里自鸦片战争后就开埠通商，沿江排列着密密麻麻的租界区，“原俄租界也在那里。”  
伊利亚并未感觉自己面对的是什么危险话题，只随意道：“我没去过那里。”  
“我知道。不过俄租界收回之后，那里还是有很多俄国人，倒是不错的掩护，八七会议就是在原俄租界开的。”  
伊利亚轻声道：“你总能把它们都收回来的。”  
“谢谢。”

王耀倒是真没准备为难伊利亚，他又心平气和地说那座沙俄捐赠的东正教堂还在[4]，但也没多少人用了：“我听说，苏联放松了对宗教的管制？”  
“一点点。”伊利亚揉了揉头发，“约瑟夫说，现在情况紧急，希望能利用东正教，使边界地区服从中央政府的治理。这也算是……统一战线吧。”  
王耀笑道：“我记得20年前，你为了凑经费，‘剥夺’了好多教堂呢，连它们墙壁上镶的银片、金箔都没放过。”  
“这钱你可也用过。”苏俄没收的教会财产，有相当一部分充作了共产国际的经费。  
“我又不想帮教会说情。”王耀说得理直气壮。  
伊利亚耸耸肩：“那会我可太穷了，别说援助其他国家的党，布尔什维克自己都经常入不敷出。你第一次来苏联的时候，连黄油都得按人头配给。”  
“食堂还没有酒——为了节约粮食。”  
“也是你来得不巧，那会是冬天，物资最匮乏的时候。”  
王耀调侃道：“是啊，新生的苏维埃俄国，困窘得就像严冬的西伯利亚荒原。”  
伊利亚神色有些尴尬，不过在他开口之前，王耀补上了下半句话：“但是，透过死气沉沉的严冬暮霭，能窥见遥远未来的春意和繁花似锦。”  
伊利亚眨眨眼睛，神情十分无辜，终于惹得王耀大声笑了起来。

王耀笑够了之后，伊利亚便说起前几年改建莫斯科时又拆了好些教堂，大概有四百个，而王耀却已经对这个话题失去了兴趣，他趴在栏杆上，说起原俄租界有个中俄合办的银行：“华俄道胜银行，说是沙俄和清廷的合资，但清廷根本没有管理权，后来……”  
“怎么了？”  
“据说，总部被你没收了。”  
伊利亚歪着脑袋想了会儿，诚恳地道：“我不记得了。”  
“小事儿。”王耀伸手把伊利亚拉到了窗口，“看，太阳快下山了。”  
两人便迎着江风，看着天边的云彩渐渐被霞光染出不同层次的颜色，亮金、暖橙、橘黄、桃粉、玫红、绛紫、浅灰。

天完全黑透之前，街道上出现了熙来攘往的人群，他们举着巨幅画像，以及纸扎成的、坦克或飞机形状的彩灯，欢呼着准备游行。  
伊利亚问道：“今天是什么节日吗？”  
“这可比元宵节的时候热闹多了。”王耀看着一些没有花灯的群众举起了火把，火光跳动，给整条街增添了不少活力与暖意，“今年以来，中国空军的首次大捷啊。”  
王耀把那些巨大的画像一一指给伊利亚看，最前面的是孙中山遗像，后面是国共抗日将领的照片。伊利亚好奇道：“他们这是要去哪？”  
“我猜是汉阳门，洗星海和合唱队在那里，等恩来、沫若的演讲结束，就会举办一场大合唱。”  
伊利亚估算了一下视野里的人数：“地方够大吗？别发生安全事故。”  
“够，合唱队在船上呢。”

不久，果然传来了清亮的歌声。歌声最初听上去十分遥远，但很快就沿着火炬和彩灯一路绵延到了黄鹤楼下，与路旁群众的喝彩声连成了一片，直上云霄。  
王耀跟着哼了几句：“武汉是全国抗战的中心，武汉是今日最大的都会，我们要坚决地保卫着她，像西班牙人民保卫马德里。”又对伊利亚说，这是延安为“抗战宣传周”写的歌，词曲作者都是中国共产党员。  
“虽然毛主席不太赞同……但是，伊廖沙，延安努力按国际说的做了，‘一切服从抗日’。前几天，恩来成功说服了老舍，让他出面倡议成立‘中华全国文艺界抗敌协会’。”王耀的语气渐渐阴郁，“但国民党……我们也不知道，这个平衡能维持多久。”  
伊利亚建议道：“你可以告诉任，让他写个报告，带去莫斯科。”  
“写了报告，就有用么？”  
伊利亚迟疑了，而王耀微微笑了起来，他伸手搂住苏联人的脖子，把脑袋埋进了他的肩窝里，轻声道：“伊廖沙，你总是……在国家利益和阶级利益的两端摇摆不定。”  
伊利亚眨眨眼睛：“对苏联来说——对一切无产阶级专政的政权来说，这两者是一致的。”

王耀默不作声，而伊利亚仿佛才想起来似的，谈起了共产国际的最新经费分配：“我带了30万美元过来。放心，国民党不知道。”  
“斯大林批的？”  
伊利亚摇了摇头：“约瑟夫说，他很忙，来不及看文件，让共产国际自行决定。”  
王耀咬了咬唇：“即使你把援助——我是说大部分援助都给了国民党，他们依然不会满意的。现在前线战况……很不好，我来武汉之前就听说，蒋介石希望，苏联能够直接出兵作战。”  
两人彼此凝视着，王耀在读出了伊利亚眼神里的情绪后，为自己辩解道：“我不是……起码这次不是在说国民党的坏话。伊廖沙，你得当心蒋介石的背叛。”  
伊利亚道：“你是说，以前就是了？”  
王耀：“……”

伊利亚揉了揉王耀的脑袋，然后干脆把他揽进了自己怀里：“其实，蒋已经给莫斯科打了电报了，说希望趁欧洲局势缓和，让苏联‘予远东侵略者日本以教训’。”  
“你没答应。”  
“对。”  
王耀倒也没有很意外，他断言道：“你要是愿意，土地革命时期就该出兵帮助中华苏维埃了。”两人都清楚，苏联援助中国、并且坚持让国共组成统一战线的目的就在于遏制日本，使其没有进攻苏联的余力，因此它是不会主动去挑起战争的。  
伊利亚道：“你想知道的话，东京刚刚对莫斯科提出了抗议，说苏联实际上近乎锁国，而且航空设备都为政府所控制，而今苏联军人入华作战，说是‘援华志愿队’，实在令人无法信服。”  
王耀心道你这借口本来就是糊弄傻子的，口中则问道：“莫斯科什么反应？”  
“我们拒绝了抗议，说明明有很多国家的公民都在华作战，日本凭什么只针对苏联，是不是有什么企图？”  
“噗嗤。”  
伊利亚把嘴唇贴到了王耀耳廓上：“克里姆林宫决定，不理会他们。何况真的不只有苏联人，美国-加拿大援华医疗队下月就会抵达延安。”  
王耀有些惊讶——这个医疗队居然派给了延安，而不是重庆：“共产国际派来的？”  
“对，加拿大共产党和美国共产党组织的。”  
“……这账不还得算你头上。”  
伊利亚无辜地道：“苏联可指挥不动加拿大和美国的公民。”苏联人的呼吸软软地拂在王耀的耳道上，令它泛起了隐约的红。

这时不远处的人群换了首歌，王耀侧耳听了会：“《救亡进行曲》，延安也经常唱。”  
“文艺活动上？”  
“对，虽然大家更喜欢跳舞。”  
王耀便谈起了延安的舞会，它一般在周六晚上举行，遇到节日也会加一场，自己常去的“舞厅”是中共中央办公厅大礼堂：“朱德几乎从不缺席，毛主席一月来两三次，彭德怀常常出现，但作壁上观、不肯下场。”  
“可能他不会跳。”  
“最开始谁都不会跳，第一个学跳舞的朱德，他跳起来就像在出操，还喜欢踩一、二、三的拍子，好像刚参加阅兵式的新兵一样，总把场地踢得尘土飞扬。”  
“他是第一个？我记得周会跳舞。”  
“艾格尼丝（指艾格尼丝•史沫特莱）来了之后，延安才开始定期举办舞会。第一场就是她和朱德跳的，艾格尼丝说，这叫‘破除迷信’。恩来嘛，他本来就会，跳得就像在解数学题，横竖都挑不出错。”  
伊利亚被这个比喻逗乐了：“其他人呢？”  
“毛主席跳起来就像是在散步，还大言不惭地说：‘跳舞就是照着音乐走路’；贺龙跳得最欢快，还被艾格尼丝夸奖过，说他是全延安唯一有节奏感的舞者；博古和弼时也喜欢跳，博古有一整套柴可夫斯基交响乐的唱片，如果当天没有乐师伴奏，就让他放唱片，有一次我脚一滑，还碰坏了一张。”  
伊利亚道：“听起来，你跳得可不怎么样。”  
“博古说没事儿，跳舞就该无拘无束，想跺脚就跺脚，想溜圈就溜圈。”王耀诡辩完后，又找补道，“还有人扭秧歌、耍武术呢。”

伊利亚笑了起来，在王耀说自己从史沫特莱那里学会了维吉尼亚土风舞时，他问道：“我记得她想加入中共吧，现在还在延安么？”  
“……没有。”王耀的神色瞬间窘迫了起来，“艾格尼丝，她……”  
伊利亚疑惑道：“怎么了？”  
“……”王耀犹豫了一会，还是坦白了，“毛主席和朱德的夫人把她、还有她的秘书赶跑了，说是……‘这种一男一女搂抱着、缓慢移动的舞蹈，是资产阶级腐朽生活方式的反映’。”  
“……”  
伊利亚满脸“竟有此事”，王耀更难为情了：“其实也不止她们，很多领导人的夫人，都很不满意……后来，就因为这件事，毛主席和他夫人，贺子珍，闹得很不愉快。”  
“……”  
“这是延安的错。艾格尼丝一定很生气。”  
伊利亚思考了会，终究没有对延安作出评价，只把王耀按得更近了些，抵着他的耳朵轻声道：“没关系的……她是共产国际的人。”

王耀瞪大了眼睛，伊利亚解释道：“你还记得佐尔格[5]么？”  
“……记得。”  
“她帮助过佐尔格，建立上海和广东的情报系统，还给他推荐了好几个人，比如汉布尔格和尾崎秀实[6]。”  
“我知道尾崎，还有他的朋友中西功[7]……但不知道这些。”  
伊利亚道：“所以不用太在意，耀。她都没和共产国际报告。”  
“……伊廖沙，即使如此，依然是延安做错了。不生气是她的宽容，而不能成为我们自己的辩护词。”  
伊利亚稍稍与王耀拉开了些距离：“那我帮不了你了，耀，道歉总得你自己去。”  
“我也是那么想的。”王耀垂下眼睛，低低叹了口气，“不过……我还以为，你会嘲笑延安呢，‘封建主义作风’之类的。”  
“你要我评价的话，完全的小农残余，实在是太缺乏工人阶级的精神了。”  
王耀叹道：“伊廖沙，你得理解，延安——还有整个中共，甚至中国，工人的比例都很低。”  
伊利亚耸肩道：“我刚刚可憋着了。”  
王耀侧过头，吻了吻伊利亚的唇角：“我又没怪你。”  
两人都没有继续这个话题，王耀指着天空给伊利亚说了些星星的故事，然后被伊利亚带着跳起了华尔兹——虽然这现成的“配乐”并不算太合适，但谁都没在意。

感觉自己的耳垂被咬住时，王耀侧目问道：“想做？”  
“你有体力么？”  
“我没有又不要紧。”王耀说得一本正经。  
“耀，”伊利亚一挑眉，伸手按住了他的唇角，轻轻摩挲着，“我看是你想。”  
王耀一笑，干脆伊利亚的拇指尖端含了进去，用舌尖绕着它慢慢转了个圈：“好吧，算是我想。那你在想什么呢？”  
“我在想，下次果然还是该去延安。”  
王耀读懂了言外之意，他松了口，不满道：“要是苏联被入侵，你会好好呆在莫斯科？”  
“会。”  
“……”  
伊利亚解释道：“讨论第三个五年计划的时候，国防部建议制定一个撤退方案，说莫斯科离边境线太近了，如果敌军入侵，中央委员们在首都不安全。但约瑟夫说，他就呆在莫斯科，哪里都不去。伟大的莫斯科城不会投降。”

王耀决定战略性认输：“好吧，那伊廖沙，现在我们去哪？——我不去中共长江局。”他并不希望伊利亚和王明碰面。  
伊利亚提议道：“苏联领事馆？”  
王耀反问：“这和去八路军办事处有什么区别？”  
“地方大，隔音好。”  
“……”  
“认识你的人少。”  
“……但认识你的人多。”  
“我在这儿又待不了几天。”  
“……”王耀看着眼前理不直气也壮的苏联人，无奈道，“那可得快点，再晚可就没摆渡船、过不了江了。”

走进领事馆的客房时，伊利亚忽然问道：“你不喜欢中共长江局？”  
王耀脚下一顿，斟酌着道：“我并不讨厌王明，但也不希望……长江局继续凌驾在中央之上，成为‘第二中央’。要知道，连李德都看出不对劲了。”为了增加可信度，王耀搬出了德共的李德作为“证人”。  
“任交给国际的报告里，记得让他加上这一句。”  
“唉？”  
伊利亚道：“我不能直接出兵帮你对付日本人，但起码，我能帮忙解决掉长江局。只要中共的报告里有这句，共产国际就得明确表态——用文件的形式。”  
王耀怔了怔，缓缓道：“虽然……但我得同意你的一句话，伊廖沙，党应该是团结的。”他用了一个并不真实的理由为自己辩护，以免被认为之前的话是出于私心好恶。  
伊利亚似乎没有听懂，只笑道：“我倒是希望你同意另一句。”  
“哪一句？”王耀温驯地任由伊利亚抚摸自己的腰侧，“需要我猜猜吗？”  
伊利亚直接说出了答案：“中苏两党也应该是团结的。”  
王耀噗嗤一声笑了出来：“下次你可以说，‘亲密无间的’。”他伸出手，解开了伊利亚最上面的纽扣。

注：  
[1] 历史上，第三厅于1938年4月设立，黄鹤楼抗战壁画是在7月开始绘制，下文出现的歌曲《保卫大武汉》和“抗战宣传周”都是4月之事，文中进行了时间线调整。  
[2] 这里指田汉1919年在东京响应李大钊号召，加入少年中国学会。  
[3] 1957年，在苏联帮助下，武汉长江大桥开通，京汉与粤汉两条铁路接轨，这是中国第一条可直接过江的铁路。  
[4] 俄国末代沙皇尼古拉二世1891年曾经游历汉口，参加俄国茶商开办的顺泰砖茶厂25 年周年庆典，并决定捐献一座东正教堂给当地侨民，即今汉口东正教堂。  
[5] 理查德•佐尔格，“红色谍王”，向苏联提供了国进攻的确切时间、日军的战略进攻方向等重要情报，1930-1932年在上海活动，暴露后赴日本，1941年被捕，1944年牺牲。  
[6] 乌尔苏拉•汉布尔格，德共党员，曾协助中共中央特科铲除叛徒与东北抗日组织的斗争，1935年调回欧洲，1948年与参加“曼哈顿计划”的德共党员克劳斯•福克斯合作，陆续把原子弹的情报资料提供给苏联，协助了苏联核事业。尾崎秀实，原《朝日新闻》常驻上海的特派员，回国后为共产国际工作，1941年和佐尔格一起被捕，后牺牲。  
[7] 中西功，1931年在满铁加入中国共青团，1937年转为中共党员，同时也是日共中央委员，经常将尾崎秀实的情报转给延安。


	4. 第4章 寒夏

伊利亚第二天就匆匆走了，他说欧洲局势不太妙，尤其是奥地利纳粹党[1]蠢蠢欲动、随时可能动手，一旦他们得逞，必将推动德奥合并，对此英国首相张伯伦已经公开宣称：当德国占领奥地利时，奥不能指望其他大国的援助。  
欧洲大国里，法西斯意大利自然不可能去阻碍此事，王耀思索着道：“法国呢？”  
“法国外长说，他们对德奥两国建立更密切的联系没有任何异议。”伊利亚很沮丧。  
王耀很想出言安慰，可又明白自己对此确实无能为力，毕竟对于欧洲局势，中国所能做的无非是“在国联帮着说说话”——而如果国际联盟有用，日本又怎么会侵华呢？  
于是中国人咬紧了下唇，沉默了。  
伊利亚倒也没指望从王耀这里得到支援，他戴好防风眼镜，又吻了吻中国人的额头：“祝我们好运。”  
王耀用力点了点头：“会的。”

送别完伊利亚，王耀就回了延安杨家岭，准备通知任弼时，让他在报告里补上王明的近期行为。结果才下卡车，他就听说了一件大事：林彪在山西抗战前线中枪了。  
这本是件惨事，但是其过程却着实令人哭笑不得：几日前林彪骑着从日军手里缴获的白马，穿着从日军手里缴获的黄呢子军大衣——中国军队经常这样，也算是显摆“战利品”——准备去拜会阎锡山部的师长杜堃，结果因雾气浓重，一名哨兵以为他是日军军官，抬手就是一枪，直接把林彪打下了马。  
此事还是阎锡山打电话告知毛泽东的，这位“山西王”连连道歉，说应该枪毙哨兵、严惩杜堃，而毛泽东沉默了好久，回应说：“是我们的错，没有事先通知到位，哨兵是对的，不要惩罚好人。”  
当晚，和任弼时谈完后，王耀拐去了毛泽东的窑洞，建议道：“让林彪回延安疗养吧，共产国际的医疗队应该也快到了。”  
“医疗队月底到，”毛泽东又点了根烟，最近几年，他的烟瘾是愈发重了，“国际的援助真是，来得巧。”  
王耀勉力笑了笑，却又不禁想起伊利亚走前的话，心情便更加沉重了。

医疗队尚未抵达延安，欧洲的坏消息却接连不断地传来了：3月11日，奥地利纳粹党成功发动政变、上台组阁，12日凌晨，德军开进奥地利，随即德奥签署协议、正式合并；英、法、美先后承认了德国对奥地利的占领，国联也对此视若无睹；而尽管苏联提出了严正抗议，呼吁各国团结起来、组建“集体安全体系”，但并没有什么效果。  
占领奥地利极大地增加了德国的军事潜力，而这次行动没有受到惩罚更是鼓励了欧洲各国的野心家们。17日，波兰向立陶宛发出了最后通牒，要求其开放国界、废除宪法中维尔纽斯是立陶宛首都的条目——当时，维尔纽斯正被波兰所占据。  
三月末，王耀读完“迫于军事压力，立陶宛承认维尔纽斯属波兰”的简讯，又看了看案头那摞厚厚的徐州会战战报，最后凝视着《大公报》头版“日本在南京成立傀儡政权‘中华民国维新政府’”，深深叹了口气。

美国-加拿大援华医疗队来华可能是3月惟一的好消息了，他们在月底抵达了延安，带队的是一个年近五旬的加拿大共产党员，诺尔曼•白求恩。  
王耀是第二天清晨才见到白求恩的，他似乎依然沉浸在昨晚和毛泽东会见的激动里，被问及觉得延安怎么样时，不假思索地道：“延安是全中国最古老的城市，也是管理得最好的一个城市。”  
王耀感谢了加拿大人的赞美——尽管在心里忍不住纠正道“洛阳才是最古老的”：“觉得中国怎么样？”  
“和我想象的太不一样了。我来之前，宋庆龄小姐给叮嘱了我一大篇话，尤其让我别和之前似的，对着女士乱说医学词汇。”  
王耀没有听懂：“呃，什么叫，‘对着女士乱说医学词汇’？”  
“比如‘多精采的大屁股’、‘这骨盆生小孩儿多棒’，或者，‘这脊背做起胸廓成形术来多美’，之类的。”白求恩满脸坦然，显然不觉得自己有什么错。  
“……”王耀差点咬到了自己的舌头，见周围的人纷纷看了过来，又赶忙打手势示意，让他们都把头转回去，“确、确实，这类话千万别在中国说，尤其不能对女士说。”  
白求恩左右张望了起来，王耀忙补充道：“男士最好也不要！”

白求恩看上去有些苦恼，王耀未避免大清早就在食堂搞出大新闻，忙转移起了话题：“昨晚和毛主席谈得怎么样？”  
“我给他看了党员证，”白求恩从衣袋里掏出一个皮夹，双手递给王耀，“不过他没给我看他的。”  
王耀打开皮夹，里面是加拿大共产党的党员证：“啊，那可真抱歉，我也没有党员证——我只填过几张登记表，还是在莫斯科。”  
白求恩眼睛亮了亮：“莫斯科也是个很好的城市。”  
王耀笑了笑，刚要说话，却见到米沙觅食完毕、慢悠悠地踱了过来，走到目的地后，又懒懒地蹭起了主人的腿。白求恩见状问道：“你的猫？”  
“对，这可是只伟大的猫，他在苏区待过，还走完了长征。”王耀把米沙捞到膝盖上，用手指给他梳起了毛，“它原来是列宁的，十年前被送给了我。”  
白求恩便笑言“这党龄可比我长多了”，又和米沙握了握手，一人一猫在清晨的阳光下互相端详着，直到米沙对眼前的陌生人失去了兴趣，轻轻“喵”了一声，抽回前爪，转头窝进了王耀怀里。

白求恩揉了揉米沙的脑袋，说他在三年前去列宁格勒参加了国际生理学大会，得知过去十八年里，苏联的肺结核发病率已经降低了一半多，这应当归功于“社会化医疗制度”——他赞其为“全世界最好的制度”。  
“在加拿大，没有人相信肺结核可以被消灭。肺病的根源是贫穷，是低劣的食物、不卫生的环境和过度的疲劳，这些都不是医生能控制的。在魁北克的时候，我尽量给他们免费的治疗，但……”  
王耀叹息了一声，白求恩继续道：“保护健康的最好的方式就是改变产生不健康状况的土壤，以及消灭愚昧、贫穷和失业。我相信，用不了多久，苏联就能彻底扑灭肺结核。”  
“我也相信，”王耀赞同完后，垂下眼睛，坦诚道：“至于中国，只怕比加拿大更糟，我们甚至没有干净的绷带……”  
白求恩安慰道：“西班牙前线的物资也很紧缺，但只要医疗手段合适，还是能救回不少伤员。”

白求恩又说起自己在西班牙共和国的见闻：“伟大的西班牙人民一定会坚持到底。说起来，英国、法国，还有美国，他们居然拒绝向国际纵队出售军火，这太混账了。”  
王耀对这种“国际孤立”感同身受：“他们倒是不拒绝日本，矿石、生铁，还有石油，什么都卖。我们在国联申诉了好几次，但……尤其是美国，用‘中立法’当借口，拒绝对日禁运[2]。”日本矿产贫瘠，超过75%的铁与超过90%的石油都来自进口。  
两人从战争一路谈到组织战地医疗队的迫切性，白求恩说，根据他在西班牙的经验，重伤员中百分之七十五都可以救过来。这个数字令王耀又惊又喜，而白求恩笑言，毛泽东昨晚也是一样的反应。  
两人说得兴起时，马海德找了过来，说要和白求恩聊聊组建医疗队的细节，王耀忙住了口，又再次对白求恩的到来致谢。  
白求恩和马海德打了招呼，随后抬起手，对王耀行了一个西班牙国际纵队的战斗敬礼，严肃地道：“为自由而战！”这是国际纵队最著名的口号。

王耀模仿着回了个敬礼：“我们的一个师长刚刚中了枪，子弹擦着肺部贯穿了，想麻烦你看看。”  
白求恩爽快地点头应允：“怎么受的伤？”  
“……”王耀神色尴尬：“呃，在山西抗日前线……”正紧急构思着措辞，米沙却似乎休息够了，它从王耀怀里跳了下去，一摇一晃地开始往外走。  
“它去觅食了。”王耀解释道，“米沙年纪大了，不再那么灵活，为了填饱肚子，它不得不用更多的时间抓老鼠。”  
白求恩笑道：“延安的猫都在自食其力。”  
王耀连连摇头：“无奈之举，我也想好好养它。”  
“它是只伟大的猫，而伟大的猫不该坐享其成。”  
王耀笑道：“那倒是我拖累它的‘伟大’了。”他的目光跟着米沙一路出了房门，外面的天空正是朝霞满天，仿佛预示充满希望的未来。

4月确实看着更有希望了些，白求恩成功组建八路军战地医疗队、开赴前线的翌日，鲁南传来捷报，台儿庄战役大捷——这是七七事变以来，中国军队取得的最大胜利，举国欢庆。  
然而在延安，喜悦的气氛却并没维持多久，接到消息的当晚，王耀才帮着博古布置好新华社的舞会场地，就惊闻：陕甘宁边区代主席张国焘叛逃、宣布加入国民党。  
张国焘叛逃，其实本身算不得什么大事——因着他曾经另立“第二中央”，延安诸人大多不喜欢他。实际上，他叛逃的第三天，中共中央就和无事发生似的，庆祝起了延安鲁迅艺术学院的成立。  
但之后发生的事儿就不太妙了：张国焘投靠国民党后，公开批判中共只是形式上取消苏维埃、停止土地革命，实则依然固守派别成见，企图暗地里保存实力，“抗日合作不过为达到此目的之宣传手段”[3]。这些话，可句句戳着蒋介石的心窝子。  
也是屋漏偏逢连夜雨，没几天，八路军一二九师政委张浩用来解释共产国际政策的小册子被国民党截获，那上面“提出与反革命合作，真是难过万分，尤其是对于反革命头子蒋介石，更是誓不两立”、“目前的政策只是暂时的，一旦革命到了高涨的时候，我们的策略，马上就要改变”[4]等话令重庆惊惧不已。4月底，国民党中央密令各党政军机关，严密监视中共领导的各个团体，“加强防共”。

伊利亚在5月初打来了一个电报，里面对国民党的所作所为闪烁其词、没有正面答复，但倒也承认了中共主张“以最大努力巩固共产党在抗日战争中的领导力量”、“坚持必要的批判和斗争，以推动并帮助国民党进步”[5]的策略是合适的。  
——王耀读到这里，挑起了眉毛，心里道：“这和‘国共互相帮助、共同领导’可是互斥的。”  
尽管伊利亚依然声称“抗日高于一切”，但这个原则显然已经开始打折扣了，叮嘱完“坚持在政治上、组织上的独立性”，“特别注意克服一切孤立八路军和新四军的企图”[6]后，他又说等共产国际做完全部决议，大概两三个月后，会派王稼祥回延安。  
“耀，我相信，你会喜欢他带回去的东西的。”

伊利亚的许诺语焉不详，王耀也没有什么兴致猜，不过在提笔构思回电时，他心中一动，忽然想到：伊利亚没有提到捷克斯洛伐克的危机。  
1938年5月，希特勒陈兵德捷边境，怂恿捷克斯洛伐克的苏台德区自治，从而挑起了“五月危机”，捷克斯洛伐克全国动员，英、法向德国提出警告，苏联则表示坚决支持捷克斯洛伐克。5月末，见形势于己不利，希特勒不得不暂时退却，危机暂缓，但欧洲上空战争的阴霾，却肉眼可见地越来越浓重了。  
伊利亚大约不太希望自己忧心。也是，坏消息只需要打开报纸就能知道得清清楚楚，又何必在电报里再说一遍呢？  
王耀想明白后却愈发难过，他先写下中共准备把7月1日定为建党日，然后就实在想不出还有什么能让人高兴的事儿了：最近中国最大的新闻是5月19日徐州弃守、徐州会战失败；日军已经开始集结兵力，准备进攻武汉、摧毁中国抗日战争的中枢，而武汉——谁都不知道，武汉能坚持多久。  
王耀低头抱起了米沙，和它对视了几秒：“要不我和伊廖沙说，最近你捉老鼠的本事长进了？”

米沙不明所以地“喵”了两声，王耀也觉得自己颇为无聊，重新把注意力放回了书桌上，沉吟五六分钟后，提笔写下：“毛主席最近在延安做了《论持久战》长篇讲演，说抗日战争是持久的，最后胜利属于中国。”  
在把“武汉成立了中苏文化协会俄文专修学校”都写进去后，王耀终于觉得内容够丰富了，他站起身，准备把信纸送去通讯处。然而刚出门，却见王铮慌慌张张地跑了过去，他的目的地——似乎是毛泽东的窑洞？  
“怎么了？”王耀大声询问，然而话一出口，他忽然全身一震，有了相当不妙的预感。  
“刚刚接到的消息，蒋介石决定决黄河堤，以水代兵，阻止日军西进。”  
王耀猛地瞪大了眼睛：“什么？！”

注：  
[1] 全称为“德意志民族社会主义工人党”，因与德国纳粹党同名，便被叫做奥地利纳粹党。1918年在维也纳成立，宗旨为反犹反共，建立统一的德意志国家，1936年起鼓吹德奥合并，1938年3月后，成为德国纳粹党的一部分。  
[2] 作为后续，1938年6月，美国对日“道义禁运”，禁止向日出口成型的飞机和发动机；1940年7月，美国禁止石油和废钢铁外其他战略物资输往日本；1940年9月，日本入侵印度支那后，美国全面对日禁运；珍珠港事件后，“中立法”全面废除。  
[3] 《张国焘敬告国人书并与中共同人商榷抗战建国诸问题》，1938年5月2日。  
[4] 张浩《中国共产党的策略路线》。  
[5] 《任弼时代表中共中央向共产国际报告大纲——中国抗日战争的形式与中国共产党的工作与任务》，1938年4月14日。  
[6] 《共产国际执行委员会关于中共代表的决议案》，1938年6月11日。


	5. 第5章 雪声

扒开花园口、强令黄河改道并没能阻碍日军向武汉的集结，8月下旬，在武汉会战的同时，日本决定进攻广州——抗战开始后，两广大批兵员北上作战，留在广东的驻军十分薄弱。  
10月21日，广州失陷，华南对外交通线俱被切断，至此坚守武汉已无意义；25日，武汉弃守，当晚日军攻占武汉，后继续南犯，湖南成为了战争前线。  
11月9日，岳阳沦陷，不久新墙河北岸全数失守，长沙告急。因对保卫长沙缺乏信心，蒋介石下达了“焦土抗战”的指示，要求在长沙沦陷前将全城焚毁，湖南省政府随即起草了“焚城计划”。  
因士兵“失慎”，13日凌晨长沙南门起火，当时日军距离长沙尚远，本不应焚城，但因警察和消防队员都已撤离、无法灭火，火势不受控制地开始蔓延，最终导致长沙城毁、三万余人丧生，史称“文夕大火”。  
武汉沦陷后，日军打通了南北交通线，但同时发现战线已经拉得过长、自己无力再发动大型战役。自此，抗日战争进入战略相持阶段。

王耀自2月回延安后，再没有离开过陕北，直到1938年冬，他才陪着林彪，一起登上了前往苏联的飞机——尽管林彪一直声称“伤势有所好转”，也接受了“抗大[1]”校长的任命，但谁都看得出，他的枪伤后遗症十分严重，而延安的医生对此已经无能为力。于是在毛泽东的强烈要求下，林彪被送往苏联治疗，同时负责中共和苏共之间的联络。  
伊利亚陪着苏联人民委员会主席莫洛托夫等在机场，代表苏共中央欢迎这位中国红军的名将，又承诺一定尽苏联所能帮他痊愈，而林彪看上去却很冷漠，在王耀问莫洛托夫“你的名字意思是‘铁锤’，那是不是还缺一把镰刀？”时，周围人都朗声大笑，而他因病痛而苍白的脸上甚至没露出哪怕礼节性的笑意。  
“子弹伤到了林彪的脊髓，这几个月他一直失眠，医生说是神经衰弱。”上了车后，王耀才用俄语对伊利亚解释了起来——反正林彪也听不懂。  
伊利亚表示自己不在意，又问道：“林怎么受的伤？”  
“……”王耀看了眼坐在前排的林彪，“晚上再说。”  
“不方便？”  
“……怕你笑出来。”  
伊利亚立刻换上了一副严肃的表情，仿佛车里在开政治局临时会议，可惜王耀并不买账，他把伊利亚的左手环在自己脖子上，就势窝进了苏联人怀里：“我补个觉。”  
王耀闭上眼睛，假装自己睡着了，他听见伊利亚轻笑了两声，却也没拆穿他，只换了个让他躺得更舒服些的姿势，又伸手盖住了中国人的眼睛，感受着眼睫毛的颤动。  
王耀：“……”  
伊利亚轻笑着缩回手，朝着他的眼睛吹了口气，对司机道：“别按喇叭。”

王耀一开始只是装睡，但许是久违的怀抱太舒服，很快便真的睡着了，醒来已是黄昏时分，车里只剩下了他和伊利亚，苏联人单手举着一本书，正专注地读着，他还是带着那副银框眼镜，镜架在夕阳的照射下闪烁着微光。  
“伊廖沙，”王耀揉了揉眼睛，“到了？”  
“他们都进去了，”伊利亚在页脚折了一下，合上书，“维恰（指维亚切斯拉夫•莫洛托夫）准备了欢迎晚宴。”不知道为什么，他看上去有些心烦意乱。  
王耀凝目望去，伊利亚看的是《联共（布）党史简明教程》。今年秋天，斯大林主持编写了它，以宣告自己在思想上的绝对权威和胜利——或许，这也意味着，“大清洗”快要结束了。  
王耀移开视线：“抱歉，居然睡着了……你该喊醒我的。”  
“你太累了，耀。”  
王耀懊丧地承认了这个事实，可这并不是“好好休息”就能扭转的：“最近一直这样，犯困，也没什么力气。”

伊利亚叹了口气：“我也没什么好办法。或者，你再睡一会？”  
王耀摇摇头，看向了车窗外：“这是在哪？”  
“库契诺庄园，革命前是一个大地主的私人别墅，现在改建成了疗养基地。我想，林会喜欢这里的。”  
王耀抬眼望向远处，结冰的湖泊后面，是成片的山林和猎场，时值隆冬，树梢上已经没有绿叶，只挂着一层白雪，但可以想象，来年春天，那里一定会飞入许多候鸟——这儿与延安，简直是两个世界。  
伊利亚道：“中共有不少同志在莫斯科疗养，我们准备把他们都转移到这里，再建个党支部，由中共驻共产国际代表团领导；医疗方面，由克里姆林医院负责。”这指的是夏天的时候，第一批赴苏疗养的蔡畅、刘英、刘亚楼、李天佑、杨志成等人。  
王耀道了谢：“你总是很周到的。”  
伊利亚伸手揉了揉王耀的下巴：“不用谢。”他打开车门，“我们进去吧——不过只有俄餐。”  
“我又不挑食。”

王耀并不住在库契诺庄园，晚宴结束后，他和伊利亚一起回了克里姆林宫。上车后，王耀先感谢了苏联的第二笔援华贷款，随后解释了林彪中弹的经过，又叮咛道：“别让太多人知道。”  
伊利亚哭笑不得：“林为什么要穿日军的衣服？”  
“炫耀吧。比如……”王耀伸出手，想在伊利亚身上找个合适的“论据”，结果反被拉住了。  
伊利亚歪过头：“比如这个？”他干脆把王耀抱到了自己的腿上，车内空间狭窄，王耀不得不弓起腰，几乎贴到了苏联人脸上。  
“……伊廖沙，换个姿势。”  
伊利亚恍若未闻，用大鼻子蹭起了他的脸：“共产国际说，中共的军队发展得不错？”对共产国际和中共来说，这算是1938年为数不多的好消息。  
王耀艰难地点点头，下巴差点磕到伊利亚的肩膀：“现在的话，八路军大概有16万人了。”他犹豫了一下，接着道，“国民党……很不高兴。之前彭德怀去找蒋介石谈判，要求他管管各地的反共行动[2]，也被拒绝了，说是责任都在我们。”碍着伊利亚素来坚持“统一战线”，王耀终究把那些鲜活的实例吞了回去。  
伊利亚却没有体谅王耀的“苦心”，他抚摸着王耀的后脑，低声道：“切列帕诺夫说，蒋想吞并中国共产党。”夏天的时候，苏联派了大批军事顾问赴华，切列帕诺夫是他们的总负责人，曾和王耀在中东路事件中有一面之缘。  
“……是的，准确点说，要求中共放弃对军队、政权的控制，结束割据，完全统一于国民政府[3]。”  
“别理他们。”

王耀不想继续这个话题了，他摇了摇头，关切起了欧洲局势：“听说……欧洲现在也很糟。”  
1938年9月，希特勒再次集结部队，要求捷克斯洛伐克交出苏台德地区。英法选择绥靖，29日，在捷克斯洛伐克缺席的情况下，英、法、德、意四国签署了《慕尼黑协定》，将苏台德地区划给了德国。30日，德军进入苏台德。10月7日，斯洛伐克在德国策动下成立了“自治政府”。  
捷克斯洛伐克的厄运还没结束。德国得手的当天，波兰趁火打劫，对捷发出最后通牒，要求其交出两国争议领土切欣区，布拉格被迫低头；11月2日，匈牙利通过德国进行了“第一次维也纳仲裁”，又从捷克斯洛伐克南部割走了一块领土。  
至于“慕尼黑阴谋”的目的，在英国首相张伯伦返回伦敦时得到了公开，他在机场对着记者们挥舞着文件，得意地宣称：“我带回了和平，整整一代人的和平！”  
苏联保住捷克斯洛伐克的一切努力都失败了，苏法捷集体安全体系也土崩瓦解，于是面对王耀的问题，伊利亚沉默了半晌，才道：“是。”  
显而易见，和中国人不想聊中国战场一样，苏联人也不想深入讨论欧洲局势。

两人保持着这个并不好受的姿势，谁都没有开口。  
王耀心底翻涌着悲哀与无力，他觉得自己需要做些什么，迟疑了几分钟后，他把嘴唇挨到了伊利亚耳边：“我在想……”未免司机发现，他用了极轻的音量。  
“什么？”  
“你是，想试试这个姿势？”王耀给自己鼓了鼓劲，随后咬住了伊利亚的耳廓——最近他吹的风一定不少，都粗糙了。  
伊利亚怔了怔，配合地换了相当正经的语气：“刚才不想，现在想了。”  
王耀刻意拉长了声音：“是吗，那我们还是……”话还没说完，就感到一阵天旋地转——他被伊利亚按在了座位上。  
王耀没有挣扎，只对伊利亚眨了眨眼睛，后者故作凶横地道：“马上到了。”  
“假正经。”王耀耸了耸肩。

尽管是自己提出来的，但被伊利亚贯穿时，王耀还是不由自主地颤抖了起来。  
“太快了？”  
王耀从来不在这时候讨饶：“不，太……舒服了……唔……”他急促地喘息着，勉力用走了调的俄语鼓励伊利亚，又小幅度地动了动腰，随即被后者一个挺身刺激得哭了出来。  
伊利亚笑着吻了吻王耀，等待着他适应：“耀总是哭得那么惨。”经过王耀的反复声明，他已经学会了对眼泪视若无睹——据中国人说，这纯粹是生理因素，“不要理会，别停下来。”  
王耀低低喘息着，在和伊利亚共享了会呼吸后，他也凝聚了些力气：“唔……伊廖沙，是……是你太大了。”他清楚，伊利亚喜欢这个。  
伊利亚没有出声，但王耀确定体内的阴茎又涨大了些，他又故意嘲笑起了伊利亚的不经挑逗，然后就被第二次抵住了敏感点、再也组织不出什么长句子，只能老实地被圈住，软绵绵地喊起了“哥哥”。

等洗完澡躺到床上，伊利亚才后知后觉地抱怨道：“你只在做爱的时候喊‘哥哥’。”苏联人轻轻戳着王耀的脸颊，仿佛在提示他该害羞。  
王耀鼓了鼓腮帮子，在伊利亚移开手指后才道：“中国人更喜欢喊老师，孙先生说的，‘以俄为师’。”  
“又是‘老师’又是‘哥哥’，你的思想解放程度倒是挺不错，超出国民平均水平一大截。”  
王耀高高扬起了眉毛：“托你的福。”  
“是你主动喊的，不关我事。”  
“问题是，你听得可兴奋了。”  
伊利亚啧了一声，直接把手伸进浴袍按住了他的后穴，浅浅地抵了进去：“你说得不兴奋？”  
王耀果断投降，再次被塞满的时候，他难得地没有哭。

等待头发干透的时候，王耀享受到了意料之外的服务：睡前牛奶。中国人盯了会玻璃杯，忽然问道：“听说今年……苏联还是歉收？”  
“不会被你喝穷的。”  
伊利亚显然不想回答这类问题——不得不说，他最近的“话题雷区”也太多了点——王耀只得把已到嘴边的几个词咽了回去，又没话找话地说起了林彪对八路军的重要性：“毛主席说，全国只要有500个林彪，就能打败日本。”  
“我们会努力的，但是耀，这种神经方面的病，很多时候，医生也无能为力。”  
王耀叹了口气：“我理解。”  
两人沉默着对视了一会，在伊利亚问起之前，王耀终于开口，说起了抗战的情况。

“……就是这样，撤出武汉的时候，我们特意带着人，把日本领事馆砸了。”  
王耀说得愤恨，可伊利亚神情却很是奇怪。  
“……”王耀理解伊利亚想问什么，他深吸了口气，咬着牙解释道，“蒋介石……没有对日宣战，两国也没有互撤外交机构，所以……武汉甚至还有日本领事馆。”  
伊利亚把王耀圈在怀里，安抚地拍着他的背：“你压力……太大了。”  
“其实……我不该来的。”王耀的声音很低，在压抑了许久之后，他终于显露出了自责的情绪，“不过……谢谢，伊廖沙，我感觉好点了。”他蹭了蹭伊利亚，似乎能从他身上汲取什么能量。  
“我不介意收留你几天。”  
“我介意。”  
伊利亚无奈地笑了起来：“好吧，什么时候走。”  
“天气允许的话，后天。”  
伊利亚低头吻了吻王耀的发旋，两人不再说话了——尽管他们都觉得，对方的话并未说完。

翌日吃早餐时，伊利亚被广播里的歌声激发了灵感，主动谈起了张鼓峰战役，这场苏日间的大规模冲突以苏联的胜利而告终。伊利亚说，战争发生时恰逢夏季，满山都是盛开的梨花和苹果花，清澈的图们江上飘浮着从日本海上吹来的轻纱般的薄雾，恰好在那里的伊萨科夫斯基迸发了创作灵感，写下了《喀秋莎》，几个月后，又被勃兰切尔铺了曲，开始传唱。  
——他完全没有意识到，张鼓峰，是1858年签订《瑷珲条约》时，俄方用语言版本的漏洞占走的[4]。  
王耀不动声色地纠结起了要不要开口，直到伊利亚说完故事、开始哼歌，他也没有决定好该怎么办。不过幸运的是，因为一个紧急消息的到来，他无需做决定了。

“香港的消息，汪精卫等日前叛逃，现在公开登报，鼓吹对日妥协，响应‘近卫声明[5]’。国民政府已经派人去河内，力求在汪精卫组建伪政府之前，将其击毙。”

注：  
[1] 即中国人民抗日军政大学，中共在延安创办的培养军事和政治干部的学校。其前身是“西北抗日红军大学”，1937年初改为此名。  
[2] 《中共中央对彭德怀与蒋介石谈判内容的指示》，1938年12月23日。  
[3] 张君劢《致毛泽东先生的一封公开信》，载《中央日报》，1938年12月25日。  
[4] 沙俄和清政府在1858年签订《瑷珲条约》时，满文版条约里张鼓峰属于中国，俄文版条约里张鼓峰属于沙俄。  
[5] 抗日战争初期日本以近卫内阁的名义发表的关于侵华政策的声明，提出所谓“中日睦邻友好”、“共同防共”、“经济合作”三原则。


	6. 第6章 密议

伊利亚最先反应了过来，立刻打电话帮王耀申请了回延安的飞机，又陪他坐车去了机场。  
“我没想到会是汪精卫。”王耀注视着窗外掠过的行道树，声音微微颤抖着，“中共一直觉得，日本的那些声明，是冲着蒋介石去的。”  
伊利亚居然还挺乐观：“这或许是件好事，汪叛逃了，蒋就绝对不会投降了，他能去当汪的二把手么？”他对蒋介石最大的诉求、也是当年西安事变时不杀掉他的唯一理由，就是“逼蒋抗日”。  
王耀噎了一下：“但是……”  
“耀，”伊利亚有意把话题引开，“其实你说和林一起来的时候，我还以为延安怎么了。”  
王耀沉默了片刻，还是接了话茬：“延安最近最大的新闻，大概是……嗯，毛主席再婚了。”

王耀便说起蓝苹，这位第一批抵达延安的著名女演员，要求毛泽东给她取了个新名字“江青”，今年8月，她开始和毛泽东同居，11月，正式结婚。  
“很多老同志都不满意，连马列学院的学生都上书抗议……后来，洛甫（指张闻天）用个人名义给毛主席写了信，说他和贺子珍合不来要离婚，那是个人自由，大家没有意见，离婚后再结婚，也是应当的；但江青是上海的明星，很有名气，与她结婚的话，对毛主席、对党，都不太好。”  
伊利亚不解道：“很有名气，那不是好事么？”  
“那名气是——”王耀顿了顿，尽快斟酌了一下措辞，“她……来延安前，和四五个人结婚或者同居过[1]，在上海闹得沸沸扬扬、满城皆知。”  
“毛怎么说？”  
“毛主席大怒，直接把信撕了，说他明天就结婚，看谁管得着。后来项英也打来电报反对，毛主席回复他说：‘我学孙中山。’”这指的，是孙中山和宋庆龄饱受争议的婚姻。

伊利亚赞许道：“他倒是个传统意义的共产党人——你来，是被这个鼓励了？”  
王耀避开了第二个问题：“毛主席一直坚持‘绝对的恋爱中心主义’，他年轻的时候就说过，‘性欲的表现，大体言之，就是恋爱。’‘婚姻的中心在恋爱,人生恋爱的要求，其势力比任何要求要大，非有特别势力，决不是能挡得住的’[2]。”这种充满着理想主义色彩和浪漫主义激情的恋爱婚姻观，在新文化运动后风行于中国大地，被视为“破旧立新”的具体表现。  
伊利亚叹息道：“很多人年轻的时候都这样，但等老了，就变成了面目可憎的保守主义者。”  
王耀差点脱口而出“那你也会这样么”，他猛地咬住了唇，生硬地道：“革命者永远年轻，伊廖沙。”  
这话有些不合时宜，毕竟，为了“抗日民族统一战线”，共产国际强令中共“暂缓革命”。伊利亚便只笑了笑，说中共在农村待得太久了，而农村是保守主义最坚固的壁垒：“你们得加强思想教育。”  
王耀不满道：“我也需要吗？”  
“我打赌，你是延安里思想解放得最彻底的——耀，你对这场婚姻怎么想？。”  
“人是有情感需求的，伊廖沙。”王耀垂下脑袋，语气里带上了不可忽视的自责，“我……能理解他。”

两人默契地接了个吻，随后王耀终于开始说起中共的党务——其实，这本应该他在昨天见到伊利亚时，首先说的“正事”。  
“9月开了中共六届六中全会，稼祥在会上传递了共产国际的最新指示，说国际认为：中共一年来的政治路线，尤其是朱、毛等领导的八路军，政治路线是正确的；中共在复杂的环境及困难条件下，真正运用了马列主义。”  
伊利亚揉了揉王耀的脑袋，以示赞赏，然后听中国人继续道：“稼祥还说，国际认为，抗日统一战线是中国人民抗日的关键，而中共的团结又是统一战线的关键，希望中共在‘毛泽东为首’的领导下解决党内团结问题，领导机关中要有‘亲密团结的空气’[3]。另外，他离开莫斯科前，季米特洛夫对他说：‘告诉全党，应该支持毛泽东同志为中国共产党的领导人。其他的人如王明，不要再争当领导人了[4]。’”  
伊利亚道：“季米特洛夫不赞成过多干涉地方党，这应该是共产国际最后一次干涉中共内部事务了。”  
“可能，也是最重要的一次，伊廖沙。”  
伊利亚笑道：“你是说，以前的都不重要？——好吧，王明，他是什么反应？”  
“他承认了错误，表示‘今后要像众星拱月那样拱卫在毛泽东同志的周围’[5]。毛主席就说，王明在党的历史上有大功，对统一战线的提出有大的努力，应该原谅他[6]。六中全会决议，撤销长江局，王明留在延安，任中央统战部部长。”  
“说完了？”  
王耀咬了咬唇，还是把那句“中共中央通过决议，支持‘抗日民族统一战线高于一切’的口号”压了下去，也不准备说“毛主席刚刚提出了‘马克思主义的中国化’这个口号，似乎想利用民族主义情绪”，只点了点头。  
伊利亚叹息道：“毛比我想象得宽容——还是，因为他心情不错？”  
王耀表示两个因素应该都有，随后终于想起来自己还有个事儿没办：他从笔记本里翻出了一张便笺，交给了伊利亚：“共产国际最新拨款已收到，毛主席让我把收据交给你。”  
伊利亚有些不解：“啊？……好吧，可这收据有什么用？”  
“我也觉得不用，但毛主席坚持要打。可能，以后可以放去博物馆？”  
伊利亚笑道：“那得毛领导中共革命成功，它才有进博物馆的资格。”

伊利亚便顺势说起苏联最近准备宣传一下毛泽东，给他出一本传记，虽然苏联共青团一年前就翻译出版了埃德加•斯诺的《红星照耀中国》，但那毕竟是美国人写的：“我们之前打算，让毛的夫人——呃，前妻——贺来写这本书，现在看来，不太合适了？”  
王耀思索了一会：“萧三，我是说，埃弥•萧，他还在莫斯科吧？”  
萧三自1931年代表“左联”前往莫斯科后，一直常驻苏联，以埃弥•萧的笔名进行创作，被誉为“苏维埃中国的诗人”、“中国革命的歌手”。  
伊利亚道：：“还在，萧刚刚把党籍转入了苏联共产党，哦，他还结婚了。”  
“新娘是谁？”  
“一个德国姑娘，现在已经加入了苏联国籍。”  
王耀笑着祝福萧三爱情顺利，又道：“萧是毛主席的同学和好友，这本传记，不如让他来写。”

中国的事大体上就说完了，至于党内针对“国共合作”的老论调，王耀也没心思复读，只说尽管不少同志有意见，国民党也常常找事，但总的来说，中共还是会把“统一战线”努力执行下去。  
伊利亚道：“中共的同志们起码可以对蒋放心了，他不可能投降了。”  
“但蒋介石依然可能对日妥协。”王耀辩道，“日本的战线已经拉得太长了，无力继续进攻。我们估计，为了恢复占领区的生产，日本会把主力调去镇压敌后游击队。没了日本的压力，国民党就有精力处理‘国内问题’了。”  
这是中共这两个月反复讨论所得出的结论。此时的延安，并不了解国民党正在秘密推动“防共限共计划”，但依然察觉到了危机的前兆。  
伊利亚看上去并没有心情分析一团乱麻的国共关系，只微微摇了摇头：“耀，我也得对你说一件事。”  
“什么？”  
“德国正在和我们秘密接触……”  
“啊？可德共——”  
“耀，”伊利亚把食指按在了王耀的嘴唇上，“简单点说，希特勒想侵略波兰，但是英法是波兰的盟友，为了避免东西两线作战，他希望苏联能保持中立。”  
王耀拨开伊利亚的手：“伊廖沙，希特勒他——”  
“听我说完。”伊利亚按住了王耀的肩膀，强势地制止他说下去，“除了李维诺夫（时任苏联外长）自己，谁都看得出来，集体安全政策已经失败了。慕尼黑会议后，他到处演讲，呼吁英法反击德国、消除新世界大战的隐患，但是，”苏联人顿了顿，换上了充满嘲讽的语气，“他得到了世界舆论的支持，唯一的问题是，英法再次拒绝了他。”  
王耀沉默了。  
明眼人都看得出，在第一次世界大战结束的20年后，整个世界再次处于了一片汽油池之中，只须星点小火花，就会爆发出全面的战争——虽然谁都不知道，那朵“小火花”，究竟会在哪里爆炸？

伊利亚继续道：“约瑟夫说得对，既然英法已经放弃了集体安全政策，苏联就没有必要坚持，毕竟‘集体’（伊利亚用重音强调了这个词）安全需要所有国家一起努力，英法不配合的话，整个体系就无法成立。”  
王耀垂下眼睛：“你们已经做好决定了，是吗？”  
“你真想知道？”  
“……”王耀明白，伊利亚这是在暗示，和任弼时交给共产国际的报告一样，自己如果听完了他的话，可就必须表态了，“说吧，伊廖沙。”  
“等联共（布）十八大开完，李维诺夫就得辞职了，继任者你也认识，就是维恰。”  
王耀一愣：“莫洛托夫？他不是……苏联人民委员会主席？”  
“兼任外交人民委员。约瑟夫对李维诺夫很失望，决定彻底调整外交政策。”  
“比如，”王耀咬了咬牙，“和德国联合？”  
“对德国采取较以前更积极的态度，”伊利亚纠正了王耀的说法，又辩解道，“英法的绥靖，实质上就是，希望德国先与苏联开战，自己坐收渔利。”  
1938年末的欧洲，各国都看到了德国侵略的现实性，可尽管如此，他们也依然不打算真正考虑“集体安全”，反而都想以邻国为代价、谋求本国之苟安，现在，连苏联都准备加入到这个队伍中去了。

王耀心底泛起了浓重的悲哀，他低声道：“那么，你对德绥靖，是希望他们先往西边打？”  
伊利亚坦诚道：“是的，耀，这对苏联来说是最优解，法国有三百万陆军，即使希特勒能够打下巴黎，也得消耗很多时间和资源。苏联的‘三五’计划才刚刚开始，我们需要时间。”  
苏联想“祸水西引”。  
王耀的大脑飞速运转了起来，在伊利亚嘲讽起诺贝尔和平奖——搞出“慕尼黑阴谋”的张伯伦和希特勒都获得了提名——时，开口问道：“如果德国选择先打波兰呢？”  
“波兰是英法的盟友，如果英法对德用兵，苏联就联合他们，从两线一起进攻德国；如果英法依然坐视不管，那我们就对德国开出更高的条件，诱使德国向西，去进攻法国。”

伊利亚的发言结束了，而甚至出乎王耀本人的意料，他做出决定并没有花上多久：“如果我很生气，你打算怎么办？”  
“分析欧洲的局势。英法把苏联视作比纳粹德国更大的敌人，他们放任德国，就是希望他挑头反苏反共，我们不该让他们如愿以偿。” 伊利亚显是早就想好了答案。  
王耀心道“这是晓之以理”，口中低声问道：“还有呢？”  
“和你谈谈第三笔援华贷款。”   
这是“诱之以利”。王耀抿了抿唇：“如果这也不行呢？”  
伊利亚对王耀眨眨眼睛，神情居然挺无辜的：“这方面的内容就不太方便和你说了，耀。”  
王耀一时分辨不出伊利亚想“胁之以威”还是“动之以情”——总不能是“惑之以色”？但中国人终究被逗笑了，他伸手抱住了伊利亚，把脸埋进了他的大衣里。  
“耀？”  
“对我来说，”王耀的声音很稳，就像在宣读公文似的，“苏联当然比法国和波兰重要。伊廖沙，如果你觉得这是最优解，就去做吧，中国……中共，会支持你的。”出于对毛泽东的了解，他越俎代庖，替延安表了态。  
伊利亚安静地吻上王耀的耳垂：“谢谢。”

王耀平复了一下心情，开始从细节上思考这个计划：“具体打算怎么做？”  
“大体而言，我们准备做三件事：整编红军，加快军队的机械化；把周边苏维埃化，好让国境线向西推进，将那里变成对德前线；工厂尽量往东搬，维持大后方的生产力。”伊利亚想了想，又补充道，“还有，我们准备加大援华力度，一起抵抗日本。”  
王耀了然：苏联对德媾和，另一个理由就是避免德日夹击苏联，因此，必须加强中国的力量。他思考了一会儿，指出了这个计划的漏洞之一：“把周边地区苏维埃化，肯定会引起英法的抗议。”  
“英法色厉内荏，他们不敢对德国开战，自然也不敢对苏联开战。”  
“那么，我需要做什么？”  
“告诉中共，加紧训练游击队，干扰日占区的生产，务必拖住日本。”  
王耀用力点点头，这时司机踩下了刹车：“我们到了。”  
伊利亚拉着王耀下了车，快走到机场大门时，王耀轻声道：“别太有负担，伊廖沙，这可能是最好的办法。”  
“……耀。”伊利亚转过身，凝视着中国人的眼睛，“或许你在无意识地……或者有意识地，美化我。”  
王耀摇了摇头：“没有，伊廖沙，你应该——相信自己。”他踮起脚，蜻蜓点水地贴了贴伊利亚的嘴唇。

在候机室，王耀看见了他本应在今天去拜访的人：共产国际执委会总书记，季米特洛夫。  
“久闻大名。”王耀对这位因“国会纵火案”闻名于世的保加利亚革命者十分敬重，“本该今天去拜访您的，但国内突然出事，必须赶回去，十分抱歉。”  
季米特洛夫挥手表示不在意，又关切起地提起了胡志明，他在今年初冬抵达了延安：“希望胡能帮上些忙。”  
王耀对共产国际的帮助道了谢，在季米特洛夫问起王明时，因知道他是王明女儿的养父[7]，便只说王明留在了延安，最近很想女儿；顺着这个话题，两人谈起了中国领导人在苏联的孩子们，季米特洛夫笑言：“我就帮你们养孩子了。”  
“还得请您费心。”

两人又聊起了周恩来，他和季米特洛夫十几年前就在法国相识，后持季米特洛夫的介绍信回国，因此就任黄埔军校政治部主任。王耀说到周恩来最近在重庆与蒋介石的斡旋时，伊利亚插话道：“飞机快来了，让我和耀再单独待会吧。”  
季米特洛夫便匆匆叮嘱道：“中共不应花太多时间去争论过去十年土地革命中的问题。”——王耀忍不住想，或许这才是他今天等在这里的目的？——说完便准备告辞。王耀赶紧用两句话讲完了李德的事儿，说他在延安十分想念苏联、希望共产国际把他调回去，然后边朝季米特洛夫挥手告别，边对伊利亚道：“我可是第一次见季米特洛夫。”  
“你有的是机会见他。对了，布劳恩怎么了，过得不好？”  
王耀忙说李德现在过得不错，去年娶了和江青一起抵达延安的女明星李丽莲，党籍也转入了中共：“他只是想莫斯科了。”  
伊利亚评价道：“你要是和他一样喜欢莫斯科，就好了。”  
王耀想说自己比他更喜欢莫斯科，话到嘴边又觉得不对，硬生生地咽了回去。伊利亚见状笑道：“不想说？”  
“……”  
“……算了，我给你吹段口琴吧，也是刚学的。”伊利亚拿出口琴，放在唇边试了试音。  
“什么曲子？”  
“你早上听过了，《喀秋莎》。”  
“……”

伊利亚没有感知到王耀复杂的心情，他专注地开始吹奏，可惜才吹了一半，警卫员便开始敲门，说该出发了。  
伊利亚停了下来，遗憾道：“只能下次了。”见王耀沉默地看着自己，便又笑问，“想听完？那我和你一起上飞机？”  
“……”王耀的语气很纠结——尽管原因和伊利亚猜测的截然不同，“伊廖沙，我……”  
“怎么了？”  
王耀依然组织不出语言，而伊利亚显然误解了他的反应：“耀，别太难过，和张（指张国焘）一样，汪的叛逃也不全然是坏事。”  
“……我没在想这个。”  
“国民党？”  
“……也不是。”  
伊利亚笑了起来：“总不能是想把我打包走？”  
“……”

警卫员再次催促后，伊利亚终于不再等待，他主动吻了吻王耀的额头：“不管怎么说，谢谢，耀。”  
王耀抬眼看向他，苏联人便笑着解释道：“我……其实一直很犹豫。”  
王耀低声道：“你应该勇敢些，伊廖沙。”  
“大部分时候，这都是件挺困难的事儿。”  
王耀承认这句话有道理，他看了眼门口的警卫员——这小伙子似乎很想开口催第三次——然后拎起了自己的行李箱，对伊利亚道：“再见。”  
“希望下次见面，你能健康些。”  
王耀深吸了口气：“你也是，伊廖沙。希望战火永远不会降临在苏联的土地上。”这是他能给出的最高的祝福。

王耀知道伊利亚在目送自己离开，快走到走廊拐弯处时，他心中一酸，终于回过头，对他喊道：  
“伊廖沙，那首歌真的——很好听。”

注：  
[1] 江青之前先后与裴明伦结婚，与俞启威同居，与唐纳结婚，与章泯同居。  
[2] 毛泽东《恋爱问题——少年人与老年人：打破父母代办政策》、《婚姻上的迷信问题》，均载于1919年《大公报》，见《毛泽东早期文稿》。  
[3] 王稼祥《国际指示报告》，1938年9月。  
[4] 王稼祥《回忆毛泽东同志与王明机会主义路线的斗争》（遗作）。此事颇有争议，另有一说法，季米特洛夫并未说这句话，王稼祥和任弼时联手编造了这段话，以便让毛泽东在与王明的斗争中胜利，共产国际决议中，只说了让毛泽东取代张闻天当总书记，而非核心。后一个论点见季托夫：《抗日战争初期中共领导内部的两条路线斗争（1937—1939）》，载苏联《远东问题》1981年第3期，转引自《共产国际与中国革命——苏联学者论文选译》。  
[5] 王明《目前抗战形势与如何坚持持久战争取得最后胜利》，1938年10月20日。  
[6] 《毛泽东在六届六中全会上的结论》，1938年11月5日。  
[7] 1937年11月，王明夫妇从苏联回国参加抗战时，把女儿王芳妮交于季米特洛夫收作养女，改名法尼娅•格奥尔基耶夫娜•季米特洛娃。


	7. 第7章 怫然

因为汪精卫的叛逃，延安一度对重庆缓和了态度——尽管两党在地方的摩擦层出不穷，但国民党毕竟并没有投日；尽管蒋介石处心积虑地想取消共产党，但他也毕竟公开拒绝了“近卫声明”。1939年1月5日的会议上，毛泽东总结说，蒋介石现在既联共又反共，但联共还是主要的，因此，中共对国民党“要亲爱，要团结”[1]。  
可是，这一厢情愿的缓和，并没能持续多久。1月下旬，国民党召开了五届五中全会，蒋介石在会上提出，抗战到底之“底”就是恢复七七事变以前的原状，以及“防共、溶共、限共、反共”的方针，将政策重心从抗日转移到了反共，不久，又秘密制定《防制异党活动办法》。  
历史上，这被称为“第一次反共高潮[2]”。

尽管蒋介石考虑到“团结御侮”的舆论环境，要求地方务必保守秘密，但消息几乎是立刻就走漏了——为了在宣传上造势、取得各界同情，国民党各地党部迅速编写出了一系列揭露中共“阴谋”与“暴行”的小册子。于是理所当然地，延安勃然大怒，也立刻展开了宣传攻势。  
延安反击说，蒋介石也不过是个“对日妥协派”，他只想恢复七七事变之前的状态，还企图搞一个“远东慕尼黑阴谋”，通过割让东北、内蒙来“和平地”解决中日关系问题[3]。这话倒也并非空穴来风，中共确实得到消息，美、英、法被欧洲局势牵制，无力干涉远东，正在策划召开“太平洋国际会议”，令国民政府与日本“议和”。  
在这时说“慕尼黑阴谋”，含义比去年又更深了一层：3月15日，纳粹德国兵不血刃地占领了捷克斯洛伐克全境，在捷克建立傀儡政权“波希米亚和摩拉维亚保护国”，在斯洛伐克则建立了“斯洛伐克共和国”，并将部分领土割让给了匈牙利。

宣传斗争之外，国共两党的军事摩擦也开始升级。3月起，先后发生了秦启荣部袭击八路军山东纵队第三支队的“博山惨案”、张荫梧率领民兵杀害深县八路军的“深县惨案”、杨森部突袭新四军平江通讯处的“平江惨案”、程汝怀部围杀新四军独立游击第五大队后方机关的“鄂东惨案”、确山县长纠集武装袭击新四军第四支队第八团留守处“确山惨案”，等等[4]。  
随着坏消息一个一个传来，延安的气氛也越来越压抑，王耀可以断定，中共内部想要实践一把“人不犯我，我不犯人，人若犯我，我必犯人”的人，必然不在少数，就像毛泽东说的，“来而不往非礼也”[5]。但没有国际的背书——王耀的口信到底是做不得准的——他们究竟不能公然反对“统一战线”，因此也就无法直接动手、以牙还牙。  
5月，延安终于收到了莫斯科的电报，因张闻天恰好不在，毛泽东又十分焦急，最后还是王耀主动揽下了翻译的活计。

第一封电报说的是克里姆林宫的新外交政策。联共（布）十八大上，斯大林公开批评了英、法、美，控诉他们抵制“共同抵抗侵略者”、转而采取“不干涉的、中立的立场”，并指出：“不干涉政策，就是不去妨碍侵略者干它们的黑暗勾当”，他们不会妨碍日本侵略中国，也不准备妨碍德国搅乱欧洲或者侵略苏联。  
“这些‘非侵略的民主国家’之所以竭力采取‘不干涉政策’，其关键就在于他们都包藏着一种祸心：让一切交战国都深陷到战争泥淖中去，并暗中鼓励它们这样干；让它们彼此削弱，互相消耗，然后当双方打得焦头烂额时，它们便可以打着‘为了和平’的幌子，精力充沛地出现在战场上，迫使那些精疲力竭的交战国接受它们所提出的条件。这就是现时盛行的‘不干涉政策’的真面目。  
……  
我们拥护和平，也愿意同所有国家加强联系，只要它们不试图破坏我们国家的利益。我们不怕侵略者的威胁，我们准备用双倍的打击去回答企图破坏苏联边界的不可侵犯性的战争挑拨者的打击[6]。”

王耀把斯大林的发言稿翻译完了，作为惟一的听众，毛泽东颇给面子地抬手鼓了鼓掌：“说得好！”  
王耀暗地里舒了口气：“好在哪儿？”  
“这种情况也许可以用‘害怕革命’的心理来解释，因为非侵略国一旦加入战争，战争就会成为世界性的，那时就有可能爆发革命。资产阶级的政治家当然知道，第一次帝国主义世界大战使革命在最大的国家之一取得了胜利。他们害怕第二次帝国主义世界大战也会使革命在一个或几个国家里取得胜利。”毛泽东凭印象把王耀刚才翻译的话复述了一遍，夸赞道，“这段最好！”  
王耀抽出了第二份电报：“还有共产国际的，听么？”  
毛泽东点了点头，于是王耀低下头，开始翻译共产国际的电文。

国际的指示更具体些：目前中共所面临的最大危险，是国民党妥协投降的可能性，这是英、法、美在远东极力推行妥协政策的必然反映，而反共很可能是国民党投降的准备；中共应当立刻开展斗争，反对妥协投降，以应付可能的反共阴谋，同时应注意，不要给统一战线的破裂造成任何借口[7]。  
毛泽东点了根烟，深吸了一口，吞云吐雾地评价道：“洛川会议上，我就强调过，资产阶级是有他们的本性的，防人之心不可无。王明总是说，要抗日，要团结，然而，如果蒋记国民党真的决心抗战到底，他们又怎么会忽然反共呢？这个问题，今天终于得到了解答——还有什么，一起念完吧。”  
“没了，”王耀摇了摇头，在心里怀疑毛泽东是想借着国际的指示给自己铺路，“剩下的是我的私人电报。”他举起最后几页电文，大大方方地展示给毛泽东看。  
“我不懂俄语。”  
“你多少也该学点儿。”

毛泽东笑着摆摆手，说自己早年间在长沙求学时，外语就拖总成绩的后腿；投身革命后，更没什么时间学习了；倒是在延安，因着斯诺和史沫特莱的鼓励，水平提高了不少，可惜因湖南口音太重，听起来十分可笑：“你还记得之前，斯诺‘看’完我的英语，怎么说的么？”  
王耀答道：“斯诺送了你一本他签好名的《西行漫记》，你回了一张便条，写着‘三块肉喂你马吃’，斯诺看不懂，来问我，我告诉他说这是英语‘Thank you very much’的中文音译，他就拍着大腿，笑了足足有两分分钟吧[8]。”  
毛泽东朗声笑了起来，王耀看着他，忽然想到了之前斯诺重访延安时，毛泽东说的一句话：  
“我们永远是社会革命论者，永远不是改良主义者。中国革命有两篇文章，上篇和下篇：无产阶级同资产阶级一道进行民族民主革命，这是文章的上篇，我们现在正在做这一篇文章，并且一定要做好这一篇文章。但是，文章还有一篇，就是它的下篇，就是无产阶级领导农民进行社会主义革命。这一篇文章，我们是一定要做的，并且一定要做好的。[9]”

毛泽东笑够了，他站了起来，顺手掐灭了烟，说自己要去针对国际的指示写篇社论，请王耀在张闻天回来之后把电报给他：“让洛甫写个文件，通报全党。”  
尽管毛泽东已经被定为中共和核心，但暂时，总书记一职依然是张闻天担任着。  
王耀应了是，毛泽东拍了拍他的肩膀，径直出门了。王耀望着他的背影，心想：“当时我不敢保证，但我就觉得，毛主席会喜欢这个新政策的。”  
毕竟，这与他“必须防蒋”、“蒋的政策很大的成分是依靠英美”的思路，不谋而合。

待毛泽东的脚步声远去后，王耀低下头，开始读伊利亚的电报[10]。  
苏联人开篇就是一长串抱怨：“德国吞并捷克斯洛伐克、意大利入侵阿尔及利亚后，英法终于紧张了，他们提议恢复英法苏三国会谈，我们答应了。但是！！！！（伊利亚愤怒地连打了好几个叹号）英国首相张伯伦拒绝出席，只派来了他们的驻苏大使，法国人有样学样，他们的代表是法国驻苏代办，这简直毫无诚意。”  
王耀忍不住腹诽了一句“你的诚意也有限的很”，然后接着读了下去：  
“或许有些英国人——哦，还有法国人——终于认识到了，签订互助条约的有利因素要超过不利因素，但很不幸，迄今为止，后者在英国政治家们的头脑中依然占据主导地位……”  
伊利亚用了近两页来侮辱、咒骂和嘲讽英国，这让王耀不得不耗费了点儿时间才从充满情绪性用词的叙述中整理出了事情的经过：英国说服了法国，联合提出了一个草案，要求苏联“单方面作出承诺，宣布对于正在抵抗外来侵略的、任何苏联的欧洲邻邦，在其愿意接受苏联的援助时，苏联都将给予援助”。  
苏联自然很愤怒：一方面，他希望能与英法缔结互助协议，即在苏联被侵略时，英法承诺自己有援助的义务，而草案对此只字不提；另一方面，由于苏联的欧洲邻国——波兰、罗马尼亚、芬兰、波罗的海三国——无一例外地拒绝来自苏联的援助，以避免苏联能“合法地”派遣军队进入它们的领土，而英国又确实无法强迫苏联去援助那些不愿意接受援助的国家，于是伦敦提议说，可以把援助作为一项议程，交由国际联盟处理。  
“谁不知道国际联盟的德行？他们可以磨蹭到下个世纪！难道战争发生时，我们还得指望英国人拖拖拉拉地召集会议？如果玻利维亚之类的小国在日内瓦制造障碍，苏联就得老老实实地接受轰炸？耀，这当然是不可接受的——绝无可能！”

伊利亚接着说，一周前他当面痛骂了英法两国的代表，指责他们“别有用心”，重申“协调一致的三国互助条约”是最后底线，而由于苏联的地理位置问题，英法应当承担更多的援助义务；发完火后，又警告他们说，苏联愿意与英法继续谈判，但是这也不会影响他们与德国“从实际出发建立商务联系”。  
——王耀觉得，这里更合适的词，应该是“威胁”。  
讲完这写，伊利亚的火气似乎也就发泄完了，在下一段电文里，苏联人（居然）换上了俏皮的语气：  
“下次谈判大概会在6月。张伯伦依然不愿意来莫斯科——其实我们也不欢迎他。耀，你记得的话，张伯伦公开表示过，一旦把希特勒震慑住，他会马上切断与苏联的同盟关系。  
哦，英国外交大臣哈利法克斯也不肯来，最后也不知伦敦怎么想的，派了外交部的一个小司长来参会。维恰非常生气，好吧，其实我也很生气，不过我忍住了。我安慰维恰说，迟早有一天，英国首相得老老实实来苏联开会——耀，你说，会址定在哪里比较好，克里米亚半岛怎么样？”

说完苏联的外交进展，伊利亚用了两句话将即将签订的中苏第三笔贷款协定一笔带过，又用三句话说完了苏联和日本在远东的小范围战争（也就是“诺门坎战役”），仿佛它们都是不值一提的事儿。讥讽完日本后，下面几段就全是各类琐事了：从克里姆林宫换了个挺大的新壁炉，一直说到农村正在开展的扫盲运动。  
在电文的最后一段，伊利亚说自己昨天去看了部今年上的电影，《第五飞行中队》，剧情是假想中苏联与纳粹德国发生了战争，战火烧遍了德国全境，最终理所当然地，红军取得了最终胜利：  
“朱可夫——啊，耀，希望你记得，就是在重庆当了几个月军事顾问，才回国的那个秃顶——很喜欢这部电影，说应该让基辅电影制片厂多拍些类似的，作为国防宣传片放映，鼓励年轻人当兵。约瑟夫喊我，得停笔了，希望你也顺利，收到你电报的日子就是节日。你忠实的伊廖沙。”  
王耀心道你拍什么拍，你不是要和德国谈判么，但重新把最后两页读了一遍后，他还是笑出了声，随后站了起来，准备去构思回电——他可不比“财大气粗”的伊利亚，能在电文里写那么多废话，得精打细算些。

联共（布）的十八大，标志着克里姆林宫的对外政策由“集体安全”转向寻求本国安全。在苏联指责英、法是“最危险的敌人”后，各国共产党的政策也随之转向，开始全力防备本国资产阶级政府投降、妥协的可能性。具体到中国，它不仅极大支持了毛泽东此前的判断，而且还使得中共中央不必太多顾虑“统一战线”，可以大幅度调整自己的策略了。  
总而言之，莫斯科外交政策的转变在延安受到了热烈欢迎，中共的机关刊物《解放》激情洋溢地赞美了斯大林的英明伟大，说他的报告“以其深刻无比的科学天才，发挥马克思列宁主义的锐利武器，描写了目前错综万端的世界时局，以及伟大而美满的新社会之发展 [11]”。   
相比兴奋的延安，莫斯科可以说焦头烂额，除了停滞不前的英法苏三国会谈，他们眼前又摆上了个更烦心的事儿：  
5月22日，德国、意大利缔结《德意同盟条约》，正式宣布组建军事同盟。

注：  
[1] 《毛泽东关于汪精卫叛变事件的报告》，1939年1月5日。  
[2] 即抗战期间三次反共高潮的第一次。对于第一次反共高潮，有两种说法，一说以1939年初国民党五届五中全会为标志，一说以1939年末“十二月事变”为标志，本文取前者说法。  
[3] 《毛泽东在中央政治局会议上的发言》，1939年5月7日。  
[4] 这些事件是在1939年2月到11月之间发生的，本文在此一并处理，不再赘述。另，“深县惨案”的真伪颇有争议，一说此为八路军围杀张荫梧部之借口。  
[5] 毛泽东《关于目前战争局面和政治形势》，1939年1月28日。  
[6] 斯大林《在党的第十八次代表大会上关于联共（布）中央工作的总结报告》，1939年3月10日。  
[7] 《共产国际执委会书记处致中共中央书记处电》，1939年5月30日。  
[8] 这个故事应当发生在1939年9月，斯诺第二次访问延安的时候，文中对时间线进行了改动。  
[9] 毛泽东《同美国记者斯诺的谈话》，1939年9月24日、  
[10] 以下内容基本改编自阿诺德•托因比《第二次世界大战史大全》。  
[11] 《关于斯大林同志和莫洛托夫同志在联共全会上的报告》，《解放》第70期，1939年5月1日。


	8. 第8章 背道

伊利亚的回电在6月初到了，出乎王耀的意料，苏联人几乎没有怎么提欧洲局势的新变动，回电里大量的篇幅，都在说莫斯科的谈判进展。  
针对王耀“为什么他们都不想要你的援助？”这个问题，伊利亚（理所当然地）大谈特谈了一番：“资产阶级的政府恐惧苏联的援助会同时带去革命，张伯伦就公开说过，如果不遏制苏联，就是默认共产主义势力的扩张。”骂完英国，苏联人絮絮叨叨地抱怨起了法国人[1]：  
“杜芒克（法国军事代表团团长）神神秘秘地拿了一份文件出来，说是什么关于法国陆军实力的‘绝密数字’，还要我承诺看完就忘掉——原谅我，耀，我确实已经忘掉了，不过从印象上来说，这个数字大约配不上它的密级。当然，法国人到底比英国人大方些，英国人说自己只能出32个师，就这都得分期支付，如果明天战争就爆发的话，伦敦出6个师。”

英法苏三国谈判简直比最近流行的那些“鸳鸯蝴蝶派”小说里男女主角谈的恋爱还磨叽，所幸伊利亚做了个总结陈词：“英、法都对谈判进展缓慢感到不安，听说他俩正在私下讨论要不要对波兰继续施压，吵得砸了好几个杯子。”  
波兰和罗马尼亚的问题是三国谈判里最困难的一部分，英、法坚持说这两国在被德国进攻时“一定会向苏联求援”，因此即使波、罗都拒绝作出任何承诺，苏联也应该公开宣告保障其安全。对此，苏联人觉得“岂有此理”，当即就要求英、法也无条件地保障苏联的安全，于是“所有人都觉得谈不下去了”。  
现在英、法为这事吵翻了，伊利亚自然有得意的理由，他嘚瑟地说：“伦敦和巴黎想让我给他们当‘雇农’，还不打算支付任何报酬，嘁，这种好事，只会发生在梦里。对了，杜芒克甚至说，如果法国被德国进攻，波兰会去支援法国的，天哪，我真不理解法国人，难道他觉得我听完这个故事，就能相信波兰会来支援苏联吗？”

批评完英法后，伊利亚的话题便转向了延安，他先赞赏了张闻天的工作——这位中共总书记正致力于编译出版十卷本《马恩丛书》和二十卷本《列宁选集》，在延安掀起了“学习马列理论”的风潮：  
“学习原典是很好的，伊里奇的书要加紧翻译，不过你说的也对，他的作品确实太多了，不少老布尔什维克都没读完……咳，耀，你们先出版革命时期的那部分吧，至于革命成功后的，可以适当延后。还有《马恩通讯选集》，中共的干部也应该好好研读，这可是伊里奇亲手编的[2]。”  
对于“学习运动”中王明枯木逢春、四处作报告，还广受延安各机关和学校欢迎这事儿，伊利亚只随意评价了一句“这很好啊”，他更关切当时尚在编译的《斯大林选集》。对于这套书，伊利亚殷切叮嘱道：“翻译过程务必仔细，若有疑问及时来电。”又说按王耀在电报里的要求，《联共（布）党史简明教程》一万册及该书纸型已经通过新疆运往延安，“这本得列为必读。”  
王耀几乎立刻就领会了伊利亚的暗示：“必须按《联共（布）党史简明教程》来编辑各种文选，至于那些已经被打成‘反革命’人，他们的话最好删去。”

念及此处，王耀又忍不住想起另一件事：伊利亚之前说，蒋介石要求苏联派出军事顾问时，点名要的人是布柳赫尔，也就是中国人口中的“加仑将军”、北伐时期的军事总顾问、张鼓峰战役的总指挥——这自然是个好人选，如果他没有死于“大清洗”的话。  
“不要声张，耀，知道就行。苏联知道这事儿的人也不多。”  
当时王耀震惊得几乎说不出话。伊利亚表现出了足够的耐心，他安静地凝视着王耀的眼睛，直到中国人僵硬地点了点头。  
“别告诉其他人，耀，连毛都不许说。”  
王耀很想问：“那你告诉我干什么呢，分享一个见不得人的秘密吗？”尽管他成功地把这话掐灭在了声带上，伊利亚还是解读出了这些细微的情绪。  
“不想听？”  
王耀立刻摇了摇头，也不知在表达“不是”还是“不想”，伊利亚见状笑道：“好吧，那我以后不说了。”  
苏联人并不生气，相反，他自信得就像一个欲擒故纵的猎人。  
王耀被这种小把戏弄得有些窘迫，他拉住伊利亚的手，按在了自己的心口，低声问道：“那你想跟谁说？”  
“憋在心里。”  
“……你知道的，伊廖沙，”王耀咬紧了唇，这让他的发音有些模糊，“无论什么时候，我总是……乐意听你说话的。”  
“你并不想听。”  
王耀郑重许诺道：“我乐意听。”  
想到这里，王耀默默摇了摇头，随手在纸上记了一笔，准备晚上再去找一次张闻天。

伊利亚这次的电报并不长，在快结尾的地方，他漫不经心地说，日本不自量力，在诺门坎再次挑衅苏联——或者更准确些，试图进攻蒙古人民共和国：  
“蒙军战况不利，暂时撤至海拉尔，不过苏军抵达后，日军就被击退了，他们没能占到什么便宜。”  
王耀对这场冲突极为关注，因此明白伊利亚没有说全部的真话：诺门坎的战斗规模并不大，但苏日都在不断派兵增援，战斗因此持续不停，双方各有胜负。而就在两天前，苏军换了个新主帅：朱可夫。  
顺着这个思路，王耀思索起了诺门坎战役可能的发展：目前看来，尽管苏联和日本都深信他们迟早会打起来的，但哪方也不希望现在就激起这样一场冲突，远东的苏日冲突依然算是“可控的”，对此，重庆只怕非常失望——他们十分期待，苏军能直接地、大规模地和日军开战。  
对重庆而言，6月并非没有好消息：谈判多年的《中苏通商条约》终于在莫斯科签署了。但显而易见，比起这个，重庆更需要的是军事支持。  
延安的态度更模糊一些：中共自然是希望苏军大获全胜的，但是苏日大规模冲突似乎也没有什么不好；如果能顺势让八路军和红军会师的话，那就更妙了——事实上，延安早就就下达指示、要求开辟冀热察的根据地，以备将来苏日开战时，八路军能够苏军配合作战、取得补给[3]。

王耀怔怔地思索了好一会，然后把电报翻到最后一页，看见伊利亚问自己“听说日军打到山西了，延安还安全吗？若有必要，可撤往苏蒙边境”时，他忽然鼻子一酸，心道：比起日军，延安的危机只怕更多地来自重庆。  
日军在6月初开始逼近陕甘宁边区，大有渡河进攻的迹象，而国民党对此甚至谈不上作壁上观：重庆在甘南、陕北新任命了一批县长，并与中共地方组织屡屡发生冲突，从布局分析，蒋介石是在“封锁”边区。  
延安极为愤怒，所有领导人都怀疑，国民党有和勾结日本、消灭中共的可能性。为安全计，毛泽东等已经制定了“必要时分散至每个省、打游击战争[4]”的方案，并据此要求每个省至少得开辟一块根据地；而中共决心继续扩军的态势，自然让国民党人更为不安，两党态势，愈发不妙。  
至于正和日军对峙的“山西王”阎锡山，“在三个鸡蛋（国、共、日）上跳舞，哪个都不能踩破”言犹在耳，对于他能否抗日到底，延安诸人并没有什么信心。  
可阎锡山也好，蒋介石也罢，到底还没有投降，“抗日民族统一战线”也就没有破裂。明面上，还不能把他们看作敌人。  
王耀思虑良久，叹了口气，转头望向窗外，看着广场上新造的日晷——咦，米沙什么时候爬上去了？

王耀匆忙站起身，准备去把米沙抱下来——要知道，它可不再年轻了——结果跑到地方时，发现柯棣华正在那里……撸猫？  
柯棣华抱起米沙，问喘着气的王耀：“来接米沙的？”  
“……要是摔着了，可没有特供它的兽医。”  
柯棣华笑了起来：“我可以客串一下。”  
“医疗资源那么珍贵。”王耀摇了摇头。  
“对，所以应该用在最重要的地方。”  
米沙当然配不上“最重要”这个形容词，柯棣华指的，显然是希望印度援华医疗队能够去前线。  
王耀为难道：“延安病人也多……您真想去，也得毛主席点头。”  
“我已经打了两次报告了。”柯棣华俯下身，温柔地揉了揉米沙的小脑袋，“国大党派我来，可不是缩在后方的。”  
王耀瞬间想到自己几乎一直呆在后方，他沉默了片刻，在米沙懒洋洋地开始摇尾巴时，坚决地道：“那就打第三次。”

柯棣华到底没能顺利前往前线，因为他收获了一个新的、极其重要的病号：周恩来。  
7月的延安本在忙于辱骂英国——虽然前科累累，但这次倒真不是跟风苏联，而是因为英日达成了一个妥协，《有田-克莱琪协定》。伦敦不希望英日公开冲突，于是首相张伯伦决定再次绥靖，许诺在英租界抓捕一切抗日分子：  
“英国政府充分认识到，在中国存在着特殊的战争局面，在华日军为保障自身安全、维持公共秩序，凡有妨碍日军或有利于其敌人的行为或因素，日军均不得不予以制止或消灭。英国政府无意鼓励任何妨害日军达到上述目的之行动。”  
延安愤怒地指责英国打算像出卖捷克斯洛伐克一样出卖中国，又怒斥美国依然在向日本输送战略物资。几天后，中共起草了新的局势声明，指责美、英、法都是“投降主义者”[5]：  
“英法苏协定有成立可能，但目前尚难乐观，成立了之后又有破裂可能，新慕尼黑危险并未消灭。苏联声明继续援助中国，但决不赞成中国投降。英、美、法策动的远东慕尼黑，现在接近了一个紧要时节。他们似正在作这种想法：希望中国再打半年，双方都更疲惫一点，那时就到了远东慕尼黑开幕之时了。”  
而就在王耀准备把这份文件发给莫斯科时，他听说了一个不幸的消息：周恩来不慎坠马，现在正躺在八路军总医院。

周恩来右肘肱骨下端粉碎性骨折，整个右臂已经不能伸屈，在柯棣华确认自己无能为力——延安并没有良好的手术条件——后，中央决定，把周恩来也送去苏联治疗，顺便进行两党沟通，了解欧洲局势和苏共政策。  
伊利亚对此倒是没有什么意见，只抱怨了一句“苏联简直就是你们的义务医院”，又建议这种伤应该尽快治疗，不然拖到断骨错位愈合，治起来就太受罪了。  
延安对这个意见当然是支持的，但由于周恩来坚持开完政治局会议再走，于是出发日期就定了8月27日。

8月可以说是1939年最不平静的一个月，报纸上几乎每天都有一个大新闻。在中欧，希特勒申索自由城市但泽，波兰坚决反对，英法亦强烈抗议，但德国似乎并不在意；在莫斯科，英法苏谈判停滞不前，三方都坚持“这已经是最后底线”、拒不让步（当然王耀知道，克里姆林宫其实开了两扇门，同时进行着两个会谈）；在美国，爱因斯坦致函罗斯福，建议抢在德国之前制原子弹；在远东，苏日的战争进行到了白热化阶段；在日占区，汪精卫正在上海筹备“国民党第六次全国代表大会”；而在抗战的前线，日本空军开始频繁空袭各大城市，尤其是战时首都重庆。  
而这一个月里，最令人震撼的新闻出现在下旬：  
22日，苏联突然宣布，德国外长里宾特洛甫将于次日赴莫斯科，签订互不侵犯条约。  
那个李维诺夫苦苦维系的“欧洲集体安全体系”，在这天，彻底地寿终正寝了。

注：  
[1] 这段故事发生在1939年8月的英法苏三国谈判中，见阿诺德•托因比《第二次世界大战史大全》。  
[2] 指《马克思和恩格斯通信集（1844—1883年）提要》，列宁编著，1913年出版。  
[3] 1938年8月3日，张鼓峰捷报传来不久，朱德、彭德怀致电聂荣臻、彭真，强调创建冀热察抗日根据地的重要意义，提出将来苏联与日本开战后，八路军可依托冀热察根据地与苏军配合作战和取得补给。这就是后来的“平北抗日根据地”。  
[4] 《毛泽东关于形势和任务的报告》，1939年6月8日。  
[5] 毛泽东《反投降提纲──在延安高级干部会议上的报告和结论的提纲》。


	9. 第9章 岌岌

8月27日，延安诸人都聚集在了东门外刚建成的简易机场上，与即将赴苏的周恩来、邓颖超、王稼祥、李德等人告别，又纷纷祝福周恩来，说希望他回延安时，能伸出一只挥动自如的右臂。  
正午时分，灰白色的飞机出现在了西方天际，王稼祥眼睛最尖，第一个发现了它，然而还没来得及出声提醒，就听见城门方向传来了咯哒咯哒的马蹄声——是周恩来的养女，孙维世。  
于是，伊利亚走出机舱时，看见的场景就是，大部分人并没有在等飞机，而是围成了个半圈，忙着哄一个闹腾的小姑娘。  
苏联人没能理解这个场景，所幸有人主动走近扶梯，出声道：“伊廖沙？”  
伊利亚低下头，看见王耀站在扶梯下，正笑着对他招手。

直到被王耀带到了他的窑洞里、确认国民党驻延安的联络参谋不可能看不见他们了，伊利亚才摘下遮了半张脸的防风眼镜，又用手给自己扇起了风：“好热。”他左右张望了起来，还好奇地凑近墙壁，研究起了建筑的材质。  
“坐会就凉了，而且伊廖沙，你穿得也太多了。”王耀给伊利亚倒起了水。  
伊利亚脱了外套：“耀，你知道的，天上可冷了——咦，”他蹲下身，对床下打着盹的米沙招起了手，“好久不见。”  
米沙视若无睹，不为所动。  
王耀嗤的一声笑了出来，他走过去，让伊利亚先喝水：“别吵着米沙，快到它睡觉的点儿了。”  
伊利亚依然倔强地盯着米沙，似乎想唤起它“儿时的记忆”，王耀见状叹了口气，蹲下身，把茶杯递到了苏联人的唇边：“你真是……”  
伊利亚抱怨道：“它都不认识我了。”他就着王耀的手喝完了水，然后伸出手，想把米沙从床底下捞出来。  
王耀眼明手快地把他的手打了回去：“肯定认识，只是不太想理你。”  
伊利亚扬起了眉毛：“耀，你说的是猫？”  
“当然，伊廖沙。”  
“我没告诉过你，今天我会来吧？”  
“我是去送恩来和李德的。”  
两人对视了五秒钟，终究还是王耀先服软了：“你……签订条约后，都没有给我打电报，所以你肯定得来。”  
“想看看条约原本吗？”  
“并不。”

伊利亚坐到了王耀的床上，试了试床垫的硬度，然后干脆躺了下来：“我来抽查的，看你是不是好好呆在延安。”  
“感谢首长关心，那您查寝能不能有点仪态？”  
伊利亚笑了起来，他招手让王耀过去，然后把他也拽上了床，两人在狭窄的木板上挤作一团。  
王耀提醒道：“我们可没多少时间，刚才孙维世——就是那个小姑娘——想跟着一起去苏联、学习戏剧理论，恩来说这事儿得组织许可，她说自己立刻去找毛主席，这一个来回，再慢也就一个多小时。”他嘴上那么说着，却依然温驯地任凭伊利亚解开了他的衬衣，然后配合他调整了姿势。  
“够了。”伊利亚顺手抽出了他的皮带，准确地丢到了靠椅上，“甚至比我想象的多——我得说，你们行政效率，着实有些低下。”  
王耀想说“那是，远不如你们条约谈判的效率”，但这时苏联人有些发凉的手指伸进了他的后穴，于是王耀只能迅速咬紧下唇，直到在喘息的间隙，才半是提醒半是鼓励地道：“还好……今天，大家都不在。”  
延安的大半领导人，此刻都在机场。  
伊利亚轻笑道：“我们还是得抓紧点——耀，集中点注意力。”他尝试探入了第二根手指，与此同时，不急不缓地说起了莫斯科的情况。

伊利亚徐徐道：“里宾特洛甫到莫斯科的时候，英、法的代表就像两个终于睡醒了的酒鬼似的，焦急地要求立刻恢复谈判[1]。耀，要知道，之前谈判中断那会，他们表现得就像来莫斯科旅游的。”  
王耀的声音已经开始颤抖：“然，然后呢？”  
“25日下午，我们和英、法代表进行了最后一次会晤，告诉他们：‘鉴于政治局势发生了变化，继续会谈已经没有什么意义。’英国有个武官说，这个条约是‘俄国人憎恨波兰人的一个真实暴露’，维恰就反问他，难道苏联需要跪下来乞求波兰，只是为了去援助它？——耀，放松些。”  
王耀尽量把腿分得更开些，同时听伊利亚继续道：“当天晚上，英、法代表团就一起来克里姆林宫辞行，维恰对他们说：‘真是遗憾，我们竟没有能在军队过境问题上取得波兰和罗马尼亚政府的同意，从而无法使谈判获得圆满结果。’”  
“他们……唔……什么反应？”  
“法国人似乎还想再努力一下，但是被英国人阻止了。我们对法国代表保证，《苏法互助条约》依然有效，苏德条约里没有影响它生效的东西，不过维恰也警告说，如果没有军事协定，互助条约只能算是‘纯精神性质的’。”  
“法国人……相信了？”  
“条约全文都刊登在了报纸上，耀。你能看见，法国人也能。”

王耀心里知道刊登出来的部分肯定不是全部，他有些费劲地抬起腰，方便伊利亚继续动作：“保……保密的，部分呢？”  
“对外说是——没有，不存在的。”伊利亚语气里有着难以掩饰的得意。  
“……那，实际上？”  
“秘密协定书里规定，苏德以皮萨河-纳雷夫河-维斯瓦河-桑河为分界线，分界线以西以及立陶宛是德国的势力范围，分界线以东，加上芬兰、爱沙尼亚、拉脱维亚和比萨拉比亚，是苏联的势力范围。”  
“可，可是……嗯……波兰呢？”  
“至于波兰的独立国家地位，双方将在以后的谈判中解决。”伊利亚说着，轻车熟路地抵住了王耀的敏感点，然后满意地看着中国人眼神瞬间涣散，又低下头，含住了他颤动的嘴唇，手上又加了些力，试图帮他把高潮延长些。  
王耀用了两三分钟才恢复神智，喘息着给出了自己的评价：“你听上去……很得意，伊廖沙。”  
“那是《里加和约》割给波兰的，快20年了，我们终于能拿回西白俄罗斯和西乌克兰了。”  
1921年，由于输掉了苏波战争，加之欧洲革命失败，苏俄被迫签署了《里加和约》，根据这一条约，苏波的边界将以“寇松线”来划分，西乌克兰、西白俄罗斯划归波兰。  
王耀还想在说什么，可伊利亚抢道：“我进去了？”  
“好。”  
“忍着点。”  
王耀点点头，在感到久违的痛感时，他用中文低声道：“哪次不忍你了。”

这次的润滑做得太草率了，王耀也就哭得更惨些，不过伊利亚并没有因此迟疑，他和以往一样按着王耀的双手，然后强势地、凶狠地抽插着，在后者迎来第二次干性高潮时和他一起射了出来。  
“我好像闯祸了。”伊利亚斜躺着把王耀抱在怀里，双手扣着他的腰，“射在了里面。”  
王耀按住了自己的小腹，蹭了蹭伊利亚，“没什么，我也喜欢这样。”他越说越轻，“我甚至希望……你一整天都在里面。”  
伊利亚笑问：“耀，还剩多少时间？”  
“还想做的话，我只能说延安不介意收留你几天。”  
“噗——用这里收留吗。”伊利亚轻声笑着，重新顶了进去，换来了中国人一声闷哼。  
两人维持着这个姿势，直到王耀在喘息间隙回应道：“你喜欢的话，当然。”  
中国人闭上了眼睛，把手覆在伊利亚的手背上，感到伊利亚又进去了些后，磕磕绊绊地补充说：“不过，重庆那边……”  
“别急，待会说，我们有时间的。”  
“啊？”  
“我下飞机之前，告诉波克雷什金，降落后假装去维修发动机，直到我回去。”  
“……你该早点说！”  
伊利亚用严肃的腔调道：“锻炼一下你的时间利用能力。”话才说完，他自己就忍不住笑出了声。

做完第二次后王耀实在有些脱力了，连声音都发着软：“重庆……国民党针对苏德的条约，紧急召开了会议，讨论如果德国对波兰宣战，该怎么办[2]。”  
伊利亚有些惊讶：“他们想怎么办？”  
“孔祥熙主张严守中立，但蒋介石觉得，国民党应该对德宣战，让日本不能加入英法的阵线。”  
伊利亚用了十几秒才理清了逻辑：国民党是担心日本投机、加入英法阵线，这样就可能出现英日妥协，为避免这种情况，中国可以对德宣战、主动加入英法一方，因中日处于战争状态，日本投入英法阵营的可能性便被杜绝了。  
王耀继续道：“蒋介石还觉得，一旦中国对德宣战，抗日战争就和欧洲战争挂上了钩，这样待欧洲战争结束时，也就顺带解决了中日战争问题——他相信，英法一定是最终的胜利者。”  
“重庆，是已经决定了？”  
“并没有，”王耀摇了摇头，“王世杰提出，如果中国对德宣战，而苏联恪守苏德条约，那援华物资可能会受影响，应当谨慎考虑、再做决定。”  
“……耀。”  
“嗯？”  
“你是怎么知道这事儿的？”  
“中共在重庆的地下党员啊。”

伊利亚鼓起了腮帮子，用神色示意道：“中共应该把更多的精力放在抗日上。”  
王耀假装没有读懂，他仰起头，吻了吻伊利亚的大鼻子：“如果重庆做好了决定，我肯定第一时间告诉你。”  
“……谢谢。”  
伊利亚听上去憋了口气，王耀便果断地开始火上浇油：“我还听说，重庆最近非常生你的气。”  
“为什么？”  
“苏联的飞机开来延安，没有给重庆打报告。昨天国民党还来电抗议，说这架飞机应该由他们出，不许苏联的来。”  
“那中共？”  
“当没看见——你来延安，凭什么要给重庆打电报？你想来就来。”

王耀顺势说起最近国共关系恶化，陕甘宁边区开始被国民党军队封锁，边区物质供应出现严重的困难。为此，中共号召发起“生产运动”，鼓励军队和群众屯田，兼办工业、手工业、运输业、畜牧业等：“效果好的话，明年会推广到所有根据地，就叫‘大生产运动’。”  
伊利亚抚摸着王耀消瘦的背脊，就像在给猫顺毛似的，直到王耀把一切鸡零狗碎的抱怨都说完了，他才开口问道：“那我说了？”  
“……还有一件事。”  
“什么？”  
“毛主席很喜欢《联共（布）党史简明教程》，他向各级干部发出号召：‘学习《联共党史》，做斯大林的学生！’还说自己如获至宝，已经读了十遍[3]。”

伊利亚看上去并不很信，在王耀说完中共把一万多册书运到了重庆、向其他党派的人士售卖后，他终于好奇道：“毛是真心的么？”  
“我觉得，部分是吧。”  
“部分？”  
王耀拉近了伊利亚的脑袋，挨在他耳畔悄声说道：“毛主席喜欢它的‘为现实斗争服务’——就是书里‘马克思主义不是教条，而是行动的指南’那个论断。”  
伊利亚看上去没有理解。  
王耀便开始解释，说他觉得毛泽东欣赏斯大林“党史应服务于现实政治问题，应用正确的历史结论来统一党内思想，以彻底击败反对派”的思路，对斯大林能够编辑出一个言简意赅又通俗易懂的党史文本十分欣赏，尤其指出这能用来解决解决政治路线孰是孰非的问题。  
伊利亚未必全听懂了，但他听得出来，王耀的声音，堪称冷漠。  
“耀，你有意见么？”  
“我觉得，把那些……”王耀用了点儿时间来寻找一个不会过分激怒伊利亚的名词，“老布尔什维克们，把他们说成是小资产阶级敌对势力，是社会革命党、孟什维克或者其代理人，这不合适。简明党史结论部分说，他们都是错误的，只有斯大林——还有列宁——的路线正确，这……过于领袖中心了。”  
伊利亚低声道：“你是说，你不赞同《联共（布）党史简明教程》，对么？”  
“我认识他们——你也认识啊，伊廖沙。”  
伊利亚垂下了眼睛：“你知道我想说什么的，耀。”  
王耀当然明白，如果伊利亚想，他可以从“国际环境过于险恶”一直论述到“党内思想统一的必要性”。但显然，伊利亚不想说，至于自己，恰好也不想听。  
于是中国人决定放弃这个话题，反正他想说的话已经都说完了：“接下来，你们打算做什么？”  
伊利亚开口前没有丝毫犹豫，这让王耀松了口气。

“我们猜测，德国准备进攻波兰。”  
王耀问道：“那么苏联？”  
“暂时表态中立，看英国和法国的反应，如果他们为此和德国作战，那苏联会支持的。”  
“……如果他们不呢？”  
伊利亚眨眨眼睛：“那我们就宣布，《里加条约》是不平等的条约，苏联不承认它，西乌克兰和西白俄罗斯应该回归。”  
“然后呢？”  
“如果英法依然坐视不管……我们会稳住德国，然后先处理芬兰，还有将波罗的海三国苏维埃化。”  
王耀问道：“芬兰怎么办，也苏维埃化？”  
“共产国际会成立一个‘芬兰人民共和国’，让库西宁——你也认识，就是以前的东方部部长——当总理，尝试引发芬兰内战。”  
王耀当然了解共产国际几乎储存着所有国家的“影子政权”，他扬了扬眉毛，问道：“德国，以后也那么操作？”  
这是在问苏联对苏德关系的信心。  
伊利亚笑道：“说起这个，倒有个新鲜出炉的笑话。德国外长里宾特洛甫来莫斯科时候，飞机差点被打下来，咳，士兵没有辨认清楚，于是我们在克里姆林宫给他办了个招待会赔罪。在喝香槟的时候，约瑟夫忽然举杯建议说：‘为斯大林又一个反共产国际的主意干杯。’”  
苏联人的语气十分戏谑，而王耀（配合地）噗的笑了出来。

伊利亚继续道：“约瑟夫悄悄给我递了个眼色。他是在开玩笑，试探里宾特洛甫的反应。德国先生十分欣喜，回去就给柏林打了电话报告此事，希特勒回答说：‘我的天才的外交部长！’希特勒，他从来就不了解马克思主义者[4]。”  
“所以，德国……”  
“耀，”伊利亚已经有些不满了，“即使我忘记，共产国际里的德国共产党人也不会忘记，他们的总书记，恩斯特•台尔曼，还在希特勒的监狱里呢。”  
王耀立刻为自己的态度认了错，又问道：“那么，中国呢？”  
伊利亚把自己的额头贴上了王耀的，语气温柔：“你会赢的。”  
王耀有些嫌弃这个答案的敷衍，不过伊利亚的下一句话让他迅速遗忘了这个情绪：“因为我知道，耀，不仅温顺的柔情，也有刚强的意志。”  
王耀抿紧了唇，五秒钟后轻声道：“你也是，伊廖沙。”他顿了顿，“哥哥。”

注：  
[1] 以下事件均见阿诺德•托因比《第二次世界大战史大全》。  
[2] 以下内容见张海鹏编《中国近代通史》，实际上，这场会议是9月2日开的。  
[3] 郭化若《在毛主席身边工作的片断》，载《解放军报》1978年12月28日。  
[4] 见《莫洛托夫访谈录——同莫洛托夫的140次谈话》。


	10. 第10章 破雾

伊利亚用剩下的一点儿时间对英法两国大加鞭挞——王耀很怀疑他之前忘了这茬，于是决定加倍补上。苏联人慷慨陈词，历数英法对谈判没有诚意、派了二流角色，还拖拖拉拉、不带签约全权证书，在态度上又把苏联置于不平等地位……总之，苏联走上同希特勒结盟之路，乃是英法的过错。  
王耀体力消耗本就大，此刻窝在伊利亚怀里听这些话，着实有些昏昏欲睡。苏联人见惟一的听众兴致不高，便问道：“不想听？”  
“哦？……呃，不，没有，” 王耀猛地醒了醒神，语速越说越快，“我只是……”  
“什么？”  
“……做得狠了些，有点累。”  
伊利亚把嘴唇贴在王耀的额头上，毫无诚意地道了歉，又道：“我得回去了——你们可以再等等，不用太急着表态。”  
“会已经开完了，政治局决议：苏德协定有重大积极意义。尽管有些人觉得，这还是不能让欧洲避免战争，但既然英法和德意之间必然要爆发一场新的帝国主义……”  
“耀。”伊利亚温和地制止了他，“我们打算安排几个记者过来，组织一个塔斯社驻延安记者站，中共有什么话需要报道的话，不如对他们说。”  
王耀敏锐地问道：“这几个记者，实际上是？”  
“隶属苏军总参情报部，记者站的电台直通克里姆林宫。” 伊利亚很满意王耀的问题，奖励性地吻了吻他的耳垂，又补充说斯大林下达了指示，有关中共、中国的事由他一人管，这样就不会乱。  
王耀评价道：“国民党可不会高兴。”  
“重庆也没让我多高兴。”

王耀笑了起来，这倒让他提起了些精神，不过在收拾自己、准备出门时，后穴里缓缓流出的精液变成了一个大麻烦。  
伊利亚再次道了歉，这次倒显得有诚意了些，王耀无奈地表示没关系，又指挥他把自己的手帕拿过来，想把精液擦干净，奈何实操证明：这项“大工程”不太可能在几分钟内干完。  
伊利亚建议道：“要不，我自己回去就行。”  
王耀坚决地表示了反对，然后干脆张开腿，试图把手帕塞进去。  
“……耀？”  
“只能这样了——呲。”王耀动了动腿，然后五官都皱成了一团。

伊利亚十分识相地闭紧了嘴巴，可不巧的是，这时米沙似乎睡够了，它跳到椅子上，摇着尾巴看向了自己的主人，最后惨被前主人拎着脖子丢回了床下。  
“不舒服吧？”  
王耀低声嘟哝道：“感觉很奇怪。”  
伊利亚建议道：“要不，耀，我一个人……”  
“不要。”  
于是伊利亚帮着王耀换好衣服，扶着他站了起来。走出窑洞时，王耀将不远处的一块菜地指给苏联人看，说那是毛泽东动手开垦的：“响应生产活动的号召。”  
伊利亚道：“耀，你是在转移注意力？”  
“……有些事情知道就行了不用说出来。”  
伊利亚评价了一句“东方人的虚伪”，被王耀瞪了之后，麻溜地改口道：“我是说，东方人特有的智慧。”

两人走到机场的时候，孙维世也已经赶回来了，小姑娘正高兴地举着毛泽东的批示又叫又跳的，大部分人都围在她身边，只有李德和他夫人李丽莲站得较远，想是在道别。  
见伊利亚出现，李德抢上前道：“我能把我夫人，”他指了指李丽莲，“也带去苏联吗？”  
李丽莲的眼睛里盈满了泪水，她抽抽噎噎地说自己也想去莫斯科，但是毛泽东和张闻天不同意，说李丽莲没有苏联签证或者共产国际的批示，不能离境——孙维世的例子就在眼前，这显然是个借口，只能说毛、张都不想帮这个忙。  
面对李德的求恳，伊利亚有些意外，继而表示他也为难。这时，许是觉得飞机延迟得有些多了，周恩来走过去道：“到莫斯科后，我可以去争取一下[1]。” 

周恩来做事总是滴水不漏的，他安抚好了李丽莲，又要求养女孙维世保持安静，最后和众人郑重地道了别，带头上了飞机。  
王耀悄声道：“不是说有人会假装维修飞机吗？”  
“……可能波克雷什金演技不行，周毕竟曾经是特工。”  
王耀嘁了一声，踮起脚轻轻敲了敲伊利亚的大脑袋——这不是个好主意，他的脸色速僵硬了。  
伊利亚扶住了他：“早点回去吧……不舒服。”  
王耀咬了咬唇，压低声音恶狠狠地道：“可没下次了。”  
“耀。”伊利亚笑了起来，“你该改改你这些……传统的东方习气。”  
王耀哼了一声，伊利亚也没有说下去，只朗声招呼了波克雷什金一声，走过去假装捣鼓了一会儿引擎，然后飞机就“修好了”。  
王耀目送着飞机远去，直到它消失在天际时，才恍然想起：苏联人一句话都没提到王明。

8月底，尽管欧洲局势愈发险恶，但亚洲却先激战了起来，苏联把自己的机械化部队调往诺门坎，给了日军一个严重的打击，而这次，日本没有像前几次那样继续增兵。  
据延安分析，这意味着日本并不想在此时与苏联全面开战——苏德条约后，苏联几乎把所有注意力转向了远东，现在攻苏可谓是硬碰硬。日本，以及绝大部分国家，都在睁大眼睛关注着世界的变化，等待着一个时机，等待着国际形势向有利于自己的方向改变。  
起码对日本而言，这一天并不太远。

8月31日，苏共开始制定一项新的征兵法，降低了入伍年龄，同时延长了服役年限；同日，最高苏维埃召开会议，莫洛托夫发言说：“依靠苏德条约，苏联就不必再被迫卷入战争。”随后，最高苏维埃投票表决，通过了《苏德互不侵犯条约》。  
翌日，即9月1日，延安举行了追悼平江惨案死难烈士大会，毛泽东公开发了言，表达了对苏联的坚定支持[2]：  
“苏德互不侵犯协定打破了张伯伦、达拉第等国际反动资产阶级挑动苏德战争的阴谋，打破了德意日反共集团对于苏联的包围，保障了苏联社会主义建设的发展。在东方，则打击了日本，援助了中国，增强了中国抗战派的地位，打击了中国的投降派。在这一切上面，就安置了援助全世界人民争取自由解放的基础。这就是苏德互不侵犯协定的全部政治意义。”说完这些，毛泽东还斥责说，“英法苏三国谈判所以没有成功，完全由于英法政府没有诚意，他们执行了一种反动的政策，纵容侵略，自己则站在一边看。”  
而也就在这天，希特勒发表了广播演说，宣称自己决心要解决但泽走廊的问题。随后，德军闪击波兰。  
一切的外交斡旋都失败了。9月3日，英、法被迫对德宣战。

王耀本以为下面的剧情会是苏法夹击德国，但令他惊异的是，英、法对德实属宣而不战，实际上，除了德波战争的前线，整个世界都处于诡异的和平中[3]：  
苏联袖手旁观，在被记者追问对这场战争持什么态度时，要求提问者自己再去读读莫洛托夫的讲话；意大利宣布“不主动采取军事行动”，并让德国公开豁免了自己的军事盟友义务；日本决定奉行“独立”的政策、“不卷入”欧洲战事；国民党为“投靠英法”和“苏联援助”哪个更重要正吵得不可开交，外交上毫无动作；英国甚至没有进行战争动员，直到六个月后，他才将自己唯一的装甲师开赴欧陆；而曾经对波兰保证过“德国进攻波兰的十六天内，法国将以大部分的兵力进攻德国”的法国，似乎因为波兰军队不到十六天就已经覆灭，认为自己已经没有任何道义上的责任了，正缩在马奇诺防线后面装死。  
欧洲的其他国家，诸如卢森堡、丹麦、瑞典、挪威、芬兰，先后发表了中立声明，至于刚刚结束内战的西班牙，尽管没有公开宣布中立，但依然通过驻各国的大使做出了口头中立保证。  
更远些的地方，譬如大洋那端的美国，罗斯福在他的“炉边谈话”中说，他希望而且也相信美国可以置身于战争之外，联邦政府将尽一切努力来做到这一点；此外，请人民相信，在讲和的时机到来时，美国将是一个有利害关系的国家。

既然英、法不准备对德国动手——毫无疑问，他们在等着德国继续“东进”——苏联便开始着手执行自己的计划。  
9月10日，延安收到了共产国际的指示电，并于翌日通过了决议，宣布将“全部的、完全的拥护苏联[4]”，几日后，王耀把毛泽东的最新演讲，通过刚组建完的塔斯社驻延安记者站发给了伊利亚[5]：  
“所谓民主国家的资产阶级，他们是一面怕法西斯国家侵害他们的利益，一面更怕革命势力的发展……波兰法西斯政府则压制了波兰的民族解放运动，拒绝了苏联的援助，甘愿带领波兰人民充当英法财政资本的炮灰，甘愿把波兰变成国际财政资本反动战线的一个组成部分。没有问题，我们同情波兰人民，但我们绝不同情波兰反动政府，波兰社会民主党拥护这样的政府，同样是不能容许的。  
各民主国家的资产阶级已经最后地拒绝与人民妥协，拒绝与苏联妥协，并且举行掠夺战争了。现在世界上最反动的国家，已经转到英国方面，反苏反共反民主反人民反弱小民族的第一名魁首，已经是张伯伦了。”  
伊利亚这次回电很快，他告诉王耀：“柏林催了好几次了，但维恰说，苏军必须在华沙陷落之后再出动”，而且，克里姆林宫打算先解决远东问题，“要避免两线作战”。许是信发得急，他甚至忘了写“不会影响苏联援助中国”之类的话。  
第二天，伊利亚收到了延安的回电，电文里王耀提醒他：“伊廖沙，延安倒是无所谓，你给重庆打电报时，可别忘了那些话。”

在很多事情上，苏联的效率总是很高的。9月15日，日本承认了当前的实控线，苏日签署停战协定，历时135天的诺门坎之战结束。  
17日，见法国依然没有任何动作，克里姆林宫宣布，鉴于波兰政府已不复存在，苏军将开进波兰，以保护那里的西乌克兰居民和西白俄罗斯居民；当日清晨，苏军挥师进入波兰，与德军形成夹击波军之势，波兰政府流亡伦敦。  
同日，德国宣称“苏军向波兰进击曾得到德方的充分同意”，明确无误地给世人以苏德合谋的印象。当晚，蒋介石表示，国际形势变化太大，对外宣言一节作罢。

因着全国各地议论纷纷、常有记者追着中共诸人问对欧洲局势的看法，9月28日，毛泽东终于了响应了屡次和他约稿中苏文化协会，答应写一篇文章给他们。  
当天下午，王耀坐在塔斯社记者站，开始把这篇《苏联利益和人类利益的一致》翻译成俄语、发往莫斯科：  
“国内许多的人，对于苏联进兵波兰的问题，糊涂起来了。在波兰政府方面，它是一个法西斯政府，是波兰地主资产阶级的反动政府，它残酷地剥削工农，压迫波兰的民主主义者；它又是一个大波兰主义的政府，因为它在波兰民族以外的许多少数民族中，施行残酷的民族压迫，它本身是一个帝国主义的政府。  
二十年来，波兰政府一贯地反对苏联，在英法苏谈判中，坚决地拒绝苏联军队的援助。而这个政府又是一个十分无能的政府，一百五十万以上的大军，不堪一击，仅仅在两个星期的时间中，就葬送了自己的国家，使波兰人民遭受德国帝国主义的蹂躏。所有这一切，都是波兰政府的滔天罪恶，如果我们同情这样的政府，那是不对的。  
……  
那白俄罗斯民族和乌克兰民族居住的一大块土地，还是在一九一八年订立布列斯特条约时，被当时的德国帝国主义从幼年的苏联手里强迫地割去的，后来又被凡尔赛条约强迫地放到波兰反动政府的统治下面。苏联现在不过是把过去失掉的土地收回来，把被压迫的白俄罗斯民族和乌克兰民族解放出来，并使免受德国的压迫。  
这几天的电讯，指明这些少数民族是怎样地箪食壶浆以迎红军，把红军看做他们的救星；而在德军占领的西部波兰、法军占领的西部德国，则丝毫也没有这种消息。这就是表明，苏联的战争是正义的、非掠夺的、谋解放的战争，是援助弱小民族解放、援助人民解放的战争。而德国的、英法的战争，则都是非正义的、掠夺的、帝国主义的战争，是压迫他国民族、压迫他国人民的战争。  
……  
张伯伦的政策是，用威迫利诱种种办法，推动德国放弃苏德互不侵犯条约，使之倒转枪口，进攻苏联。这种阴谋，不但过去和现在是存在着，而且将来也还会继续的。苏联大军的进入波兰东部，是为了收复自己国土，解放弱小民族，同时也是制止德国侵略势力向东扩展，击破张伯伦阴谋的一个具体步骤。  
从这几天的消息看来，苏联的这一方针，是极大地成功了。这就是苏联的利益和世界人类大多数的利益互相一致，和波兰反动统治下被压迫人民的利益互相一致的具体表现。”

欧洲局势分析到这里就结束了，剩下的部分其实是写给中国人看的，王耀对着那几页纸思考了一会，还是继续翻译了下去：  
“当诺门坎停战协定订立之后，英、美通讯社纷传日苏互不侵犯协定行将订立的消息，中国人民中间就发生一种忧虑，有些人认为苏联或者将不援助中国了。这种观察，我以为是不正确的。诺门坎停战协定的性质，和过去张鼓峰停战协定是一样的，就是说，在日本屈膝之下，日本军阀承认了苏蒙边疆的不可侵犯。这种停战协定，将使苏联增加对于中国援助的可能，而不是减少其援助。  
至于所谓日苏互不侵犯条约，在过去多年之前，苏联就要求日本签订，日本始终拒绝。现在日本统治阶级内部的一派，要求苏联订立这种条约，而苏联是否愿意订立，须看这个条约是否合乎苏联利益和世界人类大多数利益这一个基本原则而定。具体地说，就是要看这个条约是否不和中国民族解放战争的利益相冲突。”

莫斯科在“苏日互不侵犯条约是否会签订”这个问题上始终含糊其辞，于是延安也不敢把话说死，只解释说：  
“即使日苏互不侵犯条约有订立的可能，苏联也决不会在条约中限制自己援助中国的行动。苏联的利益和中国民族解放的利益决不会互相冲突，而将是永久互相一致。这一点，我认为绝对没有疑义。  
那些有反苏成见的人，借着诺门坎停战协定的订立和日苏互不侵犯条约的传闻，掀风鼓浪，挑拨中苏两大民族间的感情。这种情形，在英美法的阴谋家中，在中国的投降派中，都是存在的，这是一种严重的危险，应该彻底地揭穿其黑幕。”

下面几段说的是中国的援助问题，所谓：“只有苏联和各国人民的援助可靠的，各国资产阶级的援助可以争取、但决不可依赖。”这是说给国民党支持者听着，一周前重庆和伦敦重启了谈判，又有传言说美国会扩大对日禁运范围，舆论对于“英美援助”的期待便高涨了起来。  
因着横竖苏联的援助都是给国民党的，王耀干脆跳过了这些话，直接翻译了结尾：“对于帝国主义战争的交战各国，中国应该严守中立，不参加任何的一方。那种主张中国应该参加英法帝国主义战线的意见，乃是投降派的意见，不利于抗日和不利于中华民族独立解放的意见，是应该根本拒绝的。”  
发完电报后，苏联电报员问王耀：“舆论情况很不利？听说法国和英国的共产党，都现了大面积退党。”  
王耀抿了抿唇：“中国人民……关注国际问题，关注帝国主义世界大战和中国抗日战争的关系，还有苏联和中国的关系，目的都是为了中国抗日的胜利，这是很好的现象……要不，同志，把这句也加上吧。”

伊利亚没有立刻看到这份电报——他不在莫斯科。  
就在王耀搞翻译工作的同时，在距离延安万里之遥的华沙，波兰签下了投降书，随后，苏德两国签订了《苏德友好和边界条约》及三个秘密议定书，明确了波兰亡国后的苏德边界。  
王耀在9月的最后一个晚上得到了这个消息，伊利亚得意告诉他：“我们推测，希特勒打算全力西攻，因此并未对约瑟夫的划界方案提出任何异议。谈判只进行了一天，晚上就签署了所有协定。你忠实的伊廖沙，于华沙。”

注：  
[1] 这个故事见李德《中国纪事》。  
[2] 毛泽东《关于国际新形势对新华日报记者的谈话》，1939年9月1日。  
[3] 以下事件均见阿诺德•托因比《第二次世界大战史大全》。  
[4] 《中共中央关于同意共产国际对第二次帝国主义战争和共产党政治路线问题的指示致王明、博古、凯丰电》，1939年9月11日。  
[5] 毛泽东《论第二次帝国主义战争》，载《毛泽东军事文选》，1939年9月14日。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 据姬友评论，本章可以概括为“作精爱豆和他的洗地粉”，XD


	11. 第11章 纷争

对中国来说，1939年的9月算是个不错的月份，当月第一次长沙会战打响，最终中国军队取得了胜利，时称此役为“湘北大捷”。  
但在欧洲，这个月份就颇有些诡异了，一方面，理论上，英、法、德已经进入了战争状态，第二次欧洲大战可以算作开打了；但另一方面，现实里，别说英国还在不急不缓地运兵，连法国都只组织了一次极小规模的进攻，还立刻就撤回了马奇诺防线。于是在月底，以尖刻著称的美国报纸创造了一个新词汇来形容欧洲局势：假战争（The Phoney War）。  
王耀不怎么看外国的报纸，这个消息还是伊利亚告诉他的，苏联人用讲笑话的语气把美国的报道复述了一遍，调侃说：“其实我也觉得，英法仿佛宣了一个假战。听说法国的贝当元帅觉得既然前线无事，自己就可以正常休假，现在八成躺在西班牙的海滩上晒太阳呢。”  
伊利亚的心情并不算好，他嘲讽地说，德国人给这场“战争”取名“静坐战”，意思是英法龟缩于防御工事之后、毫无进攻的欲望：“英国共产党的消息，英法在战略部署上存在分歧：法国希望马其诺防线到英吉利海峡那段缺口能由英国军队来守卫，英国则觉得自己的主力需要留守本土，直到现在，他们都没能建起统一的军事指挥系统。”

王耀无从得知英国共产党的态度，但他知道，苏联政策的转变给共产国际的所有支部都找了个大麻烦：1939年8月23日之前，全世界的共产党都在反对纳粹，而那一天之后，它们忽然开始谴责英国和法国——甚至连英共和法共也不例外。作为代价，英共在议会里被其他党针对攻击，法共更惨些，已经被法国政府以“追随苏联”为由取缔了，各级党组织都遭到镇压和抓捕。  
可要说全世界都相信“苏德条约”的真实性，那显然有待商榷，最明显的一点是，德共、意共依然没能恢复正常活动，甚至德共的总书记——同时也是共产国际的名誉主席——还被关押在希特勒的监狱里呢。  
比起其他兄弟党，中共倒是没有“因苏德媾和而被国内针对”的烦恼，毕竟如果国民党做得到，他早把中共取缔了。10月初，延安出版了的新中央机关刊物《共产党人》，在发刊词里，毛泽东满不在乎地说：“我们党已经走出了狭隘的圈子，变成了全国性的大党。为了建设一个思想上政治上组织上完全巩固的、布尔什维克化的中国共产党，这样一个刊物是必要的。” 

将西白俄罗斯、西乌克兰并入苏联后，克里姆林宫的下一个目标是与波罗的海三国缔结互助条约，让他们提供军事基地。它在10月就几乎毫无阻碍地完成了：红军在这三个国家驻扎了下来，而代价甚至可以说是零——譬如说，按照苏立条约，苏联需要“帮助”立陶宛拿回曾经被波兰占据的维尔纽斯，那里现在就在红军手里。  
王耀也问过伊利亚，为什么不干脆把波罗的海三国也并入苏联，得到的回答是：苏联不想刺激德国，如果在德国对西边发动侵略战争（他毫无顾忌地用了这个词）的时候，苏联在东部也采取咄咄逼人的攻势，那德国就会产生怀疑；在苏德之间保持几个由苏联控制的缓冲国，政治上更为有利。  
“何况，耀，波罗的海三国都是不设防的小国，如有必要，随时可以把他们苏维埃化。”

许是欧洲的情况确实好了些，伊利亚难得地主动提起了日本，说根据佐尔格情报小组的消息，日本暂时不会组织大规模进攻，军部计划抽调兵力，对敌后根据地开始大规模“扫荡”，以打击游击队、恢复日占区的生产能力。苏联人告诫说，要提醒“所有中国的红军战士”，这次的扫荡可能比过去剧烈得多。  
王耀感谢了共产国际的情报，说尽管遇到了不少困难，但中共目前的情况还算乐观，“唯满洲三大游击区（指南满、吉东、北满）处境艰难，长期与中央断联，请苏军多加照看。”  
伊利亚毫不犹豫地答应了。当时两人都没想到，几天后，10月26日，东北抗联就在中共中央断联的情况下，独自做出决定：“越界过江，到苏联远东地区野营整训。”不久，东北抗联的领导人周保中前往伯力，要求苏方提供支援。之后一年里，东北抗联各部分批、分期冲破日军包围圈，跨越黑龙江，退入苏联。

中共的麻烦不至于此，除遭到日军 “扫荡”外，11月起，国共的矛盾也升温了——此刻延安还不知道，国民党在五届六中全会上，把“政治限共为主”的政策改为了“军事限共为主”，开始蓄意制造反共摩擦。  
可惜的是，国民党开始军事挑衅时，延安并未第一时间反应过来，理由很简单：诺尔曼•白求恩逝世了。  
11月下旬，王耀终于收到了白求恩的遗书和部分遗物，当晚，他给伊利亚打了电报：  
“伊廖沙，诺尔曼•白求恩同志在11月12日牺牲了。这两年他一直待在前线，拯救了数以千计的伤员，还办学校、培养医务干部、编写战地医疗教材，毫无疑问，白求恩同志是个伟大的、可敬的共产党人。上个月，他在做手术时被割破了手指，几周后转成了败血症……对于他的死，所有人都很悲痛。  
根据白求恩同志的遗言，请共产国际通知加拿大共产党总书记蒂姆•布克，告诉他，白求恩在这里十分快乐，他惟一的希望是能多有贡献。白求恩同志的照片、日记、文件也一并交予加拿大的党处置。也请通知美国共产党总书记白劳德，白求恩同志有一把缴获的战刀要送给他。请将白求恩同志永世不变的友爱送给蒂姆•布克，以及所有加拿大和美国的同志们。  
请考虑给白求恩已离婚的妻子，坎贝尔夫人拨一笔生活费，并告诉她，白求恩是十分内疚的，并且曾经是快乐的。  
这些物品和白求恩的遗书现在都已经送到延安，请尽快安排苏联飞机过来。”

在伊利亚的电报或者苏联的飞机再次抵达延安之前，29日，另一个消息传来：“莫斯科以‘曼尼拉事件[1]’为由，废除了《苏芬互不侵犯条约》，现在正向两国边界进军。”  
伊利亚在30日清晨，也就是莫斯科时间的深夜才发来了回电，他爽快地答应了王耀的要求，又道了歉，说自己刚从列宁格勒回来：“边境出了些状况。”  
王耀迅速做出了回应，他忧虑地问伊利亚：“你到底签了多少互不侵犯条约——这样轻易撕毁协议，芬兰共产党的处境会很艰难，对你的名声也很不好，舆论会质疑你、质疑苏联的承诺有多少可信度。”要知道，中苏之间的军援协议，名字也叫《中苏互不侵犯条约》。  
伊利亚显然是没睡，天亮之前，王耀就收到了新电报：“十份，或者十一份[2]？我也没仔细数过。没事的，耀，你记得的话，我签的第一份条约叫《布列斯特-立托夫斯克和约》，它在德国战败后就被伊里奇宣布废除了。签署条约是为了获得喘息的时机、争取发展的空隙，条约本身不是目的，谁会觉得它们一定要被执行呢？”  
——其实这是句废话，毕竟在1932年，苏联一口气签了八份互不侵犯条约，里面就有和波兰签的《苏波互不侵犯条约》。

伊利亚看上去心态良好，他用了三大段话来说服王耀“撕毁个协议，多大点事儿”，仿佛是中国人而不是他在违背诺言，又辩解说：“至于芬共，他们在芬兰从来没有合法过，1929年经济危机之后，资产阶级政府还搞起了‘拉普阿运动’，疯狂地镇压工人运动[3]——芬共还有什么可失去的呢？”  
讲完了芬兰，伊利亚又说周恩来在克里姆林宫医院做了手术，一切还算顺利，伤口已经拆线，目前正在做恢复性治疗，但他的右臂终究不太可能恢复如初[4]。  
“周坚持要尽早回去，但我们觉得，他最好能留到一月底，好参加共产国际的秘密会议。之前中共报告说财政情况很差，请把你们1940年党和军队的开支预算发来，以便共产国际审核并确定援助的额度。另，之前所寄英镑，周说在中国无法流通，请寄回，共产国际会想办法兑成美元。”  
下面说的就是一些琐事了，从苏联已经把60吨新闻纸运到哈密[5]，到12月21日是斯大林60岁生日、延安得尽快交来贺文[6]：“耀，请毛泽东写《斯大林是中国人民独立的朋友》，朱德写《中国战士高呼斯大林的名字》，18日前发过来——短文就行，太长我们反而不好排版。还有，不要忘记21日寄出贺电[7]。”  
在电文的结尾，伊利亚话锋一转，意有所指地说，他可没忘记，在1918年，罗马尼亚从虚弱的苏俄手里夺取了比萨拉比亚，这块土地甚至连个“待撕毁条约”都没有呢。  
王耀读完了最后一行字，他对着电文叹了口气，然后提起笔，开始构思怎么回复：  
“伊廖沙，或许你说的都对，不过我想问一句，莫斯科打算什么时候撕毁《中苏互不侵犯条约》、帮助中共战胜资产阶级政府呢？你知道的，从十二年前中国建政开始，尤其是在‘边区’还能自称‘中华苏维埃共和国’的时候，中国的红军战士们，一直很希望能和苏联红军并肩作战。”

王耀写回电的同时，苏军正式进入芬兰。翌日，“芬兰民主共和国”在芬兰东部被苏联占领的地区成立，政府主席是原共产国际远东部部长，奥托•库西宁。  
苏芬的战争几乎吸引了全世界的目光，但其中不包括延安，也不包括重庆。  
12月初，中国最大的新闻是：阎锡山宣布中共领导的抗日决死队第二纵队为“叛军”，下令“讨伐”，随后暗中勾结日军、袭击八路军后方医院、摧毁沁水等县的抗日政权；4日，晋绥军袭击山西省南阳县《新生报》报社，活埋了编辑王良。  
在历史上，这被称为“晋西事变”或者“十二月事变”。  
理所当然地，延安和重庆的大部分心思都集中在了国内的军事摩擦上。12日，国民党甘肃省主席又率部进攻陕甘宁边区，制造了“陇东事件”，被中共所击退，两党矛盾随即升温：国民党中央秘密制定下发了《异党问题处理办法》；中共则以阳谋应对，由朱德、彭德怀、林彪、贺龙、刘伯承等联名通电全国，反对国民党调转枪口对内。

谁都没有想到，苏芬战争对中国最大的影响是，它让重庆和莫斯科的关系变糟了——这可是《苏德互不侵犯条约》都没做到的事儿。  
战争开始当天，芬兰就向国际联盟提出了诉讼，决议案被提交给国联行政院讨论表决，而中国恰好是其成员。由于国联行政院在通过决议时采取一致原则，一票反对便可使议案被否决，于是作为抗日战争的最大外援，苏联理直气壮地要求国民党：投反对票。  
12日晚上，王耀把《斯大林是中国人民的朋友》发给了伊利亚，说延安还准备了庆祝大会，毛泽东会亲自作讲话[8]，赞美斯大林同志是一切被压迫者的救星。演讲稿里有一句话引起了广泛争议：“马克思主义的道理千条万绪，归根结底，就是一句话：‘造反有理’。”  
用交作业的心态报告完这些“必修课”，王耀又充当起了预言家：  
“尽管，‘第一次大革命时期，一切帝国主义者都反对我们，只有苏联援助了我们。抗日战争以来，没有一个帝国主义国家的政府真正援助我们，只有苏联是用了空军和物资援助了我们。[9]’但国民党更喜欢美、英、法，而不是你，他肯定不会投下反对票。  
当然，看在苏联援助的份上，重庆也没胆子去支持芬兰。我打赌，国民党会选择弃权。我亲爱的伊廖沙，如果你确实不想这个提案被通过，那可得抓紧时间，另找一张反对票。”

12月14日，国联行政院通过决议，宣布将苏联开除出国联，并建议各国尽己所能援助芬兰。苏联拒绝出席会议，而中国投下了弃权票。  
以破坏盟约为由将会员国开除出去，这在国联的历史上是第一次，也是仅有的一次。  
苏联貌似淡然地在塔斯社刊文，称自己对被开除之事“泰然自若”，但显然对这一结果极感不快，尤其对中国未能明确地站在苏联一边大为不满。恰逢国民政府代表访苏，莫洛托夫会见他时，对援华问题避而不谈，并表示：“今后苏联援华的程度，将取决于中国对苏联的态度。”  
王耀有些怀疑，伊利亚罕见地对重庆发那么大火，是因为苏军在芬兰进展不顺，他想找个靶子宣泄怒气——不过想归想，即使确实如此，延安也乐的火上浇油，他总不能帮重庆说话不是？

1939年的最后一个晚上，王耀给伊利亚发去了新年贺电，坚定地表了态，重申延安毫无疑问是站在莫斯科这边的：  
“克里姆林宫说‘国联已经变成了英法集团的战争工具’，我觉得可以换个词，把‘已经’改成‘一直就是’——我可没忘记，九一八事变之后，国联的‘李顿调查团’说了些什么呢[10]。  
至于被开除，倒也不是什么大事，反正国联也没什么正经用处，说得好像缩在马奇诺防线后面的那些胆小鬼，真打算去援助芬兰似的。”

注：  
[1] 1939年11月26日，苏联称芬兰军队炮击曼尼拉村造成苏联士兵的死亡，要求芬兰政府赔礼道歉，并将军队后撤20到25公里，但被芬兰政府拒绝，苏联因此宣布废除《苏芬互不侵犯条约》。  
[2] 1932年《苏法互不侵犯条约》《苏波互不侵犯条约》《苏意互不侵犯条约》《苏爱互不侵犯条约》《苏拉互不侵犯条约》《苏立互不侵犯条约》《苏罗互不侵犯条约》《苏芬互不侵犯条约》；1937年《中苏互不侵犯条约》；1939年《苏德互不侵犯条约》、1941年《苏南互不侵犯条约》。  
[3] 实际上，1923年芬兰共产党才被宣布为非法。1929年11月，在芬兰北部的拉普阿地区一群当地的法西斯分子袭击了青年工人，之后芬兰资产阶级政府加紧反对工人和芬兰共产党的行动，以转移人民群众对经济危机的注意力。  
[4] 《季米特洛夫给中共中央的电报》，1939年10月8日。  
[5] 《季米特洛夫给中共中央的电报》，1939年11月15日。  
[6] 《季米特洛夫给中共中央的电报》，1939年12月7日。  
[7] 《周恩来和任弼时给中共中央的电报》，1939年12月15日。  
[8] 《在延安各界庆祝斯大林六十寿辰大会上的讲话》，1939年12月21日，原载《人民日报》，1949年12月20日。  
[9] 毛泽东《斯大林是中国人民的朋友》。  
[10] 李顿调查团认为，中国抵制日货运动是“中日冲突的重要原因”，苏联导致的“共产主义目前的传播”是造成九一八事变的最重要因素。


	12. 第12章 雨骤

1940年初，美国宣布废除《美日通商航海条约》，中国舆论普遍认为这意味着“美国对日本的扩张不再置若罔闻”，军民深感振奋，全国慰劳总会还趁势开展了“春礼劳军”活动，号召全国民众制作年礼赠给官兵，前线后方为此都忙碌了起来，这个春节也算是过得颇有年味儿。  
春节前夕，为了驳斥国民党顽固派的反共叫嚣、回答中国向何处去的问题，毛泽东发表了《新民主主义论》，说中国革命分为新民主主义革命、社会主义革命两个阶段，民主主义革命是社会主义革命的必要准备。  
从这一刻开始，中国共产党公开与国民党争夺起了领导权。

按说最看重“抗日民族统一战线”的该是伊利亚，但他最近正生着国民党的气，自然没有动力去阻止中共，即使知道延安公然表示“除非国民党将来能够实施我们的纲领，不然继续合作会有困难[1]”，莫斯科也没发表任何评价。那两个月，莫斯科和延安的电报，主要内容是医疗援助：共产国际同意，建立一个疗养院、两个医院，再配上两架救护飞机，供中共伤员使用[2]。  
尽管往来电报频繁，伊利亚却鲜少提及苏芬战争，事实上，他宁可和王耀分析在延安开设青年学校的可行性，或者说说“无线电器材收到了吗？苛性钾可得小心保存”之类的闲话。但即使没有国内外的各色报道，光凭伊利亚这个态度，王耀也能猜到，苏联在对芬兰的战争中表现得并不好。  
王耀终于按捺不住了，在2月初的电报里，他旁敲侧击地问起了英法是否还在“假宣战、真静坐”，伊利亚对此似乎很不高兴，两天后，他给中共派了个新任务[3]：  
“共产国际决定，按照国际援助程序，中国共产党应同日本、印度、印度支那共产党建立联系，并组织对他们的援助，首先援助日本共产党。”  
王耀哭笑不得，他在回电里建议说：“伊廖沙，你偶尔可以和我诉诉苦的——我保证不说出去。”

伊利亚到底不愿意过多展示自己的软弱，王耀也就不再提这茬，而是尽量配合他说些令人高兴的事儿。春意降临延安的时候，中国人告诉伊利亚：  
“重庆提议开展军事划界，这轮反共高潮看上去快结束了。啊，对了，伊廖沙，之前和你说过，中共在拍纪录片《延安与八路军》，现在拍摄工作已经完成了，摄影师们踏遍了八路军的北部战线，光胶片就拍了快两万米呢。  
延安没条件剪辑电影，我们之前打算把胶片寄去美国或者香港，但想来想去，还是觉得送往莫斯科更好。为给影片配上中国音乐和解说，还得派摄影师袁牧之、音乐家冼星海一道去莫斯科。妥否，请速答复[4]。”  
伊利亚自然一口答应，在回电里，他看似漫不经心地提了句：“苏芬战争结束了，我们得到了想要的一切。”  
这也是唯一一次，王耀从伊利亚口中而不是报纸上，了解苏芬战争的局势。  
3月12日，苏芬在莫斯科签订了停战和约，苏联获得了部分争议领土，并可租用汉古半岛30年。至于英国和法国，尽管“极表同情”，但他们果然没有踏出马奇诺防线半步。

延安等待苏联飞机的时候，3月30日，汪精卫宣布“还都南京”，成立了“中华民国国民政府”，时人皆嘲为“汪伪政权”。  
从表面上看，日本对中国抗日阵营的分裂取得了成功：国民政府的第二号人物离开了抗日大本营，投入日本的怀抱。然而，汪精卫最终成为傀儡，也就失去了他曾被寄予的号召力与权威性，在和伊利亚谈起此事时，王耀不无嘲讽地说：  
“汪精卫在青天白日满地红旗上加了个布条，写着‘和平反共建国’，我看这几个字啊，只有反共是真的。对了，伊廖沙，延安要来客人了，南洋华侨总会主席陈嘉庚先生计划下个月来访问。”  
伊利亚领会了这个暗示：“周和任一定赶得回去的。”

周恩来、任弼时在仲春时分回到了延安，和他们同机来的，还有印度尼西亚共产党领导人阿里亚罕、日本共产党领导人野坂参三——加上之前就在延安的印度支那共产党领导人胡志明，陕北倒是名副其实地成了亚洲革命的中心。  
阿里亚罕受到了热烈欢迎，他是中共的老朋友，土地革命时期就在中国工作，还是中华苏维埃共和国主席团的成员，中文名张然和；至于另一位，据说论资排辈的话在共产国际都是数得上的，是英国共产党和日本共产党的双料创始人。  
野坂参三本想假扮华侨潜回日本，但当时国民党对延安封锁严密，加之毛泽东等邀请他留在延安、与中国人民一起反对日本帝国主义的侵华战争，野坂参三慨然应允，搬去了王家坪的窑洞，和朱德当起了邻居，并且按惯例起了一个中文名字：林哲。  
王耀为此给伊利亚专门写了份报告，说完这一切后，他揶揄道：“野坂同意加入八路军，请莫斯科记得把野坂同志的那份工资打给延安，据他说，共产国际每月得给他1600卢布呢。”

野坂参三开始在延安领导在华日人反战同盟、招募“日籍八路”的同时，4月9日清晨，德国入侵丹麦，丹麦人几乎没有抵抗、军队一炮未发，德军兵不血刃地占领了哥本哈根，随后开始进攻挪威首都奥斯陆。  
挪威告急之后，英法终于动弹了：英国派出了自己的皇家海军，法国则组织了远征军。但北欧地理条件不佳，加之德国占据了空中优势，5月4日，挪威军队投降。  
德国在斯堪的纳维亚半岛的胜利成了英国放弃绥靖政策的倒数第二根稻草，张伯伦的支持率开始暴跌，8日在下议院，工党党魁艾德礼引用了克伦威尔解散议会时的宣言：“你们在这里坐的时间太长了，没有干出任何好事，走吧，让我们以上帝的名义告诉你们，滚！”  
1940年5月10日，德国大规模入侵比利时、法国、卢森堡和荷兰的那天，被整个共产阵营骂了快一年的张伯伦自请下台，他的继任者叫温斯顿•丘吉尔。

德军在西线依然采用了闪电战，并迅速取得了战果：5月11日卢森堡沦陷；14日荷兰投降；28日比利时投降，英国开始敦刻尔克大撤退；6月3日，敦刻尔克撤退的最后一天，德军轰炸巴黎，对法国发动总攻；10日，意大利向法国和英国宣战，随后法国政府迁至图尔；13日德军占领巴黎；16日马奇诺防线弃守；17日，法国投降。  
23日，王耀降落在莫斯科时，发现伊利亚居然没有等在机场，这令他更忧心忡忡，下了车后几乎是跑着去了伊利亚的房间，推开门才发现，苏联人端正地坐在书桌前，看着桌上的收音机发愣。  
王耀走进去，伸手摘下伊利亚戴着的耳机：“伊廖沙？”  
“希特勒去了巴黎视察，现在在凯旋门阅兵。”伊利亚的声音异常生硬，他甚至忘了和王耀打招呼。  
王耀把耳机放到了自己的耳畔——完全听不懂，估计是德语。

伊利亚没有站起来，只向后仰着头问：“我听说中国局势……”  
王耀打断道：“枣宜会战，我们输了。”  
伊利亚识相地没有追问下去：“喝茶吗？”  
王耀微微歪了歪头，没有出声，伊利亚便叹了口气，终于还是问道：“耀，你怎么来了？”  
“如果我不来，你就打算什么都不说么？——就像去年那样。”  
伊利亚咬着牙道：“法国号称三百万陆军……”  
“还自称欧洲第一强国，宣称马奇诺防线固若金汤。”  
“……”  
王耀把耳机丢到桌上，顺手关了收音机，然后保护似的把伊利亚圈进自己怀里，揉着他显然有段时间没有打理的头发，低声道：“别怕。”

屋内几乎陷入了绝对安静。王耀耐心地数着自己的心跳，好几分钟后，才终于听见了伊利亚的声音：“我担心……来不及了。”  
“不会的。”  
“我上次有这种感觉……是十七年前了，耀。那会我几乎住在了高尔克庄园，日夜守着伊里奇……伊里奇已经说不了话了，可他还活着，不是吗？”  
“……”  
“很多人都来安慰我，安娜、娜佳、尼古——”伊利亚猛地住了口，反应过来，很多名字已经不能够再说了。  
“……”王耀用下巴蹭了蹭苏联人的脑袋，“他们说了什么？”  
“说没事的，伊里奇会好过来的，我们会请最好的医生，布置最好的疗养院……可是，耀……”  
王耀不知道该说什么，只低低喊了声“伊廖沙”。  
伊利亚顺从地把脑袋靠在王耀怀里，又轻柔地摇了摇头：“谢谢，耀，但不该你来安慰我的……中国也很困难。欧洲这个局面，一定会刺激日本扩张的野心……”  
王耀握紧了伊利亚的手，两人的手指纠结在一起。中国人似乎希望通过这些肢体上的、动物性的接触，构筑出更紧密的情感连接：“我应该过来。”

伊利亚低声道了谢，然后刻意换上了轻快的语气：“想听个笑话吗？还是刚出炉的。”  
“什么？”  
“德法的停战协议，你知道是在哪签的么？”  
“……哪？”  
“福熙车厢。”伊利亚语气夸张，显是觉得自己说了个好笑话，可惜惟一的听众满脸茫然，完全不理解笑点何在。  
伊利亚便解释了起来，说那节车厢曾经是法国皇帝拿破仑三世的御用车厢，1870年，法国在普法战争中输给了普鲁士——“当然，耀，我们都知道，这场战争还催生出了伟大的巴黎公社”——拿破仑三世在色当被俘，这对法国是一种巨大的侮辱。于是1918年11月11日，德国签署投降协议的那天，法国代表、也就是协约国的总司令斐迪南•福煦，为了“一雪前耻”，坚持把签订协议的地点定在了那节车厢里。  
“福煦对停战协议很不满意，认为它并没有大幅度削减德国的实力、因此德国有可能东山再起。据说，他对凡尔赛体系的评价是：‘这不是和平，这是20年休战。’唉，耀，这真是个顶聪明的法国人，可惜，死的太早了。”  
伊利亚发出了嘲讽的笑声，而尽管这个故事确实有“笑话”的潜质，可王耀却实在是笑不出来。  
伊利亚继续道：“这次，轮到德国羞辱法国了。希特勒下令，停战协议必须在福熙车厢签订，法国人没有办法，只能砸碎了比贡比涅森林停战纪念馆的墙，把火车厢重新拖出来，摆去当年那个位置。”  
“……”  
“连签协议的桌子都是同一个，只是双方的座位调换了一下：希特勒坐在了当年福熙元帅的椅子上。听说因为太赶，车厢里纪念欧战胜利的装饰品都没来得及拆走；甚至德国代表团签字前，还去了趟停战纪念馆，参观1918年立的纪念碑和福煦半身像。我看啊，要不是福熙已经躺进了棺材，说不定还能再代表一次法国。”  
“……”王耀艰难地做出了评价，“这节车厢……更该进博物馆了。”  
“德国人把车厢运去柏林了，我猜，它确实会进博物馆，德国的。”

伊利亚的笑话注释也说完了，他安静地仰头看着王耀，直到后者俯下身平视着他，温和而坚定地道：“要我说的话，等战胜了纳粹德国，你该把这节车厢拖来苏联，然后在——”中国人顿了顿，他实在是不太熟悉俄德过去的战争史，“布列斯特造一个博物馆。”  
伊利亚眨眨眼睛：“还可以借给中国去办巡回展。”  
“我赞成。”  
“耀，”伊利亚扬了扬眉毛，“你以前是这样的吗？”  
“不是，你带坏的。”  
“……带坏的？”  
王耀从善如流：“教好的。”

注：  
[1] 《毛泽东同马丁的谈话》，1940年2月。  
[2] 《古里亚耶夫和莫尔德维诺夫关于组织对中国的医疗援助给季米特洛夫的书面报告》，1939年12月。  
[3] 《共产国际执行委员会书记处关于中共向远东和东南亚国家共产党提供国际援助的决定》，1940年2月8日。  
[4] 《中共中央给季米特洛夫、周恩来和任弼时的电报》，1940年2月29日。


	13. 第13章 还休

伊利亚终于站了起来，彬彬有礼地——甚至可以说有些公事公办地——问道：“试试格鲁吉亚红茶？”  
“好。”  
伊利亚开始泡茶，王耀坐在沙发上托腮看着他，突然开口道：“如果我是你，就趁现在德军主力在西欧，突袭柏林。”  
伊利亚手一抖，把茶水都泼了出来：“耀？”  
“你没想过？我不信。”  
伊利亚叹了口气：“耀，事实上，最好的机会是在38年，慕尼黑阴谋之前，那时我们还能拉上法国和捷克，从三面进攻德国……两个月前我会告诉你，如果法国能撑够两年，红军就有信心正面迎战德军，可……”  
王耀低声道：“我现在觉得，苏德妥协不是一步好棋。”  
“谁也没想到……唉，现在法国投降，英国又缩到了英吉利海峡后面，希特勒在西线几乎没对手了。而苏联——”他指向了墙上挂着的苏联地图，“红军的机械化才刚开始，三五计划也只完成了一半……”

伊利亚说不下去了，他把茶杯塞到了王耀的手里，然后走到挂着地图边上，摩挲着上面代表列宁格勒的那一小块红色：“军工厂还没有全部搬去后方，列宁格勒离前线又太近了……”  
“伊廖沙。”  
伊利亚没有回头：“嗯？”  
“我猜，你不太想见我，是吗？”  
伊利亚的手微微颤抖了一下。他依然盯着地图，没有回头。  
王耀笑了起来：“所以你没有去机场——说好的克里姆林宫永远欢迎我呢？”  
“耀……”  
“伊廖沙，过来。”

伊利亚顺从地走了过去，王耀举起茶杯对他致意：“我是不是该泼你脸上，再顺便把杯子砸了？”  
伊利亚怔了怔：“你想的话。”  
王耀嗤的一笑，干脆地一扬手——全泼在了自己身后。  
“……耀？”  
王耀放下了茶杯，招手让伊利亚再过去些：“你觉得，我是特意来找你算账的？”  
“……不是。”  
“嗯？”  
伊利亚并未迟疑：“耀可能会在延安纠结很久……但如果你主动来莫斯科了，就代表并不想和我算账。”  
“……你那么说，我可是会更生气的。”  
伊利亚倒是放松了下来：“所以刚才不想说。”

两人安静地对视了十几秒，王耀开口道：“法国投降后，党内有两个推测：一，美日冲突已经不可避免；二，苏日可能要进行交涉了。”  
伊利亚微微点了点头：“推论呢？”  
“日本若要全力与美作战，就会试图和中国停战——但重庆绝不可能答应。毛主席说，中日苏订立和平协定、一起反对美英法的可能性，不能说完全没有，但也非常微小[1]。”  
伊利亚冷静地分析道：“中国人民是接受不了这个的。”  
“不否认吗？”  
“东乡茂德，就是日本驻苏大使，确实提出了缔结日苏互不侵犯条约的建议，还给了一份日方的草案。”  
王耀垂下眼睛：“克里姆林宫……怎么看？”  
“日本有两个战略方向，‘北上’苏联，或者‘南下’东南亚。现在德国大获全胜，日本很可能加紧同德意的勾结，去夺取英法的殖民地，也就是说，‘南下’。”  
“你希望日本‘南下’？”  
“当然，耀。”  
“那么，”王耀咬了咬牙，“我……我是说中共，怎么办？”

伊利亚沉默了片刻：“中共可以……做点舆论准备。苏联要对波罗的海三国动手了。”  
王耀对此漠不关心：“延安一直坚定地站在莫斯科这边，论证苏联所有行动的必要性。从斯大林宣布欧洲进入新帝国主义战争阶段，到苏德条约的签订，到苏联进入波兰，到苏芬战争。即使波罗的海三国并入苏联，延安也能公开表态支持，可是伊廖沙……”  
“我们接下来的目标有两个，诱使德国进攻英国，诱使日本放弃‘北上’，转而‘南下’。”  
“即使代价是中苏关系崩盘？”  
“我们会耍点儿小手段，比如说，宣布依然会保持对中国的援助……”  
王耀安静地注视着伊利亚，直到苏联人终于说不下去了：“好吧，耀，我得承认……我还没有想好这件事。”  
“你可以尝试说服我，让我相信，苏联力量的壮大和保障自身安全的任何做法都有合理性和必要性，而苏日的合约可以帮助苏联集中力量、对抗德国。你甚至可以说，苏日协定能降低国民党的地位，更有利于直接帮助中共。”王耀深吸了口气，“上个月，苏联不趁机进攻德国，也是怕被德日两面夹击。”

伊利亚微微露出了些笑意：“耀，其实，我甚至想过些别的。”  
“什么？”  
“想试试上我吗？”  
王耀的眉毛猛烈地跳了跳：“不想。”  
“哪怕是为了配合我，你也该说想。”  
王耀耸耸肩：“伊利亚•伊里奇先生，这种楚楚可怜的表演真不太适合你。”  
“那哪种比较适合？”  
“简单粗暴的那种。然后我就会回答你说，伊廖沙，你要知道，有些事儿是不能做的，否则我永远不会原谅你。”  
伊利亚作势要撩袖子：“这剧本听着还行。”  
“放下——这才中午！”  
伊利亚故作遗憾地看着中国人，后者叹了口气，站了起来，伸手抱住了他：“你太紧张了，伊廖沙，都有些神经质了。”  
“……很明显吗？”伊利亚听上去甚至有些委屈。  
王耀噗的笑了出来：“一点儿也不明显，只是我特别细心——对你特别细心。”

王耀松开手，温驯地和他接了个吻，靠在伊利亚怀里听他呢喃道：“我得说，耀，你来之前就说服了自己，现在只是需要我把你构思好的台词再念一遍，是吗。”  
王耀没有否认：“我甚至想教你一招。”  
“什么？”  
“进行宣传，说苏日条约能够促使日本去进攻美英法在东南亚的殖民地，特别是美属菲律宾，一旦日美彼此宣战，对中国大大有利——我觉得，中国人民一高兴，说不定就原谅你了。”  
“这能公开说？”  
“……放小道消息。”  
伊利亚轻声问道：“耀，你真的很生气吗？”  
“特别非常生气，但我想，”王耀咬紧了下唇，“我该……分清主要矛盾和次要矛盾。”  
伊利亚按住王耀的肩膀，安静地注视着他：“耀，其实……”  
“伊廖沙，你以为我来干什么的？”  
“……来安慰我，告诉我无产阶级是不可战胜的，而德国终将自取灭亡。”  
王耀仰头看着他：“伊廖沙，你说的都对，如果现实能这样发展，那可太棒了。”  
伊利亚沉默不语，王耀伸手按住他的唇角，用力往上一勾：“自信些，我亲爱的哥哥。”  
伊利亚温和地吻了吻中国人的指尖：“真的不想试试我的提议？”  
“……放过我吧，会有心理阴影的。”  
伊利亚的笑容更真诚了些，他温柔地道：“谢谢，耀。”

苏联人背光而战，脸庞大部分处在阴影里，恍惚间竟让王耀有了些错觉，然后中国人的脑海里清清楚楚地滚出了一段话[2]：  
“对外政策，毫无疑问是沙皇政府非常擅长的一个方面。俄国外交总是尽力设法避免战争，只是把它当作万不得已的手段，并且只是在绝对有利的条件下才进行战争。俄国只愿意进行这样的战争：由俄国的盟国担负主要的担子，由它们的变成了战场的领土承受破坏，由它们提供最多的兵士，而俄国军队则担任后备军这种在大多数战斗中都备受珍惜、但在所有的大战役中却能以较少牺牲换得决定战局的荣誉的角色。  
……  
俄国外交家曾使俄国的边界潮水般向外扩展，从德涅泊河和德维纳河扩展到维斯拉河以西，直到普鲁特河、多瑙河和黑海；从顿河和伏尔加河扩展到高加索以南，直到奥克苏斯河和亚克萨尔特河的发源地。他们的作用超过了俄国所有的军队……到叶卡特林娜逝世的时候，俄国的领地已超过了甚至最肆无忌惮的民族沙文主义所能要求的一切。  
俄国从来还没有获得过如此强大的地位，它在自己的天然边界之外又跨出了一步。现在，我们来看一看，它怎样地活动、怎样地利用相互竞争着的大国的不断改变的目的作为手段，来达到它的从不改变、从不忽视的目的——俄国的世界霸权。”  
“耀，”伊利亚奇怪地开了口，“在想什么？”  
王耀没有回应，只把眼睛得更大了，仿佛想将眼前的场景看得更清楚些。  
“耀？”  
“伊廖沙，”王耀演出了刻意的惊讶，“你该刮刮胡子了——要我帮忙吗？”

打理好自己后，伊利亚似乎稍稍振作了些，他主动陪着王耀把李特特等人送去了伊万诺沃国际儿童院。走进儿童院大厅时，王耀指着墙上挂的毛泽东、朱德等人的画像，轻声道：“可怜的孩子们，就只能这样认识自己的父亲。”  
“毛的大儿子非常优秀，刚被同学们推选为校团支部书记。”  
“我们刚刚找到了朱德的女儿，朱敏，她会搭下一趟飞机过来。嗯，还有毛主席的最小的孩子，李讷，现在还没出生呢，等她长大一些……”  
“那时候，战争应该也结束了。”  
王耀怔了怔：“是，他们本该在父母身边长大。”  
把孩子们都送到宿舍后，王耀和伊利亚一起去了图书馆，伊万诺沃国际儿童院的第二外语是德语，书架上便塞着大量德语书籍。  
王耀目测了一下中文书籍的数量：“我们打算把郑一俊派来，当孩子们的中文老师。”  
伊利亚点点头：“我们收到电报了。郑会成为儿童院的教导主任。”

孩子们的笑声总是最能缓解气氛的，在食堂吃晚饭的时候，伊利亚主动问起了中国最近的局势  
“中共坚决打击了这次反共高潮，成绩挺不错，群众响应得也积极。1月我们只有22万军队，现在都有50万了。毛主席说，到年底的时候，中共能掌握一百万军队[3]。”  
伊利亚有些忧虑：“国民党呢？”可想而知，共产党不断扩大根据地、决心继续扩军，会引起国民党人的严重不安。  
“法国投降、英国惨败，国民党已经不可能依赖他们了——最近他们甚至不太来找中共的麻烦了。美国目前还在中立，国民党抗日必须也只能依赖苏联，伊廖沙，你得考虑一下重庆的立场，他们可能要亲苏了。”  
伊利亚并没有多兴奋：“蒋又不是没当过亲苏派。一旦英美递出橄榄枝，他马上就会叛变。”  
王耀叹了口气：“如果西安事变的时候……杀了他，就不用考虑这些了。”  
“……约瑟夫很高兴，中国现在有个统一的、能够抵抗日本侵略的政府。”伊利亚略加思索，补充道，“我们最担心的事是，蒋介石走上和德、意、日相勾结的道路。他必须坚持抗日。”  
王耀忍不住腹诽了一句“只许你自己勾结”，神情便有些奇怪，伊利亚见状道：“耀？”  
王耀回过神来，问道：“那么，需要我——需要中共，做什么？”  
“可以的话，耀，你们能组织一次正面进攻吗[4]？”  
“……”王耀咬了咬牙，“我……尽力。”  
“太为难的话……”  
“不，没有。”王耀摇了摇头，“我们已经比当初……强大得足够多了，伊廖沙。”

法国溃败后，苏联迅速在波罗的海三国组织了苏维埃政权，随后将它们并入了苏联。从1939年秋到1940年夏，苏联将自己的国境线向西推移了100-300公里，建立起了所谓的“东方战线”，这令苏联的领土面积扩大了40万平方公里，人口增加了2300万。  
于此同时，苏联处理了他最大的历史遗留问题：8月20日，托洛茨基在墨西哥身亡——刺客潜入他的书房，用冰镐敲碎了他的颅骨。  
也就在这天，在地球的另一面、华北敌后战场，八路军奇袭正太铁路，拉开了百团大战的序幕。

注：  
[1] 毛泽东《目前形式与我们的政策》，1940年6月25日。  
[2] 恩格斯《俄国沙皇政府的对外政策》。  
[3] 《毛泽东关于如何争取军队问题给彭德怀的电报》，1940年4月11日。  
[4] 这个论点取自迪特•海茵茨希《中苏走向联盟的艰难历程》。


	14. 第14章 皖南

1940年夏，随着英法的惨败，日本的野心愈发膨胀，试图从他们手中攫取更多的远东权益。6月，日本分别要求英法关闭滇越铁路、滇缅公路，在试探的同时，亦是在切断中国仅剩的运输线、迫使蒋介石屈服。  
法国立刻接受了日本的要求，而根据伊利亚的消息——王耀猜测，大约还是来自英共——英国寻求过美国的支持，但美国不欲继续恶化对日关系、拒绝协助，于是7月17日，英日达成《关于封闭滇缅公路的协定》，香港亦开始对大陆禁运。  
见英法如此软弱，日本终于下定决心。9月23日，日军挥师南下，攻占法属印度支那；27日，《德意日三国同盟条约》在柏林签署，柏林-罗马-东京轴心正式形成。

英法惨败后，王耀一度认为，国民党将不得不更加仰赖苏联，因而会对中共大幅让步。但他错了。事实上，重庆依然十分强硬：7月提出了《中央提示案》，要求中共限制军队人数和活动范围，随后在10月19日发出最后通牒“皓电”，强令延安执行命令。  
延安十分疑惑，众人分析来分析去，始终不得要领，甚至误以为蒋介石可能有意加入“德意日帝国主义集团”。10月，随着日军大举南下、美国批准对华贷款[1]、英国重启滇缅公路，中共终于注意到“国民党英美派最近兴高采烈”，他们还“利用苏日谈判，实行反苏宣传”、“宣传苏联不可靠，只有英美可靠”，总之，国民党可能“放弃独立战争，加入英美同盟”[2]。  
作出“中国大资产阶级开始采取使中国投入英美怀抱的错误政策”这个基本判断后，延安公开宣称：“我们既反对德意日同盟所谓新秩序，也不赞成英美旧秩序，而主张独立解放得民族革命秩序，我们既反对中国成为日本的工具，也反对中国成为英美的工具。”  
当然，这句话，除了共产国际诸党，谁都不相信。

尽管外边风云诡谲，但延安到底是风平浪静的。10月末的一个下午，王耀喂完了米沙后，和野坂参三带着在“日本工农学校[3]”改造的日军战俘制作起了慰问袋[4]。  
“听说上一批慰问袋，因为塞的反战宣传单，全被烧了。”  
“得做的再巧妙些，晋察北支部给了个建议，可以印些日本风景画，再塞些思乡歌曲集……”  
野坂参三工作热情极高，常常干到深夜，恰好毛泽东也是个夜猫子，“日本问题研究会议”便常在下半夜召开，王耀倒是参加得不多，只记得野坂参三很期待能在日本——最好是东京——建立“反法西斯人民阵线”，可惜日共自1928年一直在被严酷镇压，大多数领导人都在监狱里，于是这个愿望，起码暂时，看不到什么希望。

野坂参三将一个慰问袋丢进篮子里，顺口问起胡志明近况。王耀回答说因为日本入侵法属印度支那，胡志明奉共产国际的命令，回国开展革命运动去了，不过沿途封锁重重，上星期才找到机会离开广西。顺着这个话题，王耀说起最近中共正要派人前往外蒙古，准备在那里建立联络点，以便和绥远东部游击队沟通[5]。  
野坂参三道：“国际最近看上去……有些混乱。”  
王耀叹了口气，心道苏联最近怕是被西欧局势搞懵了：“咳，你还不知道最近的那个笑话吧，”  
“什么？”  
“国际之前来电，说他们开通汉语广播已经好几周了，问我们怎么看，有没有什么改进意见，中国的几个大城市能不能收听到——天哪，要知道，收到这个电报之前，我们压根不知道国际开了汉语广播[6]。”  
“……噗。”  
王耀无奈地摊了摊手：“我们只能回复说，请国际速把播音时间、呼号和波长发过来[7]，我们听听再说。”

共产国际的混乱自然是因为苏共，与思路单纯、宣称“最黑暗的结果莫过于美国把国民党在财政上和军事上武装起来[8]”的中共不同，苏共面临的问题复杂得多，外交上也显得更圆滑。在给中共的复电里，共产国际的指示是[9]：“不要再强调反对加入英美集团”、“应与英美做外交联络，打击亲日亲德派活动”，甚至为避免蒋介石投降，应“表示爱护蒋、爱护抗战与团结”。  
为了安抚中共，共产国际额外批了一笔经费送往延安，伊利亚又特意对王耀解释说：  
“作为一个阶级论者、一个革命者，我们当然是支持中共的，难道谁能相信蒋或者国民党会永远站在苏联一边吗？苏联需要中共在中国发挥政治导向作用，并且发自内心的愿意中共有朝一日能够取代国民党。  
但是，耀，具体到此刻，最大的危险是国民党与德、意、日妥协的可能性，我们必须笼络住蒋。你说，‘蒋最怕内乱，所以我们可以凭这点欺负他，打到他的后方去，就可以逼他撤退剿共军[10]’，我承认这在军事上可行，可政治上呢？这会对统一战线和中共的名声造成巨大的不利影响……”  
王耀忍不住想：“你进军波兰、攻打芬兰的时候，在意过政治影响么？”

不管王耀多想指责伊利亚“对波兰和国民党完全执行双重标准”——咳，其实这个回旋镖极有可能被反甩到自己头上——在被提醒“现在把枪口对准国民党的话，蒋介石就可以轻易地联日反共[11]”后，他终究不得不开始思考可能的、无法接受的那些后果。  
“我们打算派去个新的军事顾问，你也认识，瓦西里•伊万诺维奇•崔可夫，就是那个爱吃火锅、会打麻将的年轻人——中东路事件的时候，你还和他下过象棋呢。约瑟夫特地下了命令，让崔可夫尽量弥合两党关系。需要的话，延安可以直接找他。真诚地希望崔可夫的活动能对延安有益。你的伊廖沙。”  
这个消息让王耀心情略好了些，他顺手抱起米沙，问它：“你说，伊廖沙这次批了多少钱——上次那笔少得过分了！”

伊利亚没有把话说全，或者说苏联并不会全然指望中共。在通过共产国际偷偷给中共塞经费的同时，苏联也为崔可夫赴华准备了丰厚的随行礼物：150架战斗机，100架快速轰炸机，近300门炮，500辆吉斯-5型汽车。  
和运往重庆的军援相比，中共拿到的十几万美元就显得颇不足道了。  
崔可夫赴任的同时，罗斯福三度蝉联总统，美国“反法西斯”的态度日趋明朗。11月30日，即日本正式宣布承认汪精卫政权的当天，美国宣布“原则上同意”对华提供1亿美元贷款；12月29日，罗斯福在新年炉边谈话中指出：轴心国正威胁着美国的安全，美国应扩充军备，将和平工业转轨为战事工业。  
——当然，根据“先欧后亚”原则，美国会先援助英国，在亚洲暂且防守。

基于对共产国际的信任，加之日本承认汪精卫政权后蒋介石已无投降可能，王耀一度对局势乐观了起来，还给伊利亚打电报，说觉得“这次反共高潮快要完结了[12]”。可仅仅一个月后，1941年1月，新四军总部近万人就因为没有遵命北上，遭到国民党7个师围歼。  
国共两军激战了七个昼夜，大部分新四军战士壮烈牺牲，副军长项英、参谋长周子昆、政治部主任袁国平等遇难，军长叶挺被俘；17日，蒋介石宣布新四军为“叛军”，撤销其番号，更放话要将叶挺“送交军法审判”。  
此事史称“皖南事变”，是国民党第二次反共高潮的顶点。

得到消息后，王耀冲到枣园，对着苏联驻延安军事情报组[13]大叫大嚷，命令他们立刻打电报给崔可夫，质问他：“蒋介石无法无天至此，请问崔可夫如何处理？[14]”翌日，得知崔可夫不过警告蒋介石“如果再发生这样的事情，苏联是不会帮助你们的，我会把你们进攻共产党军队的消息报告给莫斯科”，王耀更加激愤，当即给共产国际打了电报，称[15]：  
“现世界革命时机已近，中共已有与蒋介石撕破脸之决心。目前国共关系已对我们没有任何好处。请国际考虑如何推翻蒋介石统治的问题。”  
伊利亚这次回电拖了好几天，话里话外都在和稀泥，说什么“破裂不是不可避免的”。王耀怒火更旺，尖锐地进行了回击[16]：  
“伊廖沙，重庆已经宣布延安叛变了，我们决不能再取游移态度、决不能再容忍、决不能怕破裂。蒋介石已将我们推到对立地位，我们只有和他对立一途，因为没有别的路可走。”

不管王耀说得多郑重，伊利亚依然坚持不允许“与蒋破裂”。事已至此，延安干脆无视国际的命令，自行起草了作战方案，又询问华北前线能抽出多少兵力、调集多少火炮。可惜，彭德怀的回答是：如果缺乏苏联支援，那中共的本钱不足以和蒋介石抗衡，至于“打到四川去”更是困难重重。  
碍于实力对比，延安不得不把自己热得发烫的头脑强行冷却下来，开始思考那些军事策略的可行性。恰在这时，伊利亚又打来了电报，承认：“红军参谋部的讨论结果是，五个月内不可能调兵支援中共。”  
王耀很怀疑这个时间限制是苏联人随口编的，毕竟皖南事变后，别说明确站在中共一边了，莫斯科甚至没有停止给重庆输送军火。

既然觉得伊利亚在撒谎，王耀的回电也就很不客气，他直接驳斥说：  
“据我们在重庆的线报，蒋介石之所以敢围歼新四军，就是因为你们对他太过友善。蒋介石相信，有苏联压着，中共当不至扩大叛变[17]。果然，你的做法和蒋介石预估的，一模一样。  
我想请问你，伊利亚•伊里奇，为什么拒绝延安的要求，还在往重庆运枪和子弹？为什么蒋介石可以用你提供的武器屠杀我们的党员，我们却没有办法得到你们的帮助、保护自己？  
我可以告诉你，重庆已经软化了态度，通过孙科、冯玉祥他们来劝我们顾全大局、勿施报复；但我还得告诉你，延安没有理会他们，中共通电全国，声称对蒋已无话可说。对了，我去问了野坂参三，他说，即使共产国际不支持，日共也会站在我们这边。”

2月初，随着蒋介石又在河南组织了一次抗日攻势（即豫南会战）、放出与中共和解的信号，伊利亚再次来电，劝说王耀“共产党从未像今天这样获得如此广大的舆论支持”，并认为延安的反应有些过激。王耀怒不可遏，在论述完“莫斯科的态度极大地约束了我们的反攻计划”后，他用自己能想到的最尖刻的话攻击了伊利亚：  
“布拉金斯基先生，你根本一点也不在乎中共的安危，只是想用中国战场拖住日本。只要蒋介石不投降，哪怕他明天宣布八路军也是‘叛军’、中共是‘汉奸’，你也不会往延安送一颗子弹。”

注：  
[1] 1940年10月前，中美达成了两笔借款合同，分别是2000万美元的“滇锡借款”和2500万美元的“钨砂借款”。  
[2] 《中宣部政治情报第六号——英美拖中国加入其战争集团》，1940年10月20日，载《中共中央文件选集》第12卷。  
[3] 1940年10月，野坂参三向毛泽东写了一封信，建议中共中央在延安成立一所专门学校教育改造日军战俘。此建议与中共中央的想法完全一致，毛泽东对此非常重视，亲自将这所学校定名为“日本工农学校”。  
[4] 反战同盟按日本人的习惯，也往前线送慰问袋给日军，最开始反战同盟在袋子上印“反战口号”等，但都被日军军官没收了，后来他们就只印日本风景画。见野坂参三《为和平而战》。  
[5] 《中共中央给季米特洛夫的电报》，1940年6月2日；《共产国际执行委员会书记处给中共中央、周恩来和任弼时的电报》，1940年9月9日。  
[6] 《共产国际执行委员会书记处给中共中央的电报》，1940年9月3日；  
[7] 《中共中央给季米特洛夫的电报》，1940年9月10日  
[8] 《毛泽东关于国际国内形势的估计和对策的指示》，1940年10月25日；见中央档案馆编《皖南事变（资料选辑）》，中共中央党校1982年版。  
[9] 《毛泽东关于加强国内外联络以制止分裂致周恩来电》，1940年11月6日。  
[10] 《毛泽东关于准备对付黑暗局面是全党的中心任务致周恩来电》，1940年11月3日。  
[11] 见崔可夫《在华使命》。  
[12] 《毛泽东关于利用日汪合流的世纪准备政治新攻势给周、叶电》，1940年11月30日。  
[13] 苏联驻延安军事情报组早在1940年创设，由基斯林科中将带队，大约有10位苏军混合兵种的情报人员，原旨在建立华北和东北各大城市、边区的情报网，在延安独自开办训练班，为苏联培训间谍。  
[14] 《毛泽东关于新四军事件应告崔可夫致周、叶电》，1941年1月15日。  
[15] 《毛泽东关于蒋介石一月十七日命令是全国性突然事变的开始致周、叶、董电》，1941年1月23日。  
[16] 《毛泽东关于对蒋介石应取对立态度不怕破裂致周恩来电》，1941年1月25日。  
[17]《事略稿本》，1940年12月31日条，台北“国史馆”藏蒋中正档案。


	15. 第15章 心门

又一个春天来临的时候，伊利亚坐着苏联飞机降落在了延安，准备接走毛泽东女儿李敏、朱德女儿朱敏、罗亦农儿子罗西北、王若飞儿子王兴等人[1]——皖南事变后，为安全计，中共决定把儿童尽量送走。  
伊利亚走下飞机，环顾四周，发现王耀果然没在机场，便叹了口气，按照记忆里的路线，独自拐去了王耀的住处。

“耀，在吗。”伊利亚敲了敲门。  
苏联人等了好一会，才听到屋内传来一个显然带着怒气的声音：“不在。”  
“……那么不想见我？”  
王耀用背公文的语气高声道：“遵照阁下的要求，我们已经做了能做的一切，努力避免内战爆发、维持统一战线。前几天，我们对蒋介石说，中共同意继续团结抗日，惟望国民党改变对内政策，给八路发饷，合理解决新四军问题[2]……虽然蒋介石事变后没给延安再拨一块大洋，我们还是那么说了，你总该满意了吧！”  
伊利亚叹息道：“耀，不开门吗？”  
“如果你不是来接孩子们的，我想苏联飞机压根不能降落。”  
伊利亚不合时宜地笑了起来：“你可以暂时避开的，我又不能一个屋子一个屋子找你。”  
“……”  
“耀，”伊利亚又敲了敲门，这次用了些力气，“这门可不那么结实。”  
“我打赌，它比我们之间的关系结实些。”

伊利亚对这个答案有些意外，过了好几分钟，他才道：“好吧……我来之前，给你准备了个礼物。”  
“那100万美元？”皖南事变后，为安抚中共，苏联一次性批准了100万美元的援款。  
“不是。想看看吗？”  
“不想。”  
伊利亚摇了摇头：“耀。你就没有话想对我说吗？”  
“……有的。我们曾经打算无视国际的命令，直接动手。”  
“……”  
“要不是没有苏联的援助实在打不过，我们早就发起进攻了。”  
“耀……”  
“我们请求崔可夫提供武器、派遣技术人员，帮助我们攻占兰州，他拒绝了！”  
伊利亚再次敲了敲门，示意这话可以进屋再说，但王耀并不打算请客人进来。他站了起来，面对着房门，毫无感情地说：“延安有自己的、一整套的对付莫斯科的方法，对于莫斯科的指示，合口味的就照办，不合口味的就拖延不办；如果共产国际施加压力，我们就偷梁换柱，按自己的喜好加工一下命令，再去执行。”  
“这话你不该对我说，耀。”  
王耀宛如没有听见：“总之，延安装得自己和莫斯科没有分歧，共产国际也抓不出什么大纰漏。怎么样，听到这话开心吗？”

伊利亚叹了口气，没有选择接这个话题，而开始说上个月，铁木辛哥和朱可夫制订了针对日本和德国的详细计划，刚刚被中央政治局通过，红军将会征召预备役人员入伍，以应对可能的德国侵略。  
王耀一字一顿地道：“我建议你直入主题，你想说的，是《苏日中立条约》。”  
为避免腹背受敌、稳住日本、保障自己远东的安全，4月13日，苏联与日本签订了《苏日中立条约》。在条约里苏联公开宣布：“保证和尊重满洲国的领土完整和不可侵犯。”  
伊利亚叹了口气：“日本建议签订互不侵犯协议，但是我们没有答应。”  
王耀“翻译”了这句话：“但是你们没有谈拢。”  
伊利亚笑了笑——尽管王耀看不见：“耀，想听个关于互不侵犯条约的笑话吗？”  
“哪个互不侵犯条约？中苏？”  
“苏南，苏联和南斯拉夫。” 伊利亚并没被挑衅到。  
“啊？”  
“看来你还没听说——怎么样，听听吗？”  
王耀没有出声拒绝。等了半分钟后，伊利亚深吸了口气，说起了刚刚在巴尔干发生的故事。

“上个月，3月25日，南斯拉夫王国决定加入德意日集团，引爆了国内舆论，两天后，南斯拉夫军民发动了政变，建立了新政府，宣布不会支持轴心国，还想和苏联发展关系。”  
王耀不冷不热地道：“那你们一定很高兴。”  
伊利亚顿了顿，还是承认了：“是，我们很高兴。这个月5号，他们的外长来了莫斯科，维恰和他签订了《苏南互不侵犯条约》，还准备办个招待会。结果……”  
“嗯？”  
“6号那天，传来消息，希特勒出兵侵略南斯拉夫。于是约瑟夫决定取消招待会，维恰坚决反对，说这会让自己非常尴尬，而且会让外界觉得苏联惧怕德国——”  
“苏联不惧怕德国吗？”  
“……苏联不想卷入和德国的战争。”  
王耀毫不给面子地嗤笑了一声。

伊利亚甚至应着笑了一声，然后继续说了下去：“他们在电话里争得面红耳赤，最后，还是按照约瑟夫的意见，临时取消了招待会[3]。”  
王耀嘲讽道：“挺丢人的，是吧？——现在两个互不侵犯条约互斥了，苏联决定要哪个？”  
伊利亚语气还算平和：“南斯拉夫政府投降了，流亡去了伦敦。我来之前，德国向苏联提交了一份照会，抗议苏南还保持着外交关系。”  
“这个签完第二天就被撕毁的互不侵犯条约，可真够短命的。”  
“我对维恰说，战争终究不可避免，这真是极其可悲的事。”  
王耀猛地提高了音量：“我也曾经告诉过你，国共的战争是不可避免的。”  
“……”  
“后来呢？”  
“大概——过几天吧，我们会撤销对南斯拉夫流亡政府的承认。”  
王耀冷漠道：“还不错了，你可一天都没承认过‘中华苏维埃共和国’。”  
伊利亚缓缓道：“南共来找我们了。他们的首领叫铁托，之前在巴黎组织过国际纵队，国际决定，让他们去农村扩大党的组织，准备建立游击队。”  
王耀扬了扬眉毛，立刻理解了伊利亚为什么要说这个故事：“是么，祝他们好运吧——不过，我想我不需要知道这个。”

伊利亚道：“好吧，耀，那你想知道些什么呢？林（指林彪）和任（指任弼时）的女儿都被送去了伊万诺沃儿童院，哦，林做了些手术，但我得承认不是很成功……”  
王耀打断道：“国民党对《苏日中立条约》很不满意。”  
“可以想象。”  
“当然，看在援华物资的份上，国民党没有到处宣传。不过我得警告你，现在是苏联还是第一援华国，要是苏德开战或者美国大规模援华，你看国民党会不会立刻翻脸。”  
伊利亚道：“我们对重庆保证了，将‘毫无变更地继续援助中国[4]’。”  
“即使如此，重庆也忍你很久了。我可听说，美国‘原则上’同意，《租借法案》也适用于中国。”  
1941年3月8日，美国参议院通过了《租借法案》。4月，罗斯福正式发布《租借法案》适用于中国的声明，宣称“保卫中国是保卫美国的关键”。当然此刻王耀和伊利亚都不知道，他们隔门说话的时候，宋子文已经得到了罗斯福的承诺，“内定军火贷款借中国部分五万万元[5]”。

伊利亚并不太想聊这个话题，他反问道：“除了重庆呢，比如，舆论界？”  
“舆论？你还好意思问这个？他们当然对《苏日中立条约》十分震惊啊，当然，没有达到苏德条约、红军进入波兰或者苏芬战争时的程度[6]……我得说，这完全是因为，苏联在中国人民心中的形象越来越坏了！”  
伊利亚笑道：“你是在说，中共宣传部的工作成绩很差？”  
王耀被噎住了，几分钟后，他才愤愤不平地道：“沈钧儒、王造时他们甚至想公开刊文、反对苏日条约，还是在恩来的劝说下才作罢的[7]。”  
伊利亚明知故问：“中共怎么说的？”  
“……”  
“耀，你是不清楚吗？”  
王耀当然知道中共说了什么，事实上，他的书桌上就摆着呢[8]：  
“苏日中立条约是苏联外交的又一伟大胜利，巩固了苏联东面的和平，保证了社会主义建设的安全发展，符合全世界劳动人民和被压迫民族的利益。同时，也使苏联的国际地位提高，这对一切反动派都是不利的，对一切爱好和平的人民与被压迫民族则是有利的。  
苏日条约没有限制苏联继续援助中国进行独立的正义的对日抗战，只要中国政府的方针是坚持民族解放的独立战争，是用苏联援助反对日本侵略者，而不是用以反对国内同胞。中国人民的希望，只要说到外援，便是手写寄托在苏联身上的，而苏联在这次条约上并没有使中国失望，也永远不会使得中国失望。  
至于苏日声明互不侵犯满洲与外蒙（即‘满洲国’、‘蒙古人民共和国’），这也是题中应有之义。日本屡图侵犯外蒙，而外蒙是与苏联订立了互助条约的，现在苏日声明，保证了外蒙不受侵犯，不但对外蒙有利，即对全中国解放也是有利的。说到东四省的收复，原是我们自己的事，决不能像有些投机家，总是希望苏日打起来，以便坐收渔翁之利，及见苏联声明不打满洲，他就认为苏联不对，这种人至少也是毫无志气的家伙……”

伊利亚耐心地等了五分钟，才听见王耀道：“你知道这事儿多严重吗？”  
“大概知道。”  
“皖南事变之后有利于中共的舆论，几乎立刻被抹消了……日本又借机大造声势，渲染这个条约多么重要。救国会甚至组织签署了联名信，送去了苏联大使馆，责问斯大林。”  
“中共什么反应？”  
“……还能有什么反应，反复要求全党揭破顽固派利用狭隘民族情绪、对苏日条约进行欺骗宣传的危险呗[9]。恩来也批判过救国会了，他们已经做了检讨[10]。可重庆我们还能努努力，南京那边，只能随他们说了。”  
汪伪政权当然不会放过这事儿，他们最近到处宣传“亲苏派已失全国人民之信赖”——当然平心而论，这也不是空穴来风，譬如一直号召收复满洲的《东北》杂志就认为“中共对苏日中立条约的意见极荒谬”，指责中共“根本不爱国家，绝对不以国家民族的利益为利益[11]”。  
伊利亚温声道：“你们可以批判两句的，不要显得太另类。”  
王耀冷笑道：“可算了吧，批判你有什么用，批判了你中共就不是苏共兄弟党、不用陪绑了？要不是日本转头就和美国签了《日美谅解方案》，打击了国民党亲英美派，延安天天把莫斯科挂在《新中华报》上骂也没用。”  
伊利亚笑了笑，默认了这个事实：“耀，还是不准备开门吗？”

王耀一愣，随即惊觉自己说的也太多了，他转过身，用力抵住了门，仿佛在害怕伊利亚直接破门而入。  
伊利亚低声道：“耀，三五计划完成一大半了……等它顺利结束，我就帮你来打日本，还有蒋。”  
王耀闷声道：“还有两年呢，我记得是要到1942年底。”  
“一年半，而且五年计划总能提前几个月完成的，一五计划也就用了四年零三个月。”  
“……”  
“飞机快要开了，耀。”  
王耀腹诽了一句“你这次没派个人假装修飞机吗？”，咬着牙说道：“那就走呗，延安可没你的床位。”  
“耀。”  
王耀不作声了。

伊利亚表现出了极好的耐性，他沉默地等待了快半个小时，才开口叹息道：“时间真的快到了。”  
“……”  
“我给你带了礼物，本来想亲手给你的。”  
“……”  
门外传来一些轻响，想是伊利亚把什么放在了地上：“好吧，耀，记得快点拿进去，延安风大。”  
“……”  
伊利亚最后敲了敲门：“那，再见，耀。”

王耀磨起了牙，觉得这肯定是个陷阱，然而几分钟过去了，门外确实一点儿动静都没有，他终于按捺不住，悄悄把门拉开了一条缝，然后看见了伊利亚的背影——真走了？  
王耀把门拉开了些，凝视着苏联人，心中五味杂陈，不知道该不该出声喊他，正纠结着呢，却看见伊利亚忽然回过了头、看着自己。  
他居然还在笑！  
王耀吓得立刻甩上了门，低喘了两口气，感觉自己心脏跳得厉害；可几秒钟后，他反应过来，觉得自己何必表现得那么心虚，便又用力地重新拉开了门，理直气壮地瞪着伊利亚。  
伊利亚依然站在原地，见到王耀开门后只对他挥了挥手，似乎在等中国人先出声。

两人无声地对视了几十秒，直到米沙从王耀脚边钻了出去，欢快地奔向了伊利亚——然后绕过已经张开双臂的前主人，蹦跶着抓老鼠去了。  
“……噗。”  
王耀忍不住笑出了声，而伊利亚抿着唇摇了摇头，重新把双手插进了大衣口袋，遥遥望着中国人。  
王耀立刻止住了笑，面无表情地回望着他。  
伊利亚放弃了，他再次摇了摇头，转过身向前走去——不知是不是王耀的错觉，他走得比之前更慢了。  
王耀把嘴唇都快咬破了，但最终，他没有发出任何声音。

等苏联飞机从自己头顶掠过后，王耀终于跨出了门，附身捡起了伊利亚的礼物——一本薄薄的小册子。中国人翻看看了看，是手抄的口琴谱，第一首就是《喀秋莎》。  
“因为我之前夸它好听？”  
显然没人会回应王耀的自言自语，中国人只能嘟哝着继续翻下去。翻到最后几页时，他发现那里夹了一张纸条，笔迹散乱，估计是伊利亚刚才写的。  
“不要为我担心，我亲爱的弟弟。不过，如果你能喊我转身就好了。”

注：  
[1] 这件事应当发生在1941年2月，见《季米特洛夫给毛泽东的电报》，1941年2月28日。  
[2] 《周恩来关于同蒋介石谈判问题给中共中央的报告》，1941年3月15日；《中共中央关于同蒋介石谈判问题给周恩来的指示》，1941年3月15日；《毛泽东关于国共继续团结抗日问题致周恩来电》，1941年4月26日。  
[3] 诺维科夫《一个外交官的回忆：1938-1947年的札记》，转见胡昊《莫洛托夫与第二次世界大战前后的苏联外交》。  
[4] 邵力子《出使苏联的回忆》。  
[5] 《宋子文致蒋委员长电》，1941年4月21日。  
[6] 《中共中央给季米特洛夫的电报》，1941年4月15日。  
[7] 见《在蒋介石身边八年——侍从室高级幕僚唐纵日记》。  
[8] 《中国共产党对苏日中立条约发表意见》，1941年4月16日，载《中共中央文件选集》第13卷。  
[9] 《中央一九四一年四月政治情报——国际国内形式》，1941年4月18日。  
[10] 胡子婴《山城忆旧》，载重庆现代革命史资料从书编委会编《回忆南方局》。  
[11] 《为苏日中立条约敬告全国同胞》，《东北》1941年第三卷第4期。


	16. 第16章 策动

整个4月和5月，尽管屡次提起笔，甚至有两次连电文都写完了，但王耀最终没有给伊利亚发去一个字母——谁让伊利亚也没有发给他？  
当然，例行电报沟通还是照常进行着的，王耀依然能知道：保加利亚加入了轴心国；德军攻入了雅典、希腊政府流亡；英国出兵干涉希腊，但最终不敌败退；英军在非洲战场连续战胜意军……  
但是有一件事，王耀居然是从通过重庆的线报知道的：  
5月9日，莫斯科通令派驻国外的苏联使团，要他们非常慎重地探察：万一发生俄德战争，这些国家会持什么态度？  
而这个问题，莫斯科没有询问延安。

王耀特意去翻查了9日的电报，发现苏联确实提了一个问题：八路军可否配合国军作战，在中条山抗击日军？  
中条山战役（即晋南战役）中，国民党左支右绌，不得不向八路军请援，延安借此再次要求重庆“发饷、放人”，却只获得了一张“此次合作成功，两党关系必能转圜”的空头支票，中共自然大为不满，面对沸然的舆论批评，公开表示[1]：“八路军、新四军均在敌后猛击敌人，唯饷弹两缺，望政府接济。”  
即使如此，重庆依然不打算退让，而是去找了崔可夫，请他去劝说延安。毛泽东更为不快，措辞严厉地回电说[2]：“请总顾问不要随便乱说，国民党至今还说我军游而不击、对日妥协之类的鬼话，我们决不为这些鬼话所动！”  
现在，不知是蒋介石还是崔可夫，竟然绕了个大圈，请莫斯科来劝说延安了。  
想通了这些，王耀更加气愤，很想拎着伊利亚的衣领质问他：“你知道百团大战给中共造成了多惨痛的损失吗？多数参战部队都折损了半数兵力！后来日军又疯狂地报复，好多根据地都遭到了毁灭性的扫荡，军队内部对百团大战的必要性议论纷纷，毛主席都做了检讨，而你们居然还帮蒋介石说话？”  
王耀气冲冲地跑出了档案室，几乎走到了苏联驻延安军事情报组的门口，但这些话，最终还是成为了第三份没有发出的电文。

对于莫斯科的要求，延安决定阳奉阴违，用小部兵力配合作战，对外宣传则说大部，实际将主力集中整训[3]：  
“必须打日本，但决不可打得太凶。不打国民党不能谅解，打得太凶则会被日本报复、国民党坐收渔利……可以在一部分地方打得大些，让国民党觉得我们真在打就好了。另附恩来电供参考，他电反映国民党及外国人的压力，我们不可不听，又不可尽听。”  
王耀读这份指示时，对着“外国人”这个名词抖了抖眉毛，忽然有些想笑，继而又感到得意，甚至想将它抄送一份送去莫斯科——当然，也只有“想”罢了。  
然而，这些难得的正面情绪，很快被另一个消息冲散了：据重庆线报，各国驻莫斯科的外交使团已经接到通知，告诫他们不要在苏联的边境地区旅行，此外，苏联西部正在举行大规模军事演习。  
王耀再次不安了起来。

6月初，各种苏德即将爆发战争的传言甚嚣尘上，王耀愈加忧虑，16日晚，他收到了中共地下党员、国民党要员阎宝航的电报：  
“德国将于6月22日进攻苏联。”  
阎宝航报告说，这个消息来自国民政府驻德使馆——在与孔祥熙会面时，希特勒透露了此事。国民党闻之欣喜若狂，认为：一旦德国攻苏，日本定会配合“北上”，这样中国战场的压力就会减轻；而苏联为求自保，必会要求中共出兵“北进”、援助自己；如此一来，国民党就可以借机反共，再以收复失地为名“北进”、坐收渔利。  
以上计划，国民党内部称之为“三北政策”。  
既然打着这个主意，重庆自然不会好心通知莫斯科，而延安收到情报后可谓大惊失色，王耀惊慌失措地冲进了枣园，要求立刻给克里姆林宫打电报。

伊利亚的回电倒是快，可内容和王耀想象的完全不同，开篇就是：“各国党都发来类似的电报了，我还在想，你的得拖什么时候呢。”  
王耀的第一反应是把电文揉成一团丢出去，事实上，他也那么做了。虽然几分钟后，在孙平的注视下，王耀还是灰溜溜地把纸团捡了回来，展开，继续读下去。  
伊利亚的回电很长，似乎要把那些早就想说的那些话都说出来。他先说了斯大林刚刚宣布接替莫洛托夫、就任人民委员会主席，莫洛托夫降为副主席：  
“维恰说，现在国际形势紧张、需要大力加强国防，为此，苏联应该进一步提高党与国家机构的协调性——要知道，光是上个月，德国飞机就侵犯苏联领空71次，这个月则是180次。  
约瑟夫希望德国相信‘苏联没有进攻的企图’，当然，我们也确实没有。上个月，约瑟夫撤销了对比利时、挪威、南斯拉夫流亡政府的承认，在德军进入希腊后，又第一时间撤销了对希腊主权的承认，还授意塔斯社否认那些‘苏德即将开战’的传言。虽然我们一直在准备抵抗德国进攻，可同时也仍在竭尽全力保住和平。  
耀，老实说，我很怀疑这些举措能有多少效果。我和维恰都认为，德国至今没有发动战争，更可能是因为英国出兵干涉了希腊——嘁，我可不会感谢英国佬。  
啊，总之，已经6月啦，阳光可真好啊。我想我们又可以多撑一年了，没有人会在夏天进攻俄国的。等到明年，我们的‘三五’计划也快完成了。”

王耀很想问为什么没人会在夏天进攻俄国啊，拿破仑不就是个例子吗，他纠结地把电文翻到了下一页，发现伊利亚居然用调笑的语气问自己：  
“对了，耀，你是不是忘了，阎的顶头上司是罗申，他的消息，自然也会抄送莫斯科一份。”  
王耀愣了愣，用力回忆了一分多钟，终于想起：今年1月，周恩来来电，说李克农把收集国际情报的任务交给了阎宝航，由苏联驻华大使馆武官罗申直接领导。  
反应过来后，王耀开始恼怒起自己的“一时情急”，仿佛苏联人在安稳地守株待兔，自己还傻乎乎地往木桩上撞。而许是猜到了中国人的反应，伊利亚开始说东北抗联：  
“抗联的战士已经全数退入苏联境内，远东军区把他们安置在雅斯克林区，后勤和军事训练也由苏军负责。伊万诺夫，就是远东军区的政委告诉我，他们中很多人之前都长期挨着饿，很是瘦弱，但即使如此，在户外训练的时候却也没有叫苦怕冷、缺勤掉队的。他们都是好样的。”  
王耀的心情更复杂了。在电文的最后，伊利亚用轻快的语调说：  
“总之，我们已经看到了‘三五’计划完成的曙光，没有比这更好的事儿了。”

王耀觉得自己很该假装没收到这封电报，但在失眠了一晚上后，他还是顶着一对兔子似的红眼睛，老老实实地去了枣园，打电报问伊利亚：“你是一点都不担心吗，还有，为什么不能在夏天进攻苏联啊，拿破仑怎么说？”  
伊利亚回答得倒是有理有据：“就像你说的，拿破仑也曾经在夏天，具体来说，是6月24日，进攻俄国。然而俄国太大、抵抗太剧烈了，法国人没能在秋天结束战斗，战争拖到了冬天，然后胜利的天平就开始向俄国倾斜了。最终如你所知，拿破仑失败了，俄国人赢得了‘卫国战争’的胜利。”  
王耀知道沙俄把俄法1812年战争称为“卫国战争”，但他确实第一次从伊利亚口中听到这个名词——说起来，他什么时候，不再在“俄国”前面加上“沙皇”的前缀了？  
念及此处，王耀的心情更恶劣了，他草草扫完了伊利亚安慰自己的话——“天哪，这些话他自己信吗？”——然后在最后一段，愕然地看见：  
“好吧，写到这里我想我得承认，耀，其实我特别害怕，但是越害怕，表面上就越要装得信心十足啊，这样才能唬人。唉，你可不能说出去。当然，如果你坚持要私下安慰我的话，我是相当欢迎的。你的伊廖沙。”

王耀对着最后三行字磨起了牙，觉得这已经不是守株待兔了，这是请君入瓮。他犹豫了好几天，在20日傍晚，终于还是发出了电报：  
“伊廖沙，我承认自己并不是全然自愿地写出这封电报的……我不是来安慰你的！我只是提醒你注意，尤其是6月22日！”  
那几个苏联军人把这两句话变成电波、发往莫斯科时，王耀倚门看着延安少见的、似乎无休无尽的暴雨，心中忽然一片茫然。

伊利亚的回电在第二天下午到了，谢天谢地，这次看起来终于正经了些：  
“耀，你得知道，莫斯科收到了大概50份电报，它们提供了14个进攻日期。我知道你想说‘那不如直接开始战争动员’，但是不行，如果德国抓到哪怕一点点借口、提前发动进攻，也是苏联吃亏，现在多拖一天都是赚的。  
我们知道战争不久即将爆发，撑死了是明天还是明年的问题；也知道苏联不如德国强大，我们不得不先退却，唯一的问题是退到哪一步，斯摩棱斯克还是莫斯科。后方正在用最快的速度建造军事工业，我们必须延缓战争，哪怕只有一天、一个小时……如果能拖到1943年，我们就能以均势力量迎击德寇了[4]。  
啊，我还该为你拒绝安慰我而难过五秒钟——如果耀有点儿内疚的话，也可以陪我难过五秒。  
今天约瑟夫建议，可以同意德国来苏寻找在欧战中死亡的德军的尸骨，这可是个大工程，起码能干上两三个月。希望苏联能平安度过6月22日，还有6月，还有7月。  
等秋天来了，或许我能抽空再去次延安，这次可不许锁门，不然我就真砸了。”

王耀心情复杂地读着电报，毫无“陪着难过五秒”的打算——他甚至怀疑伊利亚是笑着写出这句话的。但读完最后一句时，他还是情不自禁地道：“希望如此。”  
闭眼收拾了五分钟情绪后，王耀终于提笔开始写回电。他从“毛主席作了个报告，建议应该以《联共（布）党史简明教程》为中心研究马列主义，其他一切都是辅助的，可他同时也批评了留苏学生‘言必称希腊’[5]”，一直说到了“日本、美国、蒋介石正在酝酿新的阴谋，我们得努力揭穿它[6]”。写完这一切后，王耀几经思虑，还是在末尾补上了一句：  
“其实，伊廖沙，如果当时你再用点力的话，就会发现门根本没有锁。”

这晚王耀根本没有睡意，他在床上翻来覆去了几百次，在天色微明时终于迷迷糊糊地睡着了，可惜没过多久，就被门外的喧哗声吵醒了。  
王耀心中升起了相当不妙的预感，他跳下床，冲到门口问道：“怎么了？”  
“几小时前，希特勒发表了广播演说，对苏联宣战。”  
王耀愣了足足半分钟，然后机械地转过身，跌跌撞撞地跑去了枣园。

枣园里的几个苏联人正围成一圈收听广播，王耀冲进去时，听见了莫洛托夫的声音[7]：  
“一场伟大的卫国战争开始了！我们的事业是正义的！敌人一定会被粉碎！胜利将属于我们！”

注：  
[1] 《毛泽东关于八路军新四军均在敌后猛击敌人给伍云甫、袁晓轩两处长电》，1941年6月9日。  
[2] 《毛泽东关于要总顾问不要随便乱说致周恩来电》，1941年5月14日。  
[3] 《毛泽东、朱德、王稼祥关于目前方针问题致彭德怀电》，1951年5月18日。  
[4] 引自《莫洛托夫访谈录——同莫洛托夫的140次谈话》。  
[5] 毛泽东《改造我们的学习》，1941 年 5 月 19 日。  
[6] 毛泽东《揭破远东慕尼黑的阴谋》，1941年5月25日。  
[7] 莫洛托夫的广播讲话，1941年6月22日。


	17. 第17章 隐秘

战争爆发后的第一个星期，伊利亚没有发来一个字母，但通过报纸和广播，王耀知道：意大利、罗马尼亚和斯洛伐克于22日，芬兰于25日，匈牙利于27日，先后对苏联宣战；丹麦于26日，维希法国政府于28日，相继和苏联断绝关系。  
这个和苏联对立的大联盟可不是空架子，德国及其仆从国迸发出了极其强劲、甚至令人恐惧的战争潜力。不宣而战后的第8天，德军攻占了里加和明斯克，开始逼近斯摩棱斯克。

也就在这天，伊利亚终于打来了电报，和它一起抵达延安的，还有斯大林的感谢电：“感谢你们提供了德国进攻的准确情报。”  
张闻天是第一个看到电文的，他表现得挺激动，将内容转给在重庆的周恩来后，又说要把这张电报好生收起来、战后送进博物馆：“这可是斯大林同志，第一次给中共发感谢电呢。”  
王耀的心情却愈发沉重了：这太不正常了、太不像苏联人会做的事儿了，莫斯科几乎不对延安暴露自己“软弱”的一面——这说明，苏联的情况非常糟。

伊利亚的措辞依然冷静，他用“今天晚饭有黑海鱼子酱”的语气，说苏联准备成立一个国防委员会，主席是斯大林，副主席是莫洛托夫；说列宁遗体已经秘密迁往乌拉尔，打算运到秋明市封存；说西线指挥官巴甫洛夫因“渎职”被撤职，可能马上就要被枪决，继任者是铁木辛哥；说斯大林准备在在7月3日发表广播讲话……说完这些后，他甚至没忘记提一句亚洲战场：  
“东京佐尔格小组的消息，美日谈崩了，华盛顿警告东京，如果日军继续侵略东南亚，那美国会对日全面禁运；英国听说之后立刻跟进，说准备废除两国贸易协定。这几个决定，大概下个月就会公布。  
耀，我现在每天都在转动办公室里的地球仪，研究哪里可能是新的战区。唉，说起来，我上一次那么做竟然是30年前，那时候我和伊里奇常常对着地球仪，研究哪里可能发生革命、哪里可能爆发新的工运潮流。很奇怪，这都好像是一百年前的事儿了。”  
王耀怔怔地看着这句话，过了许久，他听见几滴水溅落在了纸页上，才惊觉自己哭了。

伊利亚没有诉一句苦，只在结尾对王耀道歉，说很抱歉，援华飞行队必须撤回，军事顾问团也得回国参战，至于纪录片《延安与八路军》，也只能暂停制作：  
“昨天我们送走了这周第五批红军，我和约瑟夫一起站在列宁墓上，目送他们和莫斯科工厂赶制出来的军火一起奔赴前线。  
这一幕被《真理报》拍了下来，约瑟夫说我被拍得特别蠢，可我觉得这得怪内务部的新制服……唉，信里说不清楚，我想个办法把照片寄去延安，请你评评理。  
最后，耀，让我们用一个好消息道别吧，还是东京佐尔格小组的消息，日本内阁多数人拒绝配合德国‘北上’，他们准备‘南下’，不惜冒同英国和美国作战的危险，也要继续进攻印度支那和暹罗。”  
王耀读完了电报，他愣了两三分钟，然后猛地站了起来，跑向了毛泽东的窑洞：  
“国民党的如意算盘打错了！日本不准备北上！”

日本南进、英国联苏两件事，彻底扭转了延安的外交路线。毛泽东明确要求停止刺激国民党人，又判断说[1]：“即使苏联西线战败，苏联也至多只是陷入长期战争中，大局仍不利于法西斯。”  
王耀辩道：“苏联不会战败的。”  
毛泽东闻言只是摇了摇头，倒也没有出言反驳。王耀冷静了一会后，低头认承认自己的话“太不唯物”，又说：“斯大林同志7月3日会发表演讲。”  
“你去听吧。我还有别的事儿。”

7月3日，王耀独自坐在枣园，收听斯大林的广播讲话——在沉默了十几天后，这位苏联的最高领导人终于站了出来[2]：  
“希特勒德国向我们的祖国发动了背信弃义的军事进攻，虽然红军进行了英勇的抵抗，虽然敌人的精锐师和精锐空军部队已被击溃，被埋葬在战场上，但是敌人又向前线投入了新的兵力，继续向前进犯。我们的祖国面临着严重的危险……”  
在四千字的讲话里，斯大林一次也没有提“社会主义”，而是大量使用了那些抽象的名词：祖国、光荣、英勇、自由、荣誉，等等；他抬出了俄罗斯的先贤，这些先贤并不是都没有问题；他试图用俄罗斯的、传统的爱国主义，那种在1812年的“卫国战争”中曾被激发过的爱国主义，而不是“捍卫革命果实”，来鼓舞人心和斗志。  
王耀忍不住想起，自己上次去克里姆林宫的时候，在走廊上看见马克思、恩格斯、列宁的画像和库图佐夫、苏沃洛夫并列，后两者曾积极参加了沙皇俄国的对外扩张。  
中国人心事重重地摘下了耳机，问脚边的米沙：“你说，这一切值得吗？”  
米沙懵懂地看着主人，王耀苦笑着抱起了它，揉着米沙已经有些稀疏的毛开始思考：在推翻法西斯主义的必需事业中，革命者应该作出哪些牺牲呢？反法西斯阵线终将胜利，但这又要付出多少代价呢？

在回电里，王耀一反常态，用安慰的语气说虽然皖南事变后国民政府断绝了中共的一切补给，也切断了与中共军队的一切关系，但中共现在已经开始自设银行、自发货币、自定法规法令，总之，“自行其是”，所以这似乎也不是什么太糟的事。写完这些，中国人又说：  
“中共中央已经在采取措施，努力改善国共关系，还准备破坏华北的交通线、努力牵制日军。但是，国民党未必肯善罢甘休。  
因补给困难，若日本攻苏，恐八路军仅能进行敌后游击、无法与苏军配合作战。请转告苏联国防委员会，据此制定军事计划[3]。”  
王耀差点就把“如果苏联能把援华物资分一半给延安，我们就能和苏军并肩作战了”写上去，而几秒钟后，他还是闭上了眼睛，郑重告诫自己：“不，这种时候，我不该说这些话。”

王耀猜伊利亚是很失望的，尽管他在回电里说的是：“日内我们将把你所要款项的一半寄给周恩来，另一半会随近期的飞机送到延安[4]。另外，苏联同意你们的行动方针和作出的具体决定[5]。”但显然并没想着掩饰自己的情绪。王耀轻易地从“最近我们没有收到你们的报纸、杂志和其他定期出版物，请安排给我们寄这些材料[6]”等话里读出了苏联人的没话找话——就是靠着这些琐事，伊利亚才勉强凑满了两页电文。  
苏联人甚至没有告诉王耀，斯大林的儿子，雅科夫•朱加什维利，被德军俘虏了。  
王耀的心情更复杂了，他沉吟了许久，还是拿不准伊利亚是在习惯性地逞强、还是真的在生自己的气。几经考虑后，他是在“毛泽东近日患病，延安急需治纤维蛋白原发炎药30盒、紫外线灯1套[7]”的后面，迟疑地加上了“请代我向斯大林同志致哀”。

夏天剩下的时间里，苏联人忙着制定新的作战政策和战时经济计划，其他各国也在加紧进行外交活动和军事部署。7月24日，日本开始南进作战，两天后，美国宣布冻结日本在美全部资产，对日施行贸易禁运，英国、荷兰和自由法国也旋即宣布实行此政策；28日，作为报复，日本宣布冻结美国、英国和荷兰在日资产。  
美日会谈的破裂和经济制裁的实施，给了日本当头两击。8月4日和8日，日本两次向美国提议重启会谈，可惜东京并不知道，当时罗斯福正在与丘吉尔举行秘密会议。14日，作为会议成果，英美联合发表了《大西洋宪章》，宣布反对“任何不符合民族愿望的扩张、侵略与战争威胁”。  
此时苏联的情况愈发不妙了：8月，莫斯科的西大门斯摩棱斯克城失陷；9月，基辅失陷、列宁格勒被围，苏军大部继续撤退；10月，德军距离莫斯科仅剩一百公里了。  
在这样的大背景下，苏联迅速声明赞同《大西洋宪章》，随后美、英、苏召开了莫斯科会议，探讨合作问题，三国反法西斯同盟宣告形成。  
——这场会议，蒋介石没有被邀请参加。

重庆自是难掩沮丧，莫斯科会议召开的当天，王耀用幸灾乐祸的语气给伊利亚发了封电报：  
“重庆的情报说，蒋介石原本推测日本会在8月15日进攻苏联，还特地召开了会议商讨对策，准备释放张学良、派人收集国共最近摩擦事件的材料。结果那天报纸头版是《大西洋宪章》，而且罗斯福和丘吉尔只把声明寄给了斯大林，而没有寄给重庆，这可把他气坏了[7]。  
总之，张学良又被关了回去，蒋介石严令禁止报纸上发表任何关于张学良的消息。恩来还打听到，蒋介石正在散布谣言，说美国主张中日进行和平谈判，以挑动中共站出来反美，顺便再抹黑一把苏联。啧，我们当然不能上这个当。  
哦对了，你的照片已经收到，按你的要求，我来评评理：伊廖沙，不要理会斯大林同志，我用党性保证，你和过去所有时间一样英勇帅气——虽然，如果你能稍微控制一下表情的话，就更棒了。  
还有件事，延安准备更新一下俄文学校的课本，麻烦给我们寄些俄文铅字过来，好印刷《俄语语法》教科书，当然，最好是金属铸造的字模[8]。”

王耀也开始学习伊利亚的“报喜不报忧”的套路，他没有提最近的国共摩擦，同时还瞒报了另一件大事：  
9月10日，中共政治局扩大会议上，毛泽东主动挑起了对党的历史问题的讨论——他在1938年就尝试过那么做，被共产国际阻拦了。  
尽管毛泽东依然宣称，应该“研究马、恩、列、斯的思想和方法论，以《联共党史》为学习的中心，多看反对主观主义的言论[9]”，但实际上，王耀看得出来，相信其他人也看得出来，“实行两条路线的斗争”才是真实的目的。  
这场历史大讨论的结果是，王明、博古为首的“国际派”大受批判，张闻天、王稼祥、邓发、任弼时等人做了检讨，在陈云和康生的发言中，刘少奇被抬了出来，成为了“过去十年来白区工作正确路线[10]”的代表。  
这场会议，党史上称为“第一次九月会议”。会后，因为“未能深入讨论党的历史问题”，中央决定成立以毛泽东为首的“清算过去历史委员会”。

王耀沉吟再三，最终只告诉伊利亚：  
“今年冬天起，高级干部中会开展学习运动。毛主席指示，应着重学习《联共（布）党史简明教程》，还有苏共关于学习《教程》的有关决议。  
这个月，我们还组织了东亚、东南亚各民族代表的‘反法西斯代表大会’，决定建立‘东方各民族反法西斯大同盟’，主席是朱德，斯大林被推举为名誉主席团成员，如果方便的话，能请他写一段寄语吗？太忙就算了，我们也不会生气的。”  
王耀有些艰难地完成了最后一个字母，然后他低下头，问米沙：  
“你说，在未来的‘中共简明党史’上，王明、博古、张闻天、王稼祥，他们会变成加米涅夫或者布哈林吗？”

注：  
[1] 《毛泽东关于八路军新四军应采取长期斗争方针致刘少奇电》，1941年7月18日。  
[2] 斯大林的广播演说，1941年7月3日。  
[3] 《中共中央给季米特洛夫的电报》，1941年7月18日。  
[4] 《季米特洛夫给毛泽东的电报》，1941年7月17日；《毛泽东给季米特洛夫的电报》，1941年7月19日。  
[5] 《共产国际执行委员会书记处给中共中央的电报》，1941年7月20日。  
[6] 《共产国际执行委员会书记处给中共中央的电报》，1941年8月1日。  
[7] 《中共中央给季米特洛夫的电报》，1941年9月11日。  
[8] 《中共中央给季米特洛夫的电报》，1941年10月10日。  
[9] 毛泽东《反对主观主义和宗派主义》，1941年9月10日。  
[10] 见《胡乔木回忆毛泽东》。


	18. 第18章 同盟

1941年的秋天算是个喜忧参半的季节，一方面，日本主战派东条英机上台组阁、军方得以全面掌权，另一方面，德军的“闪电战”在莫斯科战役中遭到了首次失败后，罗斯福终于批准了第一笔供给英国的10亿美元租借援助、同时宣布苏联也适用《租界法案》。  
在10月的最后一封电报里，伊利亚没有提任何一条国际新闻，只用难得的、温暖的笔调写道：  
“或许该感谢温暖的夏风，今年苏联全国的收成都很好，收获期也比较早。在乌克兰，收获日期比去年提前了14天；在库班和阿塞拜疆，谷物收割工作在8月间就差不多完成了。虽然令人遗憾的是，这些伟大的姑娘们才割完麦子，就不得不拿起枪，上战场去。”  
王耀凝视着“姑娘们”这个词，有那么一刹那，几乎感同身受了伊利亚的悲哀——苏联终于到了不得不让女性也大规模提起枪的地步，至于成年男性，早已在前几批被征召入伍了。

“在后方，妇女和孩子们已经代替了男工，他们不分昼夜、不计报酬地劳作着，还有些在训练几个月后就去加入游击队。这是一场全民的战争。  
今天是莫斯科宣布戒严的第10天，来自各区的工人战斗队已经在防线上各就各位，凡是会放枪的人都同意：狙击敌人是自己的神圣义务。成千上万的人正在构筑莫斯科周围的防御工事，每个村镇、每个地区、每条街、每所房屋都必须成为一座堡垒。  
每个莫斯科人都感觉到自己是一名战士，正在保卫首都。对勇敢的战士来说，坦克没有什么可怕的。一个有勇气、有决心的人，比一辆坦克坚强有力的多[1]。  
下周就是第24个十月革命节了，朱可夫建议，我们应该办一个盛大的阅兵式。我一开始反对，说现在所有的枪炮都在前线，朱可夫说，那就从博物馆里拿。他这话让我们都笑了，然后就像已经开始阅兵了似的，一起喊起了‘乌拉’。”  
王耀也笑起了来。他温柔地念出了伊利亚的结尾句：  
“我真诚地希望，这是最后一个战争中的十月革命节。”

11月中旬，苏联的飞机再次如约降落，给中国的共产党人们送来了药品和30万美元——季米特洛夫让飞行员传了个口信，说共产国际总部因战事搬迁，余款暂缓拔付。除了这些，王耀还收到了一个意料之外的“礼物”：伊利亚的亲笔信。   
“耀，现在是11月8日凌晨，星辰余辉犹在，曙光正在向西飞驰，很快就是下一个黎明了。  
昨天我们举办了红场阅兵。我知道你肯定收听了广播，但广播只能传达军乐和掌声，描绘不了保卫着莫斯科城的、初冬特有的雾气。几十万红军士兵们参加了阅兵，他们看上去蓬头垢面、衣着邋遢，分列式走得也是参差不齐。在列宁墓上，布琼尼偷偷对我说，这是‘最不堪入目的阅兵’。  
别误会，他没有任何恶意，谁都没那么想。此刻苏联确实狼狈不堪，但我们保卫莫斯科、保卫苏联的决心就和红军士兵的步伐一样坚定——他们从列宁墓走过之后，就会直接出发，奔赴前线。  
回克里姆林宫的路上，约瑟夫对我说，我们绝不会撤退，连一丁点打算都没有，我们就待在这里、待在克里姆林宫，我们将在这里打败德国佬。  
我得承认，那一刻我热血沸腾，都快忘了城外还有一百五十万德军。  
当然，昨天还是有一点儿小遗憾，因为路上的积雪没清理干净，一辆坦克履带打滑、陷入雪坑，闹出了场小慌乱。但这无伤大雅，甚至，在胜利之后，说不定会变成一个不错的花絮。  
昨天的故事说完了，我也该搁笔了。我把信和莫斯科的朝霞一起送给你，愿我们在胜利的时刻再见。”  
伊利亚没有署名，只在最后一页用蓝墨水涂了一只抱着花束的熊，似乎要把那束花——王耀想，希望别是红色康乃馨——献给它的读者。

王耀无声地摩挲着这个小熊。其实，他本以为伊利亚会说些“俄罗斯虽大，但我们已经无路可退，我们的身后就是莫斯科！”之类的话，可，或许，自己有些太敏感了？  
事实上，虽然王耀猜错了，伊利亚却也没全部猜对：中国人确实收听了斯大林的红场演讲，但反应却和苏联人想象的大相庭径。听到斯大林抬出“我们的伟大祖先：亚历山大•涅夫斯基、季米特里•顿斯科伊、库兹马•米宁、季米特里•波札尔斯基、亚历山大•苏沃洛夫、米哈伊尔•库图佐夫”，把他们和“伟大的列宁旗帜”并列的时候，王耀几乎要发怒了——虽然他能做的，也不过是愤愤地砸了下桌子。  
王耀想起了一些更久远的故事，想起伊利亚曾经告诉自己，列宁从苏俄国徽设计稿上亲手划去了宝剑，只保留下镰刀和锤子[2]：  
“伊里奇说，我们不需要占领土地，我们坚决反对侵略政策，我们的战争是防御性的，剑不是我们的象征。尽管我们还没打败白军，我们还要战斗，可战争和武力永远不是我们工作的重心。”  
就像伊利亚之前说的：“很奇怪，这都好像是一百年前的事儿了。”

12月初，尽管希特勒依然叫嚣着要“将列宁格勒从地球上消灭掉”，但列宁格勒军民的反抗再次粉碎了柏林的企图，于此同时，包围莫斯科的德军已成强弩之末，6日，红军成功组织了大反攻，迫使德军开始撤退。  
那几天，延安难得地和重庆感情同调了，就在中共为苏联的胜利欢呼的时候，日本偷袭了珍珠港，随后对英美宣战，美日关系彻底破裂。翌日，王耀用讲笑话的心态给伊利亚发去了电报：  
“中西功同志告诉我们，美日其实11月底就谈崩了。月初的时候，罗斯福特意召见了驻美大使胡适，警告说，如果美日战争爆发，希望中国领袖和中国人民能自我克制，不要公然庆祝[3]。  
你也猜得到，并没有人理会胡适，重庆人民该怎么庆祝就怎么庆祝。全城的报纸都脱销了，有些人读完后直接在街上欢呼，有些跑去美国大使馆喊话说感谢他们，还有些人干脆放起了鞭炮——反正美国人也不好公然生气。昨天丘吉尔还说，珍珠港事件让他舒了一口气、甚至感到欣慰呢，华盛顿要找麻烦，也该先去找伦敦的。  
总之，谢天谢地，重庆在3小时前，或者说在美国对日宣战1天后，总算是对东京宣战了——原来蒋介石还记得这茬啊？”

王耀尽量写得轻松愉快，他知道伊利亚肯定也松了一口气，毕竟，美日一开战，苏联就可以将远东的部队调往欧洲了——因为国民党战斗力太差，苏联不得不在远东驻扎了一百多万红军来盯梢日军。但是，太平洋战争的爆发，却未必在延安的期望之中。  
按中共的推测，美国为牵制日本，会大手笔地援助国民党，而苏联对华援助已基本停止，那么美国就会成为中国最大的援助国。显而易见，美国是不可能支持中共的，故国民党不仅从此地位无虞，而且将迅速摆脱苏联的影响。此后，重庆再要对付延安，顾忌可就更少了。  
——要知道，苏德战争爆发后，胡宗南、何文登等人，已经率领着数十万大军，把延安团团围住了。  
王耀苦笑着看了眼墙上的军事地图，抱起了米沙，对它道：“好吧，起码，我们还可以共享一下被围城的经验。”

莫斯科并不需要延安的经验，但到底也意识到了国共势力开始失衡，伊利亚建议说，可以让蒋介石过去的学生林彪回国，以缓和两党关系。  
延安对此并不算太乐意，可就在这时，他们的工作出了个大纰漏：国民党军统成功破译了延安与中共驻重庆代表团之间往来的密电[4]。  
1942年春节前夕，伊利亚拍来了紧急电报，王耀本以为这是莫斯科保卫战宣告胜利的喜电，故而他是笑着接过电文的，但五秒钟后，中国人的笑容就凝固了。  
“耀，立刻关闭所有重庆的秘密电台，它们被国民党发现了，暗号、密码和发报时间都已被掌握，戴（指戴笠）现在按日向蒋汇报密电内容。立刻，所有。”

泄密导致了中共好几个重要组织，如中共南方工作委员会（即“南委”）等接连被破获，加之八路军驻洛阳办事处处长叛变、供出大量信息，延安那段时间极其被动，自然无力给重庆制造压力了。  
而相比延安的阴沉，重庆的这个春节，却算得上志得意满——英美终于公开和国民党站到了一起。1942年元旦，中、苏、美、英等26个国家的代表在华盛顿签署《联合国家共同宣言》，国际反法西斯统一战线就此形成，签署宣言的国家，称“同盟国”。  
最令重庆满意的是宣言的署名。在签名时，其他22个国家按首字母排序，但有四个国家不是，美国、英国、苏联和中国，也就是所谓“四大国”，单独排序，列于最前。  
据伊利亚说，把“礼节性的成员”中国加进去是罗斯福的主意，他希望借此把欧洲帝国主义的这一页翻过去，开启世界历史的一个新时代，基于这个愿望，他还拒绝了丘吉尔的要求，后者建议“英国所有自治领应当排列在一起”。  
尽管苏联人没写任何评价，但王耀还是觉得，伊利亚在不动声色地嘲讽伦敦：“英国佬永远对他的殖民地念念不忘。”  
宣言签署后第三天，同盟国宣布盟军总统帅是德怀特•艾森豪威尔，世界将划为几个大战区：中国战区、东方战区（苏联战区）、欧洲战区、东南亚战区、西南太平洋战区、太平洋战区、北非战区。自然地，蒋介石成为了中国战区的最高统帅，后应其请求，美国派史迪威中将前往重庆，担任中国战区统帅部参谋长。

同盟国开会期间，日军在东南亚取得了一系列胜利，先后攻占了美属菲律宾、荷属东印度群岛（今印度尼西亚）、马来半岛，入侵了缅甸，占领了马六甲海峡。2月，马来半岛的5万英军、新加坡的8万英军先后投降，盟军在东南亚战区可谓颜面尽失。  
其实，这对重庆可能是个好消息：在中国战区，日军在第三次长沙会战中战败，这是盟军组建以来的首个胜利。  
东南亚的战况让延安改变了自己的思路，毛泽东不再主张“战争很可能会很快结束”，尽管他依然坚信“胜利只是时间问题”，但这个时间的长度，无疑已经从一两年变成了三四年，甚至更长。

在春节后发给伊利亚的第一封电报里，王耀叹息完“1942年并不像我们想象的那么乐观”，又说：  
“伊廖沙，你最近都没怎么嘲笑英国人，我都有些不习惯了。前几天，西南太平洋战区司令，叫做麦克阿瑟的，面对日军竟然临阵脱逃，坐着鱼雷快艇溜去了澳大利亚，8万多军队就那么被丢在了菲律宾，只来得及听见上司坐在快艇上喊‘我会回来的（I shall return）’。唉，这都是什么破事，我还以为你怎么都得讽刺他几句呢。  
对了，林彪已平安抵达延安，毛主席让他先别去前线，继续担任抗大校长，主要负责统战。刚好这个月毛主席做了《整顿党风、学风、文风》[5]的报告，准备开展‘整风运动’，他可以先领导抗大学习组，不至于太累。  
中共电台已全部替换完毕，新密码已送至苏联大使馆。另外，满铁（南满洲铁道株式会社）调查部的中西功同志久未来电，不知是否遗失了延安通讯密码，若是，请国际代为告知。”

伊利亚的回电半个月后才到，他语气沉重地说，莫斯科也是刚刚弄清楚，去年冬天日本破获了“共产国际谍报集团案”，佐尔格、尾崎秀实等人悉数被捕。  
“佐尔格小组的最后一条电报是在10月，‘日本将南进’，我猜，这就是他们暴露的原因。  
中西功冒险回了东京，探查得知了‘美日谈判已破裂’和‘日本可能于12月8日对美开战’，这两个消息，他也通知了中共。  
目前日本军部似已起疑，但共产国际在日情报线俱毁，无法警示，若中共有安全路线，请速告：东京已不安全，尽快前往延安。”

延安没能迎接这位客人。1942年夏，中西功被捕，和他同样命运的，还有日籍中共秘密党员西里龙夫、尾崎庄太郎、白井行幸；不久，中共上海情报站、南京情报站遭破获，满铁中潜伏的中共党员悉数暴露。  
在被捕前一日，西里龙夫向延安发出了最后的情报：  
“日军将攻中途岛。”

注：  
[1] 《真理报》，1941年10月19日。  
[2] 见《弗•德•邦契-布鲁耶维奇文选（三卷本）》。邦契-布鲁耶维奇是布尔什维克党的报刊活动家和作家，1918年7月，他把苏俄国徽的设计稿拿去给列宁过目。  
[3] 《胡适致蔣介石电》，1941年12月8日，引自《蒋中正总统档案-事略稿本》。  
[4] 见《鲍尔沙科夫致季米特洛夫电》，1942年2月6日。  
[5] 收入《毛泽东文选》时，改名为《整顿党的作风》。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 给大家划一下重点，这位史迪威先生日后戏份挺多，不妨提前眼熟一下XD


	19. 第19章 转折

5月，应中共的请求，共产国际送来了治疗鼠疫的药品，又说疫苗已经生产完毕，但没来得及装上飞机，请延安告知能否从重庆中转[1]。和它们一起降落到延安的，还有两个苏联人，阿洛夫和弗拉基米洛夫。  
阿洛夫是苏联特意送给毛泽东的医生——许是窑洞湿气太重，他患上了关节炎，犯病时半个手臂都是麻木的。至于弗拉基米洛夫，公开身份是塔斯社记者，实际上则是共产国际驻延安联络员。

延安举办了简单的欢迎仪式，毛泽东热情地发言说“我很高兴能迎接亲爱的苏联朋友”，又亲自给弗拉基米洛夫取了中文名“孙平”。康生更激动一些，作为前中共驻共产国际代表团成员，他自然地用苏联地礼节与客人们打了招呼[2]——康生拥抱并亲吻了孙平，然后用俄语大声道：“我们是真正的兄弟！”  
王耀和其他人围观了这一幕，有那么一刻，他忽然觉得这场景久违的亲切：与瑞金不同，这种“苏联式的”礼节，在延安已经很少见了。自边区被封锁后，延安的社会气氛日趋保守——王耀觉得，其实与中共大量吸收农民党员也不无关系。  
延安的情绪是真诚的。自“整风运动”全面展开以来，毛泽东几乎每周都要给苏联打电报，解释什么是整风、怎么整风等等问题，但可能是基于自身经验，莫斯科总觉得延安在找由头搞“清党运动”，现在苏联情报专员来了延安，毛泽东就可以直接对他解释了。

说起整风运动，初春时延安还为此闹腾了好一阵子。3月，王实味在《解放日报》上刊登了《野百合花》，指责中共搞“干部等级制”，“食分五等、衣着三色[3]”。此文一出，立刻在延安和重庆都引起了轰动：毛泽东读完后气得在办公室拍桌子[4]，蒋介石则十分兴奋，下令加紧印刷、散发各地。  
中宣部立刻发布了《关于在延安讨论中央决定及毛泽东同志整顿三风报告的决定》（即“第一个四三决定”），随后毛泽东直接下令《解放日报》改版，又召开会议、批评王实味和报社负责人丁玲，警告说[5]：“有些人是从不正确的立场说话的，这就是绝对平均的观念和冷嘲暗箭的办法。近来颇有些人要求绝对平均，但这是一种幻想，不能实现的。如果要求绝对平均，则不但现在，将来也是办不到的。小资产阶级的空想社会主义思想，我们应该拒绝。”  
丁玲诚恳地作了检讨，而王实味因拒绝认错，在之后的整风运动中被当成了靶子。5月，毛泽东组织了延安文艺座谈会，重申[6]：  
“革命的思想斗争和艺术斗争，必须服从于政治的斗争。政治标准放在第一位，艺术标准放在第二位。”

孙平的到来对毛泽东本人极有意义，延安的主人从此每周都抽出时间、和他做三四个小时的长谈，“就像在上党课[7]”。但王耀觉得，孙平的价值还在于“刚从苏联前线下来”。  
孙平搬进枣园当晚，王耀上门拜访，提出了自己唯一的问题：“我想知道苏德前线的状况，还有国际形势，我是说，真实的情况[8]。”  
孙平神色为难：“克里姆林宫只说，如果您需要打私人电报，可以直接发出，其他的……”  
“可也没命令你不许说，对吧？”  
“……”  
“他总说‘形式好转’、‘胜利在望’，可——”王耀叹了口气，“如果这都是真的，现在就不会是德军围着列宁格勒，而是红军围着柏林了。我警告了他好几次，要当心国民党反苏，要当心日军北上，也不知伊廖沙听进去了没有。”  
孙平安慰道：“蒋介石决定再派3个联络副官来延安。莫斯科觉得，重庆不会彻底破坏同延安的关系。”  
“你没回答前一个问题。”  
孙平纠结得眉毛都开始打结了，王耀决定加码：“你告诉我的话，我可以负责……嗯，教你湖南方言。”  
“湖南方言？”  
“和毛主席沟通，只会官话可不够——你听得懂他说话吗？”  
“……”  
孙平思考了好一会儿，他再次抬起头时，王耀得意道：“成交？”

6月初，伊利亚收到了王耀的电报，开篇第一句话就让他瞳孔震了震：“伊廖沙，我明白你为什么对英国的态度那么奇怪了，莫洛托夫去伦敦谈判，要求英美尽快登陆、开设第二战场，被拒绝了，是吗？”  
苏联人的大脑立刻飞速转了起来，不过王耀棋高一着，直接帮他释了疑：“好吧，我对你一向是诚实的。这些是弗拉基米洛夫告诉我的，我磨了好久，他还是不肯告诉我苏德前线怎么样了，只说你最近在烦心这事儿。我警告你，不许找弗拉基米洛夫麻烦，不然我可会帮他出头的。”  
伊利亚哭笑不得，他翻到下一页，读起了王耀显然是反复修改的、近乎挑不出错的“安慰”——其实他知道的事实太少，所以安抚的话也颇有些不伦不类。说完这些后，中国人用抱怨的语气道：  
“最后，我还是得重申，你偶尔可以和我诉诉苦的，我用党性保证不说出去。如果你想说自己不会，那我可以先做个示范。  
伊利亚•伊里奇•布拉金斯基同志，以后搞事能不能先通知我一声？你知道解决《满蒙划界议定书》弄出的舆论危机，有多累吗？”

尽管隔了十几天——王耀怀疑伊利亚在犹豫是来找自己解释，还是去找孙平算账——在日本海军惨败于中途岛、德军开始进攻斯大林格勒后，苏联人终究在回电中承认了一切。  
“耀，谢谢你的安慰。弗拉基米洛夫说的没错，维恰试图说服英美，可惜没有成功。  
更具体地说，3月的时候，因为英军的失误，盟军在北非遇挫，艾森豪威尔不得不起草一个新计划。他接受了他的部下，乔治•马歇尔的建议，制定了横渡英吉利海峡、登陆法国、直捣德国心脏的方案，然后发给了英国。这是4月1日的事。  
这一天是愚人节，结果这个计划，我们喊它‘马歇尔将军的计划’，也成为了愚弄人的玩意。英国人觉得，既然美国在欧洲并无多少兵力，开辟第二战场的重任势必落到英军身上，这绝对不能接受。  
当然，英国人那么滑头，肯定不会直接拒绝，以免得罪美国。丘吉尔阴险地热烈赞同计划中的某些部分，直接忽略不想执行的那部分。维恰在伦敦的时候，唐宁街给了他一份备忘录，说：‘英国不能承诺于1942年开辟第二战场。’  
英国人总是这样，春天他们就拒绝给苏联运输船护航，说是惧怕德军轰炸。我对约瑟夫说，英国人就是在期待镰锤旗和卍字旗互相攻击，直到流尽最后一滴血，然后他们再来宣告胜利。他们恐惧法西斯主义，但更恐惧布尔什维主义，英国从来不是我们真正的盟国。  
上周，约瑟夫给丘吉尔写了信，要求他尽快组织第二战场，而丘吉尔居然回信说，伦敦精心制定了进攻北非的‘火炬计划’，相信这能给轴心国巨大压力、减轻苏联的负担——嘁，他说下个月亲自来趟莫斯科，我猜这个英国佬打算展示一下他那非凡的口才，看看能忽悠多少傻乎乎的苏联棕熊，让他们相信自己亲爱的英国盟友根本没有消极怠工。  
为了假装自己在积极备战，英国人最近猛捧一个法国人，叫戴高乐的，原来的法国的部长。他被吹成了‘反抗轴心国的象征’、解放法国的希望，天哪，我还不如指望法共游击队呢。  
你说我态度奇怪，可是耀，哪怕是为了哄美国人，我们也得装出‘英国是反法西斯好伙伴’的样子啊。因为伦敦拒绝开辟第二战场，我和约瑟夫骂了他们半个晚上，可天亮后，我们还是得继续演。耀，你也要记得这件事。  
最后，遵照你的建议——  
英国人找了一堆借口，连俄国天气不好都用上了，呸，天气怎么不好了，他们就是夏天嫌热冬天嫌冷，春天说雨季潮湿，秋天喊道路泥泞！一帮畏缩不前的软蛋！”

夏天，延安冻结政治局、组建“中央总学习委员会”、继续深入整风的同时，轴心国在各个战线——从欧洲的斯大林格勒、非洲的阿拉曼到亚洲的瓜岛——展开了攻势。  
从很多角度来说，7月都是苏联抵抗的最低潮。罗斯托夫陷落后，《真理报》古怪地转载了一篇英国驻苏联大使的访谈，强调英俄之间存在长期的互不信任。这篇报道的目的，是打消民众对于开辟第二战场的最后一点信心、暗示俄国人必须依靠自己的力量来拯救自己——至于德国人已经开始“消灭”犹太人、维希法国也已经通过类似决议等的新闻，显然并不能打动英国人。  
8月，王耀和野坂参三一起为刚成立的“在华日本共产主义者同盟”写晋察冀支部筹备方案时，孙平难得地跑来找了他们，因跑得太急，差点被米沙绊了一跤。  
“小心！”  
孙平站稳后连连摆手示意自己没事，然后举起一份电报，大声朗读了起来——是斯大林刚刚签署的第227号命令：  
“继续后退不意味着自杀，就等于亡国，我们每失掉一寸土地，就等于加强了敌人，就会极大地削弱我们的防御，削弱我们的祖国。要不惜流血牺牲，顽强地坚守每个阵地、每寸领土，要死守每块国土，直到最后一息。没有最高统帅部的命令，不准后退一步！”

无比严厉的227号命令，自然是为了应对战况的恶化：德军已经攻入了斯大林格勒郊区。而在欧亚大陆的另一端，中国战区的情况则稍好些：延安帮日共组建了“在华日人反战同盟华北联合会”，又因为日军始终没有攻苏，国民党态度软化，邀请毛泽东赴渝商谈。  
毛泽东没有答应，只派林彪作为自己的私人代表前往重庆。林彪出发的那天，伊利亚来电，诚实地说德军从城北突入斯大林格勒市区，两军爆发了激烈的巷战。  
“每个俄国人担心着斯大林格勒，自然地，也对西方盟国越来越气愤——它们还是没有动静。前几天，《真理报》直接指责了英国，说他们是‘匪徒的庇护所’。耀，你知道的，纳粹的副元首鲁道夫•赫斯，一年前叛逃去了英国，而唐宁街居然没把他当作战犯审判，还让他享受外交豁免权！  
崔可夫建议说，应该对英国示好或者示弱，让他们尽快在法国登陆。我说这不可能有用，如果苏联示弱，英国表面上假惺惺地同情几句，心里指不定多乐呢。不，我们绝不示弱。”

其实也用不着苏联刻意示弱，谁都看得出他们情况不妙。苏德在斯大林格勒鏖战的时候，一贯“墙头草”的新疆军阀、苏共党员盛世才作出决定：抛弃共产国际、投靠蒋介石。  
在暗杀了有莫斯科留学经历的弟弟盛世骐后，9月17日，盛世才逮捕了毛泽民、陈潭秋等人并严刑审讯，要求他们招认中国共产党在新疆搞“暴动”，不久又下令驱逐苏联军事顾问，以此取悦重庆。至此，延安与莫斯科经由新疆联系的道路也断绝了。  
可惜，此刻苏共和中共都已经腾不出手对付盛世才了：莫斯科将全部资源都投入了苏德战场，在斯大林格勒，红军与德军逐街逐楼逐屋战斗着，战线的推进几乎是按米来计算的——用伊利亚的话说，斯大林格勒的一栋大楼都比法国坚持得久；中共则受困于日军的“扫荡”和国民党的封锁，正在推动开展更大规模的生产运动，号召“努力生产、厉行节约”，竭力维持着自己的生存。 

10月12日，王耀陪毛泽东照顾完他负责的两亩地后，拒绝了他递过来的辣椒，抱着米沙拐去了枣园，让孙平准备给伊利亚打电报：  
“英美的报纸上，斯大林格勒之战被比作凡尔登战役，号称‘红色凡尔登’。这个比喻当然是不合适的，毕竟凡尔登战役不过是帝国主义们的狗咬狗，根本不具备正义性，它不配用来比喻红军。  
毛主席建议说，可以把斯大林格勒战役比作‘转折点’。昨晚他熬夜给《解放日报》写了篇社论，虽然电报按字计费，但我读完后，还是想摘抄两段给你看[9]：  
自从八月二十三日德军全面地开始攻击斯大林格勒，九月十五日德军一部打入该城西北部工业区，至十月九日苏联情报局宣布红军突破该区德军包围线为止，共计进行了四十八天人类历史上无与伦比的空前苦战。这一战终于胜利了。在这四十八天中，这个城市每天的胜负消息，紧系着无数千万、万万人民的呼吸，使他们忧愁，使他们欢乐。  
这一战，不但是苏德战争的转折点，甚至也不但是这次世界反法西斯战争的转折点，而且是整个人类历史的转折点。”

注：  
[1] 《共产国际执行委员会书记处给中共中央、毛泽东的电报》，1942年5月5日。  
[2] 孙平《延安日记》。  
[3] 分别指延安大、中、小三灶伙食供应制度和斜纹布（黑色）、平布（青灰 色）、土布三级服装供应制度。  
[4] 见《胡乔木回忆毛泽东》。  
[5] 毛泽东《在〈解放日报〉改版座谈会上的讲话》，载《毛泽东新闻工作文选》，新华出版社1983年版。  
[6] 毛泽东《在延安文艺座谈会上的讲话》。  
[7] 见《峰与谷——师哲回忆录》。  
[8] 《毛泽东给季米特洛夫的电报》，1942年4月26日。  
[9] 毛泽东《第二次世界大战的转折点》，1942年10月12日。


	20. 第20章 流散

延河开始结冰的时候，延安的“整风”已经发展到了“审干”，在康生的主导下，各层干部纷纷开始写反省笔记、进行自我批判。趁着“反对宗派主义、自由主义、教条主义”的东风，毛泽东开始推广精兵简政、加强党的一元化领导等政策，以解决各根据地机关臃肿、指挥不便的问题。  
在王耀看来，这会儿并不算处理这些问题的好时机。近两年来，日本集中了六成在华日军和绝大部分伪军，对抗日根据地反复扫荡，妄图用残忍的“三光政策”来摧毁它们；加之夏季爆发了严重的旱灾、蝗灾，中原地区出现了大面积饥荒，1942年可以说是抗日战争以来最困难的年份。

毛泽东乐观得多，他鼓励王耀自信些，又说孙平前天和他打了个申请，要在延安办个晚会、庆祝斯大林格勒的胜利：“我已经批准了。我们中国人民庆祝红军的胜利，同时也是庆祝自己的胜利嘛。抗日战争已经进行五年多了，虽然还有艰苦，但是胜利的曙光已经看得见了。战胜日本法西斯不但是确定的，而且是不远的了[1]。”  
王耀闻言却只深深叹了口气，觉得孙平或毛泽东都没有表现出的那么乐观，不过是想给大家鼓鼓劲。  
毛泽东安慰道：“会有好消息的。”他抽了两口烟，提起林彪前几天打来电报，说在重庆的活动有了进展。  
“什么进展？”  
“他们拜访了美国大使馆的谢伟思，对他控诉说，国民党把美援用于反共而不是抗日，如果想国共形式改善，美国必须同样地援助八路军。”  
王耀叹息道：“美国人没那么好骗，大半年前，他们就嚷嚷着登陆欧洲了，可实际上呢？”  
“恩来说，谢伟思对他承诺，会写一个报告，提交给罗斯福。”  
王耀对此并不怎么抱希望，他站了起来：“我去找孙平。”

王耀在孙平那儿拿到了伊利亚的新电报。苏联人似乎想发泄一下被压抑了好几个月的怒气，开口就是对英国的一通辱骂：  
“约瑟夫今早做了个报告，说到目前为止，盟国对苏联的援助是不大有效的，而为了扩大并改善这种援助，他们只需要做一件事：完全并迅速地履行他们的义务。  
报告被全文公开了，但是，耀，我怀疑伦敦依然打算装没看见。上周尤金接受采访，说他认为‘丘吉尔觉得和俄国结盟是一件讨厌但又必要的事’，英国人也没做出任何回应——说不定，还在心里偷偷赞同了一下？  
耀，即使没有英美的帮助，我们也已经实现了反攻。对了，红军合围德国第六军团的第二天，盟军总部来了个消息，说英美军队已经在北非登陆了。看伦敦的态度，他们准备拿它作为‘第二战场’的替代品，登陆法国是不可能了，那就假装努努力，登陆一下北非吧。  
我最近没什么心情看报纸，听维恰说，英美正在大肆宣传，说这就是‘为了帮助盟友俄国，英勇的战士们开辟的有效的第二战场’。丘吉尔比记者们略微要脸些，他说北非是‘第三战场’，至于第二战场嘛，据说已经‘潜在地存在了’，至于‘存在’在哪里，反正苏联人没看见，大约在戴高乐那个‘自由法国广播’的歌声里吧[2]。”

“第二战场”确实遥遥无期，冬天快要过去的时候，延安都等到刘少奇了，莫斯科也没见到“盟国援军”——前者可是用了9个月时间，穿越103道封锁才抵达的目的地。  
春节前夕，苏联顿河方面军司令罗科索夫斯基向德国第六集团军司令保卢斯发出最后通牒的同时，英美元首再次在卡萨布兰卡碰面，讨论盟军接下来的作战方针。令斯大林失望的是，虽然这次会议提及了第二战场问题，但因为丘吉尔力主先进攻地中海、登陆西西里岛，而不是跨过英吉利海峡作战，最终罗斯福表态说“暂时不在法国开辟第二战场”。  
克里姆林宫的期待又落空了，红军只得继续在东欧平原上孤独地作战。而与莫斯科的愤懑相反，重庆的这个新年可以说是遂心如意。卡萨布兰卡会议上，几乎是毫不费力地，蒋介石就拿到了斯大林申索了一年都没有得到的东西：英美都同意扩大在缅甸的军事行动，以稳固国民党在中国的地位。  
伊利亚看上去已经快麻木了，在告知王耀此事时，他只叹息道：“约瑟夫和维恰都希望，能在今年亲眼见到盟军‘战友’，希望华盛顿和伦敦加油。”

许是为了淡化沮丧的情绪，伊利亚用了很长的篇幅描述斯大林格勒战役的结局，他说1月底希特勒特地下令，授予保卢斯德国陆军元帅节杖，名义上是鼓励继续抵抗，实则在暗示他自杀，正所谓：“德国历史上，还从来没有元帅被生俘的。”而保卢斯丝毫不买账，3天后，他带着整个第六集团军向罗科索夫斯基投降，用实际行动告诉希特勒：那么从今天起就有了。  
“说起罗科索夫斯基，耀，我昨天才刚见证了一个笑话。麦赫利斯向约瑟夫打小报告，说罗科索夫斯基在前线有生活作风问题。约瑟夫哪有心思管这个，但麦赫利斯执意追问该怎么办，于是约瑟夫只能说，既然如此，那我们就老实眼馋呗。  
当然，咳，这种问题组织还是要严肃处理的，约瑟夫告诉朱可夫，把罗科索夫斯基的夫人尤利娅送到他的司令部去，恰好，尤利娅是个军医，还是个上校呢，这可属于正常职务调动，谁也挑不出错来。  
耀，押送保卢斯的车快要到了，我该停笔了。据说希特勒为了征兵，特别喜欢用帅小伙拍军装海报，还说苏联元帅们是‘嚣张的肥胖草包’，现在终于轮到我们这些圆滚滚的家养熊去嘲讽他们是贪生怕死的小白脸了。敬你一罐芬达，祝安。”  
珍珠港事件后，由于美德进入战争状态，德国无法再进口可口可乐原浆，为了让德国人能喝上汽水，饮料工厂用榨苹果汁留下的残渣为原料创造了一款新饮品，起名“芬达”（来自德语Fantastisch，意为棒极了）。苏联人很喜欢这款饮料，据伊利亚说，它已经成了“红军内部贸易体系”里的抢手货，一瓶芬达可以换一盒牛肉，但最近连他都拿不到多少了，因为“对面德国佬的供货该死的不足”。  
王耀自然是没有喝过芬达的，读完电报后，他笑着对孙平道：“庆祝会没有芬达，需要找个代替品么，比如南泥湾的苹果酒？”

3月，毛泽东改组中央党校、亲自担任校长，同时改组中央政治局，将“审干”经验向全党推广。4月3日，中共中央发布了《关于继续开展整风运动的决定》，史称“第二个四三决定”。  
毛泽东的紧张，一方面是因为在“审干”阶段意外发现大批“特务”，这让他决心“肃清党内暗藏的反革命分子”，另一方面，则是因为蒋介石刻意加剧了国共摩擦，而蒋介石态度变动，则源于美国的支持。  
同样在3月，英国外相艾登访问了华盛顿，罗斯福对他表示：“美国准备尽一切可能加强中国。”尽管艾登对此不以为然，还批评蒋介石能力不足、是个败家子儿，但随即便被严厉警告，说丘吉尔在一次讲话中没有提到中国是大国之一，白宫觉得这是个严重的错误。  
这让蒋介石在国际上又出了一把风头，加之英美先后宣布取消对华不平等条约、订立平等新约，重庆便趁热打铁地推出了《中国之命运》一书，宣扬“如果今日的中国，没有中国国民党，那就是没有了中国”，公开反对“共产主义和自由主义”，还手翻起了旧账，指责“汪共同谋破坏了第一次国民革命”，说中共属于“新式封建、变相军阀”。延安自然无比愤慨，不久，《解放日报》就针锋相对地刊登了一篇社论，题曰《没有共产党，就没有中国》。  
——值得一提的是，后来有人创作了这个口号的同名歌曲，传唱甚广，连李讷都学会了。毛泽东听完女儿唱歌后却觉得不妥，因为早在中共建党前就有中国，于是他建议增加一个“新”字，即“没有共产党，就没有新中国”。

两党嘴仗打得热火朝天时，重庆先发制人，开始部署对陕甘宁边区的军事进攻，延安怒不可遏，一边调兵回防，一边继续展开舆论攻势，试图引起英美对国民党的不满[3]。恰逢英美举行“三叉戟会议”，罗斯福与丘吉尔就“中国到底是不是一个重要基地”产生分歧，而蒋介石的代表宋子文直接威胁说，如果英美不准备履行承诺、中国便与日本单独媾和[4]，这让中共窥见了一丝机会。  
三叉戟会议的胜利者还是重庆，罗斯福承诺，会增加“驼峰航线”的吨位——尽管话里话外已经流露出对国民党贪得无厌的不满。王耀得知此事后，给伊利亚打电报说：延安觉得可以加大宣传力度，令大众尤其是美国人相信“国民党腐败无能”，这样的话，美国为求中国军队维持对日战斗力，就不得不调和国共矛盾。  
这个计划并非异想天开，起码可用于宣传的鲜活素材简直遍地都是，而中国战区参谋长史迪威对此早就满腹牢骚，公开说过[5]：“必须有步骤地确保供给中国的物资用于既定目标。如果不这样，租借物资就会被中国政府囤积起来。”  
伊利亚很快回电了——内容极大地出乎了王耀意料。

“耀，在这个苏联军队准备大举反攻的时刻，我却不得不先说个坏消息。约瑟夫的儿子，雅科夫牺牲了。  
上个月，希特勒提出了一笔交易，用雅科夫换保卢斯。虽然不太光彩，但我得承认约瑟夫是动摇过的，他思考了半个晚上，才告诉我：‘雅科夫是我的儿子，但他更是一名士兵，我不可能用一个元帅去交换一个士兵。’  
我们拒绝了纳粹，然后……四天前的消息，小雅科夫在集中营死去了，自杀，他主动撞了电网。”  
伊利亚似乎用了点儿时间来平复情绪，他在第四段进行了生硬的转折，说毛岸英已经从军事训练班毕业了，他想知道自己能不能回延安。夸奖完毛岸英成绩优异后，他又评价起了中共新制定的党旗样式[6]：“去掉五角星是对的，这样可以与苏联的旗帜相区别。”讲完这些琐事，他才轻描淡写地道：  
“我得说，中共这会开的挺是时候的。昨天的决定，解散共产国际，因为这种国际联合的集中组织形式，已经不能适应各个国家共产党成为本民族工人政党的需要，甚至是其发展的障碍[7]。  
当然，耀，你也猜得到，这只是明面上的理由。真实理由的话，我们再不做点什么，英国大概准备把开辟第二战场拖到1950年！行吧，既然英国人那么反共，我们先把共产国际解散再说。希望这不会给你们招来更多的麻烦——如果你想问经费怎么办，以后由苏共直接拨付。”

伊利亚实在是多虑了。尽管之后国民党借此大造舆论，声称马列主义已经破产、共产主义不适用于中国，要求中共追随共产国际一起解散，但根本没人理会他们。此事对中国的影响，也无非是国民党终于找到借口、掀起“第三次反共高潮”，而中共召回周恩来、林彪，中断了毫无前途的国共谈判罢了。  
给莫斯科的回电里，延安根本没有提这些，只道[8]：  
“在马克思解散第一国际之后，各国工人运动是更加发展了。现在第三国际之宣布解散，无疑将使全世界反法西斯战争的胜利与全人类的解放更加迅速的到来。”  
莫斯科没有对此发表评价，只嘱咐了一句[9]：“请继续像以前一样发通报。”

共产国际就这样平静地解散了，除了想趁机捞点好处的国民党，其他人似乎根本不关注此事，包括最重要的观众，英国，也没有对“开辟第二战场”表现出更多的热情。  
世界依然按照原有的逻辑运行着。  
7月的第一个周末，王耀抱着米沙写完了本周情况通报，又嘟囔着抱怨了一句：“这不就是改个收信地址，也太掩耳盗铃了，但凡长了脑子的谁会信啊。”——当然，这句话是不会写上去的。  
王耀端端正正写上的是：  
“中共与苏共有着天然而不可分割的血亲关系，延安全心希望库尔斯克会战早日胜利！”

注：  
[1] 毛泽东《祝十月革命二十五周年》，1942年11月6日。  
[2] 以上内容改编自伊瓦辛《苏联外交简史》、阿诺德•托因比《第二次世界大战史大全》。  
[3] 毛泽东《准备对付蒋介石进攻边区的军事部署》，1943年7月9日，载《毛泽东军事文选》。  
[4] 邹谠《美国在中国的失败：1941-1950》。  
[5] 《戴维斯给史迪威的报告》，1942年7月11日，转引自吕迅《大棋局中的国共关系》。  
[6] 1943年4月28日，中共在杨家岭会议上讨论中国共产党党旗样式，作出的决定要点有二：一、仍以镰刀斧头象征工农联盟；二、去掉原来旗帜上的五角星，以与苏联旗帜（上面有五星）相区别。  
[7]《共产国际执行委员会书记处关于发表给各支部的关于解散共产国际的提议给中共中央书记处的电报》，1943年5月20日。  
[8] 《中国共产党中央委员会关于共产国际执行委员会主席台提议解散共产国际的决定》，1943年5月26日。  
[9] 《季米特洛夫给毛泽东的电报》，1943年6月10日。


	21. 第21章 远道

1943年夏，苏德在库尔斯克展开人类史上最大规模坦克战的同时，胡宗南奉蒋介石密令，计划以重兵闪击延安。7月7日这天，王耀正准备把《中国共产党中央委员会发布抗战七周年纪念口号》的稿件送去印刷，忽然听见了火炮声——国民党军炮击边区。  
自去年日军空袭结束后，延安许久没有听见这类声音了。  
王耀立刻冲回窑洞，安抚起了米沙。抱着瑟瑟发抖的猫把稿件送到新华社后，他问社长博古：“这又是闹哪出啊？”  
博古耸耸肩：“该来的总得来——老办法呗。”

按“老办法”，中共立刻组织了万人群众大会，又致电重庆、呼吁团结抗日，整得倒是热闹红火，但蒋介石不为所动。显然，这些老招数已经不太管用了。  
所幸延安也还有后招：利用美国人。更准确地说，中共决定努力给美国人戴高帽，让他们觉得自己能解决中国的问题，而为达到这个目的，最有效的方法就是对蒋介石不断施压、逼其就范。  
在重庆的董必武召开了记者会，公开向各国大使求救。苏联大使立刻表示声援，而中国战区参谋长史迪威是所有人里最愤怒的，他直接冲进了总统府，要求蒋介石集中力量、好好抗日，还警告说：如果国共开战，美国会立刻将所有援助的飞机撤走[1]。  
重重压力之下，蒋介石不得不停止了行动。

对于苏联的反应，国民党人是有心理准备的，很久之前他们就明白，中苏两党之间在打配合[2]：“每当国民党要求苏联政府给予一项重要援助时，不久就会接到中共方面提出的某种新要求，如果国民党试图拖延答复，那么就会遇到苏联各种莫名其妙的拖延；一旦对中共让步，那么苏联政府也会立刻给予满意的解决。”尽管国民党没有公开那么说，也拿不出确切证据，但他们相信这个秘密链接确实牢固地存在着。  
于是重庆没有多和苏联废话，而是集中全力“解决”起了史迪威。蒋介石直接对罗斯福控诉了史迪威，指责他怂恿中共作乱，又进言说“中共如此嚣张，怕是仍受原有第三国际某国之主使”[3]，然而只换来了马歇尔的急电，要求国民党不得在中日战争期间对中共动武。  
在给伊利亚打电报时，王耀颇为自得地道：“蒋史矛盾，已经愈演愈烈。”然后许是觉得太过“贪天功为己有”，他麻溜地补充了一句：“当然，主要还是他们自己合不来。”

既然无法来硬的，国共唯有继续打舆论战，延安诸人纷纷提笔撰文，搞得《解放日报》的版面都不太够了用了。这其中的翘楚，就是周恩来的大作，《论中国的法西斯主义——新专制主义》：  
“法西斯主义是民族侵略主义，蒋介石国民党既还抗战以抵抗日本侵略者，为什么叫他做法西斯主义呢？我们回答：正因为这样，所以毛泽东同志叫他做中国的法西斯主义了。季米特洛夫报告中讲的法西斯主义的四种特征，除了民族侵略主义这一点外，中国法西斯主义都是具有的。  
蒋介石国民党在历史上、在现在，都在向人民、向劳动群众施行最残酷的进攻，以至于进行镇压革命的内战，实行疯狂猖獗的反动和反革命，成为全中国人民的死敌。我们可以说，中国的法西斯主义是中国大地主大资产阶级，实际上就是蒋介石国民党和官僚资本公开的恐怖的专政，亦即特务统治。”

兢兢业业维护中国抗日统一战线的苏联、美国都没把这话当真，也不准备将“中国特色法西斯主义”打去轴心国阵营，特别是伊利亚，他最近忙得连毛泽东状告王明、博古、张闻天“政治错误”的电报[4]都没空回复了，对于延安的“抢救运动”基本已经听之任之。可即使如此，被扣上奇妙新帽子的蒋介石依然怒发冲冠——如果他还有“发”的话。  
蒋介石的怒气尽数指向了史迪威，他在日记里痛骂：“此诚最卑劣糊涂之小人哉！”又时常找茬，说美国援华物资不多、不及时，完全是史迪威不能“正确地”向美国报告所造成的。  
在蒋介石看不到的地方，忠于职守的史迪威自然也有发脾气的渠道，在给同窗好友马歇尔打的电报里，他抱怨说[5]：“蒋委员长不愿意他的政权有一支大规模的、有效的地面部队，因为他害怕这支军队的指挥员将不可避免地削弱他作为中国领袖的地位。”

令蒋介石稍感欣慰的是，随着盟军在西西里岛登陆，欧洲战场的胜利已经有了眉目：意大利政局动荡，7月下旬，“法西斯大委员会”以19票对7票过通对墨索里尼的不信任决议案，随后这位意大利前总理被押往大萨索山软禁；而既然欧洲曙光已现，那么关于中国战场的讨论自然就多了起来。8月，英美举行了第一次魁北克会议（即四分仪会议），制定了以中国作为空军主要基地、拖住日本军队的计划，这也是中国成为“四大国”之一的基础。  
伊利亚没有参加这次会议，他只知道结果：伦敦再次反对了华盛顿。丘吉尔坚称：在1943年余下的几个月中应该优先扩大意大利的战果、继续向巴尔干进军，为此，将登陆法国的计划推迟几个月也是十分值得的。经过反复讨价还价，开辟“第二战场”的时间被定在了1944年5月。  
苏联对此失望透顶，库尔斯克会战胜利的那天，伊利亚给王耀发去了电报，嘲讽道：“我算是明白了，罗斯福和丘吉尔大概计划和我在柏林打招呼呢。英美摆明了故技重施，等俄国人把血流干了之后，他们才会武力介入欧洲大陆，然后像1919年那样，把我们排斥在欧洲事务之外。”  
也就是在这个月，伊利亚第一次把怀疑对象扩展到了美国，他问王耀[6]：“租借物资的交货居然在今年夏天才扩大规模，耀，谁都知道，苏联最窘迫的时期已经过去了。难道这只是因为美国人数学不好、计算失误吗，还是他们在盘算，不能把红军搞得过分强大？英国和美国的那些老奸巨滑的资本家，利用德国人来为他们打这一仗而同时又利用俄国人来为他们打另一仗，这岂不是理所当然的吗？”  
王耀无法为伊利亚释疑，不过他自有办法终止这个话题：“很多时候，我们也在质疑抗日统一战线的意义。伊廖沙，今天早上的消息，为了奉承重庆，盛世才杀了陈潭秋和毛泽民。”

意大利在9月正式投降，并转投同盟国阵营、对法西斯德国宣战，尽管他们并没能交出最大的战犯——德国执行了“橡树行动”，成功救走了墨索里尼，随后又帮他在意大利北部建立了“意大利社会共和国”，而西西里的盟军显然还不足以与德军硬碰硬。  
伊利亚那几天心情糟糕，评论也就十分尖刻：“我是不指望英国佬了，耀，意共去组织民族解放委员会、训练游击队了，我还不如等着和他们会师呢！即使永远没有第二战场，我们也能打回去，打到柏林、巴黎，甚至伦敦！”  
红军在秋天展开了反攻，9月解放了斯摩梭斯克，10月渡过了第聂伯河。11月，王耀教孙平语言课时——他的湖南方言已经说得相当不错了——从广播里得知红军进入了基辅。  
孙平当即就罢了课，拉着王耀去找阿洛夫，欢呼道：“我们很快就能解放全国了！”

阿洛夫的院子总是很热闹的，毕竟他除了给中共领导人们看病、开班培训野战外科医生外，也时常帮周围村庄的群众看病、甚至接生。听闻喜讯后，阿洛夫十分激动，拍着手说看完这几个病人就请王耀去打猎。  
“……打猎？”王耀有些茫然，“延安附近哪里能打猎？”  
“可以去山上打麻雀，运气好的话，还有野鸡、兔子。”  
“这都快冬天了！”  
“如果什么都没有，还可以去河滩，用枪打石头玩。”  
“……”  
阿洛夫慷慨地表示可以把自己的马和狗都借给王耀，它们可都算是“有故事的”，马是毛泽东亲赠的，狗则有个绕口的俄语名“涅灭茨查巴剌衣”，意思是德国鬼子。  
王耀依稀想起来了：“……几个月前，就是这个‘德国鬼子’和老乡家的狗打架，你还掏枪助阵，把那条狗打死了？”  
“……对。”  
王耀连连摇头，告诫说当时萧军恰好路过，他特地给毛泽东写了信，说苏联同志和老乡不和睦，这非常不好，请阿洛夫注意不要再犯。阿洛夫低头认错后，王耀问：“你会给宠物看病吗？”  
“啊？”  
“米沙，它最近几个月，特别没精神。”

米沙的病因在于衰老，阿洛夫对此无能为力。初冬，延安第一次响起苏联的新国歌《苏联颂》的同时，米沙去世了。  
王耀那天本就心烦意乱，他对苏联居然把象征着巴黎公社和国际共运的《国际歌》换掉一事极其难过，甚至想发电报劝诫，可屡次提起笔却又不知从何说起——如果说世界革命的理想的话，或许在1920年欧洲革命失败、1922年苏联成立之后，就已经被伊利亚埋进心底了。  
而如果不是“欧罗巴苏维埃”梦想破灭，或许共产国际根本不会转向东方，也就不会有中国革命，不会有法西斯崛起，不会有苏德战争，苏联也就不需要捡起那些一度被扫进垃圾堆的意识形态，重新用“古老而传统”的民族主义来鼓舞人心。  
“欧洲革命成功了该多好，”王耀心不在焉地想，“虽然这样的话，我就不重要啦，伊廖沙他——呃……”  
这个念头把王耀吓了一跳，他先是愧疚，随后愈发烦躁不安，连文件都看不进去了。而尽管如此，下午，王耀还是按时去了枣园，和苏联人一起收听他们的新国歌。  
在听到“牢不可破的自由共和国联盟，伟大的俄罗斯永远团结在一起”时，王耀的眼泪差点涌了出来。他想：“还是‘起来，饥寒交迫的奴隶，起来，全世界受苦的人’更好些。”  
中国人心情沉重地回去了，在习惯性地抱起米沙时，他遭受了当天第二个打击。  
“伊廖沙，先贺红军第聂伯河会战胜利。我得说一个不幸的消息，米沙去世了……”

尽管这甚至算“不该浪费电讯资源”的琐事，伊利亚还是温柔地安慰了王耀，承诺想办法再送一只猫来延安，什么品种、什么毛色都行，请王耀自己决定，如果还是喜欢米沙那款，列宁养过的猫是没有了，但差不多样子的总找得到：“我帮你去挑，保证谁都分不出来。”  
王耀拒绝了这些建议，他对伊利亚说，那只是“相似”而已：“我总是分得清的，伊廖沙。你当然能找只一模一样的送给我，但再像，它也不是米沙了。没有必要——何况你也很忙，总之不必了。”  
伊利亚回复说：“可这样的话，米沙就只能活在你心里啦。”  
“难道我养第二只猫，喊它米沙，米沙就算活过来了吗？伊廖沙，唯物点，科学点，这只是移情作用。”

伊利亚没有放弃，在几周后的电报里，他假装漫不经心地说，自己本想请斯大林立刻开始养猫，好在战后用“斯大林的猫”来取代“列宁的猫”，可惜斯大林表示自己只养狗：  
“耀，这可真不好办——你要不考虑考虑？‘斯大林的猫’是没有了，可‘斯大林的狗’听上去也挺不错的呀！按照米沙的命名法，或许你想它取名梅德韦登（медведь，意为大熊）？我觉得这不太好，毕竟这个词还有个意思，‘笨重不灵活的人’。”  
王耀哭笑不得：“不，伊廖沙，这种笨重而不灵活的熊很难养，我养过你就够了，再也不想养第二只了。”  
伊利亚对这个回应基本满意，仅对其中一个描述略有异议：“我明明很好养！”

注：  
[1] 见《董必武年谱》，中央文献出版社1991年版。  
[2] 吴国桢著、吴修垣译《夜来临：吴国桢见证的国共争斗》。  
[3] 《蒋中正致宋子文电》，1943年9月9日，见秦孝仪主编《中华民国重要史料初编——对日抗战时期》第3编第1卷。  
[4] 指《毛泽东关于陈绍禹、秦邦宪、张闻天和其他中国共产党人的错误路线给季米特洛夫的电报》，1943年6月25日。  
[5] 邹谠《美国在中国的失败：1941-1950》。  
[6] 改编自阿诺德•托因比《第二次世界大战史大全》，这些是作者对1943年夏天苏联领导人内心活动的揣测。


	22. 第22章 北风

共产国际解散后，延安的“整风”愈演愈烈；运动本身亦逐渐政治化，对党内高层的批判也开始升级。用毛泽东后来的话说，“共产国际解散后我们比较自由些，我们就开始批评机会主义，展开整风运动，批判王明路线了[1]。”  
作为“二十八个半布尔什维克”之一，王稼祥在夏末率先提出了“毛泽东思想”的说辞，但这显然还不够拯救“国际派”，毕竟最大的那个靶子，王明，还没有低头呢。要知道，王明问题可不仅是他个人的问题，康生就认为，延安存在一个“右倾主义机会集团”，王明、博古、张闻天、周恩来等都是其中的成员[2]。  
1943年秋冬，延安连续召开政治局扩大会议，毛泽东开宗明义，说开会的目的是“打倒两个宗派”，即“教条主义宗派”与“经验主义宗派”，为此，他还主持编辑了《两条路线》，以供高级干部们“重新学习和研究党的历史经验和路线是非问题”。  
党史上，这被称为“第二次九月会议”。

博古再次做检讨后，王耀终于按捺不住，决定告知伊利亚此事：  
“按博古的说法，抗战初期，党内有两条路线，毛泽东的正确路线和王明的错误路线。不知道你怎么想，可伊廖沙，我觉得《两条路线》特别像《联共（布）简明党史教程》……”  
“不，不行。”王耀略一思索，坚决地把这句话划掉了，“不能那么说。”他在稿纸上散乱地划拉了很多下，然后把它揉成一团，随意一丢，准备全文重写。  
“博古认了错，算是开了个好头吧，他之后，恩来、弼时、洛甫也主动反省了错误。恩来有个很新颖的言论，说地球上有两个共产国际，一个真的和一个假的，斯大林、莫洛托夫、鲍罗廷、维经斯基他们是‘真国际’，是英明的，可惜很多部门都被‘假国际’分子掌控，所以王明才犯了那么多错误。  
我想，他们想证明王明的路线并不是共产国际的路线，一切‘错误’，都不是因为共产国际的指示，而是那些坚决执行‘左’倾机会主义的老爷们自造自卖的道地货色[3]。话虽如此，但是伊廖沙，这可不许说出去，要是影响中共和兄弟党的党际关系，我就……”  
王耀心烦意乱地停了笔，把这页纸也划得乱七八糟的：“算了，这个也别说了，延安又不可能真的否认莫斯科。”

王耀闭上了眼睛，努力整理着脑子里那些七零八碎的词句，在五分钟后重新铺开了纸：  
“王明告了病假，不愿意去开会，但上周终究服了软，说完全放弃他自己的那些意见，愿意做一个毛主席的小学生，重新学起、改造错误意识。但我总觉得，他说的不是真心话……”  
“咚，咚，咚。”  
“谁？”王耀疑惑地转过头，这个时间，延安还醒着的人可不多。  
“阿洛夫，急事。”  
王耀开了门，见阿洛夫撑着黑伞，肩头和衣角沾满了雪珠，身后飘着漫天鹅毛大雪：“啊，下雪了。”  
“三小时前开始的。”  
“哎，今年的第一场雪，总算是来了。”  
阿洛夫眉头紧皱，显然没什么兴趣寒暄，合上门后直接说明了来意：“我从王明那来。”应王明的请求，毛泽东同意让苏联医生去给他看一次病。  
“他怎么样？”  
“很虚弱，根本下不了床，精神状态也很糟，什么都说不出来，就握着我的手哭，还……”阿洛夫语气很纠结。  
王耀心领神会：“他是拜托了您做一些，令您为难的事吗？”  
“是的。他请我给他些建议。可我是个军人，没有上级的指示，我什么都没法说，他就……很绝望。他哀求我，务必给苏共中央打一个电报。您知道的，延安就两个电台能直联莫斯科，另一个在毛手里。”  
王耀抿了抿唇：“什么电报？”  
“他请求莫斯科、请求共产国际，告诉中共中央，他是遵循共产国际的路线的，是遵照其决议去做的，这是他的任务和职责，他没有也不会背叛共产国际。”  
“……”  
“您说，”阿洛夫的目光掠过书桌，显是对纸上的内容很好奇，但还是迅速移开了视线，“这个电报该打吗？”

王耀沉吟片刻，反问道：“您觉得呢？”  
“我不知道。他反复求我保密，但这个电报一打，怎么可能保密呢？何况两党关系……”  
王耀叹了口气：“这……确实很难办。”他犹豫了一会，还是开了口，“听说，柯庆施的夫人，曾淡如，跳井了。”  
柯庆施是王明好友与曾经的副手，30年代两次支持王明路线，因此与北方局同僚刘少奇不睦，今年春天以来被刘少奇和康生联手批斗，其夫人则因卷入“红旗党”问题[4]而自尽。  
阿洛夫微微摇头：“不清楚。不过王明说，他病了那么久，也没几个人去看望他，但柯庆施去了，”他抬起眼睛，盯着王耀“我猜，他们应该还谈了些别的。”  
王耀微微眯起眼睛：“您想说服我？”  
“如果这个电报一定要发，那由您来发，最为合适。”阿洛夫神情坦然。  
“我拒绝的话，你也会发出去吧？”  
阿洛夫叹了口气：“或许吧，我也不知道。”  
王耀道：“我看起来特别心软，是吗？”  
阿洛夫居然点了点头：“所以我才敢来——那，您的意思是？”  
“……明天我去找孙平。”

翌日，在王耀开口前，孙平抢先掏出了伊利亚的新电报：“凌晨到的。”  
心绪纷乱的中国人开始读电报。伊利亚说，他刚从德黑兰回来，那里干燥得难受：“开罗-德黑兰会议是强行拆成两个开的，因为约瑟夫觉得，不该在没有毛在场的情况下单独见蒋。约瑟夫很坚持，英美只好妥协，让蒋去开罗。”  
王耀很怀疑这个理由的真实性，毕竟苏联之前还试图把中国开除出“四大国”[5]，即使蒋介石、斯大林真碰上面，估计也只会互相嘲讽——或者再恶意点想，斯大林是刻意支走蒋介石的。  
王耀要很久之后才会知道，自己居然无意间猜对了，在德黑兰会议上，英美同意用远东的不冻港大连交换苏联出兵日本，而蒋介石对此一无所知。他接着读了下去：  
“你说蒋在开罗会议上出尽了风头，还得到了许诺，说能收回中国1895年后失去的所有领土，这是真的，但还不是全部——老把戏了，选择性宣传。  
史迪威也去了开罗，他当面对罗斯福告了状，说蒋只是在积蓄力量、以便在战后对付共产党，并且由于蒋的政权腐败无能，即使给他们再多的援助，也只会变成某些人的利润。罗斯福被说服了，他决定放弃原来的想法，不再指望中国军队击败日本，转而通知美军准备执行‘跳岛战术’。哦还有，罗斯福建议蒋，说应该让国民党和共产党组织一个联合政府，这话你们大约也不知道吧？”  
王耀对着“联合政府”这个词扬了扬眉毛，觉得有点儿耳熟——哦，好像之前伊利亚提过，英国希望铁托领导的南共和流亡英国的南斯拉夫王室和解、组织一个“联合政府”？不过铁托对此毫无兴趣就是了。  
伊利亚继续用嘲弄的语气说：“那几天蒋很激动，也对，毕竟他是第一次同罗斯福、丘吉尔平起平坐。蒋甚至准备宽恕史迪威，这个可怜的蠢货，他根本不知道史迪威对罗斯福说了什么，‘蒋希望保存他自己军队的实力，并尽其所能向美国人索取物资，而把对日作战的重担推给别人。’——耀，如果你想问我怎么知道这些，请感谢美共。”

开罗会议就那么说完了，伊利亚的消息确实足够劲爆，王耀决定待会去找毛泽东谈谈，然后翻到了下一页：  
“开罗之后就是德黑兰。这是我第一次见罗斯福，他双腿残疾，只能坐轮椅，但似乎压根不在乎这事儿。约瑟夫和丘吉尔吵到站起来的时候，他还开玩笑说：‘怎么，你们欺负我走不动路，想显示你们有两条健康的腿吗？’  
是的，耀，约瑟夫和丘吉尔又吵起来了，虽然在见面的时候，他们表现或者表演得还行。丘吉尔带了为纪念斯大林格勒胜利特意铸造的宝剑当见面礼，约瑟夫笑着接过，还吻了吻它，但我猜啊，约瑟夫和我转着同一个念头：他们英国人真是有空铸剑没空登陆，正事不干天天整这些虚的。  
会上谈得很糟，约瑟夫反复追问到底什么时候能开辟‘第二战场’，丘吉尔坚持先进攻罗德岛、解放地中海。约瑟夫很生气，干脆绕开了这个话题，说起了战后世界的规划……”  
王耀猛地睁大了眼睛。

伊利亚似乎并不觉得自己在说一个极其重大的话题，他平淡地说斯大林提议剥夺法国一切海外殖民地，这让丘吉尔极其不安——出于恶意，他详细地描写了丘吉尔“可笑的”神态变化。  
“丘吉尔暴露了保守主义的反动本质，满口‘剥夺殖民地的先例不能开’、‘要照顾法国人的自尊心’，耀，得亏那位戴高乐将军没来，不然他就该问了：‘为了我们法国人的自尊心，你们打算什么时候登陆呢？’  
英国人坚持不该在明年5月之前登陆，甚至宣称为了‘准备得更充分’，还得再延迟六到八个星期。因为美国人也不支持他，丘吉尔就装起了可怜，说什么：‘我的一边是巨大的俄国熊，另一边是巨大的北美野牛，中间坐着的，是一头可怜的英国小毛驴。’我真想问他，哪有那么秃的毛驴啊？”  
王耀噗的笑了出来，很想对伊利亚科普中国有个词“秃驴”，他继续读下去：  
“当然，好消息还是有的。开罗会议后，因为罗斯福的要求，蒋应该会明面上停止反共，转而要求进行谈判，你们可以借机休整一下。  
哦，英国人也退了一步，承认苏联的国境线是合法的，还同意应该先援助铁托、而不是米哈伊洛维奇（南斯拉夫保皇军队‘切特尼克’首领）。可惜，登陆计划最终没能谈拢。约瑟夫当面挑衅丘吉尔，问他英国是真正同意‘霸王’计划、还是只不过装出同意的样子来哄骗俄国人，可惜这个秃顶英国佬依然不松口，该死的！  
说起来，大概是想回击吧，午宴时丘吉尔忽然说，他昨晚做了个梦，梦见自己成了世界主宰。罗斯福可能以为他在说笑话，就接了话，说他也做了个梦，梦见自己成了宇宙主宰。罗斯福说完后，丘吉尔就得意地看约瑟夫，我得强调一下，耀，他的表情特别欠揍。  
约瑟夫当然不会被这种小把戏难住，他喝了口杜松子酒，说自己也做了个梦，不过在梦里既没有批准对丘吉尔的任命，也没有批准对罗斯福的任命。啧，比说俏皮话，谁又说得过约瑟夫呢？  
会上谈的内容就那么多。罗斯福还提议，打败德国后由苏联对日作战，但也没说具体计划。耀，让我们用一个笑话结尾吧：会议结束那天，丘吉尔问约瑟夫是否有领土野心，约瑟夫看穿了这个圈套，回答说，他个人完全支持大英帝国的扩展，比如直布罗陀海峡。”

伊利亚的电报就那么结束了，从措辞上推测，起码后半部分他写得很愉快，奈何王耀实在无法与他共情，这不仅仅是因为笑话完全不好笑——往最好里想，苏联人写下某些话的时候，也没有照顾到中国人的感情。  
王耀可以说是咬着牙开始写回电的，他先写下了：“那么，伊廖沙，你在德黑兰会议上得到了什么呢？”然后猛然想起阿洛夫的话，一时心乱如麻，几经思虑，还是抖着笔划掉了这句话。  
“伊廖沙，最近重庆挺热闹的，蒋介石出国后，国民党高层试图串联反蒋[6]——可惜，不幸被发现了。好消息是，蒋介石现在收拾不了他们，坏消息是，只怕他准备战后一并算总账……”  
说完了重庆动态，王耀又写了两笔延安琐事，最后才提起王明的请求，并叮嘱说：  
“阿洛夫说的有道理，伊廖沙，其实……我也不知道是否该让苏联出面，不过相信莫斯科足够了解延安，请你们自行判断。如果苏联觉得需要做些什么，务必小心斟酌措辞。我觉得，这件事最好别由你或者斯大林同志来做，甚至莫洛托夫也不行。”  
苏联人采纳了这个建议。12月末，原共产国际总书记季米特洛夫，以私人名义给毛泽东发去了电报[7]。

季米特洛夫的电报分两部分，前半截说的是毛岸英近况，毛泽东是笑着看完的，但翻到第二页的时候，他就笑不出来了：  
“不言而喻，在共产国际解散之后，它原来的任何领导人都不得干预各国共产党的内部事务。但是从私人友情考虑，我又不能不告诉您我对中国共产党党内状况的担忧。我认为，发动反对周恩来和王明的运动，指控他们执行了共产国际推荐的民族统一战线，说他们把党引向分裂，这在政治上是错误的。  
不应该把周恩来和王明这样的人排除在党之外，而应该把他们保留在党内，千方百计利用他们为党工作……”  
季米特洛夫只提了和他关系密切的王明和周恩来，绝口不提张闻天和博古，借此把这份电报伪装成“私人友谊的关切”；又给毛泽东找了台阶，说这一切都是国民党间谍的阴谋，主动把矛头指向了康生。但季米特洛夫的来电，依然深深震撼了毛泽东。  
尽管已是深夜，毛泽东还是立刻把孙平喊了过去，让他发出一个复电，直言不讳地说：“周已经取得了很大进步”，“王明不可靠，但他的错误我们只向高级干部做了通报”，“康生是一个值得信赖的人”，当然，不能忘了最重要的：“我向您保证，中国共产党热爱并且深深地尊敬斯大林同志和苏联[8]。”

尽管后果严重，但据王耀所知，并没有任何人因为王明的求援被处理，甚至孙平等人的待遇还提升了一截，这让他多少松了口气：要是毛泽东选择勃然大怒，事情可就不好收拾了。  
随着季米特洛夫机缘巧合地挽救了周恩来，延安整风也进入了尾声。  
碍于与苏共的关系，王明路线最终未能入罪，只被定性为“党内问题”，在之后为中共七大准备的《关于若干历史问题的决议》中，“王明右倾投降主义”也并没有遭到批判。《决议》只着重讨论了土地革命时期，尤其是六届四中全会至遵义会议期间的领导路线问题。  
作为整风运动的收尾，这不能不说是一个重大的遗憾。

伊利亚没有再提及过这件事，仿佛季米特洛夫从未发过这份电报、莫斯科也毫不在意延安对“国际派”的清理。在祝王耀1944年元旦快乐时，他轻快地道：  
“我们基本肃清了国内的德军，列宁格勒也即将解围，等你庆祝春节的时候，红军应该正在跨过苏波边境。苏联的反击要开始了！”

注：  
[1] 《毛泽东接见南斯拉夫共产主义者联盟代表团维塞林诺夫等人的谈话》，1956年9月29日。  
[2] 杨奎松《毛泽东发动延安整风的台前幕后》。  
[3] 毛泽东《关于一九三一年九月至一九三五年一月期间中央路线的批判》，后改名为《驳第三次“左”倾路线》。  
[4] 指国民党“红旗政策”下的假共产党，假冒共产党、“打着红旗反红旗”的国民党特务组织。  
[5] 指1943年莫斯科美英苏三国外长会议，苏联本建议宣言只由三国代表签字，但因美国的坚持，中国驻苏联大使傅秉常也签了字，《莫斯科宣言》成为四国宣言。  
[6] 指李济深于开罗会议期间与第七战区司令长官余汉谋、第四战区司令长官张发奎、第九战区司令长官薛岳暗通款曲，谋求西南地区联合。  
[7] 《季米特洛夫就中共党内状况给毛泽东的信》，1943年12月22日。  
[8] 《毛泽东给季米特洛夫信》，1944年1月10日。


	23. 第23章 新谋

随着苏联在欧洲战场发起全面进攻，中国的政治风向标也开始重新转动。1944年春，之前清洗了共党、转投重庆的新疆军阀盛世才再度制造了“阴谋暴动案”，把国民党的干部全部投入监狱，重新向苏联示好。  
伊利亚毫不买账，他的反应是火冒三丈：“盛也是够不要脸的，还说什么‘新疆可以划为苏联的一个加盟国’，当我们没长脑子吗？约瑟夫根本没搭理他，直接把盛的电报转给了蒋，重庆自会收拾他。耀，难道苏联人长了一张很好骗的脸吗？怎么总有人骗了一次还不够，想再来骗第二次？”  
伊利亚已经有实力在电报之外的地方彰显自己的怒火了，他直截了当地告诉王耀：苏联正在联络反叛武装，推翻盛世才的统治，望延安见机配合。几个月后，在苏联内务部的主持下，三区革命爆发，不久盛世才被迫离任，这位统治西北边陲十二年的“新疆王”终于倒台了。  
而与此同时，在中国所有势力无暇顾及的时候，苏联最高苏维埃接受了唐努乌梁海（即“图瓦人民共和国”）的“请求”，同意其加入苏联，改称“图瓦苏维埃社会主义自治共和国”。  
新疆的一切，某种意义上，也可以看做中国的缩影。

欧亚大陆的另一端，太平洋战场的形势也向着有利于盟军的方向发展，美国执行了跳岛作战，日本军队节节败退，春末时分，美军已经逼近日本本岛了。  
这对重庆原本是个好消息，但不幸的是，日军在4月发动了一号作战（即豫湘桂战役），国民党数十万大军被打得丧城失地、溃不成军。5月，日军横扫了半个贵州，兵败如山倒的国民政府无比惶恐，开始考虑迁都西康、甚至撤入缅甸。经此一役，重庆在国内、国际舆论面前威信扫地，再无转圜可能。  
春末时分，伊利亚来电，告诉王耀：“华盛顿的官员们现在很沮丧，特别是财政部的几位司长，国会要求他们解释，为什么援助了中国两年多，结果蒋介石政权非但没有变强、反而更弱了。蒋听说后暴跳如雷，拍去了好长一篇电报，指责这一切都是中共搞分裂的错。”  
在说完“蒋的话已经没人听了，他在罗斯福那失去了地位，美国修改了作战计划，中国将不再是不可缺少、牵动全局的因素了”后，伊利亚似乎有了些别的想法，他建议道：“史迪威和蒋快合作不下去了，如果我是延安，就会去接触他，说服美国别再援助蒋——别误会，耀，我们必须避免战争结束时蒋的军队过于强大，对吧？”

未免王耀犹豫，伊利亚又举了一个成功先例：1943年，南斯拉夫游击队成功联络上了英国、取得了援助，伦敦本以为这是自己的外交胜利，结果年末苏联公然派出军事使团前往铁托的总部，又和捷克流亡政府签订战后合作条约，多疑的英国人不得不开始怀疑：“我们是不是被俄国人耍了？”在伦敦的报纸上，这些行动被解释为“泛斯拉夫主义的复活和俄国的扩张”。  
王耀被这个故事逗笑了：“行吧，我去报告看看。”  
国共谈判毫无进展，延安也正为难，因此他们几乎是立刻就接受了莫斯科的建议，然后双方用奇高的效率敲定了“剧本”——鉴于南斯拉夫已经玩了一次套路，中共的战略需要略加改动。  
在这幕大戏开演前，总导演•伊利亚反复叮嘱主演•王耀：“记住，耀，共产国际解散之后，中共和苏共没有任何关系，你们必须表现得自己是‘全然独立的’。概括来说，我•们•不•熟。”  
王耀立刻进入了角色：“好的，布拉金斯基先生，是该那么喊你吗？”

“正式登场”前，中共诸人习惯性地去找了美共，想问问他们能否帮忙[1]，奈何当时美共正趋分裂，自顾不暇。确认此路不通后，延安颇感棘手，加之国共谈判陷入僵局——其实谁都没有诚意，双方拿出的条件甚至比过往的都苛刻——众人一时间也都没什么好主意。5月，毛泽东决定：干脆先把六届七中全会开了，再成立一个“党的历史问题决议准备委员会”，这样就能在抗战结束前，对“党的历史问题”来一个盖棺定论。  
六届七中全会的开幕式上，毛泽东做了一个鼓励性的报告：“实际上，根据河南的战况，事实上很可能我们的力量要强过国民党，如果想反攻日本，那非用我们不可。罗斯福很可能会选择共产党，直接援助我们，那样我们就会变成铁托，我们要争取变成铁托！[2]”  
话是那么说，但怎么开头终归是个难事，最终还是周恩来想了个主意：私下鼓动记者。一星期后，重庆爆了一个大新闻：10名外国记者联名上书，要求赴延安考察。

重庆今年很烦：要求去延安的人太多了，春天，蒋介石才拒绝了罗斯福，后者建议派一个美军观察组去延安“考察”——在重庆看来，“考察”的内容无非是中共是否比自己更具战争潜力，这自然是万万不行的。于是蒋介石展露了惊人的骨气，无论美国人威逼也好、利诱也罢，一口咬定：不许。  
因为已经拒绝过一次，收到记者的联名信后，重庆思虑许久，尽管觉得延安最好的状态还是“与世隔绝”，但是为了挽回与华盛顿的关系，蒋介石最终决定同意这个请求。  
王耀第一时间对伊利亚报告了这个好消息，又事无巨细地说起了延安多么重视这次访问[3]：  
“伊廖沙，我们又把孙先生‘联俄联共’的卷轴翻出来挂上了，还特意买了蒋的新画像。接待室里贴了四大国的领袖像，顺序是恩来亲自审定的，当然，我们会记得把苏联排在第一，从左至右分别是斯大林、罗斯福、蒋中正和丘吉尔。  
全延安的反蒋标语都已经撕掉，换成了‘国共联合抗日’，村民们也做了些排练。为了证明中共抗日卓有成效，我们正在火速收集日军反共的言辞，希望来得及吧。哦还有，延安外语学院原来只教俄语和法语，前天增设了个英语班，现在正日以继夜地培训翻译人员呢。  
食品的话，还是按一日三餐预备的，早餐有鸡蛋、牛油面包和红豆稀饭，中午和晚餐都是四菜一汤。酒的话，暂时只有米酒。贺龙建议可以买点儿茅台，不过还在经费申请阶段。  
欢迎晚会、舞会也筹备好了，恩来说后天还要开一个动员会。朱德说该准备些礼物，恰好上个月《毛泽东选集》第一卷编出来了，可以紧急翻译一下，作为礼物送给记者们吗？  
就说那么多吧伊廖沙，我得去帮忙打扫卫生了，如果你觉得有什么遗漏，请立刻回电。唉，因为延安没有沙发，交际处的同志们刚发明了‘土沙发’，就是在墙上凿出土靠椅，垫上棉花和木板，再绷上蓝色的土印花布，你别说，还挺似模似样的，下次你来延安，也可以住住这个客房。”  
伊利亚的回应简洁干脆：“什么，我去延安还要睡客房？亲爱的王先生，我得提醒你，入戏不要太深，不然我可会强行拆台的。”

6月6日，在苏联终于觉得“第二战场”也不是那么必要的时候——“耀，丘吉尔之前还主张在意大利继续作战，放弃登陆法国，我都做好心理准备了呢。”——盟军开始诺曼底登陆，同日，中外记者团21人抵达延安。  
出发去延安前，记者们先参观了阎锡山的太原，蒋介石如此安排自然是想做一个对比，让记者们感到国民党行、共产党不行，但是中共早就料到了这招。他们直接带记者团去了南泥湾，让王震部拉出了几十车日械，炫耀说都是三五九旅缴获的，“怎么样，比重庆多多了吧？”  
当晚，延安为客人们特别增开了一场舞会，但王耀没有参加，他还是去找了孙平，开始写日记似的报告本日活动：  
“……其实那些枪炮，也不全是三五九旅的战利品，但也不重要啦。  
说起来，伊廖沙，美国人大约都是宗教徒吧——当然，我知道美共肯定除外。下午一个美国小伙子现场写起了报道，我看了个开头，他写的是：‘中国共产主义的圣徒和先知们住在黄土坡上挖出的窑洞里，过着简朴的生活，幻想着奇怪的阶级妥协和政党联合之神降临。’  
你说，这都是什么描述啊，他们在美国没有见过共产党吗？”

伊利亚的回电在五天后才到，他先讲了欧洲战场的进展，说苏联已经开始“在东欧和西南欧的土地上，为最终消灭德国法西斯及其仆从军队而作战”，然后才谈论起延安的记者团：  
“耀，虽然我也不乐意，但这样写西方的读者才看得懂。你要知道，他们中的很多人，这辈子都在那套宗教的说辞里打着转，要是禁用‘圣徒’、‘先知’这类词，他们就根本不知道怎么形容‘崇高’和‘伟大’了。你对此要宽容——咳，好歹留给你的还是好话呢，你知道我当年的设定是什么吗，‘血海里该死的魔鬼’。  
至于美国人见没见过共产党，我想肯定是见过的，但你们和美共确实……不太像。延安的报道发表后，美国有人那么评价：‘如果美共是共产党，那中共一定不是共产党。’我猜，那么想的肯定不在少数。  
耀，先别生气，你仔细想想，这其实是个优势，中共完全可以利用这些偏见。既然中共不是共产党，那华盛顿援助延安最后的障碍也就不存在了，不是吗？”

王耀对于“导演心血来潮根据观众回馈瞎改剧本”颇为不满，但伊利亚根本不顾主演抗议，直接先斩后奏。6月中旬，斯大林和美国驻苏大使哈里曼会面，发表了一通日后相当著名的说辞：  
“蒋另一大过失在于他拒绝利用中国共产党去对付敌人，不但不用他们抗日，还继续在意识形态上与之争执。这是一个愚蠢的政策。中共并非真正的共产党人，他们是‘麦淇淋（margarine，人造黄油）式’共产党。但他们是真正的爱国者，并想打日本佬。”  
王耀可能是世界上最后几个知道这事儿的人之一，伊利亚基本上算是把这个“设定”按给了中共，还邀功说：“美国副总统华莱士马上访华了，他素来不喜欢蒋，还是亲共派，耀，别放过这个机会。”  
王耀的关注点十分奇怪：“你们的比喻都是在食堂打的吗，之前莫洛托夫说中共是‘红皮白萝卜’，斯大林又给加了个‘人造黄油’，下次让日丹诺夫补一个‘不加盐的黑面包’，晚餐就齐活了。”

美国副总统华莱士6月20日飞抵重庆，劝蒋介石少发货币、积极抗战，又提及用来盯梢延安的胡宗南部兵力达数十万人，希望用于抗日；而蒋介石回答说，中共居心叵测，一心赤化中国，必须监视之。华莱士颇为不快，直接要求其“放弃独裁”，让中共参与政府，两人不欢而散。  
翌日双方继续谈判，华莱士依然想逼蒋让步。蒋介石念及二十年来仇怨，大动肝火，指责中共实行“毫无人道”、“惨绝人寰”的政策，旨在达成世界革命；转而要求美国对苏联施压，逼中共放弃武装。  
以上这些都是秘密会谈，中苏两党自然均不知情，但蒋介石或许是被华莱士气到了，他深感美国靠不住，在几天后派人前往苏联大使馆，询问：能否让宋子文访苏？  
苏联一口回绝，理由相当冠冕堂皇：“斯大林元帅正在全力抗德。”而在私下电报里，伊利亚对王耀断言说：“他们谈崩了，耀，让延安好好准备。”

7月7日，七七事变纪念日这天，因对蒋介石的失望，罗斯福以总统名义发去电报，要求重庆将中国战区指挥权交给史迪威，蒋史矛盾迎来了总爆发，史称“史迪威事件”。  
蒋介石自然拒不服从，但重庆到底还需要依赖美国，于是一番衡量后，他决定在另一件事上松口：同意美军组建一个“军事观察组”，前往延安。  
伊利亚闻讯立刻拍去了电报，叮嘱说：“你要扮演一个‘民族主义的、代表农民而不是工人利益的急进民主党’，牢牢记住这些，可别一不留神漏出几句马克思或者列宁。”  
相比伊利亚的忐忑，王耀倒是很有自信：“知道了，延安会注意宣传上的民族形式、中国气派、中国作风[4]的！”

注：  
[1] 见《季米特洛夫日记》。  
[2] 《毛泽东在六届七中全会上的报告》，1944年5月21日，6月5日。  
[3] 分别见金城《延安交际处回忆录》、《叶剑英年谱（1897-1986）》、《任弼时年谱》。  
[4] 《中共南方局同志对外交的意见及对中央的建议》，1944年8月16日。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大纲都写完一半了，终于写到最初想写的内容了！


	24. 第24章 来客

7月中旬，中共得到消息，美军观察组准备正式进驻延安，代号“迪克西（Dixie）使团”。迪克西意为美国南北战争时期的南方诸州，在这里用来指代延安政权。

伊利亚的情报网难得地失了灵，他在电报里苦恼地说：“耀，我实在打听不到他们的具体任务——可能，根本没有具体任务？维恰推测，史迪威的重点应该是八路军对日作战的能力、延安对美态度，哦，以及你们和苏联的‘真实’关系。”  
王耀对这三项“作业”表示胸有成竹：“众所周知，我们和苏联没有任何关系。延安之前还为美国独立日写了一篇社论，你看看合适吗？”  
这指的是《新华日报》1944年7月4日的社论 《美国独立日——自由民主的伟大斗争节日》，其中大言不惭地说：  
“马克思、恩格斯、列宁、斯大林，这些社会主义的伟大思想家和行动家，对于美国的战斗民主主义及其在世界史上的进步作用，从来都是给予高度的评价的。美国的民主派领袖杰佛逊和杰克逊，美国民主党的这两个创造者甚至被他们的政敌指为‘共产主义者’和‘赤化分子’。  
美国穷木工的儿子林肯，他曾委任美国的共产主义者担任他的军官，他所领导的黑奴解放战争被马克思称为‘开始了劳动阶级兴起的新时期’，这样，他就更有理由被当时的反动派指为‘共产主义者’和‘赤化分子’了，以至最后这些顽固分子竟然暗杀了他。”  
伊利亚在回电里评论道：“那么写美国史很容易把美国人吓到，这次就算了，下次得注意点。还有，虽然罗斯福是民主党的，但也不用特别把民主党点出来，太刻意了。”

伊利亚最近心情不错，电文也就格外长些，他说红军在白俄罗斯战役取得了关键性胜利，苏联赢得战争已成定局，莫斯科为此专门举办了一个 “阅兵式”，以展示成绩、鼓舞士气。这个“阅兵式”非常特别，因为“阅”它的人是莫斯科全体市民，而受阅者，则是约57000名德国俘虏。  
“感谢罗科索夫斯基，这都是他的白俄罗斯方面军抓到的，编了足足90个方队，连起来有三公里多长。为了让大家围观得更开心，所有德国将军都穿上了军服、佩好了勋章，连绶带都没漏下，看上去还挺像那么回事的，嗯，他们是重点嘛。”  
王耀觉得伊利亚还不够有“创意”：“如果在中国，群众们还会搞些互动，比如丢些臭鸡蛋。”  
伊利亚对此也很遗憾：“苏联现在没有这些，不过妇女儿童用拳头招呼了他们，哦，还朝他们吐了口水！”

22日，美军观察组抵达延安，组长叫包瑞德，是马歇尔和史迪威的老部下，但据王耀观测，他并不像个军人，倒像是个语言学者或者民俗专家。  
延安对这个组长十分满意，王耀在电报里说：“伊廖沙，我得说包瑞德为人不错，也很勤快，每天晚上都在写报告，但他太怕事了，根本没有主动侦查情报——其实观察组其他人也差不多，我们安排他们去哪，他们就去哪。噗，拿着延安给的数据，除了国民党确实废物之外，还能分析出什么呢？”  
中共成功地给美军观察组植入了好几个印象：第一，他们拥有比国民党军更强的战斗力，因而更有价值；第二，中共和苏共已经没有任何关系；第三，中国糟糕情况的源头就是国民党的一党独裁，而美国是唯一能改善这个局势的国家，这也符合美国的利益[1]。

其实，完成这些并不太容易，尤其是第二点，因为延安就驻扎着苏军的情报组，对外称塔斯社记者站，它的存在是无法隐瞒的——国民党也知道这事儿呢。于是延安一番思索后，决定坦坦荡荡地问包瑞德：“想去见见苏联人吗？”  
孙平、阿洛夫等人相当配合，伪装成平凡的记者和医生接受了采访，谎称一切新闻都通过重庆转发、接收国民党的新闻审查。或许是演上了瘾，孙平还主动加了戏，称自己很想知道苏联发生了什么，但延安的中国人都不爱搭理他们，然后借此抱怨起了延安的怠慢，说苏联人都没被当作重要客人看，光吃的就比美军差太多了——这也是实话，毕竟在包瑞德吃土豆烧肉、喝雀巢咖啡、闲来还有爆米花和曲奇饼嚼的时候，孙平打牙祭还得指望阿洛夫周末打猎带回来的麻雀呢。  
孙平告诉王耀，包瑞德采访完他后甚至显得非常不安，当即就表示应该将华盛顿发的伙食津贴费交给延安：“你们可别要。”  
“当然，”王耀相当上道，“如果他强塞，我就把钱丢进延河里。”  
孙平笑了起来，他调侃说，延安的同志们似乎在扮演一个商人，想努力证明自己的产品是最好的。  
王耀鼓起了掌：“理解满分！”

美军观察组对中共的评价非常高，据伊利亚推测，这是因为他们大部分是低阶官员，从未享受过如此高规格的待遇：  
“耀，这就是美国人的愚蠢之处。之前安德烈•纪德和罗曼•罗兰来苏联访问，我们也用最高的规格接待了他们，然而纪德就觉得不对劲，他在自己的书里写：‘显而易见，他们如此慷慨投资，是另有所图。’我不喜欢纪德，耀，他也不喜欢苏联，回国后就退出了法共，但我们得承认，他比这些美国人有脑子，对吧？”  
王耀不熟悉纪德与他的《访苏归来》，在回电里，他只说：“反正，既然观众好评如潮，我们也就准备顺水推舟，再加把劲儿，争取年底之前分到一部分美援。”

几天后的一次宴会上，毛泽东主动介绍起了共产党的历史：“中共是对中国传统的扬弃，取其精华去其糟粕。”又佯作懊恼地说，他猜测“中国共产党”这个名字给美国朋友带去了误解，实际上，他确实考虑过给党改名，改成音译，就像国民党的英文名Kuomintang一样，中国共产党应该翻译成Kungchantang，而不是China Communist Party[2]。  
王耀在毛泽东说话时板着脸连连点头，扮演着一个合格的听众，实际上心里早就笑得不行，晚上连饭都没吃，赶着把这个故事讲给了伊利亚：  
“谢伟思，就是美国驻华使馆的二秘，居然还好奇地问，那为什么不改名呢？毛主席回答说，因为群众了解之后就不会害怕了。也不知道谢伟思怎么理解的，反正他一脸恍然大悟。  
唉，当时还不能笑，我真的快憋坏了，只能在心里想点儿别的转移注意力。我就想啊，中国有句古话白马非马，西方有句古话恶法非法，我们加上一个中共非共，显得非常哲学、非常思辨呢，是吧？”  
伊利亚抓重点的能力总是很强的：“什么，原来我是中国传统？”  
王耀对应付伊利亚的直球已经有些经验了：“不，你会变成中国传统。”

中共忙于给美国“科普”国民党有多腐败无能还热衷独裁的同时，8月，四大国在华盛顿郊外的敦巴顿橡树园召开了会议，讨论对战后世界的规划，会上决定成立一个新组织“联合国”，代替已经成了空架子的国际联盟。可惜这次会议，仅仅获得了这一个共识，然后就不欢而散了。  
“美国想把一堆国家，包括没有和轴心国交战的拉美国家，都塞进去当会员国，这样一来，大会就会充满美国的傀儡，而苏联会处于受审的位置。我们当然不能上当。葛罗米柯当即就说，那苏联有16个加盟国，苏联要16票。葛罗米柯还没说完呢，英国人就要求发言，说美国有50个州，应该要50票——他们怎么比美国人还急啊？”  
王耀对此倒并不关心，只在回电中问了一句：“延安能有一票吗？”  
“……可能只能算半票。”  
“他们这个算法有巨大问题！”

9月，中共觉得时机成熟，公开提出[3]：“希望国民党立即结束一党统治的局面，召集各方代表开国是会议，组织各抗日党派联合政府。”与此同时，延安提出可以开始组建“解放区联合委员会”，统一各解放区的政权[4]，一脸“如果重庆坚持独裁，我们也不稀罕国民党的承认”。  
第二次国共合作在形式上的标志，就是中共在名义上取消了独立政权“中华苏维埃共和国”和独立军队“中国工农红军”，现在中共开始讨论“解联”，意图再次独立建政，无疑给了国民党巨大的压力。  
当时中国战场局势危急，重镇洛阳、长沙、衡阳、全州先后陷落，罗斯福终于无法再忍耐蒋介石，派出了特使赫尔利前往重庆，向蒋介石“摊牌”，要求他交出指挥权，双方对峙了一个多小时，情绪都愤怒至极。当晚，史迪威给好友马歇尔发去电报，严厉指责了蒋介石：“他认为华南的灾难无足轻重，幻想着躲在怒江后面，静待美国来结束战争。”  
事有恰巧，马歇尔那天正和罗斯福、丘吉尔等在魁北克开会，于是电报被直接呈给了罗斯福，后者立刻同意了马歇尔的建议，以总统的名义电告蒋介石：“立刻向史迪威移交所有中国军队的指挥权，否则美国的全部援助都将消失。” 

对于这事儿，第一时间作出反应的不是重庆，而是延安。朱德对包瑞德正式宣布，他支持由一位美国将领来统率所有中共军队，还邀请美国总统派代表来延安。  
王耀对这手相当得意，他对伊利亚说：  
“伊廖沙，这是招绝妙好棋，史迪威听了这话，怒气更上一层楼，当即就去威胁了蒋介石，说他握有美国租借物资分配权，他要向中共提供5个师的装备。蒋介石也干脆，直接把史迪威赶出了屋子，然后召见了赫尔利，要求美国撤走史迪威——我没记错的话，这位将军当年也是他请来的呢。  
哦还有，重庆似乎打算破罐破摔，他们直接公开了国共矛盾，还发布了一本小册子，《中国共产党问题文件》，历数共产党‘颠覆国民政府’的事迹，然后特地往美国大使馆送了一箱——平时没见他们效率那么高啊。  
唉，在某种意义上，我倒是能和蒋介石达成一致，昨天他们开始了新一轮宣传，主题是‘中共比共产党还要共产党’。如果不是重庆已经把自己的声誉折腾成了负值，我们还得礼节性担忧几秒呢，你说对吧？”

为了对抗华盛顿，重庆宣称自己宁可重新独立抗战、不要四大国的地位，也必须罢免史迪威[5]。几天后，丘吉尔在英国下院发表了演说：“美国努力援助了某个大国，但该大国依然在军事上遭到了严重挫败，我们不得不对此深表遗憾[6]。”  
蒋介石对金主罗斯福尚有顾忌，但英国自己都是租借法案的主要援助对象，自然是想骂就骂。翌日，重庆军委会发言人直接公然驳斥了丘吉尔，《大公报》亦发表社论《向人民申说！向世界控诉！》，称英国拿走了全部美援的百分之三十以上，中国只得了百分之一二，而中国对付的敌人数倍于英国，这凭什么叫做过分？  
10月7日，重庆收到了华盛顿的威胁：“史解职的后果明显比你认识的要严重得多。”但蒋介石这次顶住了一切压力，以“不撤换史迪威就无法继续中美合作”为由，终于让史迪威在10月底滚回了美洲。离开重庆前，史迪威撂下了一句狠话：“日本终将失败，但这个战区完了[7]。”  
作为代价，重庆与华盛顿的关系降到了冰点，那一星期里，美、英、苏先后承认了法国临时政府与意大利政府，却谁都没有通知重庆，中国“四大国”的地位摇摇欲坠。

伊利亚告诉王耀，华盛顿充斥着对蒋介石的失望和反感，他们放弃了重庆政权，转而计划请苏联战胜德国后再出兵远东，新的作战方案已经送到了莫斯科：“伦敦也有一份，重庆大约还不知道这事。”  
伊利亚最近对英国人的恶意又增长了，他讥讽说：  
“丘吉尔最担心的是，俄国人把共产主义和红军一起带往欧洲，他正手忙脚乱地在东欧和南欧物色非共产党的政治领袖。我猜，丘吉尔找好人选之后，准备再来莫斯科当一次销售员，就像把戴高乐推销给罗斯福一样，把那些人推销给约瑟夫。  
天哪，他担心东欧赤化，我还担心战后再来一次‘要在布尔什维克主义周围装上铁幕’呢。耀，你记得的话，这是一战后法国总理克列孟梭的名言，说完这话，他们就组建了军队，前往俄国进行军事干涉了。  
英国人觉得，防止共产主义革命向欧洲大陆落渗入的最好办法，是在危险地区迅速安插英美军队，他们正在那么做。不过好消息是，美国人对反共兴趣不大，起码没有英国人那么大。我们还有机会。”

1944年深秋，铁托避开英国代表团，独自前往莫斯科访问，与斯大林达成了双方协同作战、待贝尔格莱德解放后苏军就撤离的协定，证明英国人的担忧起码有部分将成为现实时，王耀接到了一个新消息：  
美国总统特使，帕特里克•赫尔利先生，决定着手调停国共关系，为此，他将访问延安。

注：  
[1] 谢伟思《在中国失掉的机会》。  
[2] 这个故事见《大棋局中的国共关系》。民国年间用的是威玛拼音。  
[3] 《林祖涵同志在参政会上关于国共谈判报告》，1944年9月15日。  
[4] 见《周恩来年谱》。  
[5] 《在蒋介石身边八年——待从室高级幕僚唐纵日记》，1944年9月10日、10月6日。  
[6] 改编自《邱相演词》，《大公报》1944年10月3日。  
[7] 见《史迪威日记》。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得应该掌声欢送全重庆最努力抗日的人之一，史迪威先生！


	25. 第25章 进退

1944年11月7日是中共进驻延安以来，第一个没有隆重庆祝的十月革命节，那天中共领导人们都等在机场，准备迎接赫尔利——这可是毛泽东第一次在机场迎接外国人。  
王耀这次老实多了，起码没有翘掉延安有史以来最盛大的晚宴跑去打电报，他参加了全部活动，然后一直等到深夜、确定美国人都睡着了之后，才独自前往了孙平处，果然，他也没睡。

“伊廖沙，我从第一眼就不喜欢赫尔利，你说得对，他是个衣着华丽的绣花枕头[1]，老态龙钟、谈吐随便，还喜欢东拉西扯。赫尔利钻出飞机后，先是大喊了一声‘呦吼’，然后在停机坪上跳起了舞。去大礼堂的路上，他又被路边的农民激发了灵感，大谈他朋友的奇闻轶事，我们只好假装很感兴趣，其实根本没人想听。  
哦还有，赫尔利很傲慢。你记得吗，延安河渠边上有个讲台，今年9月，有个警备团战士张思德为救战友牺牲了，我们在那里给他开了追悼大会，毛主席作了《为人民服务》演讲。赫尔利听这个故事的时候，根本就在看小差，我猜啊，他的注意力全在自己新衬衫的衣角被弄脏上了！  
你之前说，赫尔利来延安之前特意询问了莫斯科，莫托洛夫回答他：‘那些自称共产党的中国人与共产主义没有丝毫关系，他们不过是借此表达对贫困的不满，一旦经济状况改善，就会忘记政治主张。所以，苏联政府不支持中国共产党人。’还让重庆的苏联外交官不得与中共公开联系[2]。我想这些努力是有效的，起码赫尔利真的相信了，晚宴上他甚至建议说，如果中共愿意改个名，不用‘共产党’这种外来词汇，就能大大降低群众的反感[3]——我们上次就随口一说啊，他还当真了？再说了，群众哪里反感了？群众最多是听不懂！  
虽然我们对赫尔利先生本人实在没有兴趣，但我们毕竟对美国的免费武器感兴趣啊，于是大家还是得热情地接待他。赫尔利说，美国愿意与一个不受苏俄控制的中共建立合作关系，甚至提供了一份美军在中国沿海登陆的方案、询问我们的意见，我们当然热烈赞同，然后借势提议，应该重新分配美援。  
毛主席准备了一份关于‘联合政府’的方案，向美国人建议：为了肃清贪污腐败之风，应该在联合政府的基础上成立联合统帅部、指挥一切军队，这也有利于公平地分配联合国的物资。听说赫尔利带来的方案是改组中共的，我们绝不会接受，反过来还差不多，我们要通过他去改组国民党！蒋介石踢过来了一个球，我们得把它漂亮地踢回去[4]。”

赫尔利带来的“球”是要求中共军队接受国民政府收编，结果经过四轮会谈后，尽管这个球愈发五彩缤纷、光彩夺目，但核心却变成了中共的“联合政府”方案。  
11日下午，赫尔利满意地在文件上签了字，许诺把它带给蒋介石，然后欢天喜地地接过了毛泽东给罗斯福的感谢信——他似乎以为，这会成为自己的“重大政绩”，说不定还能在事件上冠以自己的名字，比如“赫尔利调停”。  
在离别的机场，赫尔利激动地说：“罗斯福总统刚刚连任成功，他计划年内会访华，或许您该去亲自拜访他。”  
毛泽东神色真诚地点了点头：“抗战八年未能得到的东西，今天在赫尔利将军帮助之下，有了实现的希望。”  
目送飞机远去后，毛泽东果断转过身：“去请孙平，把这些都告诉莫斯科[5]。”

伊利亚的回电却并不愉快，他怒斥日本军国主义者丧心病狂，刻意在11月7日那天绞死了佐尔格和尾崎秀实：“这是挑衅！纳粹最近也忙着枪杀共产党员，我们刚得到消息，恩斯特牺牲了……我们差点就把他救出来了！”  
这指的是恩斯特•台尔曼，共产国际名誉主席，他已经坐了12年牢，而伊利亚一直觉得，红军能驾着坦克救出他，救出德国、日本那些被关押的共产党人。  
伊利亚的懊恼与不甘填满了足足四页电报，在第五页，他终于重新用理性思考问题，指出罗斯福这次选举是险胜：他得了2400万票，而他的对手，反苏的托马斯•杜威，也得了2100万票。  
“战后的世界未必有多美妙，我们得早做打算。耀，不要轻信赫尔利，他能轻易放弃蒋的方案，也就能同样轻易地放弃毛的。”  
王耀本就不信任赫尔利，在回电里他只叹息道：“汪精卫死了，他死得太不是时候了，他应该死在人民的公审台上。”

蒋介石看到赫尔利带回去的方案后，首先是大呼上当，然后当着赫尔利的面就开始咆哮：“昨日桂林、柳州陷落，华南空军基地炸毁，贵阳岌岌可危——真是祸不单行！本以为赫尔利你经验老道，没想到比其他所有美国人都糊涂！[6]”赫尔利许是被吼懵了，一时惶恐无计，只得把方案发给了罗斯福，请他裁决。  
罗斯福很欣赏这份方案，认为其“充满着美国权利法案精神”，因之对蒋介石的反应大感失望，这个情绪又被传递给了赫尔利——其实，苏共和中共都应该感到庆幸，如果赫尔利把蒋介石的那份方案一起发了过去，那罗斯福也会觉得它“完全合理”。  
可惜历史没有如果，中共借此大做文章，周恩来送了亲笔信给来华考察的美国官员，表示对国民党腐败无能、又不愿进行政治改革的强烈失望，这信被带往美国，作为“中国经济情况考察”系列文件的一部分交给了财政部。  
恰好美国财政部负责援华事务的哈里•怀特是苏联间谍，他一直在努力援助苏联、同时尽力耽搁着援华资金的兑现，在怀特的操纵下，1943年初就已被国会批准的5亿美元到1944年末也只到账1900万，杯水车薪，根本无法挽救重庆的财政危机。国会对此已有不满，于是怀特见到信后喜出望外，觉得可算能交代过去了。  
给王耀说这个故事时，伊利亚炫耀地补充道：“哈里•怀特比阿尔杰•希斯还要重要，在布雷顿森林会议上，他用自己的‘怀特计划’击败了英国人的‘凯恩斯计划’，又帮苏联争取到了一个重要权力：在盟军占领的区域，和美国拥有同等铸币权——要知道，按英国人的设想，红军一张纸币都不许印呢。”  
伊利亚写下这段话时是很得意的，为苏联的优秀情报网，也为在眼前缓缓展开的美妙蓝图，奈何作为唯一的听众，王耀实在是不熟悉美国政府的那批人：“阿尔杰•希斯又是谁？”  
“……美国国务卿助理，美共地下党员。”

苏联人的预测起码对了一点，赫尔利再次轻易背弃了自己的诺言，11月底，他拿出了一个“和稀泥”的方案，要求中共接受。  
毛泽东十分气愤，去电警告说自己要把赫尔利签过名的协议向记者公布，引得后者大怒：“妈的——他骗了我！”赫尔利认为延安在故意给自己难堪，并怀疑这是莫斯科教唆的结果。毛赫交恶，由此而起。  
恰在此时，因为“调处国共得当”，赫尔利被罗斯福任命为新的驻华大使。

延安见好就收，迅速收敛了自己的脾气，宣布暂缓成立“解联”，又对美军观察组深情承诺：“我们愿全身心无条件地效劳于一位美国将军旗下，如果你们在中国沿海登陆，我们将亲往迎接，并听从号令。”但这只是表演罢了，在秘密会议上，中共已经统一了认识：“蒋介石的一切布置是搞垮我们，我们的一切布置是搞垮蒋介石，这次抗战，我们一定要把中国拿下来！[7]”  
深冬时分，包瑞德再次降落在延安，他带来了美军的最新作战计划、询问中共能否配合，但却对援助方案含糊其辞。  
王耀对此其实已经不太抱期望，他在电报里说：  
“伊廖沙，我们觉得，军械是不太可能了，朱德写了信，直接索要2000美元的贷款。包瑞德问为什么不问苏联要，我猜这是个拙劣的试探，就说，因为苏联拿不出那么多钱啊——咳，准确地表述是，‘中国共产党人并不依附于莫斯科，而且现在和战后都很难从自身有困难的苏联得到援助。’  
包瑞德看起来对这个回答很满意，同意把信带去美国，所以伊廖沙，你能不能让美国财政部的那位怀特同志，想想办法？”

伊利亚无奈地表示，要阻止美国援助国民党容易，要让国会同意援助中共可就难了：“你还不如等我打完德国佬，回过头去远东呢。”他告诉王耀，斯大林答应了罗斯福，在战胜德国后出60个师对付日本，而蒋介石压根不知道这事儿，他已经被白宫放弃了。  
王耀在心里记下了这点，不久，这个提前预告的计划就帮了苏联人一个大忙：曾经探得德国攻苏准确日期的阎宝航又获得了一个情报，日本关东军的军事部署详情。  
“这是蒋介石夏天买来的，据说花了一大笔钱，还是美元。文件很杂，有陆空军的部署、要塞地点、设防计划、兵种、武器、番号、人数、将领姓名——反正，什么都有。  
我不知道蒋介石拿这个有什么用，他现在面对的根本不是关东军，而是已经打到独山的日军。但这些对苏联应该有用。另，还有一件事很奇怪，不知道为什么，蒋介石居然没有把它们分享给罗斯福。”

伊利亚最近正因为匈牙利发生箭十字党政变、德军坚守布达佩斯烦心，王耀的电报算是意外的好消息，他在回电里用华丽到虚伪的词汇褒扬了中国人一番后，又道：  
“蒋那么做，自然是因为和罗斯福的矛盾呗，不对，他也可能准备坐地起价，靠这份情报换取美军帮他收拾关东军？算了，懒得猜了，反正他得逞不了的，美国根本不准备登陆满洲。”  
尽管东线进展不顺、德国人正靠着冬季组织最后的防守与反击，不过伊利亚终于不再全心挂怀欧洲战场了，他很可能是即兴发挥地写了一个新剧本，告诉王耀：“我知道你不认识米哈伊洛维奇，不要紧，美国人和英国人认识就行。”

中共解读完“剧本”后，紧锣密鼓地开始了新的表演：在重庆与华盛顿矛盾加深时，趁机大放厥词，宣传中一再将中国与南斯拉夫做类比，把蒋介石比作保皇派米哈伊洛维奇，而毛泽东即是铁托[8]——王耀后来了解到，这是个非常恶意的暗示，米哈伊洛维奇与铁托不睦，其军队常与德、意法西斯合作，进攻铁托领导的人民解放军。  
“伊廖沙，这比喻是很妙，可有个问题，中国已经没有皇帝了——呃，不对，‘皇帝’还是有的，在伪满洲国的新京呢。”  
伊利亚难得地展示了哲学或者俏皮话的功底：“不要紧，耀，真正的皇帝是住在人们心里的，不管蒋自称总裁还是总统还是委员长，他实际上就想当皇帝。”  
王耀纠正道：“是军阀，新军阀！唉，算了，你没说是沙皇就算进步。”

1944年行将结束的时候，轴心国行将覆灭已经是板上钉钉的现实，无非是他们到底会死在来年春天还是夏天的问题。而对于中国，最大的悬念居然是：重庆国民政府，真的撑得到那一天吗？  
蒋介石自然是无论如何要撑下去的，他坚信战胜日本的成绩能把自己送上神坛，成为中国无可替代的领袖；而延安，自然会对这个理想嗤之以鼻——如果需要的话，也不介意亲手送他一程。  
基督教圣诞节那天，美国的清教徒们忙着做“蒋介石和宋美龄带领四万万中国人皈依”的美梦，而毛泽东向全党发出了一个具有分水岭意义的指示，明确宣布[9]：  
“最近八个月，中国政治形势起了一个大变化。国共力量对比，已由过去多年的国强共弱，达到现在的国共几乎平衡，并正在走向共强国弱的地位，我党现在已确实成了抗日救国的决定因素。  
内战时期，我党不懂得发展生产，也不缴得节省人力，以致后来精力枯竭，不能持久。现在必须充分注意发展生产与节省人力，使战争愈持久，我们愈丰富，愈强盛，数年之后，我们将成为中国最强有力的政治力量，由我们来决定中国的命运！”

注：  
[1] 为苏联间谍、供职于美国财政部的所罗门•阿德勒评语，原话为stuffed shirt playing at being a great man。  
[2] 齐赫文斯基《回到天安门》。  
[3] 这实际上是赫尔利在重庆对林伯渠说的，见《董（必武）林（伯渠）致毛（泽东）电》，1944年10月18日。  
[4] 《胡乔木回忆毛泽东》。  
[5] 孙平《延安日记》。  
[6] 《蒋介石日记》，1944年11月9-11日。  
[7] 《毛泽东在董必武大后方工作报告上的批示》，1944年12月20日。  
[8] 杨奎松《“中间地带”的革命》。  
[9] 《中共中央关于目前形势的分析与任务的指示》，1944年12月25日。


	26. 第26章 双日

1945年1月1日，蒋介石发表了元旦公告，称要还政于民，决定在战争结束前召开国民大会、提前行宪；而国大召开前，可先成立“战时内阁”。延安一眼就看出，这是在公开否定“联合政府”。  
至此，国共都提出了两个方案：共产党的第一方案是联合政府，第二方案是解放区联合委员会；国民党的第一方案是战时内阁，第二方案是召开国大提前行宪。  
两手对两手，新的一轮较量即将开始。  
1月24日，在赫尔利的斡旋下，周恩来飞抵重庆，再次开始已经不知道是第几次的国共谈判。

就像王耀对伊利亚解释的那样，谈判并不意味着中共准备妥协，只能叫做“给赫尔利与（未来可能的）美国援助一点面子”，中共的政治目标已经不可能改变。因此，赫尔利再次来信、暗示美援只能通过国民政府的谈判桌分发后，延安见美援已无指望，便直接关闭了刚成立的英语班、报复性地延迟提供气象情报，又当面拒绝了“由美国军官来领导中共军队”的建议。  
周恩来在重庆高调声明“应立即废除一党专政，成立民主的联合政府和联合统帅部[1]”的同时，一直密切关注欧洲局势的延安注意到，苏联红军胜利反攻，大军直逼柏林，沿途扶植了一个又一个共产党政权，尤其是在1月，苏联选择承认波兰民族解放委员会改组的临时政府、否定了伦敦的波兰流亡政府，这一切让中共愈发确信苏联不会不支持中国革命，于是对国共谈判便更无诚意了，一心只想着看准时机、重新拿起意识形态工具。  
王耀在电报里邀请伊利亚“等战争结束了，你来中国陪我过春节吧”的那天，在克里米亚山脉的最南端、黑海之滨的雅尔塔，召开了苏、美、英首脑会谈，史称“雅尔塔会议”。

伊利亚告诉王耀，会议将在里瓦几亚宫举行，那是末代沙皇尼古拉二世的行宫，“约瑟夫挑的地方。你看，耀，我当年说的没错，最终英国首相还是得老老实实来苏联开会，对吧？”  
苏联人或许是忘了、或许是根本不知道另一段历史：1879年，清国使臣在沙俄胁迫下，在里瓦几亚宫签署了《中俄交收伊犁条约》，因此它也叫作《里瓦几亚条约》。在电报里，伊利亚用优雅的、诗歌般的语言说，初春的雅尔塔美得就像童话故事，希望王耀有机会能去游览，“这里的鱼子酱可棒了。”  
王耀便语带双关地问：“行吧，伊廖沙，看得出你心情很好？听说这两天，重庆的气氛可糟透了。”  
伊利亚没有领会这个暗示，甚至愉快地表示自己做了点小贡献——拒绝了宋子文访苏：“蒋当然不高兴了，才到手一年的‘四大国’地位仿佛昙花一现，连罗斯福都主动说别让他来雅尔塔了。虽然我觉得，耀，你可别生气，这应该和中共的活动关系不大，主要是国民党军表现得太糟了，他们直到昨天还在溃退吧？”

雅尔塔会议召开的那个星期，伊利亚几乎是按日对王耀说着会谈细节，从战后德国会由苏美英法分区占领、战争赔款如何分配，到苏波边界的划定、联合国体系的建立——不管他自己是什么感觉，反正王耀觉得，雅尔塔会议就是在“瓜分世界”，或者说得好听些，“确立战后由三大国主导的世界秩序”。  
红军攻占布达佩斯那天，伊利亚在电报里说他们终于谈妥了远东问题，由苏联负责解决日本陆军：“我得谢谢你，耀，罗斯福确实没得到阎的情报，他还以为日本关东军依然实力强劲，解决起来得牺牲三十万人，根本不知道他们已经降到了三等预备役水平——感谢中国的同志，我们占据了谈判主动权。”  
王耀读完这封“感谢电”却战栗了起来，立刻回电追问：“你得到了什么？”  
伊利亚答得倒也快：“日俄战争中被抢走的那些东西，萨哈林岛、南千岛群岛、中东路，还有大连的贸易权和旅顺的驻军权。耀，如果操作得当的话，我们不但能把美国赶出远东，甚至可以把满洲的政权交给中国人，我是说，东北抗联的同志们，我们会带着他们进入中国。”

许是为了显示自己的“问心无愧”，伊利亚甚至附上了刚签订的秘密协议《苏联参加对日作战的协定》：“还是和以前一样，可以看，但记得保密，这要一年后才对外公布呢——之所以那么约定，主要是不相信蒋，罗斯福昨天才说，如果什么事儿让蒋知道了，那用不了一个月，全世界都知道了。”  
伊利亚还是进行了一些艺术加工，罗斯福的原话是：“和中国人谈话的困难之一是，任何事情一旦告诉他们，全世界都会在24小时以内知晓。”  
王耀略过协定书前几行废话，直接跳到第一个条款，然后眉毛猛烈地抖了一下：  
“(一)外蒙古(蒙古人民共和国)的现状须予维持。  
(二)由日本1904年背信弃义进攻所破坏的俄国以前权益须予恢复：……”

几经思虑，王耀最终还是烧了那页纸，决定当自己从来没有收到过它。于是延安与重庆对此都毫不知情，他们继续着注定没有结果的斗争，企图让自己在舆论上占据优势——是的，只是舆论，双方都没觉得“民主化”会成为现实。  
美英苏在雅尔塔开会时，国民党撰写了《中共问题提要》，火速印刷后分发给了27个驻外机构，加紧宣传“中共不同于各国共产党，在国内全无社会基础，纯依赖国际共党而生存[2]”；中共则成功拉拢了民盟，制造出了“全国党派除了国民党都在反对它”的声势。  
王耀报告这些的时候，语气倒是难得的幽默：“我们在努力假装自己不‘共产’，重庆在努力论证我们不‘中国’，就差谁来论证我们不是个党派了。”

尽管打了一个月嘴仗，但其实谁都不在意具体条款，因为它们根本不可能落到实处。中共考虑的是怎么利用谈判进行政治宣传，陷国民党于被动；国民党则将计就计，借此对赫尔利宣传：“中共的真正目的不是废除国民党的一党专政。共产党的全部策略表明，他们的目的是推翻国民党的统治，使中共获得对中国的一党专政[3]。”  
雅尔塔会议闭幕的时候，国共谈判也再次走到了尽头，周恩来飞回延安，赫尔利的第二次斡旋宣告失败。3月1日，蒋介石发表演讲，公开否定“联合政府”主张，扬言将单方面于11月12日，也就是孙中山冥寿日召开国民大会。

王耀终究没有明确告诉伊利亚自己私自烧掉了秘密协议，但在电报里，他还是辗转地暗示了这点——尽管苏联人极有可能看不懂：  
“伊廖沙，上星期，闻一多带领昆明文化界发表了《关于挽救当前危局的主张》，提出召开国是会议、筹备真正代表人民的国民大会。蒋介石很生气，他不好对闻一多动手，就派人强制解散了郭沫若领导的文化工作委员会，嘁，真是专捡软的柿子捏。  
反正，既然重庆都这样了，我们也不用客气，立刻就开始讨论‘解联’的可行性。毛主席还准备重新强调意识形态，刚好，《关于若干历史问题的决议》也快完成了，就和斯大林同志对待《联共（布）党史简明教程》那样，毛主席全程主持编制了《决议》，准备拿它充作中共党史，草稿光我知道的就改了七次[4]。毛主席说，这也算是他的‘准著作’。  
等下月召开政治局会议、把它通过了，‘第二次九月会议’和整风运动，也就都该结束了吧——这会开了一年零九个月，真是创纪录的长，我打赌，共产国际都没有开过那么长的会。  
我们也关注着世界局势，还根据公开报道，对未来做了些推测。我们觉得美、英、苏之间有矛盾，而太平洋战场的问题，如果没有苏联参加，是绝不会得到彻底解决的，所以未来远东很可能变成大国的角力场[5]。毛主席说，我们要准备联合苏联，警戒美、英和其他反法西斯的国家。  
说起来，伊廖沙，如果你还记得的话，之前不是有好几个人撺掇中共改名吗，毛主席也提到了这事儿，他说：‘关于党名，党外许多人主张我们改，我看共产党的名字很好，不能改，索性强调一下共产主义的无限美妙[6]。’他觉得，局势已经今非昔比了。  
蒋介石说总说‘天无二日，民无二主’，他当年访苏真的算是白去了，连‘两个政权并存’这事儿都忘得一干二净。他觉得天无二日，天上就真的不会出现两个太阳了？我们偏不信邪，一定要出两个太阳给他看看[7]！”

尽管准备以军事解决问题，但延安毕竟不能无视美国军事干涉的可能性。4月初，谢伟思回国前，毛泽东托他带话：“一旦中国发生内战，希望美国不要插手。”  
伊利亚对此并不看好：“别抱太大希望，谢伟思又不是什么高官。”  
此时红军已经抵达柏林，一路上建立了由本地共产党主导的波兰、南斯拉夫、罗马尼亚、保加利亚等联合政府（或称“人民阵线”），下一个准备宣告建国的是匈牙利。伊利亚告诉王耀，可以等彻底胜利后再把其他党派逐出政府，借此实现一党专政：“我们当年就是那么干的，这完全可行。”  
王耀觉得这是在暗示什么，但鉴于“历史经验”，也完全可能是自己想多了，他翻到下一页，发现伊利亚换了个话题：  
“伊里奇的遗体已经运回了红场，其实当年也是多虑了，德军的炸弹连列宁墓的边都没摸到。马上就要胜利了，莫斯科全城狂欢的那幕可不能让伊里奇错过，对吧？  
毛的大儿子已经入了党，当然，苏共的党员。他强烈要求上战场，说‘我爱苏联就像爱中国一样’，于是约瑟夫决定授予他中尉的军衔，我帮他挑了去服役的部队：白俄罗斯第一方面军。耀，他可能成为光荣的、第一批进入柏林的军人呢。  
让毛别太担心，我用约瑟夫的名义保证，苏联会保护好他的孩子的。我们的领袖们已经失去太多孩子了。如果你还是不放心，我可以亲自去照看他——耀，我是说，我也该去柏林前线了，这是伟大的卫国战争的最后一场战役。”

伊利亚的判断很准确，几天后，赫尔利公开发言支持蒋介石，断言中共是中国统一的障碍。毫无疑问，在这轮舆论对决上，重庆是最后的赢家。  
蒋介石闻讯极为得意，马上下令清剿“奸军”，要求各战区在7月前完成任务。他此刻并不知道，赫尔利还将带回另一个消息：雅尔塔会议上，三大国决定让中国支付一些代价。  
恰在此时，苏联正式宣布《苏日中立条约》期满后不再续约，而希腊出现了英军直接镇压希共游击武装的事件。延安为苏联即将出兵东北兴奋之余，更加确信战后会出现意识形态对立——要知道，中共的敌人蒋介石，可比希共的敌人危险多了。  
毛泽东下令，尽快召开一再延期的中共第七次全国代表大会。

4月23日，中共七大在“英特纳雄耐尔就一定要实现”的国际歌声中召开了。  
这是第一次没有共产国际参与的党代会，大会主席台上挂的画像变成了毛泽东和朱德，马、恩、列、斯的画像被挪去了两侧墙上。为了弥补这个“缺憾”，尽管苏共没有要求，孙平、阿洛夫还是特意被邀请来参加会议，毛泽东又在会后专门对孙平做了简要说明，方便他对莫斯科报告。  
开幕那天，王耀遥遥站在门口，看着大厅两侧摆着的6个旗座和上面插着的24面红旗——象征着建党24年以来的6次党代会——思绪万千，想起上一次六大已经是17年前，而那次大会甚至是在莫斯科开的。他的目光落在主席台上悬挂的“在毛泽东的旗帜下胜利前进”标语时，朱德开始发言了：  
“我们今天的大会，是第一次在自己修的房子里开会……”

全场都开始鼓掌，王耀却不合时宜地想到，这次大会将会把“毛泽东思想”写入党章、作为中共的指导思想，继而又想起告病的王明被要求躺在担架上参会、以此彰显“团结”，忽然有些不安。在当晚的电报里，王耀重申了延安的亲苏政策后，斟酌着写道：  
“罗斯福脑溢血去世了，我不太了解新的美国总统杜鲁门，只听说他比罗斯福冷酷多了，我们都得小心……”  
王耀咬起了笔杆子，几分钟后，生硬地写下祝贺苏军包围柏林、祝贺意共游击队成功截住并吊死了墨索里尼，又说起董必武前往旧金山、参与联合国成立大会——虽然伊利亚肯定知道这事儿。  
在终于没有什么闲话可说后，王耀开始说起重点：  
“七大决定把‘毛泽东思想’写入党章，之所以称‘思想’而非‘主义’，也是向斯大林同志学习。斯大林的思想称之为学说，并不是因为他谦虚，而是因为苏联已经有了一个列宁主义。不然，有一个列宁主义，再有一个斯大林主义，那就有了两个主义。  
同样，中国革命的思想、路线、政策等，如再搞一个主义，那世界上就会有好几个主义，这对革命不利，所以我们决定以‘毛泽东思想’命名它，作为一个马克思列宁主义的分店[8]。”

注：  
[1] 转见《中共中央抗日民族统一战线文件选编（下）》。  
[2] 《中共问题提要》，1945年1月，台北党史馆藏。  
[3] 《驻华大使赫尔利致国务卿》，1945年2月7日。  
[4] 《胡乔木回忆毛泽东》。  
[5] 《中共中央关于目前国际国内形势给各中央局、中央分局并转各区党委的指示》，1945年3月15日。  
[6] 毛泽东《对<论联合政府>的说明》，1945年3月31日，载《毛泽东文集》第3卷。  
[7] 这实际上是毛泽东说的话，见左舜生《近三十年见闻杂记》。  
[8] 毛泽东《在中共七届二中全会上的总结》，1949年3月30日。


	27. 第27章 辰兄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本骨科爱好者终于写到这个梗了，看了眼大纲，都过去五分之三了！

尽管伊利亚豪情万丈地说要活捉希特勒、证明苏共比意共强，但希特勒没有给红军这个机会，4月30日，他在总理府地堡饮弹自尽，尸体随后被焚毁。  
当晚，红军开始攻打国会大厦，晚10时，苏军战士将红旗升上了大厦的圆顶。  
由于时差的原因，王耀是在5月的第7个小时知道这事儿的，伊利亚的电报只有一句话：“国会大厦上升起了红旗！乌拉！[1]”  
王耀立刻发去了回电，考虑到苏联人没时间看长篇大论，他的回电也只有一句话：“向苏联的辉煌胜利致以兄弟般的祝贺，乌拉！”

5月3日，毛泽东、朱德电贺斯大林，祝贺苏联红军解放柏林；蒋介石则慢了一拍，4日才向美、英、法电贺——虽然反应迟缓了些，但重庆表现得比延安高兴得多，他们宣布，5日起召开第六次全国代表大会（六全大会）。  
也就在这天，王耀终于收到了伊利亚的长篇电报。  
“我终于挤出了些时间。自从干掉最后一个纳粹士兵后，到处都在吵架，在旧金山在吵波兰问题和阿根廷问题，在的里雅斯特吵南斯拉夫游击队和英美军队的划界问题，在奥地利吵怎么开展管制……唉，耀，这可比打仗麻烦太多了。  
啊抱歉，我该说点令人高兴的事儿。我们终于把镰刀锤子旗插到了国会大厦上！就是希特勒当年自己烧了、还嫁祸给德共和共产国际的那栋楼！——我知道你已经知道了，但我还是要再说一遍！  
要不是希特勒死了，我真想把他拖来摆拍，就让他在国会大厦前拿个火把，标题也不用改，就叫《国会纵火案》，拍完再带着德共的同志们打死他，也不用通知盟军总部，反正意共吊死墨索里尼也没通知。  
唉，说起来很遗憾，莱比锡不是红军打下来的，不然我们真可以拆了德国最高法院——就是搞过两次莱比锡审判的那个地方——运回莫斯科，然后在共产国际大楼旁边重建，当个永久性旅游景点……”

伊利亚的电报可以概括成两部分：天马行空的瞎想、盟军争吵实况汇编。从他的描述来看，尽管红军是带着流亡的德国共产党人一起进德国的，但这并没给苏联控制占领区提供多少优势。至于盟军吵到快当场决裂的波兰问题，伊利亚说，目前美国已经答应不再提供援助，而红军先下手为强、逮捕了波兰地下军的领导人，英国快被这两个消息逼疯了——要知道，波兰流亡政府就在伦敦。  
伊利亚对此颇为幸灾乐祸：“还有个好消息，耀，欧洲的战争结束了，英国的战时内阁必须解散，他们会在7月重新大选，我打赌丘吉尔和他的保守党要输——我们从来不是朋友，我和你说过吗，早在第一次世界大战之前，他就带着大炮去镇压过罢工[2]；十月革命之后，他又在英国议会上蹿下跳，极力支持派军队干涉苏俄，哼，这一笔笔，我可都记着呢。”  
事实上，伊利亚很快就会有更多讨厌丘吉尔的理由了。这位英国首相听说美国想带着自己的租借物资回老家、不再理会旧大陆后，惊惧不已，决定竭尽全力地把美国的力量留在欧洲，以免共产主义肆无忌惮地蔓延。在苏联人看不见的地方，丘吉尔正在对杜鲁门汇报，言语间毫不掩饰他对斯大林的畏惧和不信任。

说完“红军在国会大厦摆拍胜利照片”、“我们在德国总理府庆祝了五一劳动节——庆祝完就拆了！”后，伊利亚终于想起了中国局势：  
“赫尔利来了莫斯科[3]，他想知道苏联对中共的态度。维恰就说，苏联不希望看到中国出现内部斗争和国内战争，希望和中国建立密切而和谐的关系，不过在此之前，请中国政府停止对苏联在华公民的歧视和排挤。  
赫尔利到底还没瞎，他也承认和国民党军相比，中共的军队才是训练有素、善于作战的，约瑟夫又补充了一句，说你们还很少贪污受贿。耀，你是没看见，当时赫尔利的表情可好玩了，他尴尬地说，美国正在努力纠正国民党的这些恶习。  
就写到这里吧，唉，我今天都只能睡三小时了，祝中国的同志们七大顺利！”

王耀决定给伊利亚留出些休息的时间，他在第二天才发去了回电：  
“好吧，伊廖沙，我先假装什么都不知道，祝贺红军攻占柏林……”  
作为全延安唯一看过雅尔塔密约内容的人，王耀反复强调了“我们准备建立一个以全国绝对大多数人民为基础的、在工人阶级领导之下的国家制度[4]”，申明中共有开战决心的同时，也想提醒伊利亚：“请记得你的信仰。”  
“七大没有共产国际的代表，但是大家依然热情地称颂苏共的领导地位，说俄国的党是全世界的模范、全世界的总司令，共产国际没有了，但总司令毕竟还在。所有人都相信，苏联没有大规模援助我们，只是因为他们还在战争中、空不出手来，现在欧洲战争结束了，那么国际援助一定回来，这是必然的、不可避免的。伊廖沙，或许孙平没有告诉你，毛主席甚至公开比划着脖子说：‘如果不来，杀我脑袋[5]。’  
这当然不会成真的，毕竟二十四年来，中共一直是国际无产阶级的一支队伍，我们曾经援助过外国无产阶级、援助过苏联，国际无产阶级也一定会援助我们，这是确凿无疑的，不是吗？”

写完这些话，王耀的笔都有些颤抖了，他咬着牙又吸了些墨水，说中共决定在苏联出兵东北之后，派出15-20个旅去和他们会师、建立革命根据地。  
“还有一件事，基于安全考虑，我们决定把往来电报里的暗语换一换，苏联之前是‘远方’，之后就改啦，你的新代号是‘辰兄’……”  
王耀迟疑地停了笔，开始思考这个词究竟该怎么翻译，直接翻译成‘北方’显然不足以体现其内涵，那解释一下“辰”这个词在中国文化里的地位？——别逗了，就伊利亚那点子中国文化水平，当面对他解释都八成会理解歪。  
王耀想了好几分钟，最后还是决定直译：  
“——就是‘北极星哥哥’的意思。”

董必武代表中共——更准确地说，作为中国代表团的一份子——在《联合国宪章》上签字的同时，中共正式宣布：“解放区人民代表会议”将于11月召开，会期定在11月，这显是为了和国民党的“国民大会”打擂台、指责后者不配代表全中国。  
如果一切顺利，那11月之后，中国也会形成“两个政权并存”的奇妙景象，这倒像在致敬俄国人、强行走既定剧本了。  
国共的战争可以说一触即发。夏天，尽管日本人还没被赶走，但国共流血冲突已经不断发生：7月，胡宗南部进攻陕甘宁边区外围；8月，八路军以5个营兵力与巨大伤亡为代价，消灭了国民党暂五十九师1个营的守军。  
在此形势下，蒋介石为阻止共产党获得战后优势，终于下定决心接受苏联的条件，并派出宋子文、蒋经国赴苏谈判。

这场谈判十分胶着，一直到美国的原子弹都在广岛爆炸了，双方依然僵持着。8月8日下午，莫洛托夫通告国民政府代表团，苏联将于数小时后对日宣战。当晚，苏联三个方面军强渡界江，进入中国，分三路向东北的日本关东军进攻，史称“八月风暴”。  
延安闻讯兴奋至极，尽管根本没有得到莫斯科的通知，但还是第一时间发表了《对日寇的最后一战》，热烈欢迎苏联红军，然后立刻召开政治局会议，表示虽然还不知道如何与苏军配合作战，但立刻就要派出几十个旅去东北，再让其他部队对敌伪军发动广泛进攻、努力快速壮大力量[6]——至于蒋介石要求解放区军民“原地待命”的命令，根本就没人理会。  
王耀可能是唯一一个不那么激动的：尽管条约还没签，但伊利亚已经和他透露了具体条款，他知道延安可能要失望。  
日军可以说兵败如山倒，宋子文再次见到斯大林的时候，苏军已以惊人的速度挺进东北腹地。未免苏联撕破脸、直接援助中共，蒋介石电告宋子文，只要苏联承诺仅向国民党移交政权、不承认中共合法性，其他方面都可以退让。  
8月14日，《中苏友好同盟条约》签订，几乎同时，东京宣布无条件投降，而宋子文于数小时后直飞华盛顿，国民政府亲美的格局已经显露无遗。

延安对这个突如其来的胜利措手不及——他们甚至还没和苏军接上头。加之杜鲁门建议东北日军由苏军受降、其他地方的则由国民政府受降，横竖没有中共的份，于是延安诸人思考之后，干脆直接选择无视，继续令八路军向东北进发。  
16日，莫斯科正式通知延安：为避免中国内战爆发，共产党应与国民党在重庆谈判，同时苏联将把占领的中国东北领土全部交予国民党。  
这对无疑是个极大的打击。当天下午，王耀差点和孙平打起来，后者坚持拒绝发出“充满侮辱性词汇和情绪性指责”的电报，而王耀在拍了十几次桌子后，愤怒地摔门而去。

毛泽东几经思索，依然命令晋察冀和山东分局抽调干部前往东北，“去建立党的组织，建立地方政权”，但由于摸不清苏联底线，派的人不宜太多；至于他自己，则接受斯大林的意见、赴重庆进行谈判。  
25日，就在毛泽东赴重庆前，一架美军运输机恰要飞离延安，一直充当美军观察组联络人的叶剑英突发奇想，询问能否顺路送一批人去太行山八路军前方总部——因为七大的原因，大部分高级干部此刻都在延安。  
年轻的美军小伙一口答应，然后，本准备走陆路去东北、当面找伊利亚算账——他拒绝考虑伊利亚根本没来中国的可能性——的王耀接到了通知，让他立刻去找一顶降落伞。  
这是一次高风险的飞行，上飞机的干部包括了林彪、陈毅、刘伯承、邓小平、滕代远、薄一波、陈赓、陈锡联、陈再道、萧劲光等中共最善战的将领们。两个多小时候，飞机成功降落到了太行山，这帮他们节省了约2个月的陆路脚程。

28日，毛泽东飞抵重庆当天，中央党校派出了首批赴东北的干部，出发前刘少奇对他们讲了话：“我们决定还是派军队去东北，国民党还没有去，你们要赶快去抢。”29日，延安发布正式命令：未免苏联外交上为难，所有人不要声张，摘下肩章、领章、帽徽，化名东北军或义勇军，秘密进入东北。  
这天，王耀骑马一路狂奔，终于赶上了最早一批进入东北的曾克林部。曾克林告诉王耀，他们昨天刚解放了绥中，现在正准备去山海关，消灭那里残存的日伪军：“日伪军大概有一千多人，他们按蒋介石的命令，固守据点，拒绝向我军投降。”  
王耀扬眉道：“那就去！”他当然知道这可能会给苏联找点儿麻烦，但此刻也不在乎了。

30日上午，王耀和曾克林一起赶往山海关的路上，撞上了他们来东北要找的人：一队苏军侦察兵。  
曾克林喜出望外，下令停车，然后派出司号员组成军乐队，准备吹欢迎号、迎接苏军，结果对方却以为他们是日伪军，直接摆开阵仗，将欢迎部队团团围住，用黑洞洞的枪口指着他们，要求缴械。  
王耀遥遥望着这一场景，扶额道：“毛子的脸盲症没救了，真的没救了，他们永远分不清中国人、朝鲜人、日本人，还有蒙古人。”  
曾克林道：“……或许还有越南人、马来人什么的。”  
两人匆忙下了车，跑过去救场。但在他俩赶到前，副政委唐凯已经想出了办法：让全体官兵齐声高唱国际歌。歌声响起后，尽管苏联红军听不明白中文歌词，但这熟悉的旋律显然让他们知道了对方的身份，知道了彼此都是布尔什维克的同志，激动地丢下抢，拥抱在了一起[7]。  
曾克林十分感动地鼓起了掌，说他记得起列宁说过，只要会唱国际歌就能找到自己的同志；而王耀觉得这场景感人之余还有点安全隐患：“他们就确定日军不会唱《国际歌》吗？日军又不是榆木脑袋。”  
曾克林重重拍了拍王耀的肩膀：“起码这次没认错人！我们的中国的布尔什维克！”  
王耀道：“好吧，他们是苏联的八路。”  
旁边一个小战士好奇地问：“这位同志，你是懂俄语吗，那你教教我吧，怎么和苏联同志打招呼？”  
王耀抖了抖眉毛：“打招呼啊？那比如，就刚才那个场景，你可以热情地对他们招呼一声：‘苏卡不列’——”  
话还没说完，王耀听见了一个熟悉的声音：  
“耀？”

王耀愣愣地转过身，看见不远处的装甲车上，伊利亚半个身子都探出了车窗，正激动地朝自己挥手。

注：  
[1] 这是第三集团军司令员库兹涅佐夫将军向朱可夫报告的话，“国会大厦上升起了红旗！元帅同志，乌拉！”  
[2] 指1911年1月的塞德奈街事件。  
[3] 下文谈话内容均来自《彼得罗夫与赫尔利谈话纪要：赫尔利访苏情况》，1945年5月10日，载《俄罗斯解密档案选编：中苏关系》第1卷。  
[4] 毛泽东《论联合政府》，1945年4月24日。  
[5] 《毛泽东在中国共产党第七次全国代表大会上的结论》，1945年5月31日。  
[6] 《毛泽东关于苏联参战后准备进占城市及交通要道的指示》，1945年8月10日。  
[7] 这个故事见曾克林《戎马生涯的回忆》。


	28. 第28章 山海

在“斯大林万岁”、“毛泽东万岁”、“布尔什维克万岁”、“乌拉”等中俄文混杂的背景音中，王耀和伊利亚遥遥相望了几秒，后者确定自己没认错人后，麻溜地缩回了驾驶室，把装甲车开到了王耀跟前，。  
王耀一直愣在原地，不知道该先欢呼还是先发火，直到伊利亚跳下了车、站到自己面前了，他依然在想一些漫无边际的事：“眼睛里的红血丝一定是昨天现熬的，还挑了身不合身的衣服，把头发搞得乱七八糟，没刮的胡茬是也是故意的吧……”  
“耀，在想什么？”  
王耀怔怔地道：“这衣服好几星期没洗了吧，都是机油，真磕碜。”  
“昨晚修了坦克。”伊利亚顺手拉了拉外套，企图把皱皱巴巴的军服弄平整，“你刚刚说什么呢？”  
“……在骂你。”  
伊利亚笑了起来，他张开双臂，坦然道：“骂吧。”  
王耀没有开口，也没有做任何动作，只专注地盯着伊利亚的脸。  
伊利亚叹道：“真的，随便你骂……唉？”他抱住了忽然扑进自己怀里的中国人，“你怎么——唔……”  
王耀对着伊利亚的脖子，狠狠地咬了下去。

伊利亚倒抽了一口气，却也没喝止王耀，只抱住了他，温和地道：“我从平泉过来，那边的中共支队也因为翻译问题被缴了械，不过他们拍胸脯说自己是布尔什维克[1]，所以……”  
王耀松了口：“我们可没被缴械！”  
“差点，差点被缴械。”  
王耀本续辩下去，但立刻觉得这毫无意义，一时间又不知道该说什么，继续咬人似乎也不合适，情急之下猛地抽噎了一声，然后毫无征兆地痛哭了起来。  
伊利亚把人抱得更紧了些，安抚地拍着他的背，同时示意其他人先去“联谊”。五六分钟后，王耀终于平复了情绪，却依然没有从苏联人怀里钻了出去，只止住了哭泣，然后就地取材，把眼泪全擦在了伊利亚的军服上。

伊利亚低声抱怨：“刚刚还在嫌弃，说都是机油。”  
“确实很嫌弃。”王耀说着，又蹭了蹭他的衣角。  
伊利亚无奈道：“好吧，我猜你还嫌弃这个。”他低下头，刻意用自己的胡茬刺了刺王耀的脸。  
王耀扭过头，龇牙咧嘴地说：“信不信我再咬一口。”  
“咬呗，我咬过你那么多次呢。”  
“……”  
王耀无言以对——这话题无论怎么接都是伊利亚赢。苏联人轻笑了起来，揉了揉怀中人的脑袋，鼓励道：“反正都遮不住了，多一个少一个无所谓。”  
“……”  
“现在是夏天，冬天还有围巾，夏天一点办法都没有。”  
“……”  
“耀，要不我们还是回车上吧，他们都在看过来了。”

王耀条件反射地从苏联人怀里跳了出去，然后开始找茬，“你们都不带个翻译。”  
伊利亚道：“有的，主要是国际第88旅，就是东北抗联的同志们，但他们跟着大部队呢，是我听说有中国部队在这个方向，急着过来。”  
“……”  
伊利亚笑着道：“好点了么？”  
“……”  
“那我们过去看看吧？应该是有军情。”伊利亚为难地拉了拉衣领，发现确实遮不住齿痕，也就放弃了，“只能请你当翻译了。”  
尽管觉得是不是哪里不太对，但王耀还是温驯地被伊利亚拉着向前走了，路过适才问话的小战士时，他好奇道：“这位同志是谁？”  
“……”王耀磨了磨牙，“我在苏联认的哥哥。”  
小战士一脸恍然大悟，伊利亚见状问道：“你在和他说什么？”  
“说你是个混蛋。”  
伊利亚笑了笑：“真的？”  
“……和你演得一样假。”

王耀临时客串了翻译，代表曾克林部向苏军提出了请求：合兵攻打山海关。  
苏军领头的上校道：“我们的任务是到满洲作战。山海关属于华北，我们不能去。”根据盟军的“一号命令”，东北之外的地方，日军应向蒋介石部队投降。  
曾克林据理力争：“我们是受朱德总司令的命令到东北来的，任务是配合红军作战，收复东北失地，接管东北主权。而山海关是我军通往东北的要道，”他伸手指向了远方燕山山脉，“还有日军的战斗部队没有缴械投降，不打败它们，怎么谈得上配合。”  
伊利亚插话道：“朱是那么说的？”  
王耀叹了口气：“原话是：我们代表中国人民，对苏联政府的对日宣战，表示热烈的欢迎。中国解放区的一万万人民及其军队，将以全力配合红军及其他同盟国军队，消灭万恶的日本侵略者[2]。”  
伊利亚低头思考了一会，对王耀道：“告诉中国同志，让他们都摘下臂章。”然后转头对苏军上校道，“答应他们。”  
王耀扬起了眉毛，凑到伊利亚耳边凉凉地道：“如果我不在，就是另一个答案了，对吧？”  
伊利亚笑着摇了摇头：“可能会有点波折，比如总得先找个翻译，但你们终究能说服我们的[3]。”

双方议定由由曾克林部主攻，苏军配合。为减少伤亡，两军决定“先礼后兵”，先发一份“授降通牒”给日伪军。  
王耀在装甲车上开始起草通牒，路况并不好，导致字也东倒西歪的：  
“由于苏联政府对日宣战，强大的苏联红军攻入东北，我八路军已全面举行对日大反攻。八月十五日，日本天皇已向日本国下诏，接受无条件投降。现中国八路军和苏联两国强大军队，已兵临山海关城下，着派中苏两国代表，向驻山海关日军司令官送出通牒……”  
“咯噔——”  
“伊廖沙，开稳些！”  
伊利亚干脆踩了刹车，然后把脑袋凑了过来：“停车重抄一遍就行了——你写的什么？”  
王耀把写废了的纸揉成一段，塞进了伊利亚的外套口袋，然后开始重写，边写边翻译给伊利亚听，念完最后的署名“中国八路军司令官、苏联红军司令官”后，他心中一动，把笔塞给了伊利亚：“你来签字。”  
“……可我不会中文。”  
“俄文也行。”  
伊利亚依言签了字：“这有什么用吗，发过去的时候，还得翻译成日语的。”  
“我要好好收起来——你知道我们等这一天，等和苏联红军并肩作战的这一天，等了多久吗？”

中苏方面要求日军下午两点之前投降，日军以“奉蒋介石命令，武器要交给国民党军队”为由拒绝，于是早就看这命令不顺眼的八路军也不犹豫，直接围了城，开始分析最佳攻城路线。  
王耀把望远镜递给了伊利亚：“他们还在巡逻。”  
“这城楼好高。”伊利亚的关注点显然歪了。  
“这是山海关，号称‘天下第一关’，看见蔓延出去的城墙了吗，那就是长城，这是长城的入海口。”  
伊利亚问道：“中国人，我是说，古代人，为什么要造那么长的城墙？”  
王耀脱口而出：“为了抵御北方外族的入侵。”然后惊觉说错了话，忙找补道，“不过，以后就用不上了。”  
“嗯？”伊利亚似乎并没有多想。  
王耀转头望向山海关城楼，轻声道：“其实这里很有意义的，我是说，作为中苏两党的军队第一次并肩战斗的地方。”

下午五点，曾克林下令进攻，经过4个小时的激战，一举解放了山海关。根据中共中央“壮大自己”的指示，曾克林部立刻开始清点军需仓库、就地征兵。当晚再见到十八团时，王耀发现他们已经全部换上了日式装备，连子弹袋都换成了日式子弹盒。  
“我们一个连现在能配120支枪了，还是三八式！”曾克林看上去比攻下城楼的时候都激动。  
苏联人对此并未阻拦，晚上庆祝的时候，他们还毫不避嫌地一起登楼欢庆，山海关居民大多没有见过“毛子”，争着和他们照相合影，看样子准备一直闹到天亮。  
伊利亚感叹道：“真热闹。”  
“你也可以过去啊。”  
伊利亚指了指自己的脖子：“把这个留在相片上？你确定？”  
“……”  
“所以，我们赶紧躲开吧。”  
王耀觉得伊利亚才没有不好意思、根本只是想找个借口开溜，但终究还是没有揭穿他。

两人的临时住处是一间日本旅馆，许是日军没有想到中苏军队真的会攻城，晚间还在这里饮酒作乐，餐厅里摆的酒席都没撤掉，桌子上的茶杯还冒着些许热气。  
伊利亚感叹道：“日本佬最后的晚餐。”  
“现在是我们的了。”王耀走到门口，大喊这里有不少好吃的、可以拿出去分了，又转头问伊利亚，“你饿吗？”  
“我们还是带了军粮的。”  
王耀顺手捞了两个馒头，边嚼边道：“八路军就不一样了，为了走得快些，我们几乎没带辎重，口粮都只带了三天的份。”  
“……那三天之后呢？”  
“打劫日伪军。”  
“……”伊利亚尴尬地想起，日伪军并不会主动向八路军投降，“那打不过的话，怎么办？”  
“那就去打劫苏军。”  
“……”  
“先到东北真的很重要，”王耀咽下了嘴里的馒头，“先到为君，后到为臣啊。”  
伊利亚刚想说什么，却被王耀抢道：“而且，我想，你欠我很多解释，对吧？”

话是那么说，但进房间后，王耀还是先赶伊利亚去洗澡：“真嫌弃你这一身机油。”而直到浴室里传来了水声，中国人才忽然反应过来：自己好像……并不该那么做。  
所幸伊利亚没有准备趁机做点什么，他老老实实地换了睡衣，又假意抱怨道：“你咬的比德军炸的都深。”  
王耀按下了自己那些内疚的情绪：“该。”然后伸手招呼伊利亚，嫌弃地戳了戳他的下巴，“都这样了，不如干脆留个导师那样自由而革命的大胡子。”  
“原来耀喜欢这个？那我考虑一下。”  
“不喜欢。”  
苏联人歪了歪脑袋，表情纯良无辜：“那讨厌？”  
王耀耸耸肩，从伊利亚的行李里翻出了一把万用军刀：“这不是苏联的吧？”  
“瑞士货。”  
王耀试了试刀锋：“质量挺好——过来吧。”他嫌弃地拍了拍伊利亚的下巴，“装也得装也不像，才那么点长。”  
伊利亚来了精神：“莫斯科阅兵的时候才刮过。可惜耀没见到，那天我超帅的——待会给你看照片！我带了好多照片和录像！”  
“不用，”王耀摇了摇头，“我看过了，我把报纸贴在卧室墙上，看了两个月啦。”  
“……”  
王耀继续找茬：“还有你的衣服，刻意找了个大码吧，你演戏也演得——”  
“耀，那就是我的，只是我瘦得有点多。”  
“……”  
“而且，”伊利亚叹了口气，“我们……太久没见了。”  
王耀磨了磨牙，伸手按住了他的下巴：“闭嘴。”

等王耀宣告大功告成后，伊利亚终于可以自由地开口了：“24日那天的阅兵可盛大了！虽然下着大雨，阴沉沉的，但大家精神都很好，没有阳光，我们有灿烂的金星勋章嘛。朱可夫负责主持阅兵，罗斯科索夫斯基是总指挥，本来大家想请约瑟夫指挥，但他说自己不会骑马，担心闹个大洋相，就拒绝了——其实我还挺遗憾的，这可是唯一的机会，红军已经开始复员了。那次阅兵最有意思的是结尾，两百名苏军老兵倒持卫国战争中缴获的两百面纳粹军旗走过检阅台，最后把这些旗帜抛在列宁墓下，耀或许不知道，这是在致敬当年俄军将拿破仑军旗抛在沙皇面前的场景。阅完兵后，最高苏维埃给约瑟夫颁发了‘大元帅’的头衔，这是俄国历史上第二个大元帅，上一个还是在1812年卫国战争中打败拿破仑的库图佐夫将军……耀？”  
王耀附身凝视着伊利亚，眼睛里闪动着复杂的情绪，嘴唇翕动，仿佛想说什么，却什么声音也没发出来——似乎，也什么都没听进去。  
“耀？”  
王耀愣愣地抬起手，摩挲着苏联人那终于恢复他熟悉模样的脸，抿紧了唇，似乎都快哭出来了。伊利亚有些无措，犹豫了一会儿，伸手把王耀圈进了怀里，揉着他的脑袋，轻声道：“没事了。”  
屋内陷入了静默，过了良久，伊利亚才听到王耀断断续续的、甚至有些咬牙切齿的低语：  
“可……可我真的很想你，伊廖沙。”许是情难自抑，王耀说到最后几个词时，尾音都有些颤抖了。  
“……”  
王耀仰起头，吻了吻伊利亚的下巴，然后终于委屈地、恼恨地哭了出来。

注：  
[1] 见宋诚《我的回忆》，载《冀热辽人民抗日斗争：文献•回忆录》第2辑。  
[2] 《毛泽东、朱德欢迎苏联对日宣战致斯大林元帅电》，1945年8月9日。  
[3] 历史上，曾克林部也成功说服了苏军，见曾克林《戎马生涯的回忆》。


	29. 第29章 见梦

伊利亚没有出声安慰，他选择咬住王耀颤抖的嘴唇，顺手擦掉他的眼泪。  
王耀抽噎了好几下，终于喘匀了气，磕磕绊绊地道：“你，你怎么……”  
伊利亚松了口：“耀，你再哭，我就动手了。”  
“……”  
“眼泪可没什么用处，耀。”伊利亚把王耀抱到了自己的膝盖上，温柔地蹭了蹭他的脸，说出来的话却一点儿也不温柔，“换了我，就直接动手打。”  
王耀凶巴巴地抬起了拳头：“你说的？”  
“我可没说不还手——早上已经让了你一次了。”  
王耀愣了愣，还是一拳砸了出去，果不其然被伊利亚轻易捏住了，推搡了几轮后，中国人就被按到了床上。

“就知道会这样。”王耀不满地晃了晃被钳制着的手腕。  
伊利亚笑道：“那，耀，你还知道些什么？”  
王耀扬起了眉毛，和苏联人对视着：“你从重庆拿到了想要的一切。”按事前约定，中苏两国于8月27日公布了《中苏友好同盟条约》，中国舆论反应还算平静，仅对外蒙公投一事“在感情上有所失[1]”，唯有延安因苏联没有支持自己万分失望。  
伊利亚笑了笑，似乎并不在意，王耀咬牙道：“重庆谈判，不管签了什么东西，最后都得撕毁，我们相信枪杆子里面出政权……”  
“我知道。”  
王耀睁大眼睛盯着伊利亚，直到后者低头吻了吻他的唇角：“耀，有一句话，我记得我教过你的。”  
“什么？”  
“签署条约是为了获得时机、争取发展，条约本身不是目的，谁会觉得它们一定要被执行呢？”  
“……”  
“记住，耀，”伊利亚的声音温和得像在讲睡前故事，“我可不会教第三遍了。”

王耀凝视着伊利亚的眼睛，几秒后仿佛全身的力气都被抽走了，再也做不了任何动作，只软软地道：“希望你带了润滑剂。”  
“不想的话，那算了？”伊利亚眨眨眼睛。  
王耀抬起膝盖，顶了顶伊利亚的腿侧：“我亲爱的哥哥，能别演了么。”  
伊利亚笑问：“明天有安排吗？”  
“没有，”王耀摇了摇头，“我只是……来找你的。”  
“然后呢？”  
“……”王耀扭过头，顺便移开了视线，“其实……并没想好。”  
伊利亚松开了王耀的手腕，后者自觉地开始解扣子：“别想太多，起码这个是早就想好的。”  
伊利亚笑道：“我倒是想起，美共的同志曾经告诉我，美国人觉得中共一点也不像共产党……”  
王耀打断道：“因为几乎没有工人？”  
出乎中国人意料，伊利亚笑着摇了摇头：“他们觉得，共产主义提倡‘反常的性行为’，这是一种真切而邪恶的诱惑，美国人民必须基于道德感抵御它[2]。”他帮王耀脱掉了上衣，然后怜爱地吻了吻中国人瘦削的肩头。  
“……什么叫，反常的性行为？”  
“据说，共产党可以满足其党员的反常生理和心理需求。”  
“啊？——比，比如？”  
“据他们观察美共，嗯，比如，在篝火晚会上和共产党女孩跳舞[3]。”

王耀觉得这话哪里都有问题，甚至不知该从何嘲起：“真可怜，他们一定没见过几个共产党员……那中苏呢，他们又是怎么看的？”  
“他们觉得，中共和苏共也不一样。中国人民是注重个体的，中国人以家庭为中心，而苏联的共产主义是集体性的[4]。”  
“……”  
王耀原本憋着气，想借题发挥说“美国人只怕还以为，中苏条约孤立了中共，于是中国就不会发生内战了吧”，但这个话题实在是过于野马脱缰，于是在伊利亚开始说“所以说，有性别隔离的中国，一定不会被共产主义思想侵蚀，因为他们发自内心地拒绝在大庭广众之下和女孩跳舞”时，他哭笑不得地道：“这个冷笑话，还挺不错的。”  
“是吧，我也觉得。”  
“可是伊廖沙，你把美共的形象都毁了……话说他们怎么样了？”  
“正在重建呢[5]。”  
王耀微微点了点头，然后遵照伊利亚的示意分开了腿：“你真是拿捏气氛的专家。”  
伊利亚笑道：“为了满足你的反常生理和心理需求。”  
王耀无可奈何地表示“行吧，毕竟我也是个共产党”，同时在心底赞同了“真切而邪恶的诱惑”这个描述。

王耀甚至不知道自己是什么时候睡过去的，醒来发现天还没亮，伊利亚靠在床边吸雪茄，火星映在他的眼睛里，亮闪闪的，就像是天际燃烧的流星。  
“你以前不吸这个的。”  
伊利亚愣了愣，显是没想到王耀会醒：“啊，在莫斯科保卫战学会的，比伏特加解压——试试吗？”他把雪茄放到了王耀嘴边。  
“不要，戒起来可麻烦了。”  
伊利亚便准备掐灭雪茄，王耀阻拦道：“抽吧，我又不怕这味道。”  
苏联人颇给面子地又吸了两口，然后还是掐灭了雪茄，躺了回去：“你以前都是睡到天亮的。”  
“延安会有空袭，日本的，还有国民党的。”  
伊利亚深深叹了口气，安抚地摸了摸王耀的脑袋：“再睡会吧。”  
王耀支起身体，试图和伊利亚交换一个吻，却被残留了烟味儿呛到了。伊利亚笑道：“要不我还是……”  
“不用，也就第一口刺激点。”王耀不信邪似的又吻上了伊利亚，然后故意深吸了口气，可惜依然没忍住，还是呛出了声。

伊利亚朗声笑了起来，然后抱着王耀翻了个身，让他坐到了自己身上，又充满性暗示地顺着脊柱抚摸下去，一直到尾椎处才停住。  
“没问题，可以。”王耀心领神会地调整了一下姿势，又假意抱怨道，“你就想着这个吧，都没清理。”  
“那倒没有，刚刚我还让你继续睡来着，”伊利亚掐住王耀的腰部，好让自己进得更顺利些。  
王耀低低喘起了气，在肉冠顶进去之后终于找到了空隙开口：“唔……我还是……觉得……”  
“我是故意的。”  
“……”  
伊利亚又往里面进了些许：“之前，在延安那次，耀含着精液的样子，过于可爱了。”  
“……”  
“当时得上飞机了，不然我还想试试别的。耀应该穿上最正式的服装，去开会或者谈判，但其实肚子里都是这些，只要随便动一动，就能提醒耀你在做什么。”伊利亚说得很慢，但很认真。  
“你，”王耀闭紧了眼睛，努力适应着，“……真想试试？”  
“耀？”  
“可以。”  
“……这不会太舒服。”  
这话只怕是强行说出来的，王耀很清楚，伊利亚的兴奋度直接上了一个台阶，阴茎在他体内热烈地跳动着，仿佛要因为这个建议到达顶点了。  
“你喜欢的话……只要别太过分，我都乐意试试。”王耀又因为伊利亚的动作抖了抖，老实说，今晚做得有些过头了，“全射进来，哥哥。”

王耀的承诺实际上只兑现了一半——尽管确实换了正装，但他第二天根本没出门，连饭都是伊利亚打回来的。  
伊利亚带来了一箱子照片，还有好几卷录像带，在房间白墙上成功放映之后，他就充当起了放映员与讲解员。  
“这是1941年十月革命节阅兵，塔斯社录的。那天早上还下了雪，你看大家冬帽上那层白霜……”  
“这是什么歌？”王耀好奇地提问，“第一首是《国际歌》，我听出来了。”  
“现在的是《向斯拉夫女人告别》，为所有送丈夫上战场的女性而作的——耀，想学吗？”  
王耀白了伊利亚一眼，后者无辜地摊了摊手：“我以为你喜欢来着，那么多曲子，你就单问了这首。”

一个上午就在录像带和相册里度过了，原本还有两卷录像带是该下午放的，结果王耀刚看了个开头，就被伊利亚按在了沙发上。  
“你自己说……”  
“这样我反而特别想做，”伊利亚半强迫地解开了他的皮带，“大概是……性幻想？”  
“你哪来那么多……”  
“不是现在的，是之前，耀，你得允许想想你啊。”  
王耀神情无奈：“我又不会拒绝。”  
“可我想告诉你。”  
“……”王耀深吸了口气，尽管感觉自己全身都软了，还是勉力凑到伊利亚耳边，轻声道，“我的话……我们去趟延安吧，把上次的补上。”  
伊利亚欢快地应了好，然后吻了吻王耀的喉结：“这样才对。”

那么一折腾，王耀直到晚饭后才看完了全部录像带，然后问伊利亚：“都送给我吧，延安可以拿去当宣传素材——比如宣传你有多帅气。”  
“当然，不然我带来干嘛？”  
王耀扬眉道：“这叫礼节性提问。”  
“东方人总是那么客气。”  
王耀开始收拾满桌的照片：“难道都和你似的吗……咦，这张是什么？”他捡起一张似乎是剪报的薄纸，上面是丘吉尔和斯大林。  
“雅尔塔的，丘吉尔想给约瑟夫雪茄，被拒绝了——你看他那表情，撇嘴都撇出三层下巴了。”  
“……”王耀扶额道，“这是塔斯社抢拍的吧？”  
“没错。”  
“没记错的话，他已经下台了。”  
伊利亚露出些笑意：“是，但我还是不喜欢他。你知道波茨坦会议的时候……”  
“丘吉尔去了波茨坦？”  
伊利亚点点头：“去了，但他中途变成了前首相，只能离开，换新首相艾德礼来。他不情愿地滚回了伦敦，还酸溜溜地给波茨坦会议起了个代号，‘终点’，一副恨不能我们散会后就完蛋的样子。”  
“噗，说不定丘吉尔的意思是，那是他首相生涯的终点——正确代号是什么？”  
“公共交通起讫点。”

7月在柏林近郊塞西林霍宫举行的波茨坦会议也是伊利亚第一次见杜鲁门，他说这位美国新总统很阴沉，也很傲慢，为了显示美国的“文明和艺术”，他让一位钢琴家在宴会上演奏，还“假装很陶醉”，硬生生把宴会拖到了凌晨一点，“天哪，耀，我都快困死了。”  
“你们做了什么？”王耀知道，这故事肯定有后续。  
“约瑟夫让维恰立刻送来一个钢琴家和两个小提琴手，在苏联当东道主的那次晚宴上表演，我们都装得如痴如醉，直到一点半才消停。”  
“……然，然后呢？”  
“丘吉尔搬来了整个皇家空军管弦乐队！演奏到了凌晨两点！”

既然提到了波茨坦会议，伊利亚便开始说另一件事：杜鲁门在会上暗示，美国研制出了一种比现有任何炸弹都更具破坏力的新型武器。  
“……约瑟夫的反应让杜鲁门很失望，他只说：‘是吗，希望能好好利用它来打击日本。’我猜，杜鲁门甚至觉得，我们压根没理解他在说什么。”  
“这说的是原子弹吧？”  
“当然。约瑟夫其实做出了强烈的反应，只是不想被外人知道而已，他当晚就下了命令，要在最短时间内完成‘第一号计划’，耀，就是苏联的核武计划。”  
王耀叹息道：“日本投降得太快了。”  
“我们也那么觉得……虽然，广岛和长崎的原子弹，并不完全是针对日本的。”  
“啊？”  
“美国当然很想阻止苏军登陆日本，但更多地，还是为了土耳其。”  
伊利亚便说起一战时土耳其占走了亚美尼亚一大块领土，还搞出了亚美尼亚大屠杀：“这笔账我们迟早要算。罗科索夫斯基建议玩一次大的，直接抢回伊斯坦布尔，把它的名字改回君士坦丁堡。”  
王耀因为忽然浓郁的沙文主义气息而微微颤抖了起来。伊利亚见状问道：“冷？”  
王耀摇了摇头，指了指自己的小腹，在苏联人笑起来之后道：“我还以为，你想给伊斯坦布尔改成……比如苏维埃格勒什么的。”  
“现在说什么都没用啦。”伊利亚遗憾地叹了口气。

伊利亚对欧洲的现状显然很不满意，他又说起德国第一次投降，指责那是邓尼茨（希特勒的继承人）和艾森豪威尔的媾和：“他只让一个苏军少将代表苏联签了字！约瑟夫甚至是从广播里知道这事儿的！那个‘投降现场’无比可笑，除了苏联是个少将，其他国家起码是个元帅，第二天媒体就开始解读了，说这意味着苏联在盟军里可有可无、只是打败德国的次要因素。”  
王耀握住了伊利亚的手，示意对方冷静些，然后灵机一动：“这个投降现场，是福熙车厢吗？”  
“……噗，”伊利亚笑出了声，然后大笑着吻了王耀一口：“耀，你可猜错了，虽然法国人还真找了福熙车厢，可惜希特勒早有预感，他去年就下令把车厢炸了。法国人非常生气，他们决定按图纸重做一个。”  
“然后让德国再投降一次？”  
“法国人没这个本事。”

这段小插曲后，伊利亚的状态显然好了些，说话也不那么怒气冲冲了：  
“艾森豪威尔自己不想打柏林，才求红军去打的，嘁，他倒是知道怎么捡便宜！苏联当然不能同意，约瑟夫说，胜利的主要原因不是盟国，是苏联人民的流血牺牲，这样的投降仪式我们决不能同意，这次只能算排练，再来一次。  
当天晚上，德国终于正式投降了，主持人是朱可夫。我特意审查了投降书，第一条就是：‘德国控制下的一切陆、海、空军，向红军最高统帅部，同时向盟国远征军最高统帅部无条件投降。’这才对，德军是在对红军投降，顺便对盟军投降。确定没问题后，朱可夫代表苏联，第一个签了字。”  
渲染了一番投降仪式上对德国的羞辱后，伊利亚说起另一段媒体公案：“投降排练那次，德军说会在8日停止军事行动，然后英国媒体迫不及待地宣布二战胜利日是5月8日，但正式投降书是9日生效的，胜利日应该5月9日，耀，你可别记错了。”  
王耀点点头：“当然，欧洲战场胜利日自然是5月9日。”  
伊利亚纠正道：“是卫国战争胜利日，欧洲战场只是捎带的。”

注：  
[1] 《中苏友好同盟条约》，1945年8月27日，载《大公报》，转见邓野《联合政府与一党训政》。  
[2] 哈罗德•伊萨克斯《美国的中国形象》。  
[3] 约翰•麦克帕特兰德《一位美国共产党员的画像》，载《生活》，1948年1月5日。  
[4] 《我们的对华政策应该是怎样的》，1945年12月27日《美国市政论坛》广播节目。  
[5] 德黑兰会议后，美共总书记白劳德发表《德黑兰：我们在战争与和平中的道路》，认为世界已进入资本主义与社会主义长期信任和合作的时代，主张实现包括大资产阶级在内的团结，并于1944年5月宣布解散美共 ，另立非党组织美国共产主义政治协会，自任会长。1945年，美国共产党创建人之一、前书记福斯特重建美共。


	30. 第30章 奉天

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章。据姬友说，本章宛如小学生周末春游（。）

9月3日，王耀和伊利亚随曾克林部登上了东去的列车，告别了山海关，向沈阳疾进。  
这是一列长达四十余节的“混合”列车，客车、货车、敞篷车、闷罐车交错排列，由于一时找不到那么多车厢，有几节还是铁路工人赶修出来的。列车被打扮得五彩缤纷，车头挂上了红旗，车厢壁上贴满了红红绿绿的标语，还有许多营、连把荣誉旗帜挂了出来，随着列车的飞驰迎风飘扬。

王耀和伊利亚坐的是最后一列，当然，他们不配占据全车厢，大概八成的空间都塞满了各种军需品，最后剩下的那点儿地方也就够两人并排躺下。  
王耀倚在车门处，望着辽西平原上正在抢收庄稼的农民，对伊利亚说：“看，老乡在对我们挥手呢。”  
“嗯，嗯。”伊利亚压根没抬头，他专注地调试着、便携式收音机。  
“修不好就算了。”  
“我行的！”  
王耀挨着伊利亚坐下：“延安那边说，虽然第一批遇到苏军的部队有的被缴了械，有的拒绝交涉，还有的……”  
“耀！如果你说的是张北的事儿，那是因为红军在化德遇到了冒充八路军的部队，还被他们袭击了！后来你们要占领张家口，红军不也没反对！”  
“苏军还说他们衣着不整，无法确认身份！”  
“这难道不是客观现实吗！毛都没有生气，只说让部队以后要注意着装！”

伊利亚边修收音机边和王耀拌嘴，最后靠着自己一路从界江南下、“故事”丰富占了上风：苏联人从“第一次见面实在不知道对面是谁，还好八路有个小伙子在胸口纹了个镰锤，他现场脱衣服的时候大家都惊呆了”一直说到“有支部队居然带了翻译，谢天谢地，我们列队欢迎了他们”。在伊利亚的故事储备也濒临耗尽时，王耀终于举手投降，表示放弃这个话题，提起水壶喝了两口，然后把它搁到了伊利亚嘴边。  
伊利亚笑着喝了两口，主动帮王耀找了个台阶：“其实你昨天的主意不错，党旗也可以，不过最好还是让他们都学会念‘格米尼斯特（俄语：共产党）’。”  
“电报昨天发出去了，最迟今晚，延安就该发布命令了。”  
“毛不在，是不是影响你们了？”  
王耀犹豫了一下，还是摇了摇头：“人民群众的态度，比我们想象的，其实好多了。”  
“人民群众？”  
“中国共产党是一个穷党，又被国民党广泛地、无孔不入地宣传为杀人放火，奸淫抢掠，不要历史，不要文化，不要祖国，不孝父母，不敬师长，不讲道理，共产公妻，人海战术[1]……”  
“耀。”伊利亚伸出手，作势要帮他擦眼泪。  
王耀拍开了苏联人的手：“总之，是一群青面獠牙，十恶不赦的人。可是，事情是这样地奇怪，就是这样的一群人，获得了解放区一万万人民群众的拥护。”  
“因为共产党人掌握着真理，而真理总是拥有撼动人心的力量。”

王耀撇了撇嘴，开始说延安的最新电报：“我们觉得，苏军中下层人员对于共产党人抱有本能的信任与同情，对中共军队进入东北事实上是欢迎的……”  
伊利亚补充：“约瑟夫也是那么想的！”  
“真的么？比如说，签中苏条约的时候？”  
伊利亚迟疑了一下，还是决定说实话：“那会约瑟夫说……”  
“什么？”  
“看来中国共产党，将要骂苏联政府同意接受有关支持国民政府的上述条款。”伊利亚用了相当快的语速，十秒内说完了这一长串话。  
王耀哼了一声：“总之，既然条约上那么写了，我们就干脆换掉八路军和新四军的称呼，反正大家也不想当什么‘国民革命军’、听国民政府的话。新四军已经准备改称‘华东人民解放军’[2]。”  
伊利亚应了一声，打开了麦克风，边听边继续调试，又过了五分钟，欢然道：“成了，耀，这是中文吧？”

伊利亚终于接上了国民政府的广播，里面正在报新闻，说昨天日本正式投降了，今天起举国庆祝3天，放假1天，悬旗3天。  
王耀翻译了两句，很快就没心情了，闷闷地道：“中共的代表都没去。”  
伊利亚听不懂中文，陪王耀听了会广播之后颇觉无聊，便开始找其他话题：“昨天越南人民共和国建国了[3]。”  
“法国人会甘心吗？”  
“我猜，不会。”  
王耀叹了口气，顺手把收音机关了：“就算这样，延安总该发个贺电，我晚上提醒一下。”  
“不听了？”  
“在吹蒋介石英明神武，真乃全国人民共同爱戴之人民领袖呢。”

王耀干脆躺下了，说想再补个觉，伊利亚也陪着躺了回去，把他抱进了怀里：“这个行军床，实在是太小了。”  
“知足吧，这还是日军的，要不是打劫了他们的军需库，你只能睡地上。”  
伊利亚故意翻了个身，王耀被逼得只能蜷缩起来：“你留在山海关，不对，莫斯科，不就有软床睡。”  
“你又不肯陪着。” 伊利亚笑着吻了吻王耀的耳廓。  
“我来秦皇岛，又不是为了度假。”  
伊利亚用虎牙磨起了王耀的耳垂，中国人忍了几秒，还是用手肘捶了捶苏联人：“老实点。”  
伊利亚松了口，但可能确实没有睡意，几分钟后又开口建议道：“我教你下棋吧。国际象棋。”  
“……啊？”  
王耀倒是不奇怪伊利亚的行动力，但他看到苏联人居然真的从行李箱里抽出一套国际象棋后，还是惊叹道：“我错了，你可能真是来度假的。”  
伊利亚开始摆放棋子：“很简单的，首先，这是士兵……”

漫长的旅程就那么被打发过去了，火车依次经过了绥中、兴城、锦西、锦州，每到一地，就留下一些干部接管政权、收编人员、清点军火，当地苏军基本都表示配合。5日晚，列车轰轰隆隆地驶入了沈阳市郊。  
沈阳是伪满政权奉天省的省会，当铁西区高耸入云的映入战士们的眼帘时，车厢内爆发出了雷鸣般的欢呼。  
伊利亚闻声好奇道：“怎么了？”  
“激动呢，马上就能接管东北第一大城市了，沈阳可是有兵工厂的。”王耀移动白战车，吃掉一个黑士兵，“而且，现在是苏军管着。”8月21日，苏军解放了沈阳。  
伊利亚拿起黑主教：“蒋也惦记着这个，他反复要求，东北原有各种工业和机器必须交给国民党的军队，哦，还有军火和物资。”  
“你们怎么说的？”  
“将予以同情考虑[4]。”  
王耀扬了扬眉毛，正要评价，忽然全身一晃——火车停了。  
“怎么了，还没到车站啊？”  
王耀站了起来：“我出去看看。”

王耀一路走到了火车头，发现前方是荷枪实弹的苏联红军，曾克林正在和他们交谈，听了一会儿后，王耀把情况总结为：苏军并没有接到任何照会，看到这支没有军衔的部队，感到非常疑惑，因此决定火车包围起来、不准任何人下车。  
糟糕的是，曾克林携带的电台功率太小、沈阳又离延安太远，现在他已与上级失去了联络，于是双方只能一个在火车上、一个在火车下大眼瞪小眼。而直到此刻，曾克林终于反应了过来，自己的部队插红旗、贴标语、坐火车，实在是太张扬了，他下令：立刻清理车厢壁。  
王耀摇头道：“中央还说，不要勉强与苏军接洽呢。”  
“那撤退？”曾克林满脸不甘，抬手指向沈阳城，“这可就给蒋军了！”  
王耀低头想了想：“你们继续与苏军接洽。我去后面待着。”

见王耀拉开了车厢门，伊利亚问道：“怎么样？”  
“苏军说没有上级命令，我们又不是蒋介石的军队，不让下车。”  
“那我去……”  
“坐着，伊廖沙。”  
伊利亚看着王耀，几秒后举起了黑战车：“那，耀，来把棋下完吧。”

曾克林决定前往苏军司令部交涉，先以大家都是共产党人来以情动人，继而又声称自己是“国民革命军”、国民政府的部队，有权进驻沈阳，但对方依然拒不松口，第二次交涉的时候，双方差点打了起来。  
第三次交涉已经是6日晚，在车上坐了一天后，大家的脾气都有些上来了，虽还不至于和苏军正面起冲突，但气氛也十分压抑。王耀倒是恍若不觉，还说自己懒，请伊利亚去领晚饭。  
“……”伊利亚扬起了眉毛，“我不会中文。”  
“你比个2就行。”  
“耀。”  
“我昨天累着了。”  
伊利亚无可奈何地推开棋盘，起身准备下车。王耀托腮问道：“和新手下棋是很无聊的，对吧。”  
“耀，”伊利亚没有回头，径直推开了门，“我讨厌你们东方人这些弯弯绕的心思。”  
王耀拿起黑皇后砸了过去。伊利亚迅速合上了门，棋子砸在贴门上，撞出了清脆的“咚——”声。  
王耀看着合上的车门，气呼呼地喊道：“还是我的错了？”

伊利亚试图用手语领晚餐的同时，在新疆，苏联为“三区革命民族军”出头，派飞机轰炸了乌苏-精河地区国民党军的驻地，新二军司令部的勤务兵数人、沙子山五七一团两连全部被炸死[5]，重庆与莫斯科的矛盾陡然激化。  
西北的变故让东北问题变得更加复杂。当晚，斯大林接到了远东苏军的询问电后，决定一不做二不休、摒弃对国民政府的条约义务，复电命令他们接待中共武装。于是曾克林的第三次交涉取得了胜利，苏军沈阳卫成司令同意部队下车，只是不许进城，请他们到离沈阳30公里的苏家屯驻扎。  
王耀对此依然不满，直到伊利亚提醒他：“苏家屯有日本关东军最大的军需仓库。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“耀，你忘了，中共发来了关东军的全部资料，我们可连关东军将领有几个情妇都知道。”

曾克林命令部队下车，整理着装、戴好钢盔、亮起刺刀，列队通过沈阳城，前往苏家屯。  
这是14年来沈阳人民第一次看见中国的军队，欢迎与围观的人蜂拥而至，手里举的旗帜五花八门：镰刀斧头红旗、青天白日旗、美国的星条旗、英国的米字旗，甚至还有伪满洲国的龙旗和日本的太阳旗。人们潮水般地涌上街头，许多人留下了激动的眼泪，热情挽留部队留驻沈阳。等到曾克林部快出走出沈阳市区时，已经有近万名群众与部队并肩而行了。  
苏军对这个场景非常震惊，随后改变了主意，派人追上了曾克林，诚恳地请他们移驻沈阳故宫东边的小河沿。  
王耀原本就不准备随军去苏家屯，但听说大部队也不用去了之后反而不满意了：“我觉得苏家屯挺好的。”  
“……知道了知道了，仓库是你们的是你们的。”

翌日，苏军把原伪满市政府大楼让给曾克林部作司令部，政治部则搬进了原日本宪兵司令部[6]。晚上，苏军后贝加尔方面军司令、刚刚在欧洲战场崛起的马利诺夫斯基宴请了曾克林与唐凯，虽然整个过程都中他本人隐瞒了身份，仅让克拉夫琴科上将出面。  
伊利亚悄声对王耀道：“站在那的就是马利诺夫斯基，去年刚当上元帅。”  
王耀疑惑道：“他为什么不明说？”  
“可能怕你们当面发火，不好收场。”  
“喂！”  
伊利亚笑着说自己和马利诺夫斯基是同机来东北的，落地第一个任务就是去截溥仪：“差点被他跑了，我们是在机场逮住他的。”  
“溥仪什么反应？”  
“不停地发抖，但我听不懂他说的话。还有，不知道为什么，他被抓的时候，一直冲我挤眉弄眼。”  
王耀听得疑惑，他详细询问了溥仪被抓时的情形，思索片刻后，终于哭笑不得地说：“溥仪是在告诉你，快抓日本人。”  
“啊？”  
王耀解释道：“你们只想抓人，日本人可是会杀了他的，他怕死。”  
伊利亚连连摇头：“东方人的心思真难猜！”  
王耀也不反驳，只问：“那当时，你什么反应？”  
“他对我眨眼嘛，我就对他也眨了眨眼[7]。”  
“……噗。”王耀用自己的酒杯碰了碰伊利亚的，“干得漂亮，伊廖沙，别让溥仪落在蒋介石手里。”

晚宴气氛友好而融洽，苏方还主动道了歉、解释了莫斯科的政策，又建议中共军队改名“东北人民自治军”，好方便苏军睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
曾克林全部答应了下来，克拉夫琴科十分高兴，说今天他们用5台摄像机拍下了李运昌部进山海关的场景，如果曾克林需要的话，他们明天可以重进一次沈阳，好进行摄像。灌了“中国同志”好几大杯酒后，克拉夫琴科又请求他们接管沈阳政权、维持社会秩序：“现在城里治安很糟。”  
曾克林更高兴了，握着克拉夫琴科连称同志，从两党友谊一直叙到共产主义理想，中途又干掉了好几大杯酒。

宴会在凌晨时分才散场。大部分人都有些醉了，伊利亚却是例外，他只在开场时候喝了半杯，精神还好的很：“耀，明天你去哪？”  
“有事？”  
“陪我飞一趟大连吧。”  
“大连？”王耀有些疑惑。  
伊利亚表情严肃：“华西列夫斯基明天到，来主持祭奠烈士。”  
王耀也不由自主地严肃了起来：“当然。”

注：  
[1] 毛泽东《丢掉幻想，准备斗争》，1949年8月14日。  
[2] 中共中央致华东局电，1945年8月20日。  
[3] 1945年8月，越盟（即后来的越南共产党）“八月革命”胜利，9月2日，胡志明在越南北方的河内宣布独立，发表《独立宣言》，宣布越南民主共和国成立（即“北越”）。  
[4] 《蒋中正致宋子文电》及宋子文当日复电，1945年8月7日。  
[5] 《蒋中正日记》，1945年9月6日；《朱绍良致周至柔电》，1945年9月7日。  
[6] 以上故事见曾克林《戎马生涯的回忆》。  
[7] 溥仪《我的前半生》。


	31. 第31章 远方

王耀和伊利亚在8日清晨匆匆上了飞机，因为走得太急，甚至没来得及和曾克林告别——他天没亮就醒了，然后就带着人兴冲冲地赶去了苏家屯，准备把日军的仓库搜刮干净。  
王耀趴在窗口，看着越来越小的沈阳：“我上次来沈阳，还是快20年前呢。”  
“我猜，是中共六大那次？”  
“对。”  
伊利亚推测道：“你上次去大连，应该也是那会吧。”沈阳、大连都是中东铁路上的重要站点。  
王耀点点头：“对。大连的话，你应该没去过？”  
“中东路南段我都是第一次来，以前只在地图上见过。”

正说着话，王耀却忽然看见沈阳城上爆出了一团火光：“唉？这是……爆炸了？”  
“哪个伪军丢的炸弹吧。”  
王耀扭头望着伊利亚，后者解释道：“我们人手不够，懂汉语的人又太少，治安乱得很。几天前，就在沈阳，还有人往司令部丢炸弹呢——也没查出来是谁干的。”  
王耀本想说苏军明明也为糟糕的治安做了贡献，但伊利亚没给他开口的机会，转而说起伪满的警察、宪兵还有很多没缴枪的，不少伪满的官僚也没跑，而是就地入了国民党，把办公室的牌子换成了“维持会”甚至“国民党xx党部”，然后就准备继续耀武扬威了。  
“……这是经验，伊廖沙，”王耀叹息着摇了摇头，“辛亥革命后三十多年，虽然军阀们打来打去，但对这些地头蛇而言，真就是换个牌子的事。”

伊利亚招招手，让王耀坐到自己腿上，安抚地吻了吻他，继续说故事：“在长春，他们还闹出了好几个笑话呢。溥仪还没跑，伪满大臣吕荣寰就宣布成立东北维持会，首相张景惠对他很不满，就又成立了一个东北治安临时维持委员会，两家争权。另一个大臣，叫于镜涛的，估计是自认争不过他俩，就组织了长春市临时政府，自封市长。”  
“……他们人呢？还在长春？”  
“哪能呢，他们大约想用‘中国临时地方政府’的名义来迎接苏军，但我们能和他们客气？我先命令集合，他们估计以为我要训话——”  
王耀纠正：“什么训话，索贿还差不多。”  
“……好吧，随便他们怎么想，总之人到得非常齐。我让翻译问了一下，确定没落下谁，就直接喊了卫兵，把他们打包送去了西伯利亚[1]。”  
“噗——”王耀贴了贴伊利亚的脸颊，“这个故事不错。”  
“这种人留不得的，只会坏事。昨天曾铲除的‘国民党沈阳市党部’，还有之前的‘锦州市党部’，也都是这类货色。”  
王耀耸耸肩：“这是等着加官进爵呢。国民党军一时进不了东北，蒋介石想和中共抢地盘，可不得指着他们？”  
“结果等来了‘沈阳市临时人民政府’。”  
“故事的结局真是不能更棒了。”

两人安静地接了个吻，然后伊利亚握着王耀的手，按上自己的脖颈：“还是没消下去，你咬得太狠了。”  
王耀噗嗤一笑，用嘴唇贴了贴齿痕：“我可没找你算过这种账。”  
“只能贴个纱布了，好歹不能和艾森豪威尔似的。”  
“啊？什么艾森豪威尔？”  
“在欧洲的时候，艾森豪威尔和自己的司机，一个叫凯的英国女士偷情……也不能叫偷情，”伊利亚苦恼地开始寻找措辞，“他们挺光明正大的，有一次司令部开会，大家还看见他当众擦脸上的唇印呢，满脸都是。”  
“噗——”  
“写授勋名单的时候，艾森豪威尔还偷偷加上了凯的名字，意图浑水摸鱼，嘛，其实我觉得，凯女士确实为美军保持战斗力做出了不朽的贡献，”伊利亚暧昧地停下，蹭了蹭王耀的脸，“可惜马歇尔不那么觉得，他把艾森豪威尔痛骂了一顿，说这种事想都不要想，还警告说，这位美军司令如果再不老实，会被扒得光光的、从军队里被赶出去。”

王耀笑得都快坐不稳了，赶紧伸手揽住了伊利亚的脖子：“你要是被处分了，我可是会内疚的。”  
伊利亚反问：“会么？”  
“总之你该庆幸，好歹我没咬你脸上。”  
伊利亚歪了歪脑袋：“如果那样，我就把你加在苏军的授勋名单上，相信约瑟夫……嗯，不会那么没有幽默感的。”  
王耀扬眉道：“谢伟思的报告里[2]，说中共实在是太严肃了，十分缺乏幽默感。”  
“需要我赞同一下吗？”  
王耀啧了一声：“所以，授勋理由那栏你是打算写——”王耀略一思索，还是决定照搬，“帮助你维持战斗力吧？”  
“不，我打算写帮助我维持良好心情！”

王耀的“贡献”够不够得上授勋尚不好说，但他的心情很好是肯定的，在伊利亚要求他换上苏军军装、以求掩人耳目的时候，中国人也没拒绝，只评价说：“可我长得又不像苏联人。”  
“苏联有鞑靼族的。”  
王耀扶额，觉得鞑靼族和中国人长得完全不像：“不是谁都和你们似的脸盲好吗？”  
伊利亚笑着帮他正了正帽徽：“我能一眼认出耀啊，够了。”  
王耀又接不住话了：“……”  
伊利亚也不在意，他理好了王耀的衣领，然后把纱布递给了他：“帮我贴一下吧，耀，努力装成是伤口。”

飞机降落后，伊利亚走出机舱，对着温暖湿润的夏风眯起了眼睛：“真舒服。”  
“我就知道，你会喜欢大连的。”  
伊利亚笑了起来：“如果冬天来我会更喜欢的，这里的港口在1月也不会结冰。”  
王耀愣了愣，还是应道：“是的，大连是天然良港，终年不冻。”  
伊利亚望远处郁郁葱葱的林木，谈起大连的历史，说1899年沙俄把这里命名为“达里尼”，意思是远方：“大连距离莫斯科确实够远的。”又说日俄战争后，沙俄输掉了这个租借的港口，日本人改“达里尼”为“大连”，沿用至今。  
王耀努力想换个话题：“之前，苏联在秘密电报里的代号也是‘远方’，可我们并不觉得莫斯科特别远。”  
伊利亚笑问：“现在是什么来着，我记不清了。”  
“辰兄。”  
“这是什么意思？”  
王耀决定采用简易版描述：“北极星哥哥。”  
伊利亚不满道：“我更喜欢太阳。”他仰起头，夏天的阳光洒在苏联人刀刻斧凿般的脸上，就像是古希腊那些典雅而静穆的雕像。

两人赶到大连港后才知道，华西列夫斯基已经去了旅顺，准备在那里举办祭奠仪式。伊利亚连声道歉，又让人立刻联系旅顺：“请他们改到明天。”  
王耀隐隐觉得有些不妙：“为什么在旅顺？”  
“我们准备在那里建个红军烈士墓。”  
王耀疑虑更甚，而伊利亚恍若不觉，自顾自地开始给这趟大连之行寻找意义：“也行吧，反正我算带着耀来过大连了，这里可是中东路的南终点站。”伊利亚温柔地笑了笑，就像完成了什么心愿似的。  
中国人却愣住了。他花了点儿时间来驱散脑海里关于“沙皇巡视领土”的联想，用讨论旅行目的地的语气道：“那，还有东线的绥芬河和西线的满洲里。”尽管竭力装得随意，但王耀知道，自己的指尖都是僵硬的。  
伊利亚笑着说自己当年去接中共六大代表时在满洲里了呆了好几天，绥芬河也在中东路事件的时候去过了。话音刚落，卫兵就敲起了门，说车备好了。  
“那，耀，走吧。”  
王耀纠结了好一会，在伊利亚再次开口前，咬了咬牙，还是站起了身。

王耀那些不详的预感在9日上午得到了印证：苏军居然在原沙俄公墓的边上建了苏军烈士墓，还刻意地把两个墓园连在了一起，仿佛它们本来就是一体的。  
主持祭奠仪式的是苏联远东军总司令、负责指挥对日作战的华西列夫斯基元帅，当天拂晓，他和梅列茨科夫、马利诺夫斯基等人一起视察了旅顺口海军基地，然后才来了这个“苏军烈士墓”[3]。  
伊利亚带着王耀站在远处，遥遥望着那些苏军元帅们躬身敬献花圈，然后华西列夫斯基开始讲话：“我们用自己的行动，为40年前牺牲在这里的父兄们报了仇，我们把日本佬打败了。就像斯大林大元帅说的，我们这些老一辈的人等待这一天，已经等了40年[4]……”  
王耀扭头问伊利亚：“你不去吗？”  
“那耀就太显眼了。”伊利亚笑着伸手，按了按王耀的军帽。

王耀的话都堵在了喉咙口，他不动声色地咬紧了牙关，整个人微微颤抖了起来，伊利亚见状往后站了些，帮他挡住了风：“冷的话，我们先回去吧。”  
王耀红着眼眶，用力点了点头。  
伊利亚便朝前方躬身行礼，然后拉着王耀走向门口，途中与苏军元帅们擦肩而过——他们准备去拜谒日俄战争中死去的沙俄士兵公墓。  
路过花圈时，尽管知道不该看，但中国人还是按捺不住好奇心，侧目望向缎带上的字。  
“1904年为保卫俄国要塞旅顺口而牺牲的战士们永垂不朽。1945年8月22日夺取了这座城市和要塞的红军官兵敬挽。”  
8月22日，这是苏军空降兵解放旅顺的日期。  
王耀猛地转过了头，然后加快了脚步。  
同一时刻，在南京中央军校大礼堂，刚刚“还于故都”的国民政府，主持了中国战区的受降仪式。

王耀的心情很糟糕，在下午伊利亚告诉他“野坂参三回日本了，延安刚刚欢送了他，对了，中西功还活着”后也没有变好多少。  
伊利亚这次出门还拎回来了一台手风琴，他兴致勃勃地调了调音，然后问王耀：“想听什么？”  
王耀没什么兴致，但还是给了回应：“你什么时候学会的？”  
“列宁格勒保卫战那会，日丹诺夫说他们决定开音乐会来激励全城军民，让约瑟夫把乐谱空投过去，还建议我也去学钢琴，但我更喜欢手风琴。”  
“嗯，为什么？”  
“手风琴小，可以出门带着啊，”伊利亚笑着把刚带回来的红色康乃馨抛给了王耀，“钢琴带起来太麻烦了。”  
王耀接住花，顺手丢回了桌上，他知道，这些是苏军祭奠“烈士”用的。  
“没有想听的？那我自由发挥了？”伊利亚低下头，开始试音。  
“不会又是《喀秋莎》吧。”  
伊利亚笑着说围攻柏林时，有一晚他带着小队准备趁夜偷袭，却发现德军也在悄悄地听《喀秋莎》，于是那次行动就被命名为“夺回我们的喀秋莎”：“巧的是，我们那次也带着喀秋莎，当然，是喀秋莎火箭炮。”  
王耀终究被逗笑了，他望着沐浴在午后阳光下的伊利亚，在熟悉的曲调响起时，无声地叹了口气，然后翻出了自己的口琴。

延安送别自己的老朋友野坂参三后，通过分析进入东北各部的回馈，迅速做出了新的决定：“因在东北极好发展，命令山东速派4个师12个团，约2.5万到3万人，经海路分散进入东北。”为了拖住国军进入东北的脚步，中共一边命令地下组织破坏热河、察哈尔两省的铁路和桥梁，一边请求苏联：不要配合蒋介石运兵。  
伊利亚对此表示“苏联当然对无法拒绝中国同志的请求”，又用讲笑话的口吻说，前几天蒋介石第六次登上了《时代周刊》的封面：“这个杂志的创办人，亨利•卢斯，真的很敬仰蒋，他说蒋既不腐败也不独裁，相反，蒋顽强地抗击日军，因而在人民群众中间享有崇高而独一无二的威望。”  
王耀冷笑着说解放区一亿人民怎么又被开除人民籍了，又道：“卢斯不是还说过，蒋介石当年围剿中央苏区，是为了锻炼士兵、以便抗日[5]？”  
“不能用无神论这的思维揣测这帮教徒，他们为了传教，什么瞎话都说得出来。”  
“听说他们已经画好了庆祝卡片，眼巴巴地等着蒋介石携四万万人民皈依。”  
伊利亚笑着揉了揉王耀的脑袋：“蒋刚刚还抗议了，说苏军帮助中共占领山海关——他的消息也太慢了。”  
“莫斯科怎么说？”  
伊利亚佯作严肃：“我们警告蒋，说话要讲证据，别说中共了，东北城市里明明一支中国军队都没有！”  
王耀笑着鼓起了掌。伊利亚继续道：“美国人觉得，中共已经失去了苏联的支持，但现在蒋一再请求，华盛顿说不定依然会出手。”  
王耀止住了笑声：“你是说……”  
“耀，得再快些。”

就在中共通过苏联控制的旅顺港、大连港向东北输送干部的同时，杜鲁门会见了宋子文、发表了军事援华口头声明，9月11日，美海军第七舰队登陆青岛。

注：  
[1] 见溥仪《我的前半生》。  
[2] 指谢伟思《在中国失掉的机会》。  
[3] 历史上，这件事发生在1945年9月6日。  
[4] 见《斯大林文选》。斯大林在这里说的并不是实际情况，事实上，1905年沙俄战败时的“老一辈人”，包括布尔什维克和孟什维克，都为沙皇的失败而受到鼓舞，对此感到受到屈辱和挫折的只是沙皇政权和欧洲资产阶级。  
[5] 伊萨克斯《美国的中国形象》。


	32. 第32章 抢行

9月14日上午，王耀、伊利亚等人降落在了延安东关机场。  
“我们可没通报，得亏延安没防空部队，不然就得跳伞了。”王耀指着窗外扬起的尘土，对伊利亚打趣道。  
伊利亚笑道：“不是有曾吗？”  
曾克林听不懂俄语，只急吼吼地第一个钻出了机舱，对着跑过来的警卫员高喊：“快去报告！我从东北来！我把苏军代表请来了！”他嚷嚷着，头也不回地跑远了。  
“我说的对吧？”伊利亚指着机舱门，转头看向王耀。  
王耀笑了笑，起身对随行的马林诺夫斯基元帅全权代表贝鲁罗索夫上校行了个礼：“欢迎苏联同志来延安！”

延安惊讶而兴奋地接待了苏军代表。贝鲁罗索夫声明他的军阶不高、权力有限，此行仅为传达马利诺夫斯基元帅的声明[1]：  
“按照红军统帅部的指示，蒋介石军队与八路军之进入满洲，应按照特别规定之时间；苏联红军退出满洲前，蒋军及八路军均不得进入满洲；八路军之个别部队已到沈阳、大连、长春、平泉等地，请朱总司令命令他们退出苏联红军占领之地区……”  
朱德激动地站了起来，王耀赶忙拉住他：“听下去！”  
贝鲁罗索夫继续道：“苏联红军统帅部转告朱总司令，红军不久即将撤退，届时中国军队如何进入满洲应由中国自行解决，我们不干涉中国内政。”  
朱德一愣，迅速反应了过来：这实际上是在暗示苏联对中共夺取东北的许可。  
贝鲁罗索夫恰到好处地补充道：“我的上级，马利诺夫斯基元帅，不论对总司令个人还是对八路军，均抱深厚之同情。”他抬手对朱德行了个军礼，表示报告完毕。

午饭后刘少奇主持召开中央政治局会议，曾克林做了汇报，详细描绘了当前东北的情景：苏军占领了东北的所有大城市，但中小城市及乡村无人管理，社会秩序混乱，主要由原伪满的警察维持治安；国民党人从监狱释放后十分活跃，到处建立国民党部；扩军极其容易，自己的部队已经从两千人扩为两万人；各地堆积轻重武器及资财甚多，无人看管，随便可以拿到……  
曾克林说得眉飞色舞，他强调现在一切人只要不带武器、不用八路或共党的番号，即可自由进入满洲，建议各地立刻设法抽调干部去东北。  
中共诸人开会的时候，王耀拉着伊利亚去了自己的住处，路过米沙墓时候，苏联人好奇地看了看那个小土堆和猫耳状的墓碑，然后迅速猜出了里面是什么。  
“耀，考虑再养一只吗，我推荐……”  
“伊廖沙，都说了，我对养梅德韦登没有兴趣。”

伊利亚笑了起来，连道好歹让他把话说完，然后说克里姆林宫最近的新宠物是一只排雷犬，叫做朱祖巴斯，它在战场上排了几千颗雷、挽救了几百个战士的性命，因此成了唯一获得勋章的军犬，在6月24日那场盛大的阅兵式上，朱祖巴斯还在养伤，于是它没能去走军犬方阵，而是披着斯大林的军大衣、被伊利亚抱在怀里参加了阅兵[2]。  
“耀，考虑一下朱祖巴斯的孩子？我会挑一只最好看的。”  
王耀连连摇头：“真的不必了，伊廖沙，谢谢。”  
伊利亚察觉了王耀的情绪开始低落：“……我说错什么了吗？”  
“你那么说，好像我很适合当动物园园长似的。”  
“耀，我希望你别太难过啊。”  
王耀抿着唇摇了摇头，然后招手让伊利亚俯身，在他耳边道：“都说了，养你就够麻烦了。”  
伊利亚笑问：“我很难养吗？”  
“……也不算特别难，”王耀拉开自己房间的门，然后顺从地被伊利亚按在了门板上，“就是比较耗体力。”  
两人安静地交换了一个吻，然后伊利亚包含深意地道：“这次你可真得锁好门。”

王耀醒来的时候已是深夜，睁眼就看见伊利亚坐在他的书桌旁翻报纸，奇道：“你学会中文了？”  
“没有，”伊利亚大方承认，“看个照片罢了。”他走到床边，吻了吻王耀的额头。  
“会开完了吗？”  
“我半小时前去看了看，灯还亮着。”  
王耀笑了笑：“那别等了，直接睡吧。”他伸出右手，勾住了伊利亚的小指，“你这样子，好像我送回延安，就算完成任务了。”  
“我倒是乐意在延安住上一星期，但，耀，我得赶去哈尔滨。”

伊利亚简单介绍了7日盟军在柏林举行的联合阅兵式，又说自己对斯大林建议，在哈尔滨也阅一次：“毕竟二战有两个战场，欧洲战场和远东战场。虽然赶了些，但也不宜再推了，我们准备定在后天。”  
“不选旅顺吗，还可以顺便检阅海军。”王耀支起身体，望着伊利亚，“夏天一过，可就没机会下海玩了。”  
“旅顺的广场太小了，阅起来不好看，坦克也不好走。”  
“阅完兵，你就回去了？”  
伊利亚点点头：“法国人不承认越南独立，准备军事干涉[3]，我得回莫斯科商讨对策。”  
王耀抿了抿唇：“不住一晚上吗？——来得及的。”  
伊利亚笑了起来：“你是想我明天回去，好顺便捎上些人吧？”  
“部分是。”  
“还有一部分呢？”  
“我也想去哈尔滨。”  
伊利亚按住王耀的肩膀，逼迫他躺了回去：“第三部分？”  
王耀侧过脑袋，吻了吻苏联人的手腕：“为了……少留点遗憾，对吧？”

伊利亚这一留就留了两天，16日，苏联的飞机把新成立的中共东北局，包括书记彭真、陈云、伍修权等六人送到了山海关。曾克林是最后一个下飞机的，出舱门机前，忽然豪情万丈地转过头，朝王耀喊道：“我们一定会把东北拿下来！”  
伊利亚问王耀：“曾说了什么？”  
王耀笑道：“英特纳雄耐尔万岁。”  
全世界“英特耐雄耐尔”的发音都是一致的，伊利亚自然明白这不是真话，但还是笑着道：“乌拉！”

为着中转山海关送人，伊利亚终究没赶上阅兵，他和王耀降落在哈尔滨时，只能欣赏满城的鲜花、标语和斯大林画像了。  
伊利亚遗憾道：“还是慢了点。”  
王耀并不真诚地道了歉，伊利亚挥挥手表示没事儿：“那我们回延安吧，换一架飞机。”  
“我去沈阳也行。”  
伊利亚神情坚决：“不，我送你回延安。我去联系飞机，下午就走。”  
“伊廖沙，我得问一句为什么，抗战的时候你也是……”  
“东北现在太乱了，耀。”  
“可我……”  
“耀。”伊利亚打断了他的话，“我讨厌你在太混乱的地方。”  
“……”  
伊利亚放软了语气：“耀，我得知道你在哪，好不好。之前……中国红军长征的时候，我整整一年不知道你在哪……我不想经历第二次了。”  
“……”  
在伊利亚的注视里，王耀终究选择服从：“好吧，我回延安。如果需要离开的话，我保证给你打电报。”  
伊利亚满意了：“我送你回去。”

王耀在延安目送伊利亚的飞机西去时，中共东北局秘密抵达沈阳，入驻了原张作霖大帅府，然后迅速投入了工作。当日，中共中央提出了“向北发展，向南防御”的方针，将华东的新四军八万人调往北方，不惜放弃经营多年的根据地，也要争取在苏联掩护下全占东北；月底，毛泽东敲定了“背靠苏联、朝鲜、外蒙古”的战略。  
国民党自然不会坐视不理，贺龙部前往外蒙古的库伦接收军火时，蒋介石终于说服了马歇尔。9月30日起，美海军陆战队约5万名美军在塘沽登陆，占据了华北各主要港口，以及大城市北平、天津。  
这时，重庆谈判在经过了11次会谈后，已“走进了死胡同”。王耀对伊利亚描述说：  
“我们要求先改组政府，国民党要求先统一军权。你知道的，伊廖沙，其实双方都看不起彼此，根本不想让对方置喙自己的政策——大家对此心照不宣，只有不识时务的赫尔利先生还在努力周旋，他真是个天真而愚蠢的人。  
总之，谈判估计已经快结束了，毕竟干耗着做什么呢，吃火锅吗？”

10月10日，国共双方达成最终共识：谈不下去了。在签订《政府与中共代表会谈纪要》（即所谓“双十协定”）作为阶段性成果公开发表后，毛泽东等人头也不回地飞回了延安。  
王耀在打电报告知伊利亚“毛主席平安回来了”时，不无嘲讽地评价道：“‘双十协定’说得好听，那根本不是协定，只是一份会议记录。”  
《纪要》于10月12日正式公布，翌日，蒋介石秘密发布“剿共”密令，称[4]：“共产党若不速予剿除，不仅八年抗战前功尽失，且必贻害无穷，使中华民族无复兴之望。”

王耀自然知道，苏联已经在10月1日公开对国民党承诺“苏军准备开始撤退[5]”；但他也感觉到，苏军根本不准备走。即使曾经有过这个打算，看到美军登陆华北后，他们也改了主意，决定先拖着再说。  
10月初，苏军以没有苏联签证为由，驱逐了沈阳的法国领事和美国情报人员。伊利亚在电报里坦坦荡荡地对王耀表示：“没错，我们就是在找茬。”紧接着又抱怨道，“你们能再多派些人吗？”  
东北的苏军正在把缴获的日本军械供给中共军队，考虑到中国同志力量微小、无力全部接收，红军答应“暂为保管一个月”，但同时要求中共抽调三十万人来东北[6]，以便接防吉林、长春、哈尔滨、齐齐哈尔、四平街、安东、沈阳、本溪等地区[7]。  
立刻调三十万人前往东北实在太难，王耀在电报里哭诉干部实在不够后，伊利亚指导说：“可以先增加山海关和沈阳兵力，阻挡国民党军进入东北。把南边，特别是山海关方向抓住，东北自然是你们的。”  
恰逢毛泽东回到延安，他当即拍了板：一方面，按苏联意见制造与国民党军的冲突、拖延其北进步伐，另一方面，请苏军从外蒙往张家口送些军火，还有，务必在东北多坚持两个月[8]。

苏联可以把大连、沈阳的行政权力交予中共[9]，但要延缓撤军，就远不是撬两个日本军械库那么容易的了。尤其是10月中旬，国民党人已经到达长春、组建了东北行营——自然，他们也注意到了中共武装正在往东北集结。  
即使面对蒋介石“或请美国帮助运兵”的威胁，苏联依然再次驳回了国民党在大连登陆的要求，并要求中共私下去占据葫芦岛和营口，阻止国民党军登陆。  
伊利亚对这出双簧非常得意：“我们对蒋说，营口和葫芦岛最近居然闹起了土匪，苏军都被他们赶跑了，咳，东北的土匪真的太野蛮了，我们非常害怕，请中国军队也务必小心。蒋气得脸都发青了，抗议东北有很多中共军队。维恰回复说，你们的第十八集团军和中央军有矛盾，找我们干嘛，此乃中国内政，我们就不干涉了吧。”  
蒋介石自然是不信这个邪的，在美军的帮助下，国民党军成功从秦皇岛登陆华北，然后两军开始抢修被中共破坏的、秦皇岛到山海关的铁路线。

此时也不知是哪位国民党高层气得昏了头，国民党吉林省党部刚刚重新发行的《光复报》公然刊登消息，说斯大林病重、大权悉数落入莫洛托夫之手。斯大林自然十分恼怒，令东北苏军搜查吉林省国民党部，拘禁办事人员、切断东北行营的电话线[10]，然后，“顺手”将长春市长、警察局长之职交予中共。  
27日，中共军队击退了试图在葫芦岛登陆的美国军舰。随后，为防止国民党采用空运，苏军将长春机场也交予了中共，又公开指责国民党组织秘密武装潜入东北、袭击苏军，简直是在肆无忌惮地破坏两国传统友谊。  
当晚，伊利亚紧急来电[11]：  
“美国军舰迟早会再来，我们得早做打算。东北的日资企业是苏联应得的战利品，但我们才搬了五分之一，其余的估计来不及了，可以交给中共，光抚顺就有三百万发炮弹。飞机也可以交给你们——我知道中共没有几个飞行员，战俘营有一个日本航空大队全部人员可用，但你们得保证不露馅。  
另外，抚顺还有可以生产大炮的兵工厂，请抓紧前往接收并编练炮兵。承德至沈阳的铁路可暂借中共控制，务必迅速运走军械，最好不留痕迹。”

王耀在回电里愉快地应了是，未免破坏气氛，他甚至懒得提11月3日国共在山海关打了起来，只报告说[12]：  
“东北局来电，沈阳兵工厂已经接收完毕，苏军也又给了一批武器，大衣、皮鞋已经紧急运往热河。伊廖沙，冬天快到了，你们也得记得分发物资，别冻着了。  
各地加起来大约得了十一二万支步枪，四千多挺机枪，还有几百架炮，东北局让我特别感谢那四十多架飞机，他们已经准备成立航空学校了。对了，听说阜新一带还有武器库，那里还没有我们的军队，能烦请沈阳苏军去接洽一下吗？  
中共在东北军队的名字前几天定了，‘东北人民自治军’，林彪任总司令。至于政权，现在苏军还在，倒也无碍，苏军撤走后，我们准备用‘中苏友好协会’作为对外的名字。”

伊利亚对这个名字表达了强烈的不满：“我不是说过吗，中共对外要假装自己不是共产党员，要掩盖自己党派的气息。”  
王耀却对继续演戏不太有兴趣，回电也就十分敷衍：“好的，那么，十月革命节快乐~！”

注：  
[1] 见《刘少奇年谱》。  
[2] 历史上，抱着朱祖巴斯的是它的主人亚历山大•马佐维拉。  
[3] 1945年9月23日，法国殖民军侵占西贡；26日，胡志明号召南方同胞奋起抵抗。  
[4] 《胡宗南十月二十四日致高树勋电》，此电于平汉战役中为中共部队所缴获并于11月5日公布，转见《中共党史教学参考资料》。  
[5] 《日本投降与我国对日态度及对苏交涉》，（台北）“中华民国外交问题研究会”编印。  
[6] 《中共东北局致中央电》，1945年10月4日。  
[7] 《中共东北局致中央电》，1945年10月8日。  
[8] 《中央关于集中主力拒止蒋军登陆给东北局的指示》，1945年10月19日；《中央关于目前形势致重庆代表团电》，1945年10月21日。  
[9] 苏军允许沈阳、大连的市长和警察局长由中共充任，见《彭真年谱》。  
[10] 《张嘉璈日记》，1945年10月24日。  
[11] 参考《东北局关于苏军交涉情况致中央电》，1945年10月25日。  
[12] 参考《东北局关于苏军交涉情况致中央电》1945年11月5日、6日；《陈云关于哈尔滨情况致林、彭电》，1945年11月7日；《东北局关于建立空军问题致中央电》，1945年12月17日；《东北局物资供应问题致各局》，1945年12月29日；毛泽东《抗战胜利三个月来的局势和今后若干工作的方针》，1945年11月12日；《彭真年谱》。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章概括：捡了限时大礼包但背包装不下的萌新.jpg


	33. 第33章 宏愿

美军观察组尚未离开延安，但中共却依然决定大张旗鼓、别出心裁地庆祝十月革命节。在公开控诉国民党发动内战[1]、谴责驻华美军破坏中国主权[2]之余，11月7日当天，延安举行了抗议美军武装干涉中国大会，要求美军立即撤出中国、停止干涉中国内政[3]。  
面对突如其来的舆论攻势，美军显得不知所措——杜鲁门等人尽管支持蒋介石，但并不准备直接卷入中国内战。战争已经结束了，各国的美军士兵都惦记着赶紧回家，马歇尔心系美军战后归国计划“魔毯行动[4]”，没有兴趣再挑起一场战争。于是联系五角大楼后，史迪威的继任者魏德迈对蒋介石表示，美军不会继续协助他往东北运兵。  
苏联人和美国人都没想到，要解决问题很难，要把事情闹大却很简单。11月14日，杜聿明部借口“清剿土匪”、开始攻打山海关，而蒋介石下令东北行营撤离长春，将苏联违背中苏条约一事公之于众，公开对苏联施压。

伊利亚十分气愤，尽管他在电报里对王耀摆出了一副惨遭辜负的受害者模样：“蒋怎么能这样！我还特意下令，让红军在长春城贴满蒋介石的画像，还有歌颂他的标语！”卖了两页惨之后，他告诉王耀，欧洲国际军事法庭即将开庭[5]，此刻外交不宜出状况，因此苏联决定暂时让步。  
王耀决定戳穿这个假象，在回电里，他提醒道：“当心德国人把你们的密约当场抖出来。”  
伊利亚心态良好：“他们肯定会那么做，但我们攻入柏林的时候，已经找到了协定的德文原本，现在那摞文件正躺在莫斯科的保险柜里。德国人没有证据，最多只能叫唤叫唤。”

17日，苏军宣布从长春撤退，同时理所当然地否认自己曾援助中共，对于中共的存在，他们表示这都怪国军没能及时出现、填补权力真空。莫斯科密电延安，要求他们从东北所有大城市撤出。  
伊利亚声称如此决定是因为“中共还是太弱小了”，莫斯科一直要求要求延安不顾华中华北，把全部主力、至少50万人调去东北，“满洲工业发达，临近苏联、蒙古、朝鲜，完全可以独立，有了满洲，即可进取全中国”，但这两个多月中共只调去了十万兵力，苏联对此十分失望。在电报的末尾，伊利亚叹息说：“先机已失。”  
王耀却乐观得多，他安慰苏联人：“此事尚有周旋的可能，何况东北行营一走，克里姆林宫就可以宣布中国军队暂时没法接防，红军不得不延缓撤离。再给我们一个月，已经出发的干部就都到满洲了。”

中共服从命令、撤出大城市和铁路线、将东北局迁往本溪的同时，蒋介石召见了魏德迈，在得知这位美国参谋长觉得“既然中国军队无力独自接收，不如将东北交由美、苏、英、中四国共同托管，或交予联合国托管”后，他无可奈何，只得同意苏联延迟撤军，新的截止日期是1946年2月1日。  
中共开始了他们的“周旋”。先是延安广播号召，随后云南省委组织学生集会，号称要“揭露美蒋制造内战的阴谋”。25日，西南联大教授费孝通发表公开信，指责美国政府正在挑起中国内战、将华盛顿比作法西斯；翌日，学联通知全市：罢课三天。  
因为费孝通的左翼背景[6]，昆明国民党党部立刻做出了强烈反应，满城张贴反共标语，责令各校立刻复课。学生们愈发不满，决定无限期扩大罢课规模，鼓动工人罢工、商人罢市，还喊出了五六年后国人耳熟能详的警句：“美国要想代替日本来统治中国！”[7]  
恰在此时，美驻华大使赫尔利公开了自己的辞职信，他火药味十足地攻击了华盛顿的对华政策，将所有失误归罪于国务院内的亲共分子。同一时刻，他的共和党同僚，约瑟夫•麦卡锡，正在积极准备威州参议员的初选。

对于赫尔利的辞职，延安是很高兴的，王耀还专程向莫斯科报了个喜。而伊利亚的心情也很不错，他在回电里欢快地说：南斯拉夫联邦人民共和国刚刚成立了，苏联准备和他们签署一个友好条约。  
可惜，很快他们就都笑不出来了。被赫尔利的辞职信炮轰后，白宫改变了主意，决定用飞机将国军运去华北和东北，并派遣马歇尔访华，调处国共关系。于是，未免马歇尔将军刚下飞机就看见反美标语，国民党下定决心：武力镇压学运。  
哪一方都没想到，马歇尔的任命状居然成了大规模流血冲突的导火索。12月1日，大批国民党人冲入昆明高校，见人便打，还公然投掷手榴弹，致4人死亡、16人重伤，史称“一二•一惨案”。

延安的宣传机器立刻开足了马力，从昆明血案联系到反动派，从反动派联系到内战政策，最后以要求民主自由升华感情；同时，为“迎接”马歇尔，中共矢口否认自己反美，称自己只是在“反对内战”。  
此时东北的中共军队已经尽数撤入乡镇，12月4日国民党人率东北行营返回长春后，苏军也做出了一副热烈欢迎的姿态，甚至大提“经济合作”，想以东北工矿企业交换美军不进东北。  
王耀第一时间表达了反对：“你说过剩下的都给延安的！”在把伊利亚的话复述了一遍后，他严厉地强调道，“我们都知道东北重工业有多少潜力，如果没法给中共，要么你搬走，要么干脆炸了，总之，绝不能落在国民党手里。”  
伊利亚也很无奈：“总比美军进入东北强——耀，你先去农村建立根据地，我会在外交上努力试试。”

伊利亚口中的外交努力，指的是12月的美英苏三国外长会议。  
由于事前做足了准备工作，在不知内情的人看来，中国此刻的情况是：苏联恪守条约迎接国军；中共遵照协议呆在解放区；而蒋介石为挑起内战，试图让美军留在中国，这不能不引发“广大爱国人士”的强烈不满。于是在莫洛托夫抗议“美国伤害中国民意”、要求双方同时从中国撤军时，美国务卿贝尔纳斯只能笨拙地答道，美国其实很想撤军，只是现实还不允许。  
当晚，伊利亚愤愤地给王耀打了电报：“对话都那么尴尬了，他还是不肯松口撤兵！”  
王耀也只能叹息：“马歇尔快来了，或许这会是突破口。”  
苏联人对新一任“国共关系调停者”并无多少信心：“希望他和自己的前辈一样，早点认清现实，不要浪费大家的时间了。对了，耀，中共去谈判的时候可得记住，我们真的并不熟——我知道国民党绝不会信的，没关系，美国人好骗。”

马歇尔于12月20日抵华，他召集了国共代表，决心要一次性处理完所有矛盾。中共原本要求苏联代表也加入进来，却遭到了苏方无情拒绝，理由相当冠冕堂皇：“此乃中国内政。”  
“失望”的延安只能独自上了谈判桌，1946年1月10日，国共双方就关内停战达成协议，同日，政治协商会议召开，全国所有党派齐集一堂，商量起了国家大政方针，月底，通过了《和平建国纲领》。  
政协忙着开会的同时，伊利亚再次降落了在延安，和他同机来的，还有毛泽东的儿子毛岸英。  
“我来交差了，请毛好好看看他的儿子，我用党性保证，什么都没缺。”  
王耀拥抱了伊利亚：“好啦，谢谢。”  
“约瑟夫特地和他告了别，还送了他一支手枪，感谢他帮助苏联抵抗侵略者。”伊利亚抱着王耀，在他耳边用开玩笑的语气道，“约瑟夫还问他，为什么不加入苏联国籍、找个苏联姑娘当媳妇，毕竟接受苏联人的爱情并不需要拿出炸敌人坦克的勇气……”  
王耀低声抗议：“你们管得是不是太宽了点！党组织不是婚介所！”  
伊利亚笑出了声：“毛回答说，他是中国人，要找个中国姑娘当媳妇！我当时差点就想说，你是不是歧视异国恋。”  
“……”  
伊利亚笑着继续道：“约瑟夫就送了他一支手枪，感谢他参加了苏联卫国战争。”苏联人对故事的效果很满意，他抱着王耀转了个身，“好了，跟我去趟哈尔滨？”  
“做什么？”  
“你不是邀请我战后来过个春节——我没查错日子吧？”

王耀趴在机舱窗口，看着渐渐模糊的延安：“杜鲁门发表了声明，说美国只承认国民政府……”  
“他不那么说，才是怪事吧？”  
王耀叹了口气，说中央军委决定将东北人民自治军改称“东北民主联军”，总司令还是林彪：“他们正在农村开展减租减息运动。土改么，得缓缓再说。”  
“你们现在熟练了，我记得十几年前，中共刚开始土改的时候，有一年分了三次地，来来去去都分不对。”  
王耀心不在焉地说多年过去大家自然都成长了，在闲聊了快一刻钟、意识到伊利亚不打算主动开口后，他主动提醒道：“前几天，你让我们，学习法国的经验？”  
这说的是法国共产党，他们在苏联劝说下放下武器，将手里的几十万军队国家化，以此获得进入政府任职的资格，并在1945年10月的选举中成了第一大党。  
“毛不相信议会斗争路线。”  
“你就相信？”  
伊利亚笑了起来，他对王耀招招手，把他抱到了自己的膝盖上：“中国不太可能走‘法国式路线’，不过理由你没猜对。”  
“那……”  
“我们用法共和意共换了匈牙利和波兰。”  
“什么？！”

伊利亚开始解释“英苏百分比协定”，那是1944年10月，在第四次莫斯科会议期间，英国和苏联秘密讨论的战后东欧势力范围划分问题，而美国代表被排除在了密谈范围外：  
“英国承认波兰、罗马尼亚、捷克斯洛伐克、匈牙利、保加利亚和南斯拉夫是苏联势力范围，苏联承认巴尔干半岛和希腊属于英美势力范围……”  
王耀听得一愣一愣的，他终于恍然大悟：为什么苏联当年援助保加利亚共产党却拒绝援助希腊共产党，哪怕希共在各种意义上都比保共强得多；为什么苏联坐视希共游击队被英军攻击，拒不支援；为什么意大利共产党和法国共产党那么强大却不选择直接暴力革命；为什么意共、法共还在打游击的时候，苏联就先后承认了法国临时政府与意大利政府。

伊利亚还没说完，王耀已经不由自主地颤抖了起来：“其他地方……”  
“没有，真的没有。”伊利亚摇了摇头，“只有这一份。”他又解释说南斯拉夫当时讨论结果是50%：50%，而铁托自己建立了政权、自己把反对派都赶走了，这不属于苏联违约。  
王耀咬着牙问：“真的？”  
“如果我和英国人或者美国人真签了什么，就不会在东北帮你们了。耀，你得承认，现在的中苏条约对苏联很有利，要不是为了中共，我们并不会违反它。”  
王耀低声承认了这个事实，又质问道：“那为什么……”  
“如果你想问为什么苏军要违背条约，”伊利亚按着王耀的脑袋，迫使他挨近自己，然后蹭了蹭他的脸颊，“大概是本能吧。本能地帮助共产党人。”  
伊利亚说着就笑了，他亲昵地吻了吻王耀：“本能是不需要理由的。”  
王耀明知这是句假话，但他终究没有追问下去。

王耀心事重重地被伊利亚拉去了哈尔滨的苏联领事馆。哈尔滨漫天飞雪，地上已积了半尺多厚，苏联人来了兴致，说要打雪仗，王耀只得奉陪，然后因为心不在焉，连挨了好几下。  
“耀！”伊利亚把手里的雪团顺手丢了出去，“你该认真点。”  
王耀立刻道了歉。苏联人没有回应，而是踩着雪走到了他身边，直接把他推倒在了雪地上。  
“我……”  
伊利亚跟着躺了下去，用沾满雪花的胳膊揽住了王耀：“我喜欢雪，它让我想起故乡。”

王耀凝视着伊利亚，雪还没停，那些纷纷扬扬的雪珠落在苏联人的睫毛上，看起来就像油画似的，有一种静谧而悠远的美。  
王耀无声地叹了口气，闭上眼睛，窝进了伊利亚怀里，任凭雪落在自己的脸上。他重新睁开眼睛的时候，发现伊利亚专注地看着自己。  
“伊廖沙？在看什么？”  
伊利亚吻去了王耀睫毛上的雪：“未来。”  
王耀有些惊愕地睁大了眼睛。伊利亚微微笑了起来，他转头看着灰蒙蒙的天空，温柔又饱含希望地道：“新的俄国是因为第一次世界大战诞生的，耀，我多希望，第二次世界大战后，能诞生一个新的中国。”

注：  
[1] 毛泽东《国民党进攻的真相》，1945年11月5日。  
[2] 《美军应立即停止参加中国内战》，载《新华日报》，1945年11月6日。  
[3] 见《苏联与中国革命（1917-1949）》。  
[4] 二战胜利后，美国战争航运管理局组织从欧洲、太平洋和亚洲战区遣返超过八百万名美国军事人员的行动。  
[5] 即纽伦堡审判，1945年11月21日开始，1946年10月1日结束。  
[6] 费孝通是民盟云南支部的重要成员，其长兄费振东是中共早期正式党员；三哥费青曾是共产党青年团的小组长，此时亦在联大任教。  
[7] 胡麟《一二一的回忆》。


	34. 第34章 新春

尽管知道后院没有外人，但在被拉开外套拉链时，王耀还是拒绝道：“工作人员会过来吧？”  
“这儿现在关着呢。”  
王耀按住了伊利亚的手，听后者解释说领事馆在苏联对日宣战后就关闭了，到现在也没重开——因为中苏关系实在一团乱麻；后来他想来哈尔滨，马利诺夫斯基就说反正这里什么都是现成的，刚好可以拿来住。说完这些，伊利亚微微用了些力，轻松地拉开了拉链。  
王耀还是很犹豫：“虽然我们不会感冒，但还是进去比较……”  
“我想试试！”  
王耀总是乐意顺着伊利亚的，尽管低声嘟哝着自己宁可再去爬一次雪山，最终还是顺从地脱了外套。  
“耀在说什么？”  
“说你这会就像野熊，西伯利亚森林里冬眠刚醒的那种。”  
伊利亚对这个比喻表示满意：“睁开眼睛，看到配偶躺在身边？”  
“……他可能更想继续冬眠。”  
“不会的，”伊利亚笑着开始解扣子，“而且他也已经醒了啊。”  
“……那就努努力，再把他哄睡。”  
“哄是不可能的，”伊利亚的语气故作高深，眼睛里却满是戏谑，“可以试试把他累睡着。”  
王耀接不住话了，他干脆伸手摘下了伊利亚的眼镜，反手甩在了远处的雪堆上：“你说的都对，熊瞎子。”然后贴上苏联人的脸，咬住了他有些冰凉的嘴唇。

在雪地里做爱并不舒服，起码王耀是那么觉得的，虽然直到泡进了浴缸里，他才懒洋洋地开始抗议：“下次能换个暖和点的地方吗？”  
“耀就开始想下次了？”  
“……”  
伊利亚笑着把一大团泡沫抹在了王耀脸上，顺手制止了他的反抗：“可以去摩尔曼斯克，那里有用冰块磊成的屋子，墙都是透明的，躺在里面能看见星星。”  
“……听着更冷了。”王耀夸张地抖了抖，趁机把一些泡沫和水甩在伊利亚脸上。  
“很美的，尤其是冬天，会有极光。耀躺在冰床上的时候，眼睛里就是漫天星辰，还有绚烂的光带。”  
王耀扭头移开了视线。伊利亚遗憾地道：“当然，如果耀真的不喜欢的话……”  
“……怎么可能不喜欢。”  
伊利亚用抱怨的口吻道：“耀。”  
“有时候我会想，伊廖沙，还好你是个热烈的人，不然我们一定很容易冷场。”王耀真诚地道了歉，“对不起，别生气。等去了摩尔曼斯克，我一定记得找找北极星在哪。”  
伊利亚捞起王耀的左手，在食指上用力咬了一口：“惩罚完啦，而且，这其实是耀的可爱之处。”

因为是直接上的飞机，王耀什么行李都没带，只能裹上伊利亚的浴袍、窝在壁炉旁烤火：“这里居然有壁炉。”  
“这得问沙俄，他造的楼。”伊利亚走过来，把冒着热气的茶杯塞在中国人手里。  
王耀忍不住想起“半个哈尔滨城都是俄国人造的”这句混蛋话，他回头盯着壁炉里跳动的火焰，轻声道：“你喜欢的话，以后这里可以继续给苏联当总领事馆。”  
伊利亚笑出了声：“明明是你喜欢。”  
“……”  
“当然，我也喜欢壁炉。很多年前的冬天，伊里奇还在的时候，他喜欢坐在壁炉旁边给我念故事，跳动的火焰照在泛黄的书页上，光影变幻，文字就好像拥有了生命……”

伊利亚忽然来了兴致，他从书柜里抽出了本硬皮书，然后窝进壁炉旁的扶手椅上，把书摊在膝盖上，用最温柔的语调徐徐读道：  
“故乡乌拉尔的莽林中，尚可见到东一片西一片积雪，雪色是暗淡的，正在融化，雪地上满是树皮和树枝；被春天的猛烈的暴雨冲洗得鲜绿的白桦树林，曾在莫斯科机场上向他致敬；而在这里，在这被暴风雪吹打得又光又平的积雪和隆起的冰块之间，暂且只有一只白胸脯的北极小麻雀宣告春天的来临。这只麻雀飞落在水旁，每饮一口水就仰起一次小脑袋[1]……”  
王耀开始犯困了，他懒洋洋地眨着眼睛，渐渐连脑子都转不太动了，但又体会着奇妙的安全感与依赖感，就像跟着伊利亚的故事回到了遥远到已经模糊的故乡。

王耀不知不觉地睡着了，再睁开眼睛发现已是拂晓时分，壁炉里的火濒临熄灭，残余的火星勉力提供着暗淡的光源，他自己枕在伊利亚的腿上，后者合着眼睛靠在沙发上，手边还搁着那本没念完的书。  
王耀侧耳听了会儿，确定苏联人还在梦乡里，便轻轻移开了伊利亚的胳膊，钻出了他的怀抱，蹑手蹑脚地下了地，站在地毯上左右环顾片刻后，先拿起了那本书，翻到夹着书签的那页：  
“辽阔广大的国家，一亿五千万公民。就是在这个国家里，在这众多的人口中，麦切特内只需要找到一个人，他唯一爱慕的人，他唯一需要的人。”  
王耀轻轻合上了书，盯着封面看了三秒，确定自己记住了书名和作者，然后把它放了回去，又俯身望着熟睡的伊利亚，犹豫了一下，还是决定先帮他去找丢在雪地里的眼镜。  
中国人转过身时，听见身后传来了轻笑声，他被扎了一下似的扭过头，然后看着伊利亚睁开了眼睛。  
“耀，我还以为，你会偷偷吻我呢。”

王耀确定自己的脸颊已经开始发烫了，所幸屋内够暗，伊利亚应该发现不了：“我想去找眼镜……”  
“我又不是真近视。”  
“我喜欢你戴眼镜的样子……也不叫喜欢，应该叫习惯？”  
伊利亚笑了起来：“耀，你转移话题可太不熟练。”  
“……”  
苏联人走到他面前，低头完成了那个吻：“耀应该勇敢点。比如说，明明我戴不戴眼镜，你都喜欢。”  
王耀刻意移开了视线：“伊廖沙……性格就好像有温差，看起来高傲冷漠，其实直率又热情……”  
伊利亚有点委屈：“这纯属无聊的刻板印象！我只是单纯纬度高！”

整个上午是在棋盘上消磨掉的，虽然王耀在国际象棋上完全不是伊利亚的对手，但依然玩得兴致勃勃，他输掉第八盘棋时，听见座钟敲响了12下。  
王耀推开棋盘：“雪还是没停。”  
“想出门？”  
“我不方便出去吧，哈尔滨不是已经给国民党了？”1946年元旦，国民党人杨绰庵在哈尔滨市政府宣誓就职市长，随后接管了政权。  
伊利亚耸耸肩，开始收拾棋盘：“耀又开始了，有话不该直说么。”  
“……”

伊利亚边码棋子边说红军交给国民政府的不过是一个华丽的俄罗斯套娃，蒋介石只拿到了一栋省政府大楼、连县政府大楼都没摸到，即使在哈尔滨，莫斯科也依然实际控制着大部分城区：“中共的机关不过搬了个家，清算分田、镇压反对派、募兵扩军哪个耽搁了？北满临时省委就在离哈尔滨25公里的宾县，连生活用品都是红军供给的[2]。”  
王耀道：“可你们马上要走了。”  
伊利亚摇了摇头：“不，我们决定继续拖。”  
“可之前宣布的是……”  
“我来中国之前，约瑟夫紧急决定的。我们不但不走，还要把已经撤走的部队重新派回来。今天下午，马利诺夫斯基会发表正式声明。”  
“对国民党呢，你总要编一套说辞吧。”  
“天气太恶劣，火车开不动。”  
“……”王耀扬起了眉毛，“那苏联还让我们去开政协会议？”  
“美国人变卦也就是一周前的事儿，蒋和哈里曼联合起来，要在东北搞‘门户开放’。他完全忘了去年约瑟夫对他儿子说的话。”  
“斯大林？他说了什么？”  
“约瑟夫说：‘我再三声明，也是我最大的一个要求：你们决不能让美国有一个兵到中国来，只要美国有一个兵到中国来，东北问题就很难解决了。’耀，你看，东北问题确实很难解决了。”  
“……”  
“当时孙（指孙科）还问约瑟夫，到底是谁在阻挠他们进入东北。约瑟夫就说：‘可能，是共产党人？’”  
“……”  
伊利亚决定终止这个话题；“耀真的想出门的话，可以换身衣服，带上苏军的臂章，装成鞑靼族。横竖你的俄语露不了馅。”  
王耀叹了口气：“不了，今天是除夕呢，我该和你待在一起的。”

午饭后伊利亚让人送来了苏军和东北局秘密联系的电报：“知道你惦记这个。”于是整个下午，王耀在了解东北局的近期进展，而伊利亚坐在他旁边，看苏联第四个五年计划的草案。  
电报里有很多内容王耀早就知道，譬如“苏军秘密将辽阳、鞍山、本溪煤铁纺织区的政权正式交予中共东北局”，但“东北局已以旅大公安总局名义组建万人规模的武装警察部队”等事倒是首次听说。看到“东北民主联军航空学校定于3月1日建校”时，王耀抬头问伊利亚：“空军学校的教员，是哪来的？”  
“中共原有的几个飞行员，加上日军起义人员——反正教学飞机也是日式的。”  
“没有苏式的么？”  
“耀，你要牢记我们不熟这个设定！”  
“……行，伊廖沙，你真是个爱岗敬业的导演。”  
伊利亚居然还不合时宜地谦虚了：“那还是你演起来更收放自如。”

东北局的电报太多了，王耀一直看到了晚上九点多，伊利亚倒也没有不耐烦，他把书桌让了出来，去了茶几上下棋——自己和自己下。  
王耀终于读完了最后一页，他站起来，走到伊利亚身畔：“你这是在……研习？”  
“嗯？”  
王耀便解释说学围棋的时候需要自己和自己对弈，以便更好地理解对局思路。伊利亚笑道：“不，这只是在打发时间罢了，伊里奇教我的。你知道的，伊里奇在沙俄时期坐过牢，在监狱里的时候，他就自己和自己下棋。”  
“……你是在怪我？”  
伊利亚摇了摇头，伸手把王耀揽进了怀里：“你心思太多了，耀。我只是单纯给你讲个故事。”  
王耀忙要道歉，伊利亚笑着按住了他的嘴唇：“之后没事了吧？”  
“有。”中国人这次成功克制了自己的本能：“比如，我们得先去找瓶新润滑剂。”  
伊利亚扬起了眉毛：“哦？还有么？”  
王耀的耳垂都开始发烫了，他磨着牙挑衅道：“希望你持久些，毕竟离12点还有两个多小时。”他太想表现得“自然开放”了，以至于居然忘了旧历是“子初换日”，新年是在除夕这天的晚11点（即子时）到来的。  
伊利亚朝王耀通红的耳根吹了口气：“那我也得提醒一句，耀得省着点哭，不然就得中途补水了。”

这样的“守夜”对王耀来说是很新奇的，他们在客厅做了第一次，许是被“挑衅”到了——尽管王耀觉得伊利亚的“不满”全然是演出来的——苏联人刻意没有好好做润滑，于是中国人一开场就忍不住哭了。  
伊利亚吻着他的眼角，舔去那些泪痕：“考虑下，求个饶？”  
王耀发狠地、坚决地摇了摇头，然后深呼吸了几次，尽量有气势地道：“为什么要求饶，我很喜欢它……唔……”  
伊利亚捏住王耀的手指，引导他抚摸两人连接的地方：“它也很喜欢耀。”  
王耀抖得更厉害了，他用了半分钟才断断续续地说完了“我知道”，然后在伊利亚恶意地把自己的手指也插到里面去之后疼得抽起了气，从指尖到手腕都发着颤——但没有试图反抗。  
伊利亚满意地又进去了些，在王耀哭得都快喘不上气之后才把他的手指抽了出来：“耀，下次试试自己润滑吧。”  
“……”  
“一定很有趣的。”

王耀实在没有力气批驳，他全身包括声带都在发软，只能发出些黏腻的水声，直到伊利亚射了出来、抱着他进入“中场休息”，中国人才有余裕重新开口：“你……恶趣味……”  
伊利亚摩挲着王耀的胸口，那里有他刚留下的两个牙印：“嗯？”  
“……真是，”王耀深吸了两口气，“让人……又爱又恨。”  
伊利亚噗嗤笑了出来：“哪个是重点？”  
王耀决定保持沉默。伊利亚也不在意，他玩弄起了王耀的碎发，等待着不应期过去。  
王耀闭上眼，数着壁炉里木炭燃烧的噼啵声，等伊利亚休息的差不多了，才睁开眼睛道：“我说是恨的话，你打算怎么办？”  
“当然是现场开庭，控诉你嘴里都没几句真话。”  
“……谁是法官？”  
“天哪，伊里奇在上，你居然想要法官？”  
“……”  
伊利亚笑着和他交换了一个深吻：“好了？”  
王耀勉力点头：“你……想的话，可以玩点儿……别的，”他有些艰难地遏制住了自己的羞耻心，“里面……应该能顺利的。”  
伊利亚叹息道：“耀，你还是这个时候最可爱了。”

王耀并不清晰地听见座钟敲响了24下，他大部分注意力都用来感受还留在自己体内的伊利亚的阴茎了，尽管后者并没有激烈抽插——或许它只是想在里面过个年？  
王耀被自己的胡思乱想逗笑了，他故意抱怨了几句自己都快被射满了，又佯作想把腿并拢，然后不出意外地被苏联人用膝盖顶得更开了。肩膀被伊利亚咬住时，王耀用下巴蹭了蹭他的发顶：“开心了？”  
“耀呢？”伊利亚的声音含糊不清。  
王耀示意伊利亚松开自己的手腕，然后主动抚摸起了他留在外面的那部分阴茎：“它开心了的话。”  
伊利亚用力一顶，在王耀的呻吟声里重新掐住了他发颤的手腕，牢牢按住后开始凶狠地抽插，轻车熟路地刺激着他的敏感点，不出意外地听见中国人又哭了出来——他的声音都沙哑了。

在感觉自己可能确实快要撑不下去时，王耀在激烈喘息的间隙，用自己也不知道多大的音量，断断续续地说出了祝福：  
“新年快乐。”

注：  
[1] 波列伏依《阿纽塔》，章晨、孙复译。引用时稍作了些改动。  
[2] 钟子云《从延安到哈尔滨》，李树泉主编《中国共产党口述史料丛书》第4卷。


	35. 第35章 真伪

大年初一这天，王耀佩着苏军的臂章去了宾县，想找北满临时省委问问东北近况，奈何正副书记都不在，还是北满军区司令员高岗接待的他。两人告别时，作为党内著名烟枪，高岗硬塞了两包大前门给王耀：“从国军那抢来的！”  
王耀连连摇头，说素闻你们一开会就和失了火似的，为健康计也该少抽些。高岗却满脸不在乎，说之前开展过“瓜子代烟”运动，要求参会的同志多磕瓜子少抽烟，结果不吸烟的还是不吸烟、吸烟的还是吸烟，还多了一个嗑瓜子的习惯[1]。  
于是王耀上车的时候，兜里还多了两包瓜子。

回城就没出城那么顺利了，王耀被要求接受检查，随后两个国民党警察无视他流利的俄语、坚持不信他是苏军，硬把他带去了哈尔滨公安局“暂行关押”，说要去请示上级、再做决定。  
王耀最开始十分着急，奈何碍于自己的“身份”不能张口说汉语，等真坐到公安局里后反而淡定了，端着茶杯摆出一副首长样儿，把看管他的小伙子唬住之后，自行嗑起了瓜子。  
在高岗的瓜子耗尽之前，伊利亚带着几个苏军找来了。推开门后，苏联人还严肃地敬了个军礼，仿佛自己真是来找“战友”的。

“我就说汉族人和鞑靼人长得并不像，一眼就能看出来。”坐上车后，王耀终于可以自由开口了，抱怨完伊利亚，又开始说国民党管得真够严的。  
伊利亚表示，国民党接收沈阳、长春、辽北、松江等地后，也是到处抓人，尤其是会说流利俄语的中国人：“我猜，他们在抓国际第88旅的同志。”  
王耀不满地戳了戳伊利亚的脸，后者抓住他的手指，含笑道：“要不，耀，我教你一个新技能？”  
“什么？”  
“如何科学、高效地越狱。”  
“……”  
“耀，”伊利亚作出一副“我是为你好”的表情，“要是我一时找不到你呢，学会这个技能，以后就再也不怕进监狱了。”  
“……”

伊利亚自豪地开始介绍布党当年在沙俄监狱里和狱警斗智斗勇的往事，王耀的思维却飘远了，他想起了另一些事：当年，陈独秀被北洋政府扣押，还是共产国际代表马林公费行贿，把他捞出来的。  
“耀？”  
“我在想，”王耀果断抢答，“你刚才应该‘越狱’进来找我，这样才能证明你说得对。”  
“……”  
“真正的越狱高手，应该既知道怎么出去，也知道怎么进去嘛。”  
伊利亚气哼哼地说这份《越狱简明教程》可是不传之秘，自己好心教授王耀居然还这个反应，他不说了：“苏联的新监狱是捷尔任斯基他们设计的，那可是全党越狱经验的结晶，据说，把所有沙俄监狱的漏洞都堵上了。”  
“你到底想说什么？”  
“本来想带你去实地体验的！”  
王耀挑起眉毛：“你是说，把我关进去？”  
“还想送你一个[2]。”  
“伊廖沙！”王耀笑了起来，“你只是想炫耀一下吧——这东西确实，平时也没机会展示。”

这段对话以王耀掏出高岗的大前门和瓜子行贿告终，伊利亚听完“瓜子戒烟法”后评价道，沙俄当年曾经大力推广茶叶、提议多喝茶少喝酒，结果人民群众丝毫不买账，他们选择两个一起喝[3]。  
王耀笑言“他们也选择边吃边抽”，然后伸手抓了把瓜子：“我在省委，听说了一件事。”  
“什么？”  
“张莘夫死了？”  
伊利亚满脸茫然：“谁？”  
王耀解释说，张莘夫是国民政府经济部的官员，负责东北工矿业接收事宜，1月中旬前往接收抚顺煤矿，该区此时处于中共控制之中，他自然碰了个钉子，被苏军勒令离开，张莘夫一行折返途中，火车遭到了劫持，8人被拖出车厢杀害[4]。  
伊利亚摇摇头：“我不清楚这事儿——闹大了？”  
“还没，但国民政府一口咬定，是中共武装干的。”  
“啊？不是你们干的？”  
“……苏军指挥的。”  
“这还得分策划者和执行人？那要不要再排个主从犯？”伊利亚满脸疑惑。  
王耀敲了敲伊利亚的脑袋：“事情快压不住了，一旦捅出去，肯定是场舆论风暴。”见伊利亚满脸不在乎，他叹息道，“好啦，总之，我暂时不回延安。我去趟上海。”  
“耀！”  
“还不是苏军惹的事儿——”王耀轻轻按住伊利亚嘴唇，制止他开口，“华东局的饶漱石在那里，安心。”  
伊利亚眨眨眼睛，拨开了王耀的手指：“耀，我还是先教会你越狱吧？”

王耀和伊利亚在大年初二告了别，一个北上一个南下。路过沈阳时，王耀买了当天所有的报纸，然后综合各方声明，得知国民党已经就张莘夫案向苏军交涉，苏军回答：“此土匪所为，我方概不负责。”延安的反应也快，他们选择反咬一口，称：“国民党反动派为反苏反共，勾结日本人、自导自演了这出戏。”  
到了2月中旬，事态几乎是一天一个新进展。先是国民党重庆党部在民主党派集会时冲进去殴打众人，制造了“较场口惨案”，让中共赢得了舆论优势；随后《雅尔塔协定》全文曝光，恰逢国民政府与蒙古建立外交关系，全国一片哗然，纷纷指责中苏两党，国民党口碑瞬间翻盘；东北行营趁机公开了张莘夫案，又指责苏军逾期不撤离，群众反苏反共情绪愈发高涨；中共提出“东北四项主张[5]”，迅速被指为帮苏联搞东北特殊化……待王耀在上海下火车时，重庆已经爆发了好几场反苏游行。  
当晚，王耀在电报里告知伊利亚：“重庆《新华日报》营业部昨天被几百个暴徒袭击了，门窗家具全被砸毁，办公用品也都被掠走。最过分的是，他们连衣服都没放过，从袜子到大衣全抢走了！当时在办公的几个同志都被打得头破血流[6]……暴徒撤退后，警察终于出现了，调查结果是：系普通市民激愤之下所为。”  
伊利亚表示这种事他太有经验了：“谁家普通市民那么空，绝对是国民党的人装的。”

是不是真普通市民并不重要，毕竟中共没能抓到决定性的证据，而延安以往战无不胜的哀兵政策这次却失灵了。2月22日，重庆两万多名学生、教职员工举行游行，沿途散发《告全国同胞书》《致苏联抗议书》等，学生们自绘了巨幅漫画、指责“赤色帝国主义侵略东北”，在斯大林画像旁边打出“死在林”的招牌，高呼“苏军必须立即撤出东北”、“打倒新帝国主义”、“我们不能再蒙受九一八的耻辱”等口号，史称“二•二二反苏大游行”。  
国民党试图将矛头转向中共，中共则以“雅尔塔协定的本质是为中苏条约铺路，没有雅尔塔就没有条约，没有条约可能就没有胜利”洗白苏联，又回击说：“蒋介石在开罗的时候就和罗斯福讨论东北问题，后来却表示吃惊，这是不诚实的！中共与条约无关，我们主张所有外国军队都该撤出中国。”  
中共的回击没有起到什么效果，反苏游行迅蔓延到了全国。23日，上海万余名学生举行游行，在苏联驻上海总领馆前高呼口号“打倒出卖祖国的所有政党”、“打倒赤色汉奸”，随后又前往上海市政府请愿，要求采取强硬外交。北平、南京、昆明、郑州等地也发生了游行示威。  
当夜，王耀紧急前往华东局，结果没找到饶漱石，却碰巧遇见了一个学生党员：江泽民。

江泽民声称自己是代表交通大学学生会来的，他之前组织了好几次学生运动，是他们的领袖。江泽民说，目前交大学生情绪激动，要求举行反苏游行，他是来问对策的。  
王耀道：“那就去呗。”  
“啊？”  
王耀便说起中央大学，那里的学生自治会由中共掌控，之前也两次否决了反苏游行，结果其代表被愤怒的学生直接罢免了。中共南方局得知此事后，立刻作出决定：让所有学生都去参加游行。  
“为什么？”  
“这是多数学生的爱国行动，他们不去，怎么在群众中活动呢？而且如果不去，日后难免会陷入孤立，成为被攻击的目标，何况去了还可以观察，区别谁是真正爱国，谁是别有用心[7]。”

江泽民若有所思，直到王耀好奇地问起上海学生运动的情况时，他才推了推黑框眼镜，开始长篇大论：  
“我第一次领导学生运动是在去年12月，当时昆明的师生被国民党残忍杀害，上海群众决定集会抗议，虽然参加的大部分是工人，但学生们的斗志最为昂扬，他们不停地呼喊口号，直到嗓音沙哑，许多人眼里噙满泪水。第二次示威是为了向蒋介石请愿，他要取消我们的学分……”  
王耀奇道：“取消学分？为什么？”  
江泽民解释说因为上海是“沦陷区”、在七年多的时间里被日本占据，去年9月日本投降后，国民党发布了一项政令，《沦陷区大学学生重考程序》，要求所有大学生上“政训课”，不上不许毕业；几个月后政策又加了码，学生们必须参加“甄别考试”，当局将根据成绩来决定他们能否继续学业。  
王耀迟疑道：“呃，好像，也不是很过分？”  
“非常过分！政训课的教材是《中国之命运》，学完还要交两万字的心得体会，两万字啊！”  
“……那是挺过分的。”

江泽民愤怒地敲起了桌子：“你能想象出我们内心的感受吗？真是荒唐！那么多年，我们在敌人的占领下忍受煎熬，到头来却要被自己的政府惩罚！更过分的是，国民党决定对自己的党员网开一面，只要是国民党员，学分直接追溯有效，很多学生就决定去加入国民党了！我们不想加入国民党，我们当然要抗议！”  
“抗议的结果呢？”  
“我们成功了！教育部改变了政策。”  
王耀赞赏了几句，在江泽民说这次学生准备去破坏苏联人拥有的《时代时报》大楼和苏联驻上海总领馆后，摇头道：“那也还是去吧，真砸了——也无所谓。”  
“这会助长国民党的气焰！”  
王耀叹息着给江泽民塞了一把瓜子，两人面前的瓜子皮堆到两寸来高时，江泽民忽然眼睛一亮：“我有办法了！”  
“嗯？”  
“我可以带着学生们去示威——我是说，假装示威。”  
“假装？”  
“把报社和领事馆围起来，堵住路，这样，国民党的人就进不去了！”  
王耀被这个天才的主意震惊了，而江泽民当即就站起来，说要回校去召集同学，急匆匆地跑出去了。  
两刻钟后饶漱石才回来，王耀嗑着瓜子，把这个故事讲给了他听：“真是……长江后浪推前浪。”  
饶漱石拍了拍他的肩膀：“那毕竟是江上青的儿子。”

翌日，王耀前往围观了学生游行：他们确实去了《时代日报》报社大楼和苏联总领事馆，但江泽民提前带人把那两处建筑密不透风地围住了。最里层的学生们看上去十分忘我，口号喊得一个比一个激烈，但谁都没有动手，就干喊着[8]。  
王耀看得笑出了声，但立刻控制住了表情，安静地看后面拥蜂而至的示威者焦急地喊“走啊！走啊！出什么事了？”，而这些话自然起不到任何效果。两个多小时后，大多数人终于失去了耐心——或者是午饭时间到了？——纷纷散去。  
苏联的建筑毫发无损，连块玻璃都没碎。  
王耀忍着笑准备回华东局，途中与几个举着“请中共学会爱国”横幅的示威者擦肩而过。

王耀回头望着那条标语，忽然心中一动，开始思考：“我们说的确实是假话——虽然国民党说的也不是真话。”  
王耀开始想过去二十几年发生的一切，想苏联、想伊利亚，心绪越来越乱，在走过下一个街角时，他在心底叹了口气，告诉自己：“总之，我爱他，这一定是真的。”  
这本该是总结陈词了，但下一秒，王耀脑海里浮现出了另一句话：  
“关于苏联的实话往往被人带着恨说出来；而谎言，却常常被人带着爱说出来[9]。”

注：  
[1] 这个故事实际上来自建国后，50年代政治局“瓜子代烟”运动。  
[2] 苏联日后确实送了中国一个监狱，即秦城监狱。  
[3] 卢金《俄国熊看中国龙》。  
[4] 张莘夫事件内容参考：朱彧《张莘夫遇害事件真相考》；中央文献出版社《吴亮平传》，吴亮平系当时抚顺市委书记。  
[5] 1946年2月13日中共在延安正式提出对东北问题的四项主张：改组东北行营；承认中共在东北军队；承认各县市自治政权；限制国民党在东北军队数量。  
[6] 此事实际发生在2月22日。  
[7] 此话是王若飞指点中央大学新青社的，见燕凌《我参加的1946年“反苏”游行》。  
[8] 这个故事见《他改变了中国：江泽民传》。  
[9] 纪德《访苏归来》。


	36. 第36章 铁幕

尽管这场以知识阶层为主体的、全国范围的反苏反共游行示威，在国民党执政时期是第一次，也是唯一一次，但讽刺的是，它反而帮了中共的忙。目睹国民党昭然若揭的反苏意图后，苏联终于开始破罐破摔，再也不管什么外交问题，明确通知中共东北局：苏军将陆续开始撤退，剩余地区将不再交给国民党，中共军队可自由行动，希望中共通过“大打”，最大限度夺取东北。  
王耀在2月底回到了延安，下火车后就伊利亚打了电报，说已平安抵达，然后道：  
“伊廖沙，你知道的，毛主席去年从重庆回来后就生了病，经常手脚痉挛、冷汗不止，晚上也睡不好，阿洛夫说他是精神过于紧张、需要修养，毛主席就搬去了王家坪的桃林，不怎么管事了[1]。休息了这几个月，病自然好了些，但要说大好，那还得靠东北局发来的捷报：听说苏军决定不顾外交风险、全力支持中共后，他在窑洞里又笑又跳，大喊自己完全好了——咳，当然，我们还是不太信。阿洛夫说，明天他再去做一次全身检查。”

也正是在这个时候，苏联与英美之间的矛盾表面化了。  
2月，斯大林在莫斯科选民大会上发表演说，要求苏联人民为不可避免地与资本主义制度的战争做好准备，同月，苏联战斗机在旅顺上空袭击了美机。作为回应，3月5日，丘吉尔由杜鲁门陪同，在这位美国总统的老家密苏里州发表了长篇演说《和平砥柱（The Sinews of Peace）》——历史上，它更有名的绰号是：“铁幕演说”。  
8天后，斯大林用最激烈的措辞做出了答复：“丘吉尔先生现在是站在战争挑拨者的立场上，而且丘吉尔并不是孤独的，他不仅在英国有朋友，而且在美国也有朋友。”在克里姆林宫的指示下，苏联舆论把“铁幕”一词的性质渲染得无比严重，甚至直接把丘吉尔的演说界定为了时代的分界线。再后来，在所有社会主义国家中，丘吉尔这个英国前首相被盖棺定论为：冷战的倡导者。  
而传统意义上的冷战，需要到1947年才会拉开序幕，具体到中国局势，这不过是国共冲突加剧的蝴蝶效应罢了。

3月也是国共开始公开交火的月份。眼见东北问题日益严重，马歇尔决定：前往延安，当面游说。  
事情到了这个地步，伊利亚居然有脸嫌弃别人磨蹭了：“直接打场大的不行吗？马歇尔不好好过他的退休生活、去密西西比河边上钓鱼，非要搅合这些事儿，八成得走赫尔利的老路。”二战结束后马歇尔本已退休，但因为赫尔利调停国共关系失败，被杜鲁门重新请出了山、派往中国。  
“行了行了，伊廖沙，装总是要装一下的。”王耀主动把话题引开，开始谈苏联的第四次五年计划，最后道，“祝我们都顺利！”

话是那么说，但既然马歇尔和赫尔利一样，希望用“国共调停者”的头衔给自己加冕，那他就可以被利用——何况赫尔利的先例摆着，马歇尔肯定不敢完全站在国民党那边。  
像赫尔利那次一样，延安热情地接待了马歇尔。《解放日报》提前刊登了社论《欢迎马歇尔将军》，交际处筹备了隆重的大型招待宴会和歌舞晚会，机场贴满了“中美合作万岁”之类的标语，军队还特地组建了500人的仪仗队——这是中共的第一支仪仗队。马歇尔的飞机降落之后，朱德陪他进行了检阅。  
当时盛传毛泽东要去苏联养病，于是在晚宴上，毛泽东特地对马歇尔说，如果自己出国，更愿意先去美国看看，因为那里有很多东西值得学习[2]。马歇尔非常高兴，表示将立即向杜鲁门报告，又热情邀请他去南京，毛泽东笑着回答说：“蒋主席什么时候要我去，我就去。”

王耀觉得这话假得都发亮了，他决定把这个新鲜出炉的笑话分享给伊利亚，结果翌日清晨去找阿洛夫时——孙平已经离开延安回国，电台现由阿洛夫负责——听说了一个更好玩的事儿。  
“我刚去见了毛。”阿洛夫神情非常怪异。  
王耀奇道：“他起床了？”众所周知，毛泽东是个夜猫子，素来晚睡晚起。  
“没有，他还躺在床上。我和师哲进去的时候，毛也没起来，就躺着对我说：‘昨天举行了一次隆重的招待宴会，你知道了吧？气氛相当热烈。但马歇尔只能在礼堂里作客，却不能像你一样坐在我的卧室里同我聊天。你明白了吗？我想，无需再作多的解释。’[3]”  
“……可你能进他卧室是因为你是医生啊！”  
“我也那么想。”  
两人面面相觑了几秒，然后一起笑了出来。  
阿洛夫拍手道：“毛大概是希望我把这事儿报给克里姆林宫，我还在想该怎么说呢，刚好你来，这活就交给你了！我说不合适。”  
“我说就合适？”  
阿洛夫小鸡啄米似的点起了头：“反正比我合适。”  
明知是陷阱王耀还是跳了，两天后，阿洛夫送来了伊利亚的回电：“嚯，这话听起来，还怪不好意思的。”

3月12日，马歇尔以为局势缓和，返美述职，东北事态失去了原本就相当有限的监督。莫斯科立刻开始行动，一边公开通知国民党，说沈阳苏军将于15日撤退，一边暗告延安：实际撤退时间是13日、请速往接收。中共闻讯决定放手大干，直接抢占长春的门户四平、进而夺取整个中东路。17日，林彪部进入四平，延安大喜过望，喊出了新口号：“以长春为我们的首都！[4]”  
蒋介石自然不会认输，3月下旬，沈阳的国军大举北上，双方在四平展开激战。马歇尔闻讯大惊，匆匆赶回中国，牵头制定了《调处东北停战的协议》，喝令东北停火。  
中共依然按惯例阳奉阴违，延安密电东北局，让他们在苏军撤退后一两日内抢占长春、哈尔滨、齐齐哈尔等地。苏军则配合地装出一副为难的样子，对国民党说：“春天来了，战士们都很想家，我们决定加紧撤离，既然国军无法赶到，防务只能交给地方现存武装了。”  
王耀觉得苏联人的借口真是越编越离谱，而伊利亚却对这出表演十分得意，甚至在电报里把国民党官员的表情详细描述了一番，然后告知王耀：大连、旅顺的苏军不会撤走，请予以政治、军事配合。  
王耀感谢了苏军提供的火炮和坦克：“我们相信，苏方最终目的，是支持我们确立在东北的主人地位[5]。”又确认了苏军撤离哈尔滨的时间，最后调侃道：“伊廖沙，说真的，你写个新剧本吧。每次都装楚楚可怜，观众会腻味的。”  
伊利亚理直气壮：“我演得开心最重要！观众看得不开心——那不是更好吗？”

4月，苏军不声不响地开始撤军，把不想带走的军械都丢在了城里。中共军队踩着点进哈尔滨时，直接收获了十万步枪、一万轻重机枪、一千门炮[6]，他们立刻启用了这些“礼物”，开炮轰走了才当了4个月市长的杨绰庵。而华盛顿惮于“挑动内战”之名，仍在限制对国民党的军火供应，于是19日，中共夺取了长春。  
蒋介石此时已完全不信任苏联，他断然拒绝了斯大林的访苏邀请，然后顶着马歇尔的压力发起强攻，把林彪部一路赶到了北满——由于渡船不足，国军暂时追不过松花江。  
这就是马歇尔返华后国内的局势。目睹完蒋介石的意气风发，他十分无奈地单独会见了周恩来，说调处极有可能失败，自己想退出了。  
中共极其惊慌，赶忙用最真诚的词汇吹捧起了马歇尔，说只有他能给中国带来和平，同时急电苏联、询问该怎么办。  
“我军疲惫，无力再战，只能先弃守城市，转去农村建立根据地——这些事儿我们很熟练，出不了什么岔子，但是，伊廖沙，我不甘心啊！”

苏联无法直接出兵帮助中共，但伊利亚还是承诺会想其他办法，几天后，他来电说，苏军会把北满原日本关东军的重武器和枪械交给林彪部：  
“朝鲜半岛还有一些军械库，下周起会通过大连港运去山东，反正大连只有我们的人，伪装起来也简单。听说你们医护不足，西伯利亚应该还有几千名日军军医，可以借给你们。军事技术人员也可以借。  
注意，这些都是要还的，等东京审判结束了，战俘必须从苏联的土地上遣返回去，不然多嘴的英国人肯定要问了：‘这些日本战俘怎么会在中国？他们都干了些什么呀？’然后伦敦就会开始散布五花八门的谣言，指不定哪天你就能听说自己的桃色新闻，唉，都是血泪教训。  
约瑟夫还答应，如果林的部队在北满也待不下去，可以考虑直接过江，来苏联修整几个月，我们会假装没看见的——苏联的国境线那么长，谁能保证没有非法越界啊，对吧！”

林彪最终没有落到带兵渡江的地步，这多亏了马歇尔的施压。5月底，在马歇尔“停止供应军火”的要挟下，蒋介石终于不情不愿地下了令，让东北国军停止追击。  
这是个难得的喘息时机，王耀的电报里也终于不再全是军事内容了，他从国民政府还都南京一路讲到《人民日报》创刊，又说中共无法盯着东京审判，请苏联多加费心：  
“伊廖沙，不知道你听说了没，3月戴笠死了，坠机。上个月，王若飞、叶挺、博古、邓发的飞机也遇难了[7]……我们都怀疑是国民党的报复，苏军有什么情报吗？”  
伊利亚对此一无所知，只答应帮忙搜找相关信息，又说：  
“说来很遗憾，耀，邓（指邓发）回国的时候，随身带了个特别的礼物，毕加索的油画。这是我托毕加索给你画的。你可能不认识他，这是位伟大的画家、法共的党员，一直很欣赏中国的绘画艺术，收到我的请求后爽快地答应了。年初我把画给了邓，请他带回延安，可惜了……本来想给你一个惊喜的[8]。”

6月中旬，南京误判局势，以为中共主力已被消灭，于是决定无视马歇尔、直接撕毁协定。26日，国民党军进攻中原解放区，打响了国内全面战争的第一枪。  
王耀第一时间对伊利亚通报了此事，评价道：“说来也奇怪，东北一环套一环地埋了那么多地雷，结果倒是中原先打起来了。”  
阿洛夫才把电文发出去，伊利亚的电报也到了，从时间上看，这并不是回电：  
“耀，听说蒋终于忍不住动手了？是的话他会悔青肠子的！就在今天，美国众议院通过了《美国军事援华法案》，准备延长对中国的租借法案期限。国民党居然连这几天都忍不了，真是……我打赌，华盛顿一怒之下，会直接对他们禁运！”

许是知道中共这几个月也在低潮期，两小时后，伊利亚又发来了一封电报：  
“别太担心，耀，林的军队扩张很快，士气也在逐渐恢复。朝鲜到大连的运输线已经建立，我们送去了几十万发子弹和一万箱炸药。山东的陈（指陈毅）回赠了几箱子白兰地[9]，我猜中国不产这种酒？应该是他们缴获来的吧。”  
王耀感叹着“那么多事儿你怎么就注意到酒了”，翻到了下一页：  
“你们在南京的谈判[10]可以进行下去，据我们所知，美国还是觉得苏联没有援助中共，此刻摆出弱者的姿态是有益的，能忽悠到哪怕一个美国人都算赚嘛。当然，如果毛觉得应该直接退出会议、公开宣告自己的立场，那也不错，战争总是比谈判更能让民众接近真相。赢得这场最后的战争，就可以宣告胜利了！  
耀，我忽然想起了一件往事，32年前，1914年，沙皇尼古拉二世决定加入一战，俄国社会民主工党无计可施，只能按伊里奇的建议退出杜马、以示坚决反对。当时，我们的宣言是那么说的：  
‘这场战争将彻底擦亮欧洲民众的眼睛，他们将看清使他们遭受苦难的暴力和压迫的真正根源，这是最后一次野蛮的火花。’”

注：  
[1] 师哲《峰与谷》。  
[2] 《胡乔木回忆毛泽东》。  
[3] 师哲《峰与谷》。  
[4] 《中央关于苏军撤退前力争占领长春致东北局电》，1946年3月25日。  
[5] 《东北局致中央电》，1946年2月22日。  
[6] 《高岗致中共东北局并中央电》，1946年4月20日。  
[7] 即“四八空难”。  
[8] 历史上，毕加索的画是送给毛泽东的。  
[9]《肖华致陈黎舒并报中央电》，1946年5月28日。  
[10] 1946年5月，周恩来为首的中共代表团来到南京，与国民党代表进行谈判，史称“南京谈判”。


	37. 第37章 遥闻

7月7日，中共中央发表了抗战九周年宣言，称：“我国反动派在日本法西斯残余的拥护与美国反动派的支持之下，利用各种条件篡窃胜利的果实，坚持独裁和内战。美国反动派企图代替日本的地位，变中国为美国帝国主义的殖民地[1]。”第一次将美日等同了起来。  
很多时候，这也被认为是中共的“冷战檄文”。

美国没有注意到它，否则一定会大喊冤枉：他们正在做的，明明与宣言内容截然相反。因蒋介石无视马歇尔的调停、执意开战，美国中止了对蒋的一切军事援助，随后杜鲁门签署总统令，禁止军火运华，禁止向国民党出售军事物资和飞机零件。国军多用美械，遭禁运后补给相当艰难，战斗力大大受限。  
马歇尔自然是知道禁运令影响的，在视察舰队时，他对驻青岛的美国第七舰队司令库克说：“美国人过去曾经武装过中国国民党，现在我们要解除他们的武装！”  
蒋介石对此暴跳如雷，而王耀则在电报里对伊利亚感叹道：“从史迪威到马歇尔，蒋介石总有本事搞砸和每个美国总统特使的关系。”  
伊利亚评价的角度倒是颇新奇：“就是，连丘吉尔都看不起他！”

国军被禁运令拖累了战斗力，而大量使用日械的中共军队倒是发展迅速。夏初，在朝方和驻朝苏军的支持下，中共东北局开设了驻朝鲜办事处，对外挂“平壤利民公司”牌子。  
朝鲜曾为军国日本侵华的跳板，因此也是日军的军火库。之后几年，这条交通线运输了两千多车皮的日军作战物资和苏军“国际主义支援”，另有一万八千伤员、后勤人员赴朝修养。  
就在王耀愉快地把毛泽东对安娜•斯特朗发表的论断“一切反动派都是纸老虎”写进电报、发往莫斯科时，昆明先后发生的李公朴、闻一多暗杀案（即“李闻血案”）在舆论界掀起了巨浪，匿名挽联“天下是老子打来，谁教你开口民主，闭口民主；江山由本党坐定，且看我一枪杀人，两枪杀人[2]”广为流传。受此影响，马歇尔更加确信中国问题的症结在于蒋介石。  
于是，在蒋介石兴高采烈地告诉马歇尔“山东陈毅部已被解决十之六七”时，这位美国五星上将冷着脸甩出一份杜鲁门签名的警告信：“若短期内仍不表现出真实进步，本人必须将美国立场重新审定。”

伊利亚并不认同“纸老虎”这个比喻，在回电里，苏联人反复强调了美军的战斗力、叮嘱要尽快把他们从中国弄出去：  
“耀，你得明白，美军可不是纸老虎，即使暂不准备帮蒋出头，他们依然是最可怕的敌人。而你们的军队有一半是刚刚组建起来的，虽然得到了枪支弹药，但还没接受充分训练，未必有多少战斗力……”  
为了不吓到王耀，伊利亚接着说起美军最近情绪低落、要求复员的呼声此起彼伏，海外驻军甚至直接暴动、要求回国，国会为了降低债务也屡次要求裁军，这令白宫的全球战略处处受限，五角大楼则被复员和预算两大问题搞得焦头烂额。  
“耀，既然马歇尔还没放弃，那就继续对他示弱吧，努力让他相信中共是被动且无辜的。如果美国为了节约经费直接撒手不管，就太棒了！”  
电报的最后，大约是觉得前面吹美军吹得太过分，伊利亚有些刻意地提起南斯拉夫，说铁托刚刚把所有反对派赶出了政府，实现了事实上的一党专政，前几天因为看不惯英美飞机老在南斯拉夫领空窜来窜去，还直接击落了一架美机，然而华盛顿也没法把他怎么样：  
“总之，耀，虽然他们并不是‘纸老虎’——我得说，毛这个比喻太可爱了些——但我们要相信人民的力量！”

许是被苏联的话提醒了，9月，中共仿“南斯拉夫人民解放军”之名、提出可将自己的军队命名为“中国人民解放军”，又靠着对马歇尔的哭诉争取到了他的支持。据伊利亚分析，蒋介石现在估计很想把马歇尔一脚踢开，他私下召见了苏联大使，提出想亲自访苏。  
莫斯科没有答复这个请求，而中共在南京——由于是不宣而战，中共的代表团依然留在南京——召开了记者会、公开否认接受过任何苏联援助。10月1日，马歇尔向蒋介石发出最后通牒：立即停战，否则自己将申请回国。蒋介石咬牙切齿，决定用军事手段迫使延安屈服。  
10月10日双十节这天，傅作义部奇袭张家口，这是苏军交给中共的重镇、关内与关外陆路联系的枢纽，也是晋察冀根据地的首府。蒋介石一直相信，国军占领张家口后延安就会屈服，因此在次日直接宣布：于11月12日召开国民大会。  
当晚，王耀对伊利亚报告了此事，说张家口是主动弃守的，撤走之前电站、车站等已尽数毁去。中国人坚定地道：“我们准备去东北继续打游击。蒋介石算错了，中共不打算俯首称臣。”

在延期三天之后，11月15日，国民大会在张家口开幕了。青年党、民主社会党提交了自己的代表名单，而中共和民盟拒绝参加。在这场自编、自导、自演的独角戏上，蒋介石如愿以偿地当选了总统，而中共代表召开完最后一次记者会、宣布绝不承认这个“国大”之后，匆匆飞离了南京。  
那些飞机留在苍穹上的烟雾，为第二次国共合作画上了程序上的句号。  
几乎没谁对谈判破裂感到惋惜，连马歇尔都没有，所有人都已经预见了这一切。王耀对伊利亚断言，马歇尔之所以还没有返美，实则是因为刚刚签订的《中美友好通商航海条约》，这是个“丧权辱国的新不平等条约”。  
“我们和马歇尔相互抛弃了——我猜他在蒋介石那里捞到了足够的好处？还有，伊廖沙，国军已经开始包围延安，如果我撤离时来不及给你打电报，也别太担心。”  
最后一句话显然没有丝毫用处，翌日，伊利亚赶到延安，硬把王耀拽上了飞机。

“伊廖沙，我不去莫斯科。我要留在中国。”  
伊利亚问道：“你们还有别的机场吗？”  
“哈尔滨。”  
“……东北不安全。别的地方呢？”  
王耀摇了摇头。伊利亚思索片刻，还是直接操纵起飞了：“那就去乌兰巴托。”  
“我……”  
“或者哈巴罗夫斯克？你选。”  
“……乌兰巴托。”  
伊利亚满意了，而王耀向后一靠，缓缓道：“前几天，国军总参谋长陈诚说，一旦全面开战，他们三五个月就能解决共产党的问题[3]。”  
伊利亚伸手调整了一下旋钮：“已经打了三五个月了吧？”  
“从6月算起的话，刚好5个月。”  
“所以啊，耀，别在意这些鬼话。”

伊利亚最心心念念的就是让美军撤离中国。他告诉王耀：美国为了迫使苏军从伊朗撤离，曾撺掇伊朗向联合国控告苏军；苏联以牙还牙，向联合国安理会提议调查各国海外驻军问题，但因为英美的反对，提案没能列入安理会议程。  
“……这就算了？”  
“不是，耀，你不太了解联合国的组织结构，即使安理会否决了，提案也可以提交联合国大会。我们起草了《建议各国政府将住在外国领土上的军队逐渐撤退》 议案，提交给了联大[4]，应该能通过。”  
王耀“哦”了一声，对这些谈判桌上的斗争既不抱希望、也不感兴趣。伊利亚便换了个话题，说苏联准备和东北的中共政权（也就是所谓的“东北人民民主政权”）签订一个贸易合同，再进行关于铁路修缮工作的沟通。  
“秘密的？”  
“当然。”  
王耀叹了口气：“我们上一次签公开条约，还得数到二十多年前吧？”  
伊利亚闻言却笑了起来，他抽空拍了拍王耀的脑袋：“但下一次应该不远了。”

王耀没在乌兰巴托待多久——因为各种复杂的理由，他并不喜欢那里。几天后，他独自前往了华北。  
平安夜那晚，王耀在东单的旅馆给伊利亚写信，准备告诉他北京刚刚下了入冬后的第一场雪。同一时刻，在距离王耀一公里的地方，北京大学女学生沈崇，遭到了两名美国海军陆战队士兵的强暴，史称“沈崇案”。  
此事第二天并未见报，北平的大媒体试图息事宁人，但北平共产党迅速做出了反应，26日当天下午，中共地下党公开贴出了宣言，称：“受奸污的不仅是沈小姐一人，而是全中国的妇女，全中国的同胞；如果美军一天不退出中国，中国人民的人权与自由便一天没有保障。”  
王耀27日才听说了事件的来龙去脉，他还没读完文件，就迅速意识到：这是个好机会，迫使美国撤军的好机会。

接下来几天事情继续发酵。国民党日前刚刚公然放水引导黄河归入故道、给冀鲁豫和山东解放区人民造成巨大灾难，此刻又试图包庇美军，舆论自是一片哗然，30日，北平学生集合游行，要求美军撤离，随后反美的烈焰迅速蔓延到了各大城市。  
31日，王耀找到了北平的党部，建议他们喊口号时各打五十大板：“你们可以喊话，说这次的爱国运动，和年初反对苏军在东北不撤退的运动，同样正确嘛！”其时苏军除旅大驻军外已全部撤离，故这话虽看似客观中立，实际依然针对美军。  
王耀说完这话，自己都忍不住笑了出来——他终于有些理解伊利亚对“演戏”的热爱了。

反美运动加速了美军的撤离，也为美国政府拒绝军事援助国民政府提供了借口。1947年元旦，国民政府公布《中华民国宪法》的同一天，马歇尔接受了国务卿的任命，正式承认了自己在东亚的失败，准备去欧洲帮美国找回场子。  
马歇尔的离去让国共双方都再无忌惮，2月，中共开始着手进行农村土地改革，而国民党军公开进攻山东解放区首府临沂、准备与华东野战军主力决战。  
王耀在2月在才获准回延安——他反复保证了自己决不会被国民党抓住。抵达延安那天，他在电报里对伊利亚说：“或许大战快来了，我们可忍了很久了！当然，伊廖沙，我相信国民党也忍了很久了。”  
伊利亚回复说：“前几天，美国指责我们侵略成性，维恰第二天就骂了回去，其实我们也忍了很久了！”

王耀回去的不巧，3月初，国民党军再次试图进攻延安，为示“尊重盟国”，胡宗南特意留了两天让美军观察组撤走。  
因电台已经搬走，延安当时与外界电讯断绝，不然王耀就会知道，就在这天，杜鲁门发表了后来被概括为“杜鲁门主义”的演说，宣称世界已分为两个敌对的营垒，美国负有领导“自由世界”的责任和使命，应当向所有自由国家提供帮助、“抵御极权政权的压迫”。  
伊利亚在为杜鲁门所针对的希腊共产党游击队头疼时，延安终于烧完了文件、可以“搬家”了。烧到最后几箱时，王耀遗憾地道：“斯大林的感谢电也在里面，洛甫之前还说，胜利后可以放进博物馆呢。”  
毛泽东点了根烟：“烧了吧，难道留给国民党展览吗？”

王耀便开始往火堆里倒那些纸片：“书怎么办？”这指的，是延安几乎每个窑洞一套的导师著作。  
“留着吧，”毛泽东吐出了一个烟圈，“让胡宗南的部队好好学学，加强一下马列主义修养。”  
王耀哈哈大笑，伸手抢过毛泽东的烟、丢进火堆里，然后推他上车：“快点，苏军的人都走完了。”  
“他们是另一个方向吧？”  
“当然，洋人不宜参与中国内战，何况我们和苏联又不熟嘛[5]！”王耀拍了拍手，“走吧，实在不行就去内蒙。我之前从乌兰巴托去北平，路上听说内蒙的斗争快胜利了，自治区也快成立了！”  
“窑洞呢，都打扫好了？”  
“打扫好了打扫好了，连家具都摆整齐了，恭候胡宗南大驾光临呢[6]。”

3月19日，胡宗南部进入了已成空城的延安。同日，朱德正式下令：建立中国人民解放军总部、停止使用十八集团军番号。

注：  
[1] 《中国共产党中央委员会为纪念“七七”九周年宣言》，1946年7月7日。  
[2] 见《余英时回忆录》。  
[3] 载《中央日报》1946年10月18日，转见汪朝光《中华民国史》第3编第5卷。  
[4] 见《苏联与中国革命：1917-1949》。  
[5] 这个故事见师哲、李海文《在历史巨人身边》。  
[6] 毛泽东命彭德怀派人把上下窑洞特地打扫了一遍，摆好家具，恭候胡宗南。见《彭德怀自述》。


	38. 第38章 邀君

中共诸人终究没有去蒙古，接下来几个月，他们在陕北和胡宗南大兜圈子，玩起了大型真人捉迷藏游戏。安全起见，中共限制了大功率电台的使用，改用小功率电台，因此与莫斯科的联络也是时断时续的。  
尽管危机四伏，王耀在电报里还是尽量把一切描述得活泼有趣。他从“我们上次遇到了暴雨，毛主席火都点不起来，只能把烟卷放在鼻子下嗅、过干瘾”说到“今天早上打到了麻雀，但我不小心烤焦了”，仿佛自己根本就是在度假。  
苏联人显然不吃这套，毕竟他本人就是文字游戏的高手。在毛泽东提出自己想访问莫斯科、当面“请教”建国经验后，伊利亚赶忙应了下来：“国民党那边都开始庆祝了，说中共遭受了毁灭性的打击、大批将领被俘，我吓坏了……约瑟夫同意，如果你们实在不安全，可以来苏联暂避，不过陕北没有机场，最好还是通过哈尔滨？”  
王耀回电道：“才没有，林彪都已经重整旗鼓、准备南下了！再说，要是国民党的话能信，朱德都被击毙八回了——连斯大林都被报过病危呢！”

此时苏美在欧洲的对立愈发尖锐了，就在斯大林复电毛泽东、同意他来访的前几天，已经抛弃中国、将全部热忱投入欧洲的马歇尔在哈佛大学做了演讲，提出美国应当承担“复兴欧洲”的责任。这项宏大的经济援助计划，史称“马歇尔计划”。  
毛泽东没法去几千里外的哈尔滨，为了迎接苏联的飞机，王耀挑了个打谷场，准备改成简易机场。然而地还没平整完，7月初，莫斯科发来电报，称：“鉴于即将举行的战役，毛泽东离开会对战事发生不良影响，我们认为暂推迟毛泽东的出行为宜。”  
王耀十分气愤，尽管电报下半截说苏联准备把大连的军工企业交给中共经营，组建为“大连新建公司”军火生产线，但中国人依然在电报里追问：“辰兄是否对我们没有信心？是否对中国革命没有信心？”  
——虽然苏联对中共确实没有多少信心，但以动机论，这确实冤枉了伊利亚。他闹这出，源头是对自己也没有信心。

马歇尔提出欧洲复兴计划后，苏联考虑到自己战后虚弱，尤其是青壮年损失极多，并不想直接应战，伊利亚甚至去巴黎参加了英法苏三国外长会议，试图在谈判桌上阻止西欧全面倒向美国。  
然而世间大部分事，并不是怂一下就能解决的。到巴黎的第三天，伊利亚终于不得不承认：欧洲乃至世界的分裂已经不可避免。  
给斯大林打完电报之后，伊利亚对莫洛托夫叹息道：“战后的新一代，才刚刚出生啊。”  
莫洛托夫也叹了口气。伊利亚扭头望向巴黎夜景，低声道：“我多希望，他们能在阳光下健康长大——牺牲的人已经太多、太多了。”  
莫洛托夫语气坚定：“是他们逼我们的。不应战，就只能投降了！”  
当晚，南斯拉夫外长主动找上了门，双方就抵制马歇尔计划达成一致。莫斯科下令，所有东欧国家退出欧洲复兴计划、准备与西方全面脱钩。  
那么一耽搁，苏联自然就顾不太上了远东了，而中共再疑惑不解，也无法继续纠结此事，因为东北又开打了——夏初，林彪部渡了过松花江，开始围攻四平。

伊利亚那段时间很忙，他和东欧各国签订了一系列贸易协定，又在秋初成立了“欧洲九国共产党和工人党情报局”，以加强东欧各国的联系；而王耀没什么空了解这些，因为他也很忙：中共制定了《土地法大纲》，开始了更彻底的土改。  
土改为中共提供了充裕的兵源和后勤，也让他们有底气在秋末发布《中国人民解放军宣言》，高呼：“打倒蒋介石，解放全中国！”  
国民党自然也深知土改的力量，他们早在1946年就推出了自己的土地改革方案，但由于国民党高层多为大地主，缺乏贯彻政策的动力和意志，它最终只能“暂缓实施”。

国民党自身属性带来的问题不止于此，由于其素来重视中央军、苛待非嫡系，甚至在战后停发“杂牌军”的补助，夏初，四百余名军官着军装、佩勋表，列队前往中山陵，哭问：“同是中山信徒，为什么有的人高官厚禄，有的人却衣食不周？”  
其时王耀尚在陕北溜圈子，自不知道蒋介石差点就把哭陵的军官按共党论处了。但国民党在搞大新闻上从不令人失望，王耀北上哈尔滨、坐在苏联总领馆里晒太阳时，就从报纸上读到了另一个笑话。  
王耀还没读完报道就笑得从沙发滚到了地上，他扶着茶几站起来，一边揉着膝盖一边提起话筒，要求转接电报局。  
“伊廖沙，你应该也听说了，一个多月前，美国撤销了对国民党的军售禁令，然后派魏德迈来华评估国军战斗力。不过有个笑话你可能不知道，魏德迈当面骂哭了蒋介石——的义弟，戴季陶。  
是这样的，魏德迈考察了一圈，觉得军队的腐败简直触目惊心，在最后一场会议上，他当着国民政府几十位高官的面，直言各级军政官员贪污、腐败且无能。戴季陶听到一半，忍不住就开始哭，散会后都没停。有人问他，魏德迈是说了什么坏话让他难受成这样，戴季陶回答说：‘问题就在于，他说的不是坏话，而是纯粹的事实，吾从政国民党26年，从未感到如此之羞辱。’  
戴季陶尚算有点儿自知之明，蒋介石就未必那么想了，虽然不敢当面辱骂魏德迈——我该说气走了三位美国总统特使后，他终于学聪明了点吗？——但我猜啊，他说不定天天在日记里雪耻呢！”

对国民政府而言，比腐败更大的问题是经济政策严重失误，这让物价如脱缰的野马般狂奔不已、极大损害了国军的战斗力。秋末，解放军实现了反攻，中共的信心更加膨胀，他们开始思考组建政府的问题。  
恰好民盟被国民政府取缔、随后彻底倒向中共，毛泽东借着这个由头给斯大林写了一封长信，询问在中国革命最后胜利的时期，是否应该循苏联和南斯拉夫之例，令中共以外的所有政党退出政治舞台[2]。  
这信可以说相当不巧了，当时因为援助希腊革命等事，苏联和南斯拉夫爆发了剧烈冲突，于是斯大林在几个月后才回了电报，说他不同意这样做。毛泽东憋了一肚子气，却也无法可施。

王耀对此也很不高兴，不过翌日伊利亚的电报就到了，苏联人东拉西扯地说了一堆欧洲局势，然后开始介绍苏联最近展开的新型冲锋枪设计竞赛，说胜利者叫卡拉什尼科夫，它的作品被命名为AK47云云。叨了五页废话后，他终于提供了一个有效信息：“蒋告诉约瑟夫：他希望‘美苏并重’、改善中苏关系。耀，这真是我见过最没诚意的示好了，我长着一张第三者的脸吗？他怎么会有这样大胆又离谱的想法？”  
王耀忍不住在腹诽：“这怪谁呢！当年抗战的时候，你给重庆多少援助，又给延安多少援助？”  
伊利亚嘲了两句蒋介石没有自知之明、总觉得苏联一定会原谅包容宽恕他，接着说自己在捷克和斯洛伐克做了些布置，准备再搞一出“人民革命”，不过今年是美国的选举年，不知道华盛顿会闹出什么幺蛾子。在电报的最后，仿佛是终于下定了决心似的，苏联人用严肃的语气道：  
“前几天，约瑟夫见了铁托和季米特洛夫，对他们说，自己曾认为中国不具备革命成功的条件、只能和国民党寻求某种妥协，中国同志口头上同意，但并没有照办。事实证明，中国同志才是正确的。经过磨难和斗争、中国人民正在建造一个反帝、民主的新中国。”  
伊利亚的电报到这里就结束了。王耀看着意味着“全文完”的“你忠实的伊廖沙”，十分摸不着头脑，觉得这既不像道歉、也不像宣言。晚上在床上辗转反侧的时候，中国人终于灵光一闪，领悟了伊利亚的言外之意：由于苏南冲突，斯大林重新对中国革命寄予了厚望。  
王耀拧着眉毛，想起伊利亚屡次抱怨自己心思太多太绕，终于口出恶言：“苏联人也太……死要面子了。”

捷克斯洛伐克的“二月事件”，和杜鲁门为大选铺路、发表援华咨文，这两件事几乎是同时发生的。知悉苏联支持捷共镇压反对派后，美国国会终于批准了“马歇尔计划”，以免更多国家被纳入苏联的势力范围。  
蒋介石并不在马歇尔的援助计划里，春初，中共又接连取得了一系列胜利。毛泽东觉得时机已经成熟，第二次打了申请访苏的电报。  
斯大林原本一口答应，但5月，苏南开始了论战，而“农民党”是核心争论点之一，这个词实在很难让人不联想到中共。为了不让毛泽东深入了解苏南论战，斯大林决定再次放他的鸽子，这次借口是：“您离开岗位可能会对战局进程有影响。”  
毛泽东什么都没说，不过王耀收拾文件时注意到，这封电报上被人用香烟戳出了两个焦黑的窟窿。

春末，中共中央搬入了河北阜平西柏坡村，安顿好后，毛泽东第三次申请访苏。结果这次连出尔反尔都没有，他只收到了一封口信，说现在去不是时候，苏共中央的委员都去收麦子了，莫斯科没人。  
虽然气愤于苏联连个借口都懒得想了，但中共依然不得不接受这个结果。在回电时，王耀毫不掩饰地对阿洛夫说：“难道苏联把粮食收购看得如此重要，乃至党中央领导人都要去参加吗？”  
阿洛夫也显得很不安，这让他老老实实地把王耀的原话发了出去：“毛主席非常看重这次出访，他整理了大量资料和地图，买了新行李箱和新皮鞋，缝制了厚呢大衣。苏联不应该那么做——你就那么害怕公开支持我们吗？”  
伊利亚当然没去收麦子，他是不想王耀在这时候访问东欧各国，卷入苏南冲突。而王耀再气愤，在7月得知欧洲情报局开除了南共后，为了“合群”，也毫不犹豫地批判起了南斯拉夫，尽量和苏联保持一致。  
许是实在好奇，伊利亚忍不住来电试探：“你真的，知道我们和南斯拉夫在吵什么吗？”  
王耀语气诚恳地回了电：“不知道，和他不熟，所以我们决定原文照抄苏联的稿子。”

9月，蒋介石推出“金圆券”的第三周，华北野战军发起了规模宏大的辽沈战役。此时，中共武装已有280万的的规模。  
大约是觉得苏联的麦子应该全部收割完了，月底，毛泽东第四次申请访苏。屡屡受挫后，他的电文都不那么正经了，甚至换上了调侃的语气：“务必就一系列问题当面向联共（布）和大老板亲自汇报。请指示。”  
“大老板”是东欧诸党给斯大林取的绰号，中共那么喊倒是第一次。而忙于和南斯拉夫相互报复的苏联，这次干脆选择了装死，毛泽东无奈之下，只能自己给自己搭了个台阶，申请延期到来年1月。

辽沈、淮海、平津战役先后胜利后，1949年春节前夕，毛泽东第五封申请访苏的电报终于得到了“算是人话”回应：莫斯科你先别来了，怕消息走漏，我派米高扬去中国。  
为了给己方找点理由，伊利亚在回电里解释道：“此刻过来，如被发现，很容易被西方理解成听取指示，毛会被说成‘莫斯科的代理人’，有损于中共的声誉。待中国革命政府成立，情况将完全相反，你们的访问将不再需要掩盖踪迹，反而能提升自己的声望。”  
王耀觉得这压根是在瞎编，直接打电报嘲讽道：“你还不如说，你们要收拾收拾、准备冬眠！”而伊利亚说的确实不是实话——起码不是全部的实话。苏联的真实理由是，他们正忙于建立欧洲经济互助委员会，以对抗马歇尔计划。

按理说，米高扬身为苏共中央委员、部长会议副主席，是需要用最高规格接待的，但王耀心里有气，也就没跟着去机场，只准备和毛泽东一起在自己屋前等待。结果1月31日，伊利亚毫无征兆地跟着米高扬钻出了车门。  
伊利亚下了车，自顾自地感叹道：“天哪，终于到了，这路也太颠了。”他上前几步，站到了王耀的面前。  
王耀还在发愣：“你怎么……”  
苏联人笑了起来，伸手把他按进了自己怀里：“出发前约瑟夫才同意的，没来得及打电报。”  
“我……”  
“还在生气？”  
王耀愣愣地摇了摇头，这是真的，在见到伊利亚的那刻，他感到自己剩余的那点脾气几乎完全消散了。  
“好啦，耀，”伊利亚松了手，“既然不生气的话，那，欢迎一下我吧？”  
王耀抿紧了唇，犹豫片刻，还是揽住伊利亚的脖子，贴上他的脸颊，情不自禁地蹭了蹭。完成贴面礼后，中国人微微颤抖着道：“欢迎来西柏坡。”  
伊利亚满脸得意：“耀没有邀请我。但我知道耀一定会欢迎我的。”

注：  
[1] 《周恩来年谱（1898-1949）》；熊向晖《我的情报与外交生涯》。  
[2] 转见马贵凡《毛泽东致斯大林电之我见》。


	39. 第39章 暖律

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章性质：段子串烧
> 
> 杜鲁门表示自己要报警了.gif

西柏坡并没有大礼堂之类的建筑，米高扬一行人被直接请入了毛泽东住处的客厅，东道主问候了斯大林和莫洛托夫的健康后，开始介绍政治局委员们。  
“……中央书记处由我们五个组成，除了我，他们都在不同时期去过苏联。”  
这指的是在座的“五大书记”，除了毛泽东之外，朱德、周恩来、刘少奇、任弼时都在苏联待过不短的时间，他特意点出这件事，显得既示好、又示威。

王耀挨在伊利亚耳边，用最轻的音量道：“毛主席说过，他很想出国考察，尤其想看看苏联。他年轻的时候，曾有机会去法国，但最后觉得自己更需要了解中国的国情、研究国内的问题，就没有上船。他认为，这样对国家、对民族是更为有利的。”  
“耀，我心思可没你那么多。”  
“……”  
伊利亚眨眨眼睛，也挨在王耀耳边问道：“好吧，我配合一下——你说的是真的？”  
“……不全是。”王耀纠结了一会儿，确定毛泽东的翻译师哲没注意到自己后，攥着伊利亚的袖子，在他耳边低声道，“据说，当时他和他后来的夫人，杨开慧，那会还是女友，正热恋着呢，所以才没出国。”他低喘了两口气，觉得当着正主的面传八卦刺激得就像偷情。  
“噗。”伊利亚笑着贴了贴王耀的脸颊，又迅速移开了脑袋，装出一副认真听讲的模样。

简单寒暄了几句后，会谈也就结束了，晚上的安排是欢迎宴会，正事儿得明天才开始谈。时值大年初三，餐厅的倒福、窗花和红纸装饰都还十分鲜艳，灯光一照，显得喜气洋洋。  
为了接待这位有史以来最高级别的国宾，中共诸人努力张罗了好几个星期，但当时条件艰苦，西柏坡最好的食品也不过是自己养的鸡和滹沱河的鱼，再加上一盘子红烧肉。而苏联客人们自带了许多罐头和食品，还有一大箱苏联的酒，两相比较，就显得中国人这边有些寒酸了。  
王耀忙着纠结米高扬一行人大衣皮帽、而朱毛等衣服上都还打着补丁时，伊利亚拉了拉他：“耀，那是什么酒？”  
王耀顺着伊利亚的手指望去：毛泽东亲自开了一瓶酒，正在敬米高扬。  
“汾酒，山西杏花村的，刚用毛驴驮过来。这是我们最好的酒啦。”  
“好喝吗？”伊利亚左顾右盼，开始找酒杯。  
“别找了，西柏坡只有茶杯。”

作为一个非常符合大众刻板印象的苏联人，米高扬喝完第一口后就摆开了架势，用大茶缸猛灌烈性白酒，就像在喝白开水。喝完几大缸，米高扬兴致也上来了，抱着酒瓶一路走到毛泽东跟前，提出要和他“为中国革命的胜利”对饮一瓶，周恩来见势不妙，赶紧挺身而出，抢过了这个“重任”。  
王耀目瞪口呆：“伊廖沙，你们能论杯喝吗？”  
“他喜欢中国的酒嘛。”伊利亚满脸“这很好”。  
王耀觉得这简直恐怖如斯，他知道刘少奇一杯就倒、任弼时有高血压、朱德年纪大了不能多喝，毛泽东平时倒也喝点葡萄酒，但一杯脸红、三杯必倒。眼看周恩来要败退、米高扬即将轻松以一敌五，王耀急中生智，对伊利亚道：“帮我去拖五分钟。”  
“啊？”  
王耀也不解释，掉头匆匆跑了出去，留下了满头问号的伊利亚。

王耀三分钟后跑了回来，他热情地向伊利亚推销起了自己顺手捎回来的辣椒，大谈毛泽东那套“越吃辣椒越革命”的歪理邪说，终于把苏联人哄得咬了一口，然后当场被辣出了眼泪。  
王耀忍着笑递出了早已准备好的手帕：“毛主席还以为，苏联人一定很能吃辣呢[1]。”  
“耀！”伊利亚边说边抽着气，“我能不能吃，你还不知道吗？”  
“你喜欢的酒也很辣，中国有句古话，吃香的喝辣的，‘辣的’指的就是烈酒。”  
伊利亚不满地丢掉剩下的半截辣椒，拧起了王耀的脸，在中国人连声赔罪时终于注意到了异常：之前一直缩在旁边的刘少奇，居然开始和米高扬举杯对饮了。  
“耀，你做了什么？”  
王耀小声交代：“让他们把几位书记的酒都换成了水，毛主席手里那杯‘红葡萄酒’，其实是茶叶水[2]。”  
“哈？”  
“好啦，喝不过你们，大家都醉了也没意思对不对？”  
伊利亚皱起眉头，望向王耀的茶杯，后者赶忙举杯道：“我的不是水。”  
苏联人似乎并不很信，他把自己的茶杯抵到王耀唇边，逼着他喝了大半杯，这才抱怨道：“你酒量太好了。”  
王耀擦着唇角的酒渍：“要不——你带了雪茄吗？”

伊利亚把王耀拉出了宴会厅，但也没真想把他的眼泪逼出来。两人并肩坐在墙角，在映着星光的残雪边接了个吻。  
伊利亚的嗓音懒洋洋的：“以后别这样，我们无所谓，要是被别人发现了，那可是重大失礼。”  
“大家都很开心啊，你看，弼时难得有机会参加酒宴。”  
伊利亚摇了摇头，也没纠结这个话题，转而说起自己好久没见毛泽东了：“他是不是胖了？”  
“……你们苏联人，”王耀夸张地上下打量了一下伊利亚，“居然好意思说别人胖？”  
伊利亚被噎住了，王耀笑着戳了戳他的腰，说毛泽东发福已经有五六年了，延安的群众都说“毛主席长得像个‘活菩萨’”，这就是在含蓄地指出他的脸庞和庙里的泥胎一样“光滑圆润”。  
“那毛的卧室，就可以叫做‘教堂’了？”  
王耀不满地扬起了眉毛，伊利亚迅速解释道：“我对毛的卧室没有兴趣——虽然，咳，毛本人似乎不那么想。”  
“……”  
伊利亚笑了起来：“好吧，我坦白，我对你的卧室还是有兴趣的。”

第二天吃早饭时，王耀一边投喂苏联人驴肉火烧，一边佯作随意地问道：“国民党请求四国调解，你知道的吧？”这指的是1月8日，国民政府就国共局势恶化提请美、苏、英、法四国出面调解。  
伊利亚嚼着驴肉，含含糊糊地道：“说起这个，还有个笑话呢，蒋的请求刚传到华盛顿，马歇尔立刻就辞职了。唉，我都有点儿好奇了，上次调停国共关系，到底给他造成了多深的伤害啊？”  
“……”  
“马歇尔一走，代理国务卿洛维特也立刻辞职了。”  
“……”  
“英国驻苏联大使还跑来克里姆林宫打听情况，你说这多没眼色，我们能对他说实话？”  
“……”  
“还是法国人最直接，他们直接说不干！”

王耀终于还是忍不住笑了出来：“好吧，礼尚往来……嗯，前几天，我听说郭忏就国共合作发表评论——”  
“国共合作？”  
“听我说完。郭忏说，今年他的部队补充了五十万支枪，多数已经转到了共军手里，这难道不是国共合作吗，还需要提请调解？”  
“噗嗤。”

王耀举起茶杯，做了个碰杯的动作：“总之，收到斯大林同志的电报后，毛主席非常生气——”  
“我知道。”伊利亚咽下了最后一口火烧，“那天晚上，美、英、法的驻华大使开会，邀请罗申（苏联驻华大使）参加，不过罗申说自己身体不好，推掉了。听说，他们一致不看好国民党。”  
“得多瞎才能在现在看好国民党啊？”  
“大概，和蒋本人一样瞎？——你听说他和杜威的事了吗？”  
“嗯？”  
伊利亚见自己的茶喝完了，便抢过王耀的茶杯，润了润嗓子，这才开始说故事。

“杜威这名字，你应该听说过，托马斯•杜威，五年前，他和罗斯福竞选过总统……”  
王耀点头道：“我记得。你还说他亲法西斯来着。”  
“嗨呀，这不是重点。去年美国大选，他依然是共和党的代表、杜鲁门的对手。整个春天和夏天，杜威的民调一直遥遥领先，蒋就做出了误判，他觉得杜威赢定了，于是，蒋决定去投资杜威。”  
“投资？”  
“美国这种资产阶级国家是有‘政治献金’制度的。蒋拿了一大笔钱给杜威，支持他竞选。”  
王耀咬着筷子开始思索，几十秒后眼睛一亮：“我想起来了，去年在北平，故宫门口，国民党排了一出大戏，让一群人举着杜威的照片，还有代表共和党的大象，游行支持他。他们还去了文庙，帮杜威祈福。”  
“文庙？”  
“呃，就是中国类似……”王耀搜肠刮肚地找起了类比对象，“教，教堂？总之，搞封建迷信的地方。”  
伊利亚耸耸肩：“蒋给杜威站台不是新闻，但有一件事你可能不知道，蒋拿给杜威的钱，当然，美元，是杜鲁门批给他的援助。”  
“啊？”  
“杜鲁门当然是暴跳如雷。他在最后时刻翻盘、赢了总统选举，现在准备和蒋算总账。这是个好消息，耀，美国在华的这些驻军，估计真要全部撤走了。”  
王耀用了三分钟才消化了这个莫名其妙的胜利果实：“……呃，我得说，这是个谁都没想到的结局。”  
“命运总是处处充满意外——和惊喜。”伊利亚用哲学家的语气做了总结。

两人一起收拾起了碗筷。伊利亚道：“我得说，如果事情能那么解决，就最好了。”  
“嗯？”  
“如果美军不走，即使你们能解决国民党，也会招来华盛顿的干涉。现在杜鲁门和蒋撕破了脸，这还不够好吗？”  
“你那么害怕美军吗，”王耀有些不满，“如果这是你要求中共理解苏共、接受调处[3]的理由？”1月8日，苏共发来了一封电报，询问中共是否乐意接受调处，毛泽东的回复措辞十分严厉，他表示，现在军事优势在手、根本不用在政治上继续迂回。  
“我想约瑟夫解释过了，耀。我们会摆出支持调解的样子，而你们应该拒绝，说只和国民党一对一谈判，然后巧妙地把破坏和谈的罪责推给国民党，这样可以防止美国的干预。”  
“我并不喜欢这样。”  
“我知道，你喜欢直截了当地拒绝调解、拒绝一切谈判，这自然非常令人愉快，但是，耀，这意味着你们直接亮出了底牌，把和平旗帜这一重要武器交到了国民党的手中。这是不该犯的错误，中共会被污蔑为好战的军事狂，而国民党会被渲染为和平的捍卫者[4]。”  
王耀辩道：“当初伊里奇在彼得格勒工兵代表苏维埃演讲，决定武力对抗临时政府的时候……”  
“也造成了很多麻烦，我们处理了很久。耀，我希望你们的麻烦能少一些。”伊利亚叹了口气，“对于忠诚的朋友，直接的、坦率的方式是恰当的，但和南京政府这样的骗子打交道，我们就得多长些心眼了。”

王耀拨弄起了筷子：“我们并不害怕美军。”  
“如果可以，我也不想害怕。”  
王耀抬起眼睛，听苏联人缓缓道：“我们损失了整整一代人啊，耀，起码……得让下一代长大，才能进行直接对抗。我不想打仗，也不希望铁幕那么快落下……美国驻苏大使污蔑说，是苏联的扩张才造成了美苏之间令人痛心的对峙，呸，明明我们才是被逼应战的！”  
王耀道：“我猜丘吉尔也那么想，只不过他觉得，既然如此，那铁幕应该在战后第二天就落下。”  
“大约吧——我真讨厌英国人。”  
王耀赶在伊利亚开始说英国笑话之前站了起来：“我们走吧。会议应该快开始了？”

快走到毛泽东住处时，王耀终于想起自己忘了一件事：“你们最后，是怎么回复南京政府的？”  
“中共拒绝调解之后，我们回复说，”伊利亚清了清嗓子，“苏联政府认为有必要声明，我们过去和现在一贯奉行不干涉别国内政的原则……”  
王耀嗤的一声笑了出来，伊利亚揉了揉他的脑袋，继续道：“因此，接受中国政府的调停请求是不适宜的。作为民主和爱好和平的国家的中国，恢复国家统一是中国人民自己的事，希望中国通过自己内部的努力，通过双方直接谈判，在不受外国干涉的情况下实现统一[5]。”苏联人背诵到最后一句时，语气里也情不自禁地带上了笑意。  
王耀笑道：“好吧，反正谁都挑不出错来。我们接受了和谈建议，然后开了八项条件。”  
“条件够狠吧？”伊利亚显然有些担心国民党狗急跳墙、真的答应下来。  
“够。八项条件之首是要求南京审判43名战争罪犯，排第一的就是蒋介石。”  
伊利亚扬了扬眉毛，连镜片都散发出了赞许的光芒。中国人伸手推了推他的眼镜，接着道：“一旦国民党不接受这些条件，人民群众就会明白，继续打内战的罪魁祸首是国民党，而不是共产党。”王耀眼珠转了转，“等美军全部撤离，我们就不用努力撇清彼此的关系啦。”  
“耀，似乎对这个特别不满意。”  
王耀鼓起了腮：“难道你特别满意？”  
伊利亚立刻肃容道：“怎么会！我特别特别——不满意。”

注：  
[1] 斯诺《红星照耀中国》。  
[2] 历史上，这个主意是王鹤滨想出来的。见王鹤滨《感动“上帝”的人：缅怀毛泽东》。  
[3] 《斯大林致毛泽东电：关于调停国共和谈问题》，1949年1月10日。  
[4] 《斯大林致毛泽东电：调停国共和谈问题》，1949年1月14日  
[5] 《莫洛托夫致斯大林报告：对南京政府备忘录的复函草案》，1949年1月17日。


	40. 第40章 晏晏

米高扬声称自己“只带来了耳朵”，在翌日毛泽东介绍军事、政治情况时，也尽职尽责地充当着合格的录音机，但伊利亚却显然没有这个觉悟，毛泽东讲到中共党史后，他果断找了个借口，拖着王耀开溜了。  
见伊利亚满脸“越狱成功”的得意，王耀啼笑皆非：“那么讨厌听党史？”  
“耀来讲的话，就不讨厌。”  
王耀耸耸肩，情知苏联人说的八成不是实话——他根本没有也没兴趣深入了解其他党。不过在被伊利亚略嫌粗糙的手掌捂住耳朵后，中国人立刻听从了“耀耳朵都冻红了，我们回屋吧”的建议。

许是西柏坡实在缺乏打发时间的玩意儿，伊利亚绕着村子转了一圈，还是决定回屋，又从行李箱里抽出国际象棋棋盘，摆到了书桌上。  
王耀一见棋盘就发起了憷：“我，我最近根本没练……”  
“我想也是。耀没什么时间。”  
这明明是客观现实，王耀却无端地有些赧然，连声承诺自己一定会好好练习，随后左右环顾，从抽屉里抱出了收音机：“你来得巧，昨天北平和平解放啦，入城式定在3号，现在他们正在准备呢。”  
伊利亚奇道：“为什么不立刻进城？”  
“春节是中国人民最盛大的节日，伊廖沙，我们不想打扰北平市民过年。”王耀调小了些音量，“何况，中央下月就要搬去北平啦，不急这一时一刻。”

王耀终于调对了频率，播的恰好还是新闻，近期的头条自然是原国民党华北“剿总”司令傅作义宣布接受和平改编。王耀翻译得兴起，还主动讲起了“幕后故事”，说昨晚邓宝珊（原国民党华北“剿总”副司令）要出城，结果被城门岗哨扣押、被盘问“是不是反动派”，他只好回答说：“是反动派，过去是，现在反不动了，安静了，安静了。”  
伊利亚没有理解这个笑点，只叮嘱道：“这种人不能信任，必须彻底缴械。”  
王耀点点头，说傅作义坚持要留一个加强团给自己，已经引起了众人警觉：“昨天你到之前，毛主席刚在给他打电报，说北平和平解放，古都完整地保存下来了，他有大功，应该得一个天坛那么大的勋章[1]！”  
伊利亚倒是知道天坛，于是直接从“这是啥”跳到了“为什么”，王耀解释道：“平津战役打响后，傅作义要造个临时机场，需要炸掉天坛，结果炸药埋好时我军已经迫近，天坛也很快失守，没来得及动手，可惜周围的城墙还是被拆了半截。这些破事，我们可都记得呢。”   
伊利亚叹了口气，重复了一遍“这种人不能信任”。王耀补充道：“他还没有通电全国，不知打着什么算盘。”  
“提了条件没？”  
“说要先来一趟西柏坡，之后再通电。”王耀转动眼珠，忽然觉得自己可以借花献佛，“我们想着，总得给个期限吧——伊廖沙，那个‘世界和平大会’，是不是马上要开了？”  
伊利亚点头道：“4月，在布拉格。海报已经画好了，法共毕加索的手笔，他选了一只鸽子，说那叫‘和平鸽’。”  
“就用它当截止时间吧，算献礼了。”

说话间播音员已经把这段新闻念完了，第二条新闻是中联轮船公司的太平轮因超载与一艘运输船相撞而沉没，王耀还没翻译完，伊利亚就问道：“是开去台湾的？”  
王耀抿紧了唇：“蒋介石下野[2]前，命令把银行的贵金属和外汇都运去台湾。哦，还有几万箱文物。刚沉的那艘船上，就有几十万银元。”  
伊利亚满脸“这事儿我有经验”：“应该还有一大批逃窜的布尔乔亚吧？”  
王耀轻笑了一声：“船票都炒成天价了。不过之前，强推金圆券那会，南京强行收兑了民间的黄金和外汇，无产阶级根本不可能买得起票。”  
伊利亚揉了揉中国人的脑袋，安慰说这些人跑了反而省事儿、当年别尔嘉耶夫也是苏俄“礼送出境”的：“虽然留下的，也可能只是来不及或者没路子跑。”

这时播音员开始念第三条新闻：军事法庭公开宣布前日本侵华总司令冈村宁次无罪释放，民众表示强烈不满，要求南京政府立刻将其逮捕。王耀想到糟心的东京审判，心情更恶劣了，几乎是用“砸”的方式关了收音机。  
“怎么了？”  
王耀咬了咬牙，决定撒个谎：“国民党又准备迁都了，去广州，中央党部已经搬过去了。”  
“我知道，半个月前南京通知了所有外国使团，还特别强调了，说迁移是免费的——谁差这点搬家钱啊？[3]”  
“你们怎么决定？”  
“罗申应该明后天就动身。”  
王耀扬起了眉毛：“我可听说，美国大使司徒雷登都不准备……”  
“杜鲁门准备放弃南京了，美国大使当然要尝试和你们接触。如果我没猜错，英国使馆也不会南迁的——他们怎么舍得离开美国人呢？”  
“也就是说，西方国家都不去广州，就苏联去？伊廖沙，我得说，你们不觉得自己有点另类吗？”王耀语含挑衅。  
伊利亚笑了起来：“毕竟我们不熟，对吧？”  
“这已经不叫不熟了，这叫有仇。”

尽管王耀觉得苏联“演得太过火”，但伊利亚本着奇怪的职业道德坚持要那么做：“现在美军还没完全撤走呢！”顺着这个话题，两人谈起了沈阳华德事件。  
去年11月，中共攻占了沈阳，随后欢天喜地开始清点国军留下的军火、盘查市内可疑人员。因当时中共对外政策未定，美国领事馆并未跟着国军撤走，结果却等来了一封公函，命令他们36小时内上交所有电台。美国领事华德在回函中傲慢地表示：如果本地当局还希望他们继续存在与工作，就得准许他们使用这些电台。当晚，苏联驻北满代表直接找到了东北局，提出直接没收美英法领事馆的电台[4]；几天后，沈阳当局执行了苏联人的建议：强行闯入美国领事馆，没收电台、割断电线、停止供水。  
王耀总结道：“我根本不想看见他们，不管是在沈阳，还是在其他地方。现在那个领事馆已经成了一栋水泥壳子，没水又没电，相信再过几星期，他们就会自请离开的——可不是中共敌视美国、强行赶人。”  
伊利亚提出建议：“万一他们真准备忍下去呢？得做二手准备。你们可以收集美国人收集情报的证据，以间谍罪审判他们。放心，按我的经验，他们不可能没做过。”  
“好啦，其实如果你不‘逃课’的话，毛主席说完党史，就该讲对外政策了。”  
“党史有多长？”  
“……一下午吧。”  
伊利亚选择躺回炕上：“那就晚上再去！”他打了个滚，然后忽然想起来似的道，“其实，美国人给我们发过公函，请求苏联派辆火车，送他们在大连的外交人员去沈阳。”  
“你们怎么回答的？”  
“维恰回复说，实在不好意思，但是我们连自己驻沈阳的领事馆都联系不上了，何况苏联也没有东北的火车通行许可[5]。”  
王耀龇牙咧嘴地道：“没错，他们也都被扣押了！”

伊利亚的下午是在补觉中度过的。王耀陪着伊利亚躺了会，确定他睡着后悄悄溜下了床，翻出前几天剪窗花剩下的红纸，开始勾勒花样。他太专注了，以至于在伊利亚喊他的时候，吓得手上猛一用力，纸边断成了两截。  
“……都怪你。”  
“耀在干什么？”  
“剪纸……本来想送给你的。”  
“嗯？”  
王耀把红纸展开铺平：“北极熊啦。红色的北极熊，多配你啊——唉，我都快完成了！”他抽出了另一张纸，“算了算了，重来。”  
伊利亚好奇地翻弄着缺了一条腿的北极熊：“这是……贴窗户上的？”  
“也可以贴镜子上。”  
“耀没睡吗？”  
王耀摇摇头，满桌找起了笔。伊利亚眼尖，伸手拨开了废纸团堆，又调侃道：“耀的体力确实好多了。”  
“……”  
伊利亚正色道：“这是件喜事！有种——弟弟长大了的感觉。”  
王耀把笔丢回桌上，转身勾住了伊利亚的脖颈，轻轻咬了咬他的嘴唇：“行吧，那还真是恭喜。不过哥哥，按我们的传统，你是要给弟弟压岁钱的。”  
伊利亚不理解什么是“压岁钱”，虽然这并不影响他下面要做的事儿，在把王耀吻得快喘不上气后，苏联人充满性暗示地问道：“怎么给？”

毛泽东的“晚课”是六点开始的，他先提议应该设立一个联共(布)驻中共中央代表处[6]，然后谈起查封所有外国报纸、禁止外国传教士和记者来华、没收教会地产、禁止外国通讯社活动、禁止外国人使用无线电台等计划[7]。周恩来补充说，为了显示平等相待，苏联机构也应该在形式上停止活动，但可以非正式地进行活动，“我们会假装没发现的。”  
最麻烦的问题是外国企业，毛泽东提醒说，中共六大通过了没收外国资本和财产的决议，并在当时得到了共产国际的同意，这个决定至今原则上仍然有效，但在落实时应采取灵活的方式。  
米高扬建议道：“可以没收日本和法国的财产，还有英国的，但对美国的要审慎，要让华盛顿相信，新政府将会考虑他们的利益。当你们掌握了中国的全部局势后，可以再重新讨论这个问题……”  
伊利亚拉了拉王耀：“记得把第一个承认新中国的头衔留给我——听说，美国人和英国人想在这上面赢过苏联[8]。”  
苏联人的声音压得很低，但王耀确定，起码师哲听见了，后者斜目瞥了一眼自己，眼神颇有些戏谑。  
王耀蓦然有种“看小差被抓包”的难为情，他没好意思回话，只在伊利亚手心里写起了字母：“当然。”

出乎王耀的意料，蒙古、旅顺、新疆等问题都谈得非常快[9]，毛泽东没有坚持要内外蒙合并，米高扬则代表斯大林承认“现在的中苏条约是个不平等条约”，如果中共希望苏联从旅顺撤军，那么莫斯科愿意让中国同志如愿以偿；至于新疆，米高扬表示“根本不存在独立的土壤”。  
五大书记全票反对苏联立刻从旅顺撤军，因为“中共还没有自己的海军”。这时伊利亚插话道：“约瑟夫建议，中共不应为了在民族问题上炫耀自己而允许少数民族独立，如果因共产党上台而使中国的国土缩减，对你们的声望不利。应当给予少数民族自治，但不是独立。至于旅顺驻军，我们可以在中共的政权稳固后撤走。”  
米高扬道：“但肯定有人会问，为什么中共要求美军从青岛撤走，而不要求苏军从大连撤走？”  
毛泽东答得十分迅速——这段话早先已经对民盟诸人说过一遍了：“美帝国主义在中国是为了压迫，而苏联是为了反对日本法西斯。苏联不是作为帝国主义的势力，而是作为维护共同利益的社会主义力量来到中长铁路和旅顺港的。苏军在保卫自己、保卫中国、反对日本法西斯，因为中国太弱，没有苏联的帮助就不能保卫自己。”  
王耀接口：“等中国能够保护自己的时候，苏军也就不需要待在旅顺港了。”

毛泽东对苏联人的回复相当满意，在会谈的最后，他热情地邀请米高扬多待两天：“您的访问时间太短了！应该翻个倍，待个10天！”  
伊利亚轻声问道：“这是东方人的礼节吗？”  
王耀扭过头，见苏联人满脸委屈：“我们被骗了好多次了！”  
王耀瞬间理解了米高扬为什么满脸犹豫，他抽着嘴角道：“直接答应下来也没事儿。”  
“中国同志们嘴上不说，心里指不定怎么想呢！”  
“……”  
“说不定觉得我们很不礼貌！没有眼色！早该滚了！”苏联人越说越委屈——或者越演越入戏。  
“……”  
王耀还没组织好语言，米高扬已经做出了决定，他彬彬有礼地道：“希望我们能在5天内结束对所有问题的讨论。[10]”

回到卧室的时候，伊利亚再次发问：“耀，我还是没想明白，毛的话……”  
王耀问道“如果这话是我说的呢？”  
“当然是立刻答应下来！管它是不是礼节性提问！”  
“……”  
伊利亚笑道：“因为啊，就算耀开始确实是客套，我答应之后也会很开心的。”  
“……”  
“我说得对吧？”  
王耀把兑好的温水递给伊利亚：“虽然不太符合‘东方人的礼节，’但我不得不称赞你的‘智慧’。”话还没说完，他也忍不住也笑出了声，然后撒娇似的建议道，“所以，伊廖沙，哥哥，你确实该打个申请电报！”

因为傍晚才做过，伊利亚几乎没怎么润滑就顺利顶进去了。王耀咬紧了自己的小臂，以免给熟睡中的西柏坡人民上一堂在线性教育知识讲座，伊利亚对此并不太高兴，但进到底后，他还是发出了心满意足的咕噜声，就像是终于吃饱了的野熊。  
“如果耀是欢迎我在这里呆10天，”伊利亚恶意地咬住了王耀的肩胛骨，后者在双重刺激下剧烈颤抖了起来，漏出的喘息声都有哭腔了，“我一秒钟都不会犹豫。”  
王耀在第一次干性高潮之后才松了口，转而按住了自己的小腹，从另一个维度感知体内的热度。他知道伊利亚也快射了。  
王耀用了几秒钟来下决心，随后用高潮后特有的、软绵而慵懒的声音道：“那你射进去的这些，”他故意往下压了压小腹，“都是我的压岁钱吗，哥哥。”说完这些，他立刻重新咬住了手臂，成功把一声疼痛与快感兼具的惊呼禁锢在了口腔里。  
伊利亚眼睛里已经全是兽性，他一口咬住了王耀的小臂，然后顶着他的敏感点射了出来。

王耀在伊利亚松口后才跟着松了口，尝试想合拢腿，被伊利亚顶住膝盖后果断放弃，举起左臂抱怨道：“你咬得比我都狠。”  
伊利亚伸手摩挲起了那两个齿痕：“可惜不够对称。”他的表情很严肃，就像在评价艺术品。  
“再来一次？”王耀主动举起右臂，与此同时，他感觉那些射进去的精液正在流出来，这多少有些不舒服。  
伊利亚耸耸肩，表示起码现在没什么兴趣：“对了，‘压岁钱’，”他有些艰难地发出了这个音，“到底是什么？”  
王耀侧头开始在枕巾上擦眼泪，虽然自己也知道这极有可能是无用功：“就是，我都喊了那么多声哥哥了，你总得给我点儿什么吧。”他指了指自己的小腹，“比如这个我就很喜欢——是全额么？”  
伊利亚笑着沾了些中国人小腹上的精液，抹到他的脸上：“不，最多是个定金。”  
王耀迅速咬住了自己的右臂，表现得就像“察觉敌情”的小鹿；发现伊利亚没准备立刻行动后，才松开口闪着眼道：“那么——承你吉言？”

注：  
[1] 实际上，这是中华人民共和国成立后，在天坛公园举行北京市第一届体育运动会时，毛泽东对傅作义说的话。  
[2] 1月21日，蒋介石以“因故不能视事”为名，宣布“引退”，总统职务由副总统李宗仁代理。  
[3] 《费德林与陈进会谈纪要：关于中国政府南迁问题》，1949年1月15日。  
[4] 《高岗致中共中央电》，1948年11月16日。  
[5] 《费德林致奥列霍夫函：关于美国驻沈阳领事馆问题》，1949年2月1日。  
[6] 《米高扬致斯大林电：就军事问题等与中共代表的会谈》，1949年2月1日。  
[7] 《米高扬致斯大林电：关于中共的对外政策等》，1949年2月1日。  
[8] 《米高扬与周恩来等人会谈纪要：关于中共的对外政策》，1949年2月1日。  
[9] 《米高扬致斯大林电：关于外蒙古、旅顺和中长铁路等问题》，1949年2月5日。  
[10] 《米高扬致斯大林电：就军事问题等与中共代表的会谈》，1949年2月1日。


	41. 第41章 渡江

第二天一起床就听说毛泽东告了假，他自称昨儿连讲十几个小时累着了，今天由周恩来代讲。听完这话，伊利亚觉得自己更有理由罢课了，他大言不惭地表示：“我也累着了！”  
话是那么说，但伊利亚丝毫没显出“累着”，吃完早饭就拉着王耀出了门，在集市上开展起了中华民俗研究，从鞭炮一路研究到糖葫芦。王耀付钱时忍不住嘟哝了一句“你们俄国人就是喜欢这种酸酸甜甜的东西”，而苏联人听完立刻做出了反应——把一整个山楂球塞进了他嘴里：“耀，这可是中国的食物。”  
王耀咔吧咔吧地嚼起了碎糖片：“中国很大的，我也不能什么都喜欢吃吧——苏联就没有不爱喝酒的人了？”  
伊利亚笑着说起码大部分人都挺喜欢的，王耀赶紧咽下了嘴里的东西，驳道：“伊里奇就不喝。”  
苏联人摇摇头：“不是，伊里奇很喜欢喝的，但他主张禁酒，所以自己几乎不喝。伊里奇说过：‘伏特加和其他流毒会把我们领回到资本主义时代。’不过后来……人民强烈反对，禁酒令就撤销了。”  
王耀扬起了眉毛：“我可记得，苏军战略物资里有伏特加。”  
“每人每天100克，也就两口的量。”伊利亚又摘下一个山楂糖球，举到王耀脸前，“耀，真不喜欢？”  
“……也不是，”王耀眼神左右飘忽，“在中国，太喜欢吃甜食的话，会被觉得太幼稚、还没长大。”  
伊利亚扑哧一声笑了：“行吧，我保证不说出去。”

毛泽东直到晚上才出现，当时双方已经谈到了具体援助事项，朱德要求苏联援助些高射炮和炮弹，以便保卫北平、天津、沈阳等大城市[1]。米高扬表示这没问题，苏军仓库里还有日式、德式和捷式的高射炮，具体数量得问问莫斯科。  
王耀低声问道：“捷克斯洛伐克式？”  
“对，捷克斯洛伐克，二战前它有欧洲第二大和第三大兵工厂，捷式武器在各个战线上都有出现，流入远东也不奇怪。”伊利亚显然不想让苏式武器出现在战场上、给自己招来怀疑，所幸红军库存丰富、品种多样。  
伊利亚解释“捷式武器也不差”的时候，朱德已经开出了一串清单，请求苏联援助反坦克炮、武器专家、军工顾问、三硝基甲苯。米高扬还没写完，任弼时就站了起来：“轮到我了！米高扬同志，我先介绍一下解放区的经济情况……”

任弼时用了半小时谈解放区的税收和财政，又说最近准备发行统一的纸币，但缺少特种纸张和油墨，请求苏联提供；至于工业问题，他例举了三种可行的援助方式：1.建立苏中经济联合体；2.向苏联借款；3.向苏联提供租让企业[2]。  
最后发言的是毛泽东[3]，他的主题是“如何管理大城市”，说自己不知道该怎样反对投机、怎样稳定物价、怎样实行票证制度，这些问题都需要苏联的帮助。  
米高扬停下了笔，抬头道：“必须关心工人的需求。工人希望新政权能改善自己的物质状况，在此方面共产党应帮助工人。不应禁止罢工，否则中共会失去工人的信任。”他接着强调，如果共产党能够在农村取得独一无二的地位，那么它就更加能够、而且应该在工人中占据独有的影响，大城市应该成为共产主义的基础。  
伊利亚拉了拉王耀，低声道：“布尔什维克刚掌握政权的时候，比现在的中国共产党人更不善于管理大城市，还有国家。但是，也就两三年吧，打完内战的时候，我们已经培养出了自己的干部和知识分子，实现了对国家的治理[4]。”  
王耀垂下眼睛：“当然，我们还有苏联，你们可没有一个‘辰兄’……伊廖沙，大家都很紧张，马上就要进北平城了。”  
“这，我可没什么好建议了。”伊利亚轻声笑了起来，“我第一次进克里姆林宫的时候……啊，因为那原来是沙皇的嘛，伊里奇先派人去‘清理’了一遍。”  
“清理？”  
“把东正教的东西毁掉——克里姆林宫曾经是俄国东正教的中心。雅什卡（指斯维尔德洛夫）下令，禁止信教者进入克里姆林宫。”  
王耀笑着摇摇头：“这可不是什么建设性建议。”

接下来几天的主题都是贸易谈判，但说实在的，这并不像正常的“谈判”，周恩来开宗明义，由于缺乏贸易经验，请求苏联顾问帮忙组织外贸活动[5]，之后话题就一路拐到了“中国向何处去”。刘少奇承认[6]：“新民主主义经济”作为一个过渡时期，肯定比欧洲国家都要长得多，因为中国有太多的小生产者。  
伊利亚在任弼时开始大谈东北烟草厂改为国营的时候忍不住插嘴了——当时王耀差点以为他想问“味道怎么样？”——他问朱德：“你们的海军怎么样？如果要打过……”  
王耀接口：“长江。”  
中共诸人对海军船只、港口和基地几乎没有概念，自然也没有计划。至于如何渡江，朱德说已经联络了国民党在长江口的舰队，他们会战场起义、帮助解放军过江，至于其他海军，现在只怕忙着当运输队。  
许是怕再说下去中共会提出“那请苏联援助几艘军舰吧”，海军的话题也迅速结束了。

伊利亚显然并未放心，7日早晨离开西柏坡时，他对王耀道：“要尽快发展海军，把蒋运走的那些东西抢回来！”  
王耀点点头：“毛主席对‘共产党东亚国家局’的提议很感兴趣，如果斯大林同志有更具体的意见，尽快送来。”在谈及各党联合行动时，毛泽东提出应该成立像欧洲共产党情报局那样的亚洲局，米高扬亦当即表示中共不必参加欧洲情报局、而应该成为“共产党东亚国家局”的核心。  
伊利亚道：“我们会通知朝鲜和日本的党，至于更具体的意见，怎么也得等中国局势稳定了再说。”  
王耀应了一声，伊利亚又说自己昨晚忽然想起仓库里还有一堆美械，主要是二战期间的租借物资：“这个也可以给你们，反正也没用了。如果被记者拍到了，你们就说是从国军手里缴获的。”  
“子弹怎么办？”  
“……这个真得靠缴获。”  
王耀笑道：“解放军还真是除了苏械什么都有——你不觉得自己有点另类吗？”  
“谁说的，起码英械你就没有吧！不要看我，我也没有。”  
王耀刚要反问“那法械呢”，米高扬按响了喇叭，“该走了。”

伊利亚对米高扬举手示意，然后最后一次拥抱了王耀：“耀，夏天见。”为了敲定苏联对中共的援助，毛泽东决定攻占南京后向莫斯科派出高级代表团。  
王耀用力点了点头，然后发现伊利亚依然没有松手，他的呼吸拂在自己后颈上，有些痒。  
“伊廖沙？”  
伊利亚没有回应，只温柔地吻了吻那块皮肤，然后用牙齿磨了磨，亲昵而野蛮。  
王耀轻笑了一声：“可以。”主动垂下脑袋，十几秒后，感到后颈一疼——那里的神经太密集，有那么一瞬间，他全身都麻了。  
伊利亚松了手，假意帮王耀整理起了衣领，留恋地摩挲着刚留下的牙印，眼神里渐渐染上了些情色意味。  
王耀道：“或者你乐意……”他猛地想起不远处车里还有人，赶忙把下面的话吞了回去，又伸手想摘伊利亚的眼镜，被苏联人攥住了手腕。  
伊利亚握着王耀的手，抚摸起了中国人的下颌，就像在逗弄自己养的小宠物似的，在后者的耳廓红透之前，才开口道：“打下南京就过来吧。”  
“好。”

王耀目送伊利亚上了车，在发动机终于启动时，忽然对他大声喊道：“我们一定会把中国拿下来！”  
伊利亚眨眨眼睛，然后从大衣口袋里掏出了什么，直接丢了出来。王耀伸手一捞——钥匙？  
“我会把你的房间打扫好的。”伊利亚从车窗探出脑袋，“尽快来。”  
中国人没有来得及评价这份心血来潮的“礼物”，车已经开远了。  
王耀低下头，摆弄了会还带着伊利亚体温的钥匙，然后回房间，打开了自己的箱子——这可是当年从延安离开的时候，他都没舍得丢的。  
把钥匙压在几十份手写信件上后，王耀忽然笑了出来，自言自语道：“得了吧，说得好像是你打扫一样。”

中共在2月底意外获得了第一艘军舰：“重庆号”巡洋舰宣布起义，自行开到了山东解放区烟台港。西柏坡那天几乎沸腾了，王耀窝在阿洛夫房间写电报的时候，都能听见震耳欲聋的敲锣声。  
“伊廖沙，我想你已经知道，‘重庆号’起义了。我们特意打听了一下原因，说出来你可能要笑，是因为蒋介石发的军饷，居然是金圆券，舰上官兵有些刚从国外回来，手里有些外汇，也被强行兑成金圆券了。这谁受得了啊！  
托金圆券的福，我们还顺便得了一批英械，是远征军从印度带回来的，但解放区并没有配套的弹药生产线，估计只能送进博物馆了。  
还是说回‘重庆号’吧，这船原来也是英国的，听说还是地中海战场的功勋舰，因为港英当局弄丢了国民党的几艘巡逻舰，被送来抵账了，它在英国的时候，叫做Aurora号，对，就是曙光女神，阿芙乐尔号。现在它成了解放军第一艘军舰啦，你说，是不是很巧？  
为了这个伟大的巧合，等解放军渡江那天，我想把这艘前阿芙乐尔号开过去，表演一个炮击南京总统府。伊廖沙，你说这个主意怎么样，值不值得一个《真理报》头版？”

伊利亚自是举双手赞成，可惜“重庆号”并没有执行这个光辉任务的运气。中共中央迁往北平前夕，国民党空军连续轰炸“重庆号”，为保全舰艇以便日后使用，官兵们拆除了舰上设备，然后打开海底闸门，令其自沉于葫芦岛。  
王耀对自己的计划惨遭破灭很气愤，入驻香山后给伊利亚写的第一封电报就是：“我们总有一天会把它捞起来的！”  
伊利亚对此无计可施，只能安慰道：“别太生气——要不，修船的活儿，我包了？”  
这也是阿洛夫收发的最后两份电报，敲完最后几个字母后，他对王耀道：“中共进北平了，我也该回家啦。毛不需要我了，他会有更好的医生的。”  
王耀郑重地感谢了阿洛夫，说中国人民会铭记他的贡献。这位苏联医生听完反而笑了起来：“不必了，我曾经帮王（指王明）传递过消息，毛一定会记恨我。”  
王耀一时语塞，阿洛夫拍拍他的肩膀，温和道：“祝中国的同志们革命成功！”

阿洛夫离开的那天，他的继任者、联共（布）驻中共代表科瓦廖夫带着苏联驻北平总领事齐赫文斯基前往香山，说齐赫文斯基实为苏联情报委员会北平站站长，并将他们掌握的北平地区情报都交给了毛泽东。  
刚上任的北平市长叶剑英惊讶道：“好家伙！比我们的还要详实。”  
齐赫文斯基笑了笑，微微躬身接受了这个赞美，随后介绍起了此刻北平外国领事馆的状态：“现在东交民巷空荡荡的，那些西方人都被反共宣传吓坏了，他们紧锁了门，在里面筑垒自卫，有的用卡车，有的用沙袋和木箱。”  
毛泽东用茶杯盖敲了敲桌子：“随便他们耍吧，领事馆而已，我们马上就要去找他们的大使馆咯。”

渡江战役是在4月下旬开始的，在此之前举行了北平和平谈判，双方拟定了《国内和平协定（最后修正案）》，但蒋介石拒绝签字。这正中毛泽东等人下怀：他们已经摆够了姿态，现在终于到了动手的时候了。21日，毛泽东和朱德联合发布了《向全国进军的命令》，高喊：“打过长江去，解放全中国！”  
渡江前夕，美国军队并无动作，倒是英国无视警告、把皇家海军远东舰队“紫石英号”巡洋舰开进了长江。朱德下令炮击，“紫石英”号开炮还击，奈何火力不敌，最终遭重创搁浅，只得挂起白旗——这可是上海人民第一次见英国军舰挂白旗，炮战结束后纷纷前往围观，一时间倒成了个景点。  
伊利亚告诉王耀，丘吉尔在英国下议院大吵大闹，强烈要求把三艘航母都开去远东、实行武力报复，但国会不想增加预算，因此根本没有搭理他；恰逢“北约”成立，丘吉尔又尝试游说杜鲁门，奈何这位美国总统着实看蒋介石不顺眼，他告诉丘吉尔，美国在华驻军正在准备完全撤离。  
苏联人心情很好，于是他的电报又是用一个笑话结尾的。伊利亚说，其实不止丘吉尔，宋美龄也在试图游说华盛顿，当然，她的要求直接得多，因此被拒绝得也更迅速；蒋介石那几天一直在等“美国的好消息”，结果还真等到了，可惜，不是杜鲁门宣布无条件支持他，而是来自美国艺术家协会的一份排名：恭喜蒋夫人宋美龄当选世界十大美人之一。  
王耀在北平举着电报大笑的同时，南京解放。国民政府匆忙逃往广州，途中急电华盛顿，警告说他们再不出手相助，东亚将彻底赤化，“毛泽东不是铁托！”

中苏两党此时依然担忧美军会忽然登陆华北，毛泽东在天津、青岛方向布了重兵，又决定向美国大使司徒雷登示好——美国大使馆可没和国民党一起南下。4月底，王耀和周恩来指定的负责人黄华赶到南京，准备与司徒雷登接洽。  
其时苏联大使馆已在南京设立了分馆，负责人叫列多夫斯基，王耀和黄华在一个深夜拜访了他，提出双方组织应建立秘密联系。  
王耀告诉列多夫斯基，在形式上，中共会像对待其他国家的代表一样来对待苏联代表，请不要感到委屈，新的南京当局事实上会给他们友好的关注[7]。考虑到通讯中断会让苏联外交人员无法获取经费，王耀特意带了一袋子纸币：“缺什么的话，悄悄通知黄就行。”  
黄华又将司徒雷登提供的文件复印件给了列多夫斯基：“美国大使强塞的，不要都不行。”那都是有关南斯拉夫与苏联决裂的往来电报，大约是华盛顿从贝尔格莱德手里拿到的，考虑到中国没几个人看得懂塞尔维亚-克罗地亚语，他们还贴心地翻译成了中文[8]。

走出苏联大使馆南京分馆的时候，王耀扭头看了看门上挂着的牌子，挑眉道：“他们居然只在大使馆下面加了‘南京分馆’几个字。”  
“事急从权，没见美国大使馆也在忙着换发通行证吗？”  
王耀笑着点了点头，仰头望着满天繁星，习惯性地找起了北极星：“南京也打下来啦——该准备去莫斯科了。”

注：  
[1] 《米高扬致斯大林电：关于提供武器弹药和军事专家的请求等》，1949 年2月2日。  
[2] 《米高扬与中共领导人会谈纪要：关于经济问题》，1949年2月2日。  
[3] 《米高扬致斯大林电：关于夺取大城市后出现的问题等》，1949年2月2日。  
[4] 《斯大林致米高扬电：关于大城市和提供武器弹药的问题》，1949年2月3日。  
[5] 《米高扬致斯大林电：关于中共对外贸易政策等问题》，1949年2月3日。  
[6] 《米高扬与刘少奇、任弼时会谈纪要：关于经济政策问题》，1949年2月3日。  
[7] 列多夫斯基《南京札记》。  
[8] 叶笃义《虽九死其犹未悔》。


	42. 第42章 报答

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我真的很喜欢《论人民民主专政》里面的“苏共是我们的先生”

随着太原、杭州、武汉、西安、南昌、上海先后解放，访苏也被提上了日程。但5月，北平迎来了一个意料之外的客人：朝鲜劳动党的金日成[1]。  
金日成自称刚从莫斯科回来，说斯大林答应帮他建立海军，又要求拿回当初借给中共的三个朝鲜师，话里话外都在暗示：平壤准备对南方动武。  
三个师本就是借的，此刻解放战争即将胜利，还给原主人也是情理之中，毛泽东自是慨然应允，但随后立刻给金日成泼起了冷水[2]：“朝鲜同志不要立刻向南韩发动进攻，而应等待更为有利的形势。此刻进攻，麦克阿瑟就能迅速将日本军队和武器运到朝鲜，但我们却不能迅速而有力地给予支援，因为我们全部主力都在长江以南。”尽管如此，他依然承诺[3]：“你们不用担心，因为有苏联在旁边，有我们在东北。必要时，我们可以给你们悄悄地派去中国士兵。都是黑头发，谁也分不清。”  
毛泽东最关心的还是“共产党东亚国家局”，趁此机会，他试探起了平壤的意向。加之美军开始轰炸北平机场，解放军临危受命、开始组建空军，中共更抽不出人手了，于是访苏计划只能推迟。

王耀遗憾地告知了伊利亚此事。其时，中共虽已拿下北平，但链接莫斯科的电话线尚未接好，他们还是只能用电报的方式交流。  
“伊廖沙，这个月是没可能了，我们努力下个月出发。不过，这周还是得劳烦你们的飞机来大连，接走毛主席的夫人和女儿。江青需要去苏联治病和疗养，李讷得做个全面身体检查。这俩姑娘都没出过国，也想去苏联开开眼界，小李讷很可爱，你会喜欢她的。  
前天上海也解放啦，司徒雷登说想去探望美国侨民，我们答应了——不用太担心，华东局会全程盯着他的。中共同意苏共的看法，只有当美国等资本主义国家正式拒绝在所有方面援助蒋介石和国民政府之后，我们才不会拒绝与他们建立外交关系[4]。  
说到外交政策，上个月的七届二中全会上，毛主席已经给定了调子。他说，中共要先解放全中国，还要学会管理城市，真正站稳脚跟后再把帝国主义在中国的影响统统搞掉，然后才能讨论和这些国家建交的问题，这叫‘打扫干净屋子再请客’。  
我们当然不会忘记苏联，会上是那么说的：‘马克思主义在中国是完全的法则，必须遵行，不能做任何修正。因为它完全使用，这是原则性；而我们所添加的是枝叶，不是根本，这是灵活性。关于我们的策略和方法，我和某些苏联同志谈了，他们说我们做得很对。’你看，即使在内部会议上，我们也记得不能泄密，没把米高扬三个字说出去。”

伊利亚爽快地批准了申请，毕竟那个月他也没什么空：5月下旬德意志联邦共和国（即“西德”）宣布建国，德共十分激愤，伊利亚忙于处理外交事务，给王耀的电报都短得只剩两页了。  
北平开始钻研如何组建新政府，他们独立完成了第一个草案，不过很快被苏联打了回来，说它几乎照抄苏联，对目前的中国不切实际、过于繁琐，而且政府核心人员不能有外国人，应该把那几个苏联人都划入“顾问”[5]。斯大林特别叮嘱：目前不宜广泛宣传苏联和民主中国的友谊，这样的宣传安排在中国民主政府成立、中国民主政府与苏联建立外交关系之后，才较为合适。  
王耀本觉得南京城都进了，完全可以不用再等，所谓：“中苏关系是密切的兄弟关系，我们和苏联应该站在一条战线上，是盟友，只要一有机会就要公开发表文告说明这一点。现在对非党人士也要说明这一点，也要做这种宣传[6]。”但既然莫斯科那么决定，北平也只能照办。  
在回电里，王耀说起新的经济政策起草得非常艰难，连毛泽东都承认自己不太玩得转经济，在和党外民主人士的座谈会上，他还打了个比方[7]：“我们好像是个将要出嫁的姑娘，知道自己会生孩子，可不知怎么生，但她知道出嫁后这种事是不可避免的。”  
伊利亚完全没有领会这个比喻的美妙——也或许在得了便宜还卖乖？——他抗议道：“我怎么觉得，你们根本不关心孩子父亲是谁，只想给他找个‘接生医生’？”

秘密访苏团6月下旬才最终成行，对外称“东北高岗代表团”，但实际带队的是刘少奇。其时，美军已完全撤出中国，中共觉得可以公开自己的倾向了，19日还宣布美国驻沈阳领事馆从事间谍活动，但在此之前，还需要与苏联进行沟通。  
一行人在26日抵达莫斯科，因是秘密访问，自是没什么欢迎仪式的，连会见都安排在了深夜。苏联领导人来得齐全：斯大林、维辛斯基、莫洛托夫、马林科夫、米高扬，等等；中共一方人就少多了，不及对方的三分之一：刘少奇坐在中间，左右是高岗和王稼祥，师哲、戈宝权、邓力群、徐介藩分坐两边。  
最先开口的是斯大林，他开门见山：“你们来干什么，你需要什么？”  
刘少奇起身答道：“需要钱，需要武器，需要飞机、坦克、军舰、大炮，要工厂，要专家，要海军基地，要清除水雷。”  
斯大林笑道：“没问题，要什么都给，不要都给。”

王耀对于把访问搞得和偷情似的多少有些不满，凑在伊利亚耳边低声道：“那么怕泄密，就不该安排在克里姆林宫。” 刘少奇之前提出想了解和学习苏联国家机关的组织情况，为此需要将访问公开化，但因为担心泄密，最终作罢。  
伊利亚笑道：“找遍莫斯科，哪有比克里姆林宫更安全的地方？”  
王耀低声嘟哝了几句，这时双方的问候结束了、斯大林开始读毛泽东写给他的信，他便抽空道：“毛主席本来想自己带队的。”  
“那可真瞒不住！”伊利亚连连摇头，又把茶杯塞到了王耀手里，“约瑟夫最喜欢的茶，尝尝？”  
“……好甜！”  
伊利亚做出恍然大悟的样子：“啊，我忘了！”他取来柠檬，开始将柠檬汁挤到茶杯里。  
“我之前没说错吧，你们就喜欢这种酸酸甜甜的东西。”  
伊利亚解释说俄国路况不好，过去出远门前会喝一杯加了柠檬汁的茶，以减少晕车症状，时间一久就成了传统：“好了，再尝尝？”  
王耀本想再调侃几句，但这时刘少奇的报告开始了，他赶紧咽下了茶水，迅速坐正，目不斜视地对伊利亚道：“下次我带些龙井来吧。”  
“嗯？”  
“我爱喝那个——不许加牛奶、蜂蜜和方糖！”

第一次会谈几乎都是斯大林在回应中方的清单。斯大林同意了提供3亿美元贷款的请求，年息1厘，又针对毛泽东“利息是不是太低了”的疑虑解释说，苏联给东欧国家的贷款年息都是2厘，但是苏共中央觉得，中国的战争尚未结束，理应得到更优惠的条件。  
伊利亚轻声道：“其实约瑟夫觉得，毛这话，又是‘东方人的礼节’。”  
王耀横了他一眼，后者眨眨眼睛：“猜错了？”  
恰好此时斯大林也笑道：“当然，如果中国同志坚持要用更高些的利息，那就是你们的事情了，我们可以接受。”  
伊利亚噗嗤一声笑了出来，咬着重音重复道：“对，是你们的事情！”他伸出手，戳了戳王耀的嘴角，神情颇为得意，仿佛在暗示“比嘴皮子谁怕谁”。

会谈只进行了一个小时，双方以极快的速度敲定了苏联专家的报酬、清除水雷的日程安排。斯大林特别强调了新疆问题，说新疆汉族比例不到5%，这太危险了，占领新疆后需要往那里迁移汉族，起码把比例提高到30％，这才能全面开发这一广阔而富饶的地区，并加强对中国边境的防卫。  
伊利亚低声道：“约瑟夫的职业病又犯了。”  
“不，这是个很有建设性的意见。”  
伊利亚笑了笑，觉得这依然是“东方同志的客气”。这时关于援建海军、空军的方案也谈完了，斯大林起身，开始总结陈词：“我们准备在国家机构、工业和你们想要学习的所有方面，全面帮助你们。”

会谈就此结束，更具体的方案得等苏共中央进行讨论后再拟定。众人散去后，伊利亚拉着王耀，介绍起了中共代表团即将入住奥斯特洛夫斯卡娅街8号公寓，那是一座沙皇时代的一位大资本家建造的豪宅，十月革命后成为了苏共中央的招待所，“当然，耀不用去。”  
王耀摊了摊手：“我可没把钥匙带来。”  
“丢了？”  
“伊廖沙，我真的需要它吗？”  
伊利亚鼓起了腮帮子，想做出生气的样子，但几秒后就忍不住笑了：“好吧，确实不需要——想吃点心吗？”

伊利亚开始切蛋糕，王耀托腮看着他，忽然道：“司徒雷登还在上海呢。”  
“不是南京？”  
“我看司徒雷登也不想回南京，他打了个申请，想访问北平。”  
“也正常，毕竟现在都在传，共产党会定都北平，而不是南京。”  
王耀接过蛋糕：“你也听说了？”他提起叉子，小心翼翼地沾了些奶油放进嘴里，以验证这次的甜度是否在可接受范围内。  
伊利亚笑道：“我倒是喜欢哈尔滨，但确实太偏了些。”  
王耀本想说哈尔滨太缺乏历史积淀，话到嘴边却变成了：“你怎么看上去，比我还开心？”  
“我诞生以来，遇到的开心事儿本来就不多。”伊利亚倒了热可可，主动和王耀碰了碰杯。

王耀愣了愣，看着伊利亚的侧脸，感觉自己的心脏抽疼了一下，而苏联人对此无知无觉，吹了吹杯口的白雾后抬眼问道：“耀，不喜欢可可吗？”  
王耀用力摇了摇头，刻意用轻快的语气道：“你知道粟裕吧？”  
“听说过，是你们的将军。”  
“上海解放后，他带着夫人上街散步，途中忽然说：‘这家咖啡厅一定不错！’他夫人就很惊奇，问为什么，粟裕回答：‘如果在这个咖啡厅上架几架机枪，可以封锁整个街道。’”  
伊利亚被逗笑了：“听起来，粟应该可以和科涅夫当朋友。”他放下茶杯，把王耀拥进怀里，给了他一个甜腻的吻。  
王耀低声赞美了可可的味道，然后摘下苏联人的眼镜，吻了吻他的眼睑：“你会收到另一个好消息的，这月结束之前——我保证。”  
“什么？”  
“作为你‘很少遇到’的开心事儿，”王耀用自己的鼻尖蹭了蹭伊利亚的，“伊廖沙，应该到时间再拆礼盒。”

收到刘少奇从莫斯科发来的电报后，7月1日，毛泽东抢先抛出了表明中共冷战立场的《论人民民主专政》一文，以胜利者的姿态公开宣告了中共革命的历史道路、基本经验和执政原则，决定“一边倒”向苏联。  
“中国人找到马克思主义，是经过俄国人介绍的。在十月革命以前，中国人不但不知道列宁、斯大林，也不知道马克思、恩格斯。十月革命一声炮响，给我们送来了马克思列宁主义。十月革命帮助了全世界的也帮助了中国的先进分子，用无产阶级的宇宙观作为观察国家命运的工具，重新考虑自己的问题。走俄国人的路——这就是结论。  
一边倒，是孙中山的四十年经验和共产党的二十八年经验教给我们的，深知欲达到胜利和巩固胜利，必须一边倒。我们反对倒向帝国主义一边的蒋介石反动派，我们也反对第三条道路的幻想。我们在国际上是属于以苏联为首的反帝国主义战线一方面的，真正的友谊的援助只能向这一方面去找，而不能向帝国主义战线一方面去找。  
我们必须克服困难，我们必须学会自己不懂的东西。钻进去，几个月，一年两年，三年五年，总可以学会的。苏联共产党人开头也有一些人不大会办经济，帝国主义者也曾等待过他们的失败。但是苏联共产党是胜利了，在列宁和斯大林领导之下，他们不但会革命，也会建设。他们已经建设起来了一个伟大的光辉灿烂的社会主义国家。苏联共产党就是我们的最好的先生，我们必须向他们学习。”

这篇文章无疑令许多人跌破了眼镜，受刺激最深的人之一，就是率领西方国家外交使团集体拒绝跟随国民党南迁、坚持留在南京“迎接”中共的司徒雷登。  
这位美国大使沮丧而痛苦地报告说[8]：“毛不会被收买，他确信与西方不存在妥协”，“除了没有无条件承诺在任何战争中与苏联站在一起之外，中共与苏联的关系已经变得不能更紧密了。”  
而这，恰恰就是毛泽东想要看到的、想要证明给莫斯科看的、他二十余年来苦心奋争所想要得到的那个结果。  
就像王耀回国后、用刚开通的新电台打给伊利亚的第一个电报里说的那样，中共在得意而哀伤地宣告：“我们即将用最伟大的成果报答所有活着和死去的共产党人：中共革命达到了它最初的目标。”

注：  
[1] 历史上，1949年5月秘密访问北平的是金日成的亲信金一。  
[2] 《科瓦廖夫致斯大林电：毛泽东通报与金一会谈的情况》，1949年5月18日。  
[3] 《什特科夫致维辛斯基电：金日成通报金一在北平会谈情况》，1949年5月15日  
[4] 《斯大林致科瓦廖夫电：中国民主政府同资本主义国家关系》，1949年4月19日。  
[5] 《斯大林致科瓦廖夫转毛泽东电：给中共的意见》，1949年5月26日。  
[6] 毛泽东《在中共七届二中全会上的总结》，1949年3月13日。  
[7] 《科瓦廖夫致斯大林报告：毛泽东谈军事和经济状况》，1949年5月17日。  
[8] 《被遗忘的大使——司徒雷登驻华报告（1946-1949）》。


	43. 第43章 自由

王耀没有参与全部会谈，但两党就建立中苏之间的邮政、电报、海陆交通等问题进行沟通的那次他还是去了。伊利亚尤其强调，要尽快接通电话线：“我真的打够电报了！”  
王耀对这句话表示赞同：“对，我觉得写信更好！”  
“唉，为什么？”  
“这样我想你的时候，”王耀假意喝起了茶，用杯子遮住了半张脸，“就可以翻出来啦。”  
“呼，还好，我还以为耀要说——  
“什么？”  
“我的声音太难听了。”伊利亚扁着嘴、刻意放软了声音，这句话居然说出了我见犹怜的风范。  
“……”王耀捂住了脸，只觉得不忍直视，“你就仗着这里人多！”  
伊利亚十分正经地给出了另一个解释：“最近控诉帝国主义控诉多了，有点转换不过来。”  
王耀笑得被茶水呛着了，手忙脚乱地找起了手帕，又坏心眼地建议：“那不如把刚才这段录个像，每天循环播放。”

两人扯谈时大体方案也敲定了。为方便领导人随时通话，斯大林也支持架设一条热线电话，至于更具体的保密措施，那就是专家的事儿了。  
伊利亚很满意：“等接通那天，我给你奏手风琴听——希望我来得及学会中国国歌。”  
这接的是刘少奇的话。根据毛泽东的回电，刘少奇就中共的具体状况做了一个总报告[1]，他刚说完国旗、国歌等都需要在政治协商会议上制定：  
“中国人民的革命战争，现在已基本上取得了胜利，不久就将取得完全的胜利。截至1949年5月底，被中国人民解放军占领的中国富庶地区已有290万平方公里，占全国总面积的30％、人口的70%，这主要是因为新疆、青海、西藏的面积很大而人口很少。我们计划在冬天基本结束对国民党的战争，届时，应该只有新疆、西藏和台湾没有解放了。  
除了军事上的胜利，我们在政治上也已经取得了胜利，美帝国主义和蒋介石国民党已经陷入完全的孤立。所有中国的民主党派都站在我们一方。我们认为，中国革命的胜利已经毫无疑问了。  
中国人民革命战争的胜利，发生在第二次世界大战以后，世界无产阶级与人民民主力量，特别是苏联，给予中国人民的帮助，是中国人民取得胜利的决定性条件之一。在中国革命中，有许多成功的经验，这些经验，对于其他殖民地和半殖民地的国家，可能是很有用的。”  
报告的第一部分就此结束。王耀和伊利亚都坐直了，和全屋的人一起用力鼓掌。

刘少奇翻到了下一页，开始说人民解放军已经有空军7500人、海军7700人等事。  
伊利亚悄声问：“有多少是飞行员和水兵？”  
“……有一些，主要是国军起义的官兵。”  
伊利亚叹了口气，说海军和空军的建设可比陆军难多了，他自己当年吃了无数苦。王耀抱着他的手撒起了娇：“可我有你啊。”虽然是求人，说得确是理直气壮。  
伊利亚扬起了眉毛，低头咬住王耀的手指，用犬齿磨了磨，就像在温柔地抱怨。  
王耀轻笑道：“我之前还有个想法。”  
“什么？”  
“你老让我记得要装不熟、不要泄密，搞得像在偷情。”  
“……”  
“比如现在，就特别像。”王耀用眼神示意伊利亚：会议桌旁的其他人都在专注地看文件。  
伊利亚用力咬了一下，语带威胁：“现在我可不介意‘公开’了。”  
王耀立刻讨饶，抽回了自己的手，又在桌下无声地勾住了伊利亚的小指，然后迅速把狡黠的笑脸隐藏在了文件后面。

说话间刘少奇已经谈完了新中国的国家性质和政权性质，也就是“人民民主专政”和“人民代表大会制”。为避免苏联人误会，他特别强调：“这不是资产阶级式的议会制，而相近于苏维埃制。但与无产阶级专政的苏维埃制也有区别，因为民族资产阶级资产阶级的代表参加人民代表会议。”  
斯大林支持了这个想法，同意新中国在“过渡时期”还不需要实行无产阶级专政。刘少奇表达感谢后，开始了报告的第三部分：外交政策。  
“在国际事务中，我们会和苏联及各新民主国家站在一道，反对新的战争危险，保卫世界和平与民主。这是我们的外交原则之一。在对苏联的问题上，有少数人还提出了一些民族主义的意见……”  
伊利亚悄声问：“什么叫，‘民族主义的意见’？”  
王耀提前看过报告，知道这题不用自己回答：“你听下去就知道了，第四部分就是‘中苏关系问题’。”  
“耀。”伊利亚伸手抽走了王耀的文件。  
“……好吧，在民主党派及学生和工人中，有人提出苏联在旅顺驻兵、蒙古独立，还有苏联运走东北机器的问题。”  
“我们运走的日本资产只是一部分，远不是全部，大约只有——”  
“五分之一。轻点儿，伊廖沙。”王耀对伊利亚摆了摆手，示意他别太大声：“我们都解释了。当我们自己还不能防守自己的海岸时，如果不赞成苏联在旅顺驻兵，那就是对帝国主义的帮助；根据民族自决的原则，我们应该承认蒙古独立；东北的机器本来是军国日本的，苏联把这些东西当作战利品运走，去建设社会主义，免得落在反动派手中而以此反对中国人民，是完全正确的。你有更好的说法？”  
“……没有。”  
“就那么多。听下去吧。”

“……在国际活动的政策上，我们一定要与苏联一致。一些党外人士批评我们的政策是向苏联一边倒，毛泽东答复他们说：我们的政策就是要向苏联一边倒，如果不与苏联一起站在反帝国主义的阵营，而企图走中间路线，那是错误的。在以上各种外交问题上，我们希望获得斯大林同志及联共（布）中央的指示。”  
刘少奇说完了报告的第三部分。莫洛托夫和维辛斯基刷刷地写着什么，等他们都停下了笔，刘少奇才再次开口：  
“第四部分，关于联共（布）与中共的两党关系问题。毛泽东同志与中共中央是这样认为的：联共（布）是世界共产主义运动的统帅部，而中共则只是一个方面军的司令部。局部利益应当服从世界利益，因此，我们中共服从联共（布）的决定，尽管共产国际已不存在，中共也没有参加欧洲共产党情报局。在某些问题上，如果中共与联共(布)出现分歧，中共在说明自己的意见后，准备服从并坚决执行联共（布）的决定——”  
“不，不。”斯大林打断了刘少奇的话，“一个国家的党服从另一个国家的党，这是从来没有过的，而且是不许可的。各国共产党都要向自己的人民负责，有问题互相商量，有困难互相帮助，密切联系，谈不上哪个服从哪个[2]。”

王耀轻声道：“考虑到对外影响，毛主席提出，如果现在不宜恢复共产国际之类的组织的话，可以采取一种实际上而非形式上的处置或态度，也就是说，中共从报告里撤销那些提法的文字，但实际上这样做，以利于共产主义的发展[3]。”  
伊利亚笑着摇了摇头，摆出了一副“教导者”的姿态：“各国党都不能将自己的意见强加在别人头上。我们的意见并不都是正确的，各国共产党可以拒绝我们的建议，当然，我们也可以拒绝各国共产党的建议。”  
王耀调侃道：“中共会很不习惯的。”他举起文件挡住自己的脑袋，转头凝视着伊利亚，“好吧，其实我都不太习惯。”  
伊利亚眨眨眼睛，也举起了文件：“习惯什么？”  
“自由，中共自由了。”  
“如果你指的是共产国际，那中共1943年就自由了。”  
王耀笑了起来：“你知道，我指的不是这些形式。”  
伊利亚微微勾了勾唇角，然后在桌下握住了王耀的手：“我得说，起码你不是自由的。”  
“为什么？”  
“我听过一句诗，‘爱情是心灵的枷锁’，只要你还想信爱情，你就不是完全自由的。”伊利亚的声音温柔而缱绻，就像在念最深情的情诗。  
王耀的脸颊都红透了，他不知道该说什么，低下头，抬起与伊利亚握着的左手，轻柔地吻了吻苏联人的指根，然后抬起眼睛，和伊利亚一起笑了出来。

伊利亚知道自己大约会得到“回报”，但当天晚上王耀主动跪下来，提出要给他口交的时候，他还是艰难地拒绝了：“之前你很难受。”  
“也只是难受而已——你坐着别动，伊廖沙。”  
“这个姿势……”  
“我又不会怪你。”王耀用牙齿咬开了拉链，“忽然想那么做，满足我一下，伊廖沙。”  
伊利亚轻轻按住了王耀的后脑，在感到阴茎的顶端被含进去的时候，发出了一声满足的叹息。  
王耀伸出舌尖，和伊利亚的阴茎打了个招呼：“射在里面还是脸上。”  
“都要。”  
王耀用了点儿时间来进入状态：用舌尖缓慢地描绘阴茎上的每一根筋脉，动作的间隙用嘴唇挑逗马眼，直到那个小孔流出前液，才张嘴将它包裹住，同时说出了短时间内能说最后一句话：“伊廖沙，可别太快。”  
“……我该说耀太可爱，不能怪我吗？”

王耀在吞进一半的时候就有些吃力了，他的口腔已经撑得发酸，舌尖全是腥涩的味道。再强行吞入一些后，王耀的呼吸已有些困难，喉头也不自觉地发紧，这时他听见伊利亚说：“要帮忙吗？”  
王耀抬手比了个“ok”，然后感到脑袋被用力地按住了，苏联人把阴茎抽出去一部分，再顶进去，同时用鼓励的的口吻道：“都含进去，乖。”  
王耀连点头都做不到，只能发出些含混的呜咽声，重复几次后，伊利亚觉得差不多了，直接把大半都顶了进去，硕大的肉冠紧贴着中国人的喉部，让后者有种粘膜都被擦破了的错觉，眼角也开始泌出泪水，但靠着强大的意志力，他依然维持着顺从的姿态，放纵苏联人进到任何他喜欢的深度。  
半分钟后，伊利亚退了出去，而王耀还是大张着嘴、无意识地流着泪，又过了好一会，他才重新低下头，伴随着急促的呼吸，再次把肉冠含了进去。  
这次的流程更快了些，或者说，更粗暴了些。王耀依然不是很适应，他抓紧了身下的地毯，竭力克制着自己的一切反应，告诉大脑去感受着那不容抗拒的力道，在一次伊利亚抽插的间隙，又心血来潮用舌头试了试硬度——换来了一个脑瓜崩。但这倒让他更放松了些，在阴茎再次顶入的时候，王耀尽力舔弄所有够得到的地方，尤其放肆地刺激着马眼，直到伊利亚第二次把他的脑袋按了下去。  
这次的时间更长了，王耀已经做不了什么动作，只无意识地、甚至有些得意地数着伊利亚的喘息声，第四次记错数时，他感到喉头一热，随后忍不住呛出了声。

等伊利亚把剩下的精液全射在自己脸上后，王耀才睁开眼睛，主动张开嘴，确保伊利亚看见了之后才开始吞咽，然后道：“我得说，其实射在喉咙里更舒服。”  
伊利亚没有出声赞同，王耀也不在意，他打量起了眼前的阴茎，似乎在欣赏自己的成果，然后主动凑近，仔细地将上面挂着的液体舔舐干净，最后仰头问道：“这次做得好吗？”  
伊利亚踢开椅子，跪坐下来，捧着王耀的脸，沙哑着声音道：“我更喜欢这样。”这其实是在回答前一个问题。  
王耀眨眨眼睛，他睫毛上还挂着些白液，看起来色情而纯真。伊利亚伸出手，抹开王耀嘴角的精液。  
王耀笑了笑，伸手沾了些脸颊上的精液，然后把食指含进了嘴里，柔声道：“我本来想说，你觉得那样更舒服的话，可以再来一次。”  
“耀还没射呢。”  
“再来一次，就差不多了。”王耀指了指自己的下身，“它现在就……很兴奋了。”  
伊利亚倒有些惊讶：“耀居然喜欢这个？”  
“不是。”王耀摇了摇头，“我只是喜欢……希望伊廖沙感觉舒服。这会让我有……成就感。”  
“耀……”  
“我更喜欢伊廖沙在里面，”王耀垂下眼睛，不太好意思直视伊利亚，“会让我感觉，我们的生命连接在一起。虽然其他的……我也很乐意试试。”  
伊利亚笑道：“你可以一直待在莫斯科，直到毛过来，再一起回去。反正你们第一次访问肯定要给苏联的，不如——”  
“伊廖沙，我总得看看建国啊。”王耀笑着打断了他，又主动躺了下去，“所以，你得抓紧些时间。”

被按在地毯上进入的时候，王耀恍惚地望着屋顶上那些古典的、繁复的壁画，忽然间有一种时空穿越的错觉，这让他蓦地颤抖了起来，然后费劲地仰起头，在喘息的间隙对伊利亚道：  
“我想，这大概就是自由的枷锁。”  
伊利亚显然没有理解这句话，在射出来之后，他抱着王耀，也不管两人都黏糊糊的，问那话是什么意思。  
“我忽然想，认识你快30年了，”王耀蛮不讲理地来了个四舍五入，“感觉爱你都像一种习惯了。”  
伊利亚并不满意这个答案：“习惯能等同于枷锁？”  
王耀笑着吻了吻伊利亚的唇角：“如果爱变成一种习惯，那它肯定是最强大的枷锁——不过，我挺乐意带着它的。”

注：  
[1] 《刘少奇致斯大林报告：中共的方针政策》，1949年7月4日。历史上，这篇报告应该是以文件而不是会议形式提交的，以下相关内容都来自这篇报告。  
[2] 见《在历史巨人身边：师哲回忆录》；《建国以来刘少奇文稿》第1册。  
[3] 7月14日毛泽东就此问题给刘少奇的复电，原文为：“你们关于两党关系的那种提法，是因为现在两党间没有共产国际及情报局一类组织，而现在又不适宜恢复或建立这类组织的情况下的一种实际上需要而非形式上需要的处置或态度，这种处置或态度，不要采取任何文字的决议或记录，更不应当向党内外宣布。因此，请你们和斯大林及马兄商量，如果他们认为有必要的话，你们可以从书面报告中撤销那种提法的文字，但我们实际上这样做，以利共产主义运动的发展。以上是否妥当，请斯大林及马兄决定。”


	44. 第44章 来日

王耀醒来的时候，伊利亚已经出门了，桌子上摆着牛奶、黑面包、鱼子酱和黄油，以及当天的《真理报》——咦？。  
王耀叼着面包打开报纸，果然，头版是毛泽东的《论人民民主专政》，文末还有编辑附注：全文转载[1]。  
王耀一目十行地扫起了译文，对着那几个中国俗语的离谱翻译连连摇头，觉得很该建议苏联多培养几个精通中国典故的编译员，而从真理报的评论来看，伊利亚大约也没领会毛泽东的暗示：他抢在刘少奇访苏还未结束时发表这篇社论，实则是因为6月28日是南斯拉夫被赶出欧洲情报局的一周年[2]。  
报纸下压着伊利亚的留言条，说保共总书记季米特洛夫上周在苏联因病去世，今天需要把他的灵柩交还给索菲亚，自己得前往送丧，请王耀随意活动。  
王耀抖了抖报纸，确定伊利亚没有留下通行证：“……这要怎么‘随意行动’？”

因是秘密访问，苏联各部委对中国同志来访均不知情，在“随意行动”期间，王耀等人果然遇到了好些麻烦。原联共（布）驻中共代表科瓦廖夫倒是热情地帮忙联系，但他官阶太低，大部分单位根本不买他的账，最后还是王耀拿了主意，一行人干脆直接用“斯大林的客人”的名义闯门，估计是觉得没人胆肥到敢在莫斯科拿这面旗号招摇撞骗，行动反而顺利多了[3]。  
伊利亚听说后哭笑不得，在翌日送来了莫洛托夫、马林科夫签过字的介绍信：“可放过内务部吧，别给他们增加工作量了。”  
各大部委里表现得最激动的是外交部，部长维辛斯基最初只想简单介绍国际形势，但谈到外交斗争后越说越兴起，慷慨激昂地渲染起了苏联长期在国际上孤军奋战有多不容易，痛骂梵蒂冈刚刚把所有信奉共产主义的人逐出了教会[4]，最后一手拉着刘少奇、一手握着王稼祥，红着眼眶表示希望中国革命早日胜利，自己先提前热烈欢迎新中国，将来务必要密切合作、协同行动、共同发挥力量。  
央行行长和国家计委主任都称本部门在社会主义建设中起到了决定性作用，中方也不知谁更正确，他们完全没有这方面的知识，连问题都提不出几个，只能先预约两场专题报告；在斯大林汽车厂，厂长利哈乔夫大谈工会与党委的职权分界，这倒是刘少奇的老本行，他听得十分专注，记了小半本笔记。

“去了斯大林汽车厂？”伊利亚听说后似乎有些失望，“参观了生产线吗？”  
王耀点点头：“稼祥看到汽车驶下装配线的时候，还感慨说：‘现在我们能造什么？能造桌子椅子，能造茶碗茶壶，能种粮食，还能磨成面粉，还能造纸，但是，一辆汽车、一架飞机、一辆坦克、一辆拖拉机都不能造。[5]’”  
伊利亚叹息道：“本来想当个惊喜的——看到‘吉斯’汽车了吧？约瑟夫之前说，应该送毛一辆[6]。”  
“为什么？”  
“你们还没有防弹轿车。这是必要的。”  
伊利亚咬着水果糖，说起十几年前吉斯-101汽车就是苏共中央主席团的专用座驾，结实又耐用，大家对它挺满意，结果1939年，希特勒派外长里宾特洛甫送来了一辆奔驰轿车，其优越的防弹性能震惊了斯大林：“约瑟夫终于反应过来，我们的汽车居然不防弹！他立刻下令，研制防弹轿车。”  
“……你们以前也太随便了。”  
“安保是很重要的，否则基洛夫也不会——”伊利亚猛地住了口。  
基洛夫，前列宁格勒州委第一书记，在上班路上被枪杀，由此揭开了“大清洗”的序幕。  
王耀眉角跳了跳，反应过来后立刻感谢了苏联的好意：“如果可以，我们还想学习这些技术。”  
“我想没问题，约瑟夫会答应的[7]。”

王耀再次道了谢，又伸手从苏联人手里抢了块糖，丢进嘴里。伊利亚问：“什么味道？”  
“椰子。”  
伊利亚招招手，让王耀坐过来，然后按住他的脑袋，和他交换起了口腔里的甜味儿。王耀用了点儿时间才分辨出来，伊利亚的糖是菠萝味——他真是喜欢热带水果。  
伊利亚松手的时候，双方的糖已经完成了互换，苏联人满意地道：“椰子味真好。”  
“不管什么味，你都会那么说吧？”  
伊利亚在糖盒里翻了翻，递给王耀一块酒心巧克力：“耀说得对，不过我最喜欢这个。”  
王耀噗的笑了出来：“好吧。”他把嘴里的菠萝糖吞下去，然后剥开巧克力的锡纸，咬着它吻上伊利亚。这个动作持续了很久，直到巧克力壳融化，两人的呼吸里都溢满了伏特加的味道。

“我们要成立‘中苏友好协会’啦，今天宣布筹备。”王耀端起茶杯，不动声色地清理起了嘴里的酒精味儿，“孙夫人宋庆龄牵头，沫若致开幕词，朱德和恩来都讲了话，斯大林同志和毛主席估计要当选名誉主席。”  
伊利亚问道：“不喜欢？”他端起自己茶杯，却没喝。  
“巧克力和伏特加混在一起，挺奇怪的——但你喜欢吧？”  
伊利亚点点头，王耀笑道：“我可以努力去喜欢它。”他低下头，又喝了一口茶，“还有你们这个酸酸甜甜的柠檬汁蜂蜜茶。”  
伊利亚笑了起来：“我猜，你也不喜欢鱼子酱和酸奶油。”  
“……对。”  
“好啦，刚好保加利亚的客人走了，明天我让厨房做些既不酸也不甜的。”

第二天清晨，王耀举着金光闪闪的叉子，对着三个金光闪闪的盘子，一盘罐焖鸡、一盘土豆牛肉、一盘烤鱼[8]，问伊利亚：“确定这不是午餐？”  
“……我只说不要酸也不要甜，最好是中国菜。耀，稍等会儿，我让他们重做。”  
王耀叹了口气，叉起了一块鸡肉：“算了算了。这叉子是纯金的？还挺精致。”  
“原来沙皇用的。”  
王耀的手有些僵了，所幸在伊利亚注意到之前，他又不太准确地叉了一块土豆，塞进了嘴里：“那应该送去博物馆。”  
“我们留了一部分，用来招待那些最尊贵的客人。”伊利亚举起一个高脚银酒杯，里面装的却是黑咖啡。  
王耀与伊利亚碰了碰杯，后者仿佛做了件好事似的，洋洋自得地道：“上午没事的话，我带你去个地方。”  
“哪里？”  
“国民党的大使馆——不知道为什么，我们还没和蒋断交，他的大使就先跑了。”伊利亚满脸欠揍的无辜。

最后一任民国驻苏联大使蒋廷黻已经带着下属逃去西欧了，使馆里没留下什么文件，只有各种资料、书籍、地图。王耀看了一圈，就把清理的任务转给了王稼祥——他是内定的第一任新中国驻苏大使，这就算提前上任了。  
“这都是什么啊？”王耀倒转抽屉，抖出了一摞情书，“‘亲爱的卡佳’……哪个外交官在追姑娘吗？”  
“我怎么知道？”  
王耀翻起了另一个抽屉，而伊利亚找了个角落坐下，举起了当天的《真理报》，开始读新闻。  
“美国发了美中关系白皮书？”王耀在一堆素描风景画里抬起了脑袋——不得不说，民国驻苏使馆的业余生活还挺丰富。  
“对，把中国共产党取得胜利的责任完全推给了蒋和国民党。我听说，蒋事先就得到了消息，他劝告美国不要对自己雪上加霜，但没人理他。”  
王耀嗤的笑了出来，顺手把一盒铅笔丢进了垃圾箱：“感觉是一出好戏，我去打个电报。”

王耀在三天后才得知了蒋介石的具体反应。白皮书发布后，国民党立刻动手翻译，同时告诫党政军不得轻易发表言论，以免造成美国政府的反感、导致更多的损失；结果全文译出后，蒋介石发现，白皮书居然也有积极的方面：其一，美国承认中国共产党是彻底的马克思主义者，且为莫斯科之工具；其二，苏联确实违背诺言，破坏了1945年订立的中苏条约[9]。  
因其对蒋介石和国民党批评太多，为表现自尊，蒋介石还是严辞驳斥了白皮书，但事实上，他立刻以“反苏反共”为由，向美国申请了2.87亿美元的援助[10]。此外，蒋介石还筹划了“亚洲地区反共联盟”，为此马不停蹄地访问了韩国和菲律宾，对外声称：“因美国不肯积极负起领导远东之责任，我等不得不自动起而联盟耳[11]。”  
王耀对着蒋介石和李承晚的联合宣言放声大笑，笑够了之后，才对不明所以的伊利亚道：“你有麻烦了。”  
“什么？”  
“蒋介石要去联合国控告，说你们违约。”王耀举起电报，翻译道，“国民政府决定向联合国大会控诉苏联支持中共‘叛乱’，违反《中苏友好同盟条约》和联合国宪章，呼吁国际社会对国民政府施以援助，对中共予以经济与军事制裁[12]。”  
伊利亚满不在乎：“啊，外交部前几天收到一个照会，蒋抗议苏联同东北人民政府签订的贸易条约，我们没理他。”  
王耀道：“你不回复，他们可会以为苏联‘自知理亏’的。”  
“我以为，苏联和国民党之间的状态应该叫‘等着断交’？”  
“噗嗤。”王耀卷起电报，敲了敲伊利亚的脑袋，“走吧，今天有晚宴，别迟到了。”

晚宴是斯大林在自己的别墅里举行的，请的人包括中国代表团和在苏联治病的江青。斯大林最先举杯致意，说中国同志都这么年轻，真是太好了。  
斯大林那晚心情很好，频频举杯敬酒，酒过三巡之后又再次发言：  
“中国共产党已度过了它的幼年与青年时期，现在已经是政治上成熟的党、成年的党了。它在斗争中成长起来、成熟起来了！我们兄弟之间的友好团结是最重要的，对世界革命是具有重大意义的，斯大林在世，我们两国人民应该是团结的，斯大林不在世了，仍然应该是团结的。团结就是力量！我们之间的团结，是与世界革命和人类命运息息相关的，是具有重大意义的。”  
这段话在开始时十分欢快，说到最后几句，却沾染上了某种伤感。  
伊利亚低声道：“我想，约瑟夫看到中国的同志们那么年轻，想到了……他那些永远年轻的伙伴，还有，他自己也老了。”  
伊利亚猜得很对，斯大林下面的话就是：“祝我永远健康的美词和良好的愿望，使人听了快意，但事实上人总有一死的。”

斯大林接着赞美起了中共，说中国的马克思主义者成熟了，苏联人及欧洲人要向他们学习：“西欧人由于骄傲，在马克思、恩格斯死后，他们就落后了。革命的中心由西方移到了东方，现在又移到了中国和东亚。我建议，在国际革命运动中，中苏两家都应多承担些义务，而且应该有某种分工。你们多做东方和殖民地、半殖民地国家的工作，我们对西方多承担些义务，多做些工作。”  
伊利亚提醒道：“比如毛一直惦记着的‘亚洲情报局’。”  
王耀笑问：“舍不得吗？”  
伊利亚也笑了，他举起酒杯，朗声道：“今天你们称我们为老大哥，但愿弟弟能赶上和超过老大哥。这仅仅是我们大家的愿望，而且也是合乎发展规律的。后来者居上。请大家举杯，为弟弟超过老大哥、加速进步而干杯！”  
王耀吓了一大跳，他赶紧摆起了手：“兄长是兄长，弟弟是弟弟，我们永远向兄长学习！这杯酒我们不能接受。”  
他们的声音太响了些，大家有些惊奇地围了过来，苏联人都异口同声地劝起了酒，说希望中国同志接受他们的良好祝愿和盛情。  
伊利亚坚持道：“难道弟弟不应该超过兄长么？我的意思是说，弟弟应该加倍努力，力求上进，争取超过兄长，这也是为了你们将来要承担更多更大的国际义务。现在中国不是孤立作战，这会使将来的发展和进步更快些，应当承担的国际义务也会多起来。”他把酒杯递到王耀面前，神情倔强而又疑惑。

王耀最终没有接下那杯酒，周围的苏联人都很纳闷，所幸并没觉得王耀在故意扫他们的兴。众人散去后，伊利亚问：“不高兴？”  
王耀摇了摇头：“一点儿……文化差异。我们不会那么说的。”  
伊利亚道：“我们……在中国革命的过程中……”  
“嗯？”  
“在你们进行斗争时，苏联，是不是扰乱过或妨害了你们呢？我是说，我是不是……做错了很多事？”  
王耀条件反射地摇起了头：“没有！”  
伊利亚勾了勾唇角：“这也是文化差异？”  
王耀没有回答，伊利亚轻笑了一声，举杯喝干了酒：“中国同志总是客气的、讲礼貌的。我觉得，苏联是妨碍过你们的。你们肯定也有意见，不过不会说出来就是了。”   
王耀轻声道：“伊廖沙，你喝得有点多了。”他走近一步，抬头望着伊利亚，眼神闪烁不定，“我可没打算批评你。”  
“我就不能自我批评？”  
“……我很意外。”  
“我以为，耀会——”伊利亚用自己的空酒杯碰了碰王耀的，“高兴？”  
“……心情挺复杂的，应该也有高兴。”  
伊利亚温柔道：“那就好。”

王耀低下头，沉默了两秒，突然伸出手，抢过伊利亚的酒杯，把自己杯子里的红葡萄酒倒了一半进去。  
“耀？”  
王耀把伊利亚的杯子递给他：“一次性说完吧——我猜你的腹稿还有剩余？”  
“……当然，你们应该注意我们讲的话正确与否，因为苏联常常是不够了解中国的事情的，可能讲错话，可能做错事。不过，如果我们讲错了，你们还是说出来好，我们会注意到的。”  
“感到内疚和不安？”王耀终于也低声笑了起来。  
“……不完全是吧，但确实有。”  
王耀笑得更大声了些，他伸手握住伊利亚的左腕，就着他的酒杯喝干了酒：“行吧，我接受。”  
“……耀？”  
王耀把自己的酒杯递到伊利亚唇边，后者有些不明所以，但还是顺从地喝完了。在王耀伸手擦去他唇角的酒渍时，伊利亚侧过头，吻了吻中国人的指尖：“谢谢。”

注：  
[1] 《真理报以头版地位刊登毛主席七一论文》，载《人民日报》，1949年7月9日。  
[2] 这个论点见刘志青《恩怨历尽后的反思——中苏关系七十年》。  
[3] 和下文故事均见师哲、李海文《在历史巨人身边》。  
[4] 1949年7月13日，梵蒂冈宣布把所有信奉和讲授共产主义学说的天主教徒逐出教会，并拒绝为“自觉并任意地”支持共产党活动的人举行圣礼。  
[5] 历史上，这段话是毛泽东1949年底访苏、参观斯大林汽车厂时说的。  
[6] 1950年，斯大林向毛泽东赠送了吉尔-115高级防弹轿车。  
[7] 经中苏双方协商，苏联同意援助中国建设第一个汽车厂，最终敲定由斯大林汽车厂援建中国一汽。  
[8] 这是毛泽东访苏时某一天的菜谱，包括下文沙皇餐具也是当时他用的，见《汪东兴日记》。  
[9] 杨奎松《国民党的“联共”与“反共”》。  
[10]《顾维钧致草山蒋总统电》，1949年8月15日。  
[11] 蒋经国《风雨中的宁静》。  
[12] 即“控苏案”，1949年提出，1952年通过。1953年，台湾当局以“控苏案”为凭借，宣告废止《中苏友好同盟条约》及其附件。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 维辛斯基：散排了八百年终于遇到了队友


	45. 第45章 破晓

整个晚上伊利亚都表现得很激动，甚至比王耀都兴奋。宴会快结束时候，尽管伊利亚看起来还挺清醒，但王耀相信，苏联人的脑神经已经徜徉在伏特加的海洋里了。  
“伊廖沙，好了，我又不是明天就走。”  
伊利亚笑了笑，连声要求再喝最后一杯，王耀只得无奈道：“你总那么说。”顺手把自己的酒杯递了过去。  
结果就是这杯酒出了事，在倒酒的时候，伊利亚手一抖，把大半杯伏特加扣在了中国人身上。  
王耀眼明手快地捞起了酒杯，交给了冲上来的服务人员，随后为难地扯了扯自己被浇透了的白衬衫——幸亏没显出身上的痕迹。  
“……抱歉！”  
“赶紧回去吧。你的外套呢？”  
“唉？”  
“借我遮一下！”

王耀披上伊利亚的大衣，尽量安静地溜出了门，还没走到停车场呢，就被一只西伯利亚森林猫扑了满怀。  
“……啊，他们把冬宫的猫带过来了。”伊利亚伸手揉了揉猫毛绒绒的脑袋，“它把我认成你了。”  
王耀问道：“冬宫的猫？”  
伊利亚从王耀手里抱过猫，介绍战友似的道：“它隶属苏联内务部西伯利亚喵内卫部队。”  
“啊？”  
“1943年，列宁格勒被法西斯德寇包围日久，鼠患横行。老鼠们加剧了城内的饥荒，还破坏了各种防护工事，事实上扮演了德寇第五纵队的角色。那年冬天，约瑟夫终于判定老鼠反革命行为猖獗，下令紧急组建喵内卫部队。”  
王耀有些疑惑：“列宁格勒当时，是没有猫了么？”  
“在围城的第二年，就作为储备粮消耗的差不多了。然后，约瑟夫调派专列，将5000只猫从西伯利亚运送到了列宁格勒，正式开始驻防。1944年年末，镇压行动基本胜利，街上已经很难观察到反革命的老鼠们了[1]。”  
王耀被伊利亚一本正经的语气逗笑了，他握着猫前爪，向他敬了个礼：“会抓老鼠的，都是伟大的猫！”  
伊利亚纠正道：“是会帮助人民抓老鼠！”

回到克里姆林宫后，王耀第一时间打开衣柜找起了衣服，伊利亚的酒也醒了些，开口问道：“你刚刚说……开国大典定在几月来着？”  
“毛主席挑的，1950年1月1日，刚好可以把20世纪分成新中国和旧中国。”  
伊利亚摇了摇头：“应该更快些，现在中国是事实上的‘无政府状态’，敌人可能利用这个借口进行干涉，这是极毒辣的一招，不能不防。”  
“那，也行，”王耀套上了睡衣，“我明天就打电报，让大家尽快。”  
“可也不能太快……”  
“唉？”  
伊利亚走上前，帮王耀理了理头发：“耀，你还没在克里姆林宫看过影片吧？”

王耀确实是才知道克里姆林宫里居然有一个小型电影放映厅，据伊利亚说，这是卫国战争前斯大林下令修的，他每星期都要看至少一部影片。  
伊利亚去找工作人员了，王耀只得无所事事地打量起了屋内贴着的各种海报。最新的一张是《星星》，讲的是苏军与德军的情报战；次新是《斯大林格勒保卫战》和《幸福的生活》；《普通一兵》是东北电影制片厂已经译制了的；角落里的那张海报印着《盖世太保》，看制作名单似乎是苏德合拍——说起来，德共怎么样了？……  
“好了，耀。”伊利亚推门而入，顺手关上了灯，“马上开始。”  
“什么电影？”  
“不是电影——等会你就知道了。”  
王耀坐到了沙发上。伊利亚选择躺下来，把脑袋搁在王耀的大腿上，满意地蹭了蹭，似乎觉得这个“枕头”很舒服：“耀会喜欢的。”

王耀一开始还走着神，但开始放映后，他就再也没舍得把目光从屏幕上移开——这是核设施纪录片[2]！  
伊利亚轻快地道：“它叫‘南瓜’。这是西伯利亚，快到北极圈的地方。现在还只是试验，最终投掷地点大约是中亚，哈萨克平原。”  
王耀欣喜地抱怨道：“你总那么喜欢炫耀——这还没成功呢。”  
伊利亚笑着揽住王耀的脖子，用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的脸：“是啊，我那么喜欢炫耀，而且再过几个月，我就可以炫耀新中国啦。”  
两人安静地接了个吻，随后伊利亚躺了回去，语气里的得意都快要溢出来了：“不要太害怕美国，原子弹嘛，苏联也会有的，很快了。”他翻了个身，仰视着王耀的眼睛，“安全起见，先等我们成功核爆？”  
王耀笑道：“当然。话说，它为什么叫‘南瓜’？你们又从食堂就地取材了？”  
伊利亚没有回答这个问题，他重新看向了屏幕：“这纪录片，可是第一次给外国客人看。”  
王耀赞叹道：“进度比我想象的快好多。”  
“贝利亚和阿贝尔[3]的功劳，当然，不能忘记德国、英国和美国的同志们。”这指的，是帮助苏联打破美国核垄断的克劳斯•富克斯、纳恩•梅、罗森堡夫妇等人[4]。

纪录片很短，不到20分钟就放完了，伊利亚坐了起来，对王耀道：“核爆试验定在8月29日，但是我们得给西方人一点儿时间，让他们发现这个秘密，对吧？”  
“你的意思是？”  
“10月？刚好可以呼应十月革命。”  
王耀摇了摇头：“伊廖沙，可十月革命，实际发生在11月7日啊。”  
“中华苏维埃用过了，我觉得，纪念日还是不要重复。”  
“为什么？”  
伊利亚笑道：“这样我们想搞庆祝活动的时候，就不用等很久啦。”  
王耀也笑出了声，承认这个主意挺不错的：“可是，新疆还没……”  
伊利亚迅速道：“约瑟夫同意提供些飞机，帮解放军空降新疆。”  
“那么想指定建国日期？”  
“不行吗？”  
“行。”王耀伸手指向胶片放映机，“不过，我忽然想到，能麻烦你们派个摄影队去吗？”  
“当然，我还欠着耀一部影片呢，对吧？”

王耀回忆了一会儿，终于从脑海深处把《延安与八路军》这个名词拽了出来：“啊，说起来，当初计划来苏联的摄影师袁牧之，就是现在的中央电影局局长了。”  
伊利亚叹息道：“时间，都过去那么久了。”  
王耀凑近伊利亚，贴了贴他的脸颊：“所幸我们能活很久，直到共产主义实现的那天。”  
伊利亚笑道：“为什么不是现在？——我记得法国人有句话……”  
“什么？”  
伊利亚轻柔地道：“爱是通向真理的程序，是最小的共产主义单位。”他揽过王耀，含着他的耳垂，“20世纪是一个把爱提升为真理形象的伟大时代。[5]”  
“我该问为什么吗？”王耀微微侧过头，方便伊利亚的唇一路划到自己的嘴角。  
伊利亚神色委屈：“你该先感动。”  
“然后呢？”王耀咬住伊利亚的唇瓣，把舌头探了进去，“这样？”

王耀在8月底才回到了北平，伊利亚没有随行，说要盯着原子弹的进度。和王耀同车抵华的，是八十多名苏联专家。而在中共代表团回国之前，美国大使司徒雷登已黯然离华，欢送他的，是毛泽东一挥而就的《别了，司徒雷登》。  
《别了，司徒雷登》称赞苏联是“空前强大的、耸立在欧亚两洲之间的和平堡垒”，但起码在当时这句话是不够分量的，直到8月29日，苏联核爆成功。  
克里姆林宫选择秘而不宣。9月下旬，西欧终于发现了空气中放射性同位素含量的异常升高，推出苏联也有了核武，随后消息迅速传遍了全球。几天后，美国国会批准了《共同防御援助法》，开始赞助远东反共联盟，但这一切已经太迟了。

北京-莫斯科的热线在10月1日凌晨接通，王耀兴奋地拨出了第一个电话，果然，伊利亚也没睡。  
“伊廖沙，你不来真是太可惜了，昨晚举行了第一次国宴，摆的酒就是山西杏花村汾酒，还是毛主席特别嘱咐的。”  
伊利亚笑着说真是遗憾，又问开国大典具体时间，王耀答道：“下午3点，保密起见，提前5小时对外广播。”  
“这是个好时间。”伊利亚在电话那头拍了拍手。  
“嗯？”  
伊利亚便说起遥远的1917年，说起那列从瑞士开往俄国的火车：“那是1917年4月9日下午3点，我永远记得那个时间，司机发出了信号，车轮滚动起来，朝戈特马丁根站驶去，从那个时刻起，世界的时钟有了另一种走法。[6]”   
王耀开始鼓掌，直到伊利亚把这句话说完：“我们就像炮弹一样，从瑞士边界呼啸着穿越德国，前往彼得堡，到那儿去炸毁时代的秩序。”  
中国人评价道：“历史上也没有一发炮弹，能比这趟列车射得更远、更能决定命运的了。”  
“毕竟那上面装载着这个世纪最危险、最坚定的革命者。”

王耀隔着五千八百公里接受了伊利亚的祝福，苏联人用手风琴给他弹奏了《中国人民解放军进行曲》[7]，又承诺会尽快练会中国国歌的。  
王耀倚着窗道：“太阳快升起来啦。”  
伊利亚停下了演奏，赞同道：“是啊，你那里快天亮了。”  
王耀望着熹微的晨光，说起1949年，毛泽东第二次向斯大林申请访苏的时候，他打完电报后感慨地说：“太阳出来了。我要与斯大林同志谈谈东方日出的问题[8]。”  
伊利亚笑道：“这可不是一般的太阳。”  
王耀叹息道：“可惜，你没能来。”  
“我该说，我在莫斯科等你吗。”  
王耀笑着连连摇头，尽管伊利亚看不见。苏联人演奏完了最后几小节，然后劝他去睡一会：“我们的代表大概上午到，你不用管，好好睡，下午还有的忙呢。”  
“睡不着。”  
“太紧张？”  
“其实也没有……”  
“十月的那个晚上，我们——我是说，我，伊里奇，还有……”伊利亚古怪地停了口，但王耀立刻在心里帮他补足了剩下的话：还有托洛茨基。  
伊利亚生硬地跳过了这个词，继续道：“我们躺在斯莫尔尼宫大厅旁的空房间里休息，没有沙发，就直接躺在地板上。伊里奇睡着前对我说，等到明天，苏维埃代表大会就能在旁边大厅里召开了。”  
“伊里奇真睡得着？”王耀有些诧异。  
“睡了那么一小会儿吧，很快就被电话铃声吵醒了。后来通信员来敲门，说攻打冬宫受阻，托洛——”  
王耀无声地叹了口气，开口道：“托洛茨基。”  
“……对，托洛茨基，他就命令阿芙乐尔号巡洋舰开始行动、用空弹轰击冬宫。然后他回来，躺在我旁边的地板上，打起了瞌睡。我也快睡着的时候，托洛茨基忽然把我推醒了。”  
“冬宫打下来了？”  
“没有，早呢。他激动地说，刚刚在梦里看到了巴黎，大革命时代的巴黎。他问我，新生的苏维埃是不是应该称自己为委员，人民委员。”  
“委员？”  
伊利亚解释道：“致敬法国大革命。雅各宾派专政时期，最高权力机关叫做‘救国委员会’，后来进行了改选，罗伯斯庇尔他们加入，改称‘大委员会’。”  
“你怎么回答的？”  
“我说：‘列夫，小声些好吗，伊里奇还睡着呢。’[9]”  
王耀笑出了声，他答应抓紧时间去休息会，又叮嘱道：“你可得第一时间承认。”  
“当然，我已经通知所有东欧国家了，让他们别急着发电承认——苏联肯定是第一个。”

苏联没有派来官方代表，10月1日抵达的，是以作家法捷耶夫和西蒙诺夫为首的苏联社会团体代表团，在他们之前，帮助拍摄开国大典纪录片苏联电影专家也已抵京。  
开国大典上唯一的外宾就是苏联人。王耀特地给苏联驻北京总领事齐赫文斯基送去了邀请函、请他出席，以略微弥补遗憾，于是最终齐赫文斯基也站上了天安门，不过他考虑到自己身份不够，主动站去了第二排。  
15时整，林伯渠宣布仪式开始。毛泽东下达口令，升国旗、奏国歌。随后鸣了28响礼炮，以象征中国共产党为夺取胜利而战斗的28年。礼炮结束后，毛泽东开始宣读前一天在中国人民政治协商会议闭幕会议上通过的中央人民政府公告。  
这时全场突然沉静了下来，谁也不喊叫了，似乎生怕听漏了话。当毛泽东宣告中华人民共和国中央人民政府成立后，静谧的广场突然又如雷霆般爆裂了，开始喊叫、欢呼，许多人激动得流下了热泪。阅兵游行开始后，群众一直在喊万岁，不少人喉咙都喊哑了，毛泽东在喊“万岁”，他喊的是“人民万岁”[10]。

天色开始发暗时，阅兵结束，游行队伍进入广场，天空中升起了节日的焰火。王耀正仰头欣赏，忽然听见身后周恩来对齐赫文斯基小声说，建议中苏建交的公函已经送去领事馆，请他尽快发往克里姆林宫。  
齐赫文斯基悄悄离开了，王耀又看了一会焰火，决定去给莫斯科打个电话，告诉伊利亚：开国大典结束了，你们得快点，不然抢不到第一可不能怪我。  
刚从长安街拐出来，王耀便撞见了两个学生打扮的少年，其中一个兴奋地用沙哑的嗓音嚷着：“人民万岁！这真是旷古奇声！人民原来也可以万岁呀！”他侧着身手舞足蹈，结果脚下一个踉跄，直接扑到了王耀身上，手里抱着的书撒了一地。  
“抱歉！抱歉！”  
王耀挥挥手表示自己没事，起身掸了掸灰，开始帮着拾书——都是各种马克思主义理论和党史教材。  
“谢谢。”少年接过书，礼貌地鞠了一躬，转身准备离开。王耀好奇地喊道：“你叫什么？”  
少年转过身，响亮地应道：“中央团校第十七班，戚本禹。”他的眼睛里闪动着希望的光芒，和身后天空中的焰火一样辉煌灿烂。

（全文完）

注：  
[1] 此段改编自 “左手王ZSW”的微博“苏联内务部西伯利亚喵内卫部队”。  
[2] 下文故事均见师哲、李海文《在历史巨人身边》。历史上，建议提前建国的话是斯大林对刘少奇说的。  
[3] 鲁道夫•阿贝尔，真名威廉•奥古斯特•费舍尔，苏联特工，二战期间以德国人的身份进入德国最高情报部门，战后前往美国，进行情报搜索工作。  
[4] 克劳斯•富克斯，德共党员，参与曼哈顿计划；纳恩•梅，英国原子物理科学家，将制造原子弹的铀样品提供给苏联；朱利叶斯和埃塞尔•罗森伯格夫妇，美国的共产主义者，向苏联秘密传递原子弹的情报与草图。  
[5] 均出自阿兰•巴迪欧。  
[6] 改自茨威格《人类群星闪耀时》，列车实际上是3点10分出发的。  
[7] 确定《义勇军进行曲》为国歌之前，需要用到国歌的地方多用中国人民解放军军歌暂代，譬如1949年7月中苏友好协会筹备委员会建立时。  
[8] 这是1948年春毛泽东对叶子龙所说，见《叶子龙回忆录》。  
[9] 这个故事见伊萨克•多伊彻《先知三部曲》。  
[10] 改编自《戚本禹回忆录》。


	46. 第46章 结语

写这篇文之前，犹豫过要不要把二战篇和解放篇拆开，不过重读《联合政府与一党训政》后改变了想法，决定把1944-1946单列，以第三次反共高潮起，以解放战争爆发终；随后就发现，如果那么做，二战篇就不可能完整，于是想着干脆把二战时期也切分了。  
之后就着手开始写大纲，最初想划成1937-1941、1941-1944两段，以皖南事变为分界线，但这样就完全无法顾及到欧洲战场，如果再把欧洲战场史以1941年9月为分界线分割，那二战篇就需要有四部分……最终，因为实在划不明白了，决定干脆写1937-1949全篇吧！  
据此也就确定了全文的主线：中苏两党在“阶级性”和“民族性”中的挣扎的与选择。

本文开篇的时候，苏联正在进行“大清洗”，这是苏共进行思想统一的过程，以斯大林的胜利告终，“一国建成社会主义论”终究战胜了“世界革命论”。从那之后，苏联身上“世界无产阶级的祖国”的光芒开始褪色，那些民族主义的甚至沙文主义的情绪开始滋长。苏联已经能够毫不在意地唱《喀秋莎》，能够理直气壮地为《苏德互不侵犯条约》、苏芬战争、《苏日中立条约》、《雅尔塔协定》辩护，甚至能因《国际歌》不够“民族”、不能“激励民心”而修改国歌。所有的这些，都意味着他曾经有过的那些弥足珍贵的情绪——对弱小民族的同情、对霸权主义的批判、对公正与真理的追寻——正在消亡。因此，米沙会在苏联更换国歌消息传来的时候死去，这象征着列宁主义的熄灭。  
这个过程非常漫长，很长一段时间里，苏联身上会同时交织着“理想”与“现实”，因而显得反复无常、左右横跳。他会一边为了东部疆土的安宁对国民党妥协、同意不援助中共，一边偷偷给延安塞钱；会为了履行条约把八路军赶出沈阳，却也会带着他们去撬日本的军械库；会费尽心机占走旅顺港口，却又转头对中共说这是个不平等条约，“如果中共希望苏联从旅顺撤军，那么莫斯科愿意让中国同志如愿以偿。”  
这就是本文苏联的全部设定：他是一个满脑子阶级斗争理论的现实主义者，知道按“国际主义义务”自己应该怎么做，但却选择性地履行，既不完全服从，也不完全规避。在这个时候，苏联依然喜欢着“世界革命”的前景，却不愿意和诞生时那样拼尽全力地去完成它了。他的思想大概可以概括成：如果世界革命能实现，当然是很好的；如果不能，那搞搞地缘政治似乎也不坏。  
苏联已经不是无所畏惧的革命者了，但却也还没蜕变成面目可憎的保守派，这也让大家对他的爱与恨都不那么纯粹。

中苏关系而言，苏联未必不知道自己对不起中共——事实上，他对不起大部分别国党。在故事的结尾，苏联会问“我是不是做错了很多事？”（历史上，这句话由斯大林问出）。他的歉意或许是真诚的，可惜这个问题并不能答“是”，如果当时中共说“你确实做错了很多事”，苏联肯定会当场翻脸，所幸中共选择了心照不宣的标准回答“当然没有”，他才能继续笑着说“中国同志总是很客气的”，同时暗暗松了口气。  
——顺便一提，十几年后，中共为日内瓦会议之事对越共做出了类似的检讨，并收获了类似的回答，这真是个天道好轮回的故事，用当时的海报口号说，“苏联的今天就是我们的明天.jpg”。  
可倒退30年的话，苏俄也曾经是纯粹的，谁又没有年轻天真过呢，命运自有改变他们的方式。而那些热血和幻想，多年之后，大抵都被盖上了“盲动主义”、“纸上谈兵”的章。  
当然，苏联敢问这种问题，也是一种自信，他自信自己能够收获想要的答案、自信能够预判中共的反应、自信中共会爱着“这样的自己”——在这个时间段，确实如此。  
拟人化之后，苏联的恋爱观大概是：“虽然我有时候确实很混蛋，但我相信你依然爱着我。”就这句怎么听怎么欠揍活该注孤生的话，还得配上理所当然、理直气壮的神情。  
这个可爱的、可怕的、可恨的、可悯的、可悲的苏联。  
——嗨呀，写完设定之后，觉得苏联人设真是奇妙得糟糕，这居然都能有男友，一定是马克思和列宁的保佑【。】

苏联的思想变迁是“单向的”，革命性越来越低，同时民族性越来越高；但对中共来说，这个过程就比较波折了。  
虽然“抗日民族统一战线”是被莫斯科强加的，虽然共产国际按头各国党联合资产阶级政府搞“反法西斯统一战线”完全可以被认为是“右倾机会主义”，但在抗日初期，中共已经被说服了，他们承认莫斯科正确的，联合“明天的敌人”来对抗“今天的敌人”在战略上是可行的。尽管偶有摩擦，尽管对莫斯科的经费分配很不满意，但是中苏两党短暂地实现了思想和路线的统一，也就是在这个时候，毛泽东被共产国际定为了“核心”。  
国民党掀起第一次反共高潮时，恰逢苏联和英法谈判破裂、走上了对德媾和的道路，这让中共和苏共的路线再次一致：苏联要谴责英法的绥靖，中共要痛斥重庆的反动。但这次“思想一致”十分短暂，随着德国在欧洲大获全胜，苏联愈发需要中国拖住日本，于是不得不再次对国民党让步，宣布“民族矛盾”才是中国的主要矛盾。中共勉强接受了这个解释，为此发动了百团大战，但国民党却不打算配合，而且不久之后，甚至发动了皖南事变。  
皖南事变引爆了中共最高的愤怒，尽管因为苏联的强烈反对，中共没有使用军事报复，但延安果断回到了阶级高于民族的原则上，从此不再理会国民党的命令。这里应该强调，不管延安认为“民族矛盾”和“阶级矛盾”哪个才是当时中国的主要矛盾，他们的革命性是一以贯之的，不管是先打日军还是先打国军，最终目的都通往：社会主义革命。  
随着苏德战争的进行，中共的愤怒开始销饵，或者说开始“理解苏联”，同时他们开始更灵活地处理各种问题，熟练地耍着两面派的手段。可能连他自己都没有发现，自己在越来越像那个“现实主义的苏联”，毕竟，“开始现实主义”和“理解苏联”完全可以说是一体两面，如果在思想上理解苏联，那中共就自然会开始走上现实主义的道路。  
不管怎么说，不管宣传上、行政上使用了多少阴谋阳谋，中共始终坚信自己的最终目标是“社会主义革命”，在结尾的开国大典上，他们喊“人民万岁”的时候，确实是真诚而纯粹的。

中苏关系而言，最初，中共是“不喜欢但理解”苏联的，但“理解”这个行为本身就会削弱愤怒，他谅解了苏联，也因此，他不由自主地、连自己都没有察觉地，和苏联开始思想重合，这让他们在1943年制定战略时一拍即合。  
中共可以说见证了苏联民族主义（甚至可以说民族沙文主义）的滋长，但在1945年重遇时，或者重遇之前，他就决定了“原谅”。他接受了苏联的解释，说服了自己——“苏联那么做，是为了‘更高的’理想。”  
苏联可能永远也不知道，中共是什么时候、为什么选择原谅他；同时也没有认识到，中共是个比自己更理想主义的人，他对那个至高的理想比“现在的”苏联真诚，这埋下了日后中苏论战的种子。  
但在本文故事的时间段，中共是不会注意到这些的，作为外化的表现，也不过是中共也和苏联一样，开始有了那些“理直气壮”的、自信的判断与脾气。这时候的中共，对党际关系相当自信，他敢在1945年和苏联军队互怼，敢理直气壮地要求苏联履行“国际主义”义务。就像苏联不觉得中共真的会翻脸一样，中共也对苏联有一个基本判断，并且足够自信。  
他们对彼此的判断都有偏差，不全然正确，可又不全然错误；这其中最大的悲剧是，他们都以为，对方理解了或终将能够理解自己的“内在”——事实上，直到最终，他们也没能完成这一点。

在故事的最后，中共得意地说“革命实现了他最初的目标”时，他想起了很多往事，但唯独没有想到，中共革命胜利了，可一切远没有终结。  
这毕竟不是一个“此处可以完结撒花”的故事。  
结尾特别选用了戚本禹压轴，这纯粹是因为他在回忆录里对开国大典的评价：“这真是旷古奇声！人民原来也可以万岁呀。”当然，某种意义上，他也可以象征中国之后20年，甚至30年、50年的命运。如果中苏论战篇（你看这饼它大又圆！）写得出来的话，大家还能再见到他的XD

不管怎么说，1949年10月1日下午，毛泽东对着麦克风开始演讲的那刻，确实是中国革命的最高峰之一，而这个故事如果可以用一句话来概括，它就该是那天回荡在天安门广场的那句话：  
“人民万岁！”

“原来人民真的可以万岁啊。”


End file.
